Las dos caras del guardian
by kackles lover
Summary: entrega,valor,devoción,nobleza,pureza; ¿es esta la verdad detras de un guardian, o en realidad todo se trata de algo mucho mas complejo? fic de aventura y romance;predominantemente Knoxrouge,hay Sonamy y un poco de shadowrouge.muchos personajes de la saga
1. Chapter 1

Personajes: Knuckles, Sonic, Rouge, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Tikal, Caos, Dr. Eggman, Bokkun (es el pequeño robot negro de Sonic x que se la vive gritando ¡bakka, idiota en japones), Dekoe y Bokoe (los otros dos robots de Eggman en Sonic x que no son tan originales y adorables como Bokkun). Jet, Wave y Storme también están en mi fic, pero advierto que solo un lapso como de 2 segundos, y para sus fans quizás no agrade el papel desempeñado por estos personajes por mas de un motivo, así que huyan, huyan pronto ¡Antes de que ambos salgamos heridos, digo yo también adoro a esos personajes, si este fanfic tiene algún éxito quizás después me atreva a hacer uno de ellos o del equipo chaotix que también me fascina, pero en este fic su existencia es solo una escusa para otro punto que me interesa en la historia. Por supuesto todos estos personajes pertenecen a Sega. También ahí un personaje inventado por mi, jaja, disculpen, fue necesario, pero espero no se vean desmotivados a leer el fic por eso¡esperen!...es solo el malo, en serio, el no tiene tanta importancia fuera de ese papel en la historia, como sea, creo que no me salio tan mal villano. El nombre no planeo revelarlo ahora jeje. 

Nota de la autora

Este fic es una mezcla de los juegos de Sonic, y Sonic x, es decir pasan cosas del juego y de la serie, pero estamos ubicados en el mundo de Sonic de los juegos. A si, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer por la cuestión master emerald cruz de Knuckles la historia no guarda ninguna relación con el comic de Archie, para ser sincera esto me vino a la mente antes de leer los cómics, que de hecho apenas empiezo a leer y aun así veo un poco lejos de mi propio fic. Ténganme paciencia soy amateur, venga la critica con indulgencia. Damas y caballeros, me disculpo de antemano por mi mente desordenada y una segura mala redacción y ortografía, sin embargo creo que el fic puede agradar bastante. Por otra parte mi personaje favorito es Knuckles y la historia gira y gira y vuelve a girar entorno a el, lo que puede ser algo desesperante para quienes no lo amen tanto. Aun así trato de darle un lugar importante a todos los personajes (bueno a Jet y su banda no tanto jeje, disculpen). Como sea, es un poco como Sonic aventure dx, es decir que todo se vincula con el, pero Sonic esta hasta en la sopa, y Amy rose y Tails juegan su parte, a también Cream y Shadow. Sonic habla español, pero dice algunas frases en ingles, esto lo hago porque me fascina como en la serie en la versión japonesa de pronto inserta frases en ingles. Este fic es mas KnucklesRouge pero también derepente se cuela un poquitín de ShadowRouge. Estamos situados digamos unos meses después de lo ocurrido con Cosmo y Sonic rivals II. También advierto por ultimo y gracias a dios… que mi fic esta pero tirado al drama…lo siento para los que no les guste...es que si dejan suelta mi imaginación no puedo evitarlo, soy demasiado dramera, es mas, hasta este fic no tenia idea de q podía ser tan cursi, les pido ignoren mis cursis fantoches frases e intenten traducirlas del gianno a su idioma. En fin ojala guste. º/Q

Capitulo I la bola de nieve empezó a rodar

Ubicación base del doctor Eggman, Egg Carrier

Eggman esta frente a una mesa observando un montón de planos muy concentrado. Bokkun se encuentra acostado boca abajo sobre la mesa, recargando su cabeza en las manos observa con una expresión de aburrimiento al doctor. Alrededor de los dos personajes vemos por todo el cuarto miles de planos pegados a las paredes y otros en mayor cantidad hechos bolas y desechados en el piso, la causa de esto es que el basurero ya desborda de esos papeles.

-le doy diez segundos-Dekoe 

-yo le doy tres- Bokoe

-1, 2,3-Dekoe y Bokoe

-¡No,No,No, No!-Eggman, al mismo tiempo que lanza todos los planos sobre Bokoe y Dekoe, casi sepultándolos en ellos, lo que hace estallar una carcajada en Bokkun.-ninguno de estos planos servirá ¡nada servirá mientras no me deshaga de esa maldita amenaza azul y sus amigos!

- doctor, lo intento, porque no se retira siempre llega una edad, bueno mejor dicho un momento.- dijo la voz de Dekoe mientras su cabeza se asomaba desde debajo de la montaña de papeles.

-si, yo y Dekoe hemos pensado en el asunto, y vera, hemos visto unos folletos.-se asomo la cabeza de Bokoe desde debajo de los papeles, después desde la montaña de planos apareció una de sus manos extendida hacia el cielo con tres folletos. Bokkun volo hacia el y le arrebato los folletos.

-Veamos, asilo el abandonado anciano feliz, casa de retiro silenciando al viejo, asilo no les prometemos volverlo a ver ¡oigan, ninguno de estos lugares es un sitio para vacacionar, además, el doctor es viejo pero no tanto! -Bokoe y Dekoe atraparón a Bokkun y le taparón la boca.

-será mejor que guardes silencio, gracias a la obsesión del doctor por conquistar al mundo y poder destruir a Sonic no tenemos dinero para nada mejor.-susurro Dekoe.

-Si, gracias a las persecuciones de Sonic a las que nos vemos sometidos por el doctor cualquiera de esos lugares suena como un paraíso tropical.-Bokoe. El doctor le arrebato los folletos a Bokkun…los observo mientras la vena de su frente comenzabá a saltar más y más, y su ceño se fruncia más y más.

-¡Que demonios es esto!- Dr Eggman les arrojo los folletos a los tres en la cara.- ¡creen que estoy viejo acaso¡Creen que ya se me acabaron las ideas trío de desechos de hojalata¡JAAAA, solo estoy calentando el cerebro para el mejor y mas destructivo plan! será un jaque mate para Sonic, jajajajaja-fijo la mirada en los robots que parecían asustados pero bastante escépticos.

-¡Suficiente! Sean de alguna utilidad y llévense toda esta basura, luego vallan a hacerse tontos a alguna otra parte y no me molesten, aumentan exponencialmente mi jaqueca, ya aumentada al doble por mi IQ de genio maligno en proceso de plantación. En cuanto las palabras de Eggman dejaron de ser pronunciadas los robots desaparecieron en el acto barriendo los montes de basura. El doctor se sentó de nuevo frente a la mesa en actitud agobiada y pensativa. De pronto levanto la mirada de los planos al sentirse molestado por una lucecilla que lo deslumbraba. Al levantar la mirada quedo con la boca abierta al ver una chispa de luz que a pesar de brillar era de un tono grisáceo, esta se expandió por todo el cuarto, Eggman se cubrió el rostro. Cuando ya no sintió el calor de la luz vio hacia el lugar donde la había visto la primera vez.

-¡Que demonios!-Eggman- parece ser una luz negra que lo deslumbra y de ella comienza a sonar una risa maligna.

- Dr. Eggman, quiciera hacer un trato.-?

Ubicación isla del ángel 2 meses después de la escena anterior.

Knuckles descansaba recargado en la Master emerald con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, se le ve relajado y con la mirada fija hacía al cielo en actitud pensativa. 

-Bueno eso es extraño,-Knuckles- JA, creo que esa rata voladora ya se dio por vencida.

Ubicación: Cuartel oculto del gobierno.

Rouge se concentraba en una pantallas, esta enfocaba al equidna desde uno de los pilares del altar donde una cámara había sido colocada. Knuckles sonreía complacido sin sospechar el que era observado.

-párese que al fin me he desecho de ella.-Knuckles

-Ja, muy gracioso, si me diera por vencida tan rápido ignorante equidna sería tan mala cazadora de tesoros como tú.-Rouge, quien dibujo una sonrisa astuta sabiendo que se refería a ella, que desde hace mes y medio no se había aparecido por la isla debido a que su trabajo en el gobierno le había quitado todo su tiempo libre. Súbitamente su mirada se sintió atraída a la expresión dulce y tranquila del equidna que sonreía relajado, pero que aun así le parecía algo taciturno.

-no se supone que deberías estar vigilando al doctor.- dijo Shadow entrando al cuartel sorpresivamente. Rouge ahogó un grito a causa del susto.

-Shadow, no deberías entrar así, juro que si sigues entrando de ese modo un día vas a darle a alguien un paro cardiaco-Rouge. Shadow la ignoró y se dirigió hacia las pantallas.

-enfoca al doctor, ahora.-Shadow. Hace casi dos meses Shadow había expresado su intención de trabajar para el gobierno como espía, lo que en su momento había intrigado a Rouge, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo contener el sentirse alegre, disfrutaba el poder hacer equipo con el una vez mas, talvez incluso era eso lo que buscaba Shadow también.

-cielos alguien no esta de buenas hoy Mm… bueno no es sorpresa, - dijo Rouge apagando la cámara que enfocaba a Knuckles y prendiendo todas las cámaras que hace un mes había colocado Shadow secretamente a lo largo de la base del doctor. Entonces en todas las cámaras aparecieron enfocadas secciones de la base de Eggman. Shadow y Rouge fijaron su mirada en la que mostraba al doctor Eggman en una especie de estudio, sentado de espaldas a ellos frente a una mesa. 

-no, no, como puede ser nada funciona, este es el calculo correcto. - dijo Eggman en la pantalla, en tono de quién hace una rabieta.-Debería haber sido el correcto.-continuo diciendo. Shadow y Rouge se tornaron alertas, enfocaron otra cámara del mismo cuarto que lo veía de frente, y en el punto mas cercano, entonces vieron a Eggman jugando con una maquina que era un juego de ajedrez que movía las piezas por medio de inteligencia artificial. Rouge dejo escapar un suspiro que había contenido ante la impresión y Shadow inclino un poco la cabeza y relajo sus músculos que se habían tensado.

-lo vez, que te dije, Eggman no ha hecho mas que tonterías todo el día.-Rouge- Es un castigo y un derroche tener a una mujer con mis talentos espiando a ese viejo todo el día. Hay tantas joyas que podría obtener en ese tiempo, tantos tesoros que están esperando a una joven astuta y bella digna de ellos. Si no me hubiesen prometido la cantidad de dinero que me están pagando por hora, no estaría aquí en primer lugar, con mis piernas como las raíces de una planta frente a este monitor todo el día, es tan aburrido.-suspiro Rouge con actitud graciosa y expresión triste.-Sería mejor para ambos que lo asumieran, tanto tú como el gobierno Shadow, Eggman no planea nada.- Rouge

-No importa, podría, así que deberías mantener tú vista en el y no en ese rupestre bruto.

-jm,jm, al menos exijo que tú espíes a Eggman en las horas que involucran al baño, esas son cosas que en lo personal no me dejan dormir. Entonces Shadow dejo el cuarto y Rouge volvió a encender las cámaras de Angel Island, y una vez mas su mirada se fijo en la cámara de antes.-cielos que mal humorado esta últimamente, ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a ser la favorita. Como sea, yo prefiero este canal.-rouge que ahora había pasado su mirada de Knuckles a la Master Emeralds. De pronto le pareció que esta empezaba a emitir un leve resplandor, rápidamente el resplandor se volvió más evidente y la Master Emerald empezó a brillar de un modo deslumbrante. 

-Ha¿que rayos ocurre con mi Emerald?- Rouge. En la pantalla se podía ver como Knuckles se ponía de pie sorprendido y retrocedía dos pasos ante la joya.

-¿que demonios?-Knuckles. La Emerald emitió un brillo enceguecedor, súbitamente el lente de la cámara se rompió y la imagen se perdió.

Ubicación Angel Island

Una silueta de color verde brillante cruzó la Emerald. Knuckles, como por inercia, ante la aparición de la figura dio un paso adelante y se coloco en posición de combate.

-¡Ahora que! –Knuckles. La silueta dejó de brillar y quedo a la vista de quién se trataba.

-¿Tikal¿Que haces tú aquí?-Knuckles. Tikal lucía muy sobrecogida. Knuckles sintió un escalofrío ante la aparición de la dulce y triste figura de la chica. La mirada acongojada y aterrada de esta, al igual que su aparición, no podían presagiar nada bueno, solo podía tratarse de algo verdaderamente grande que se avecinaba. Knuckles no había visto a Tikal desde que ella los había ayudado a luchar contra Caos, de hecho el no sabía mucho de ella, no mas que cortos fragmentos de su vida ligados a la Master Emerald y a caos, y aun así eran fragmentos muy breves, unos días antes de que caos fuese sellado junto con ella en la Master Emerald. Pero le bastaba este poco para haber creado un doloroso y estrecho vinculo con ella, muchas veces había tenido para sus adentros ganas de verla una vez mas, no preguntar nada, solo verla, por lo que ahora estaba tan impresionado como conmovido. El simplemente verla le traía todas esas escenas fugaces a la memoria, instantáneamente se preguntó que habría sido peor, el tener que levantarse contra los suyos, que no tuviese otra opción, la muerte de estos por su egoísmo, o lo que habría pasado con la Master Emerald en manos de sus ancestros. Ya había evocado mucho estas escenas en su memoria, estas le habían bastado para conocer que la naturaleza de la joven era muy noble, amistosa y pacifica, además de que parecía ser muy sensible, inteligente y tímida. Para suponer todo esto a partir de los cortos fragmentos de vida que conocía de la joven equidna, forzosamente la impresión que habían dejado en el debió haber sido muy fuerte, a pesar de jamás haber compartido un verdadero espacio con su raza y haber nacido cuando estos ya no existían, algo en el se sentía tan traicionado y abandonado por ellos como Tikal. Lamentaba que por todo eso tuviese que haberse quedado sin otros como el y Sin ganas de tenerlos. Tikal de pronto dejo caer un lagrima, apretó su mano sobre su pecho en actitud angustiante, pareció pensar las palabras correctas…

De vuelta en la base del gobierno

Rouge. Abandonó el cuarto muy apurada-no permitiré que le pase algo, no a mi Master Emerald!. XD 

Ubicación Green Forest

Nuestro azul y genial erizo corre a la velocidad de la luz atravez del bosque, divirtiéndose, esquivando árboles y saltando de un tronco a otro a intervalos que corre sobre el piso y muros de piedra. Sonic salio de la arboleda con un potente salto que lo dejo en el aire un largo periodo. Durante su salto, en el momento de mayor altura, pudo ver bajo sus pies y delante de el, a lo lejo, la imponente ciudad.

-¡Sonic!-? Era una voz proveniente del cielo.

-¿ah?- Sonic, miro al cielo, no, no es dios y en esta nueva aventura nuestro erizó se ha vuelto profeta XD. Se trata de Tails, que pilotea en el cielo al tornado x. Amy estaba en la cabina junto con Cream.

-Hey, hello Tails-Sonic. Amy se asomo desde su cabina en cuanto oyo la voz de su dulce autoprometido fututro esposo.

-¡Sonic!-Amy. Sonic retrocedió con una expresión cómica de preocupación ante la voz de Amy.

-Mi querido Sonic, hola estoy aquí ¿donde rayos te has metido todo este tiempo Sonic, como has podido estar tan lejos de mi…¿ Sonic? –Amy-¿O.O…¿Sonic? …¿porque corres? …¡Sonic, espera, eso no es gracioso!-Amy se preparo para saltar de la cabina, justo a tiempo Tails y Cream la jalonearón hacia adentro del avión.

-Sueltenme, sueltenme, acaso pretender detener al amor verdadero-Amy

-¡Amy espera, te lastimaras, estas actuando de forma entupida! (que clase de palabras estereotipadas fueron esas, piensa Tails refiriendose a las pronunciadas por Amy) -Tails

¡Me llamas estupida!-Amy

-¡No, no digo eso, solo digo que…!-Tails

-¡Amy, Tails no quiso decir eso, estoy segura, deberías hacerle caso, el solo quiere que no te lastimes!-Cream

-Bueno yo no soy la que maneja un avión y suelta el volante…-Amy acompaño estas palabraz con un cruze de brasos en actitud ofendida. El x tornado empiezo a caer justo en ese momento, como si la chica Rosa invocara el accidente con su comentario, Cream y Amy gritaron al unísono y se abrazsrón.

-¡WAAAAAAAA**!-**TAILS tomo el volante justo a tiempo, momento que Amy aprobecho para saltar del avión e ir detrás de su amado.

-¡Amy ,no puedes saltar así¡ya vamos a aterrizar, te lastimaras, Amy!- grito Cream estirando la mano, intentando atrapar a Amy. Amy callo de pie con perfecta gracia.

-O por favor, que creen que soy una debilucha, se que puedo verme muy delicada pero esto no es nada para una mujer fuerte y heroica como lo es Amy Ross. La única gran heroína digna de un héroe como lo es mi Sonic. En cuanto la chica toco el piso corrió tras de Sonic como solía hacerlo, y este acelero el paso para evitar el asfixiante abrazo de la euforica niña rosa- ¡Sonic, Sonic, espera! –Amy

–¡Sonic hice lo que me pediste! -Tails que ya había aterrizado y que en ese momento ayudaba a Cream a bajar-. Ante el comentario de Tails Sonic dio un subito frenon.

-¿ha?... ¿lograste jaquear el sistema de seguridad de Eggman? good job Tails, sabía que ningún sistema podría contigo¿y entonces que planea Eggman aho…-Sonic no pudo terminar la oración debido a una masa rosa comúnmente llamada Amy Rose lo tlaqueo.- ¡Auch¡Amy basta, Tails ayúdame un poco quieres!...Amy abrazó a Sonic tan fuerte como una pitón.

-je,je, prefiero no interferir Sonic,-Tails que temió a la furia de Amy si se animase a separarla de él- gracias Sonic- continuo Tails aparentando modestia por el comentario previo de Sonic - en realidad no es nada complicado, temo que no encontré nada.

-¿que, nada? estas seguro-dijo Sonic logrando retirar a Amy rose.

-me temo que así fue. 

- es extraño, desde hace tiempo el viejo me tiene muy aburrido, no puede haber desistido así como así, seguro planeo el sistema para engañarte, debe estar tramando algo, talvez…

-¿Que?-Tails interrumpió algo molesto- el no puede engañarme a mi, Sonic si alguien conoce su modo de operar soy yo.

-Lo siento Tails, quizás solo hay un modo de que este seguro ¡see you later!- Sonic desaparecio corriendo a la velocidad de la luz como era de esperarse.

-Sonic espera- Amy -hace mucho que no nos veíamos… ¡quería que me invitaras a salir!- intento seguir el paso de su amado en vano, finalmente desistió agotada perdiéndolo de vista.

-¡kyaaaaa! Ese Sonic… ¡huy me exaspera!-Amy- es tan ingrato, cree que estaré muy triste sin el no, ja pues se equivoca, vamos Cream.- Amy decidida se dirigió a ella, sin darce cuenta en su furia agarro la oreja de Cream, ignorando que no se trataba del brazito de la coneja comenzo a caminar jaloneandola de la oreja.

-Amy Ahu, Amy, por favor espera, Ahu.-Cream que caminaba literalmente a jalon de orejas tras de Amy

- será una tarde de chicas, será mas divertido para nosotras sin Sonic, iremos de compras y te comprare un lindo vestido, que dices.-Amy.

-Me encantaría Amy ,Ahu, es muy amable de tú…Ahu, parte, Ahu pero, temo que ayyyyy-Amy volteo por primera vez desde su arrebato de furia a ver a Cream, la oreja de la pobre y cortes coneja había quedado reducida a un pañuelo usado. 

-¡Cream¡Perdón, lo siento mucho!-Amy se tapo la boca mientras Cream con lágrimas en los ojos acariciaba y desarrugaba su oreja. 

-No hay problema Amy-Cream sonrio- yo se que Sonic te hace actuar de un modo extraño…

-si, así es…¡Ey ,no es así!

-je jeje-Cream. Amy sonrío entonces y ambas dejaron a Tails atrás y se encaminarón al centro comercial.

Fin del primer capitulo. Lista para los comentarios ,gracias, pero recuerden ya acabe mi fic, mínimo en mi compu, son 17 capitulos…creo jeje, publicare todo mi fic casi de jalon así que les agradecería tolerancia para lo que puedan encontrar estresante.


	2. Ojala entendiera

Ubicación

Angel Island

La luz del medio día iluminaba la isla flotante. Knuckles estaba sentado en el templo en actitud pensativa, apretaba algo en su puño, las palabras que Tikal le había dicho con unas horas de anterioridad giraban en su cabeza una y otra vez, sin embargo Rouge apareció de pronto como muchas veces cortando su hilo de pensamientos. El equidna no estaba de humor para eso hoy.

-Bueno creía que habías arruinado a mi preciosa joya, es un gusto verla intacta.- dijo ella aproximándose a la Master Emerald, tocándola y revisándola cuidadosamente, después de lo cual con una sonrisa se dispuso a acariciarla. Knuckles, permanecía impasible en su lugar, ni siquiera desvío la mirada que veía al lado opuesto al que se encontraba rouge. El se limito a fruncir el seño, después de lo que podría ser un minuto, su voz corto el silencio.

-Rouge, aléjate de la Master Emerald, será la ultima vez que te lo diga, esta vez hablo en serio.- dijo Knuckles en un tono que quería pasar por tranquilo, pero que no podía esconder cierta violencia. Rouge se sintió sorprendida, a estas alturas del partido estaba acostumbrada a una pelea con Knuckles, primero verbal luego a golpes, sin embargo jamás creyó escuchar ese tono violento en el, cierto era que estaba acostumbrada a sus arranques pasionales también muy agresivos, pero no era lo mismo. Era como si por primera vez hablara enserio, no había ninguna pasión en el, sonaba mas bien fastidiado.-ja que me importa-pensó de pronto Rouge.

-Ja, desde cuando lo que tu dices tiene sentido equidna, además si quieres que se te escuche aprende a tratar a una mujer cabeza hueca. Knuckles se levanto furioso, y al fin vio frente a frente al murciélago. Ambos estaban sosteniendo la mirada, el la veía lleno de ira contenida y ella mas bien impertinente. Rouge sonrío de modo torcido, como diciendo; bien, y que harás. Knuckles acabó por desviar la mirada ante la de ella.

-No voy a pelear contigo-Knuckles,- no quiero hacerlo, pero si te sigues resistiendo a dejar de intentar robar la Master Emerald esta vez voy a tener que acabar contigo, solo quiero que te vallas y desistas de robarla.

-Si pudieras hacer eso ya lo hubieras hecho, no es algo que los dos no sepamos.-dijo Rouge ya un poco irritada- pero quien diablos te crees, ja, valla que cretino de verdad das pena ajena. Rouge sorpresivamente le arrojo una patada, pero el furioso atrapo su pierna y la arrojo, con el impulso Rouge se estrello contra una de las columnas del templo y Callo lastimada al piso, orgullo incluido xD. Una vez más ambos compartieron una mirada desafiante. 

-nunca he querido deshacerme literalmente de nadie, solo he intentado detenerte, pero ahora…no insistas Rouge.-dijo Knuckles viéndola fijamente. Pero damas y caballeros, recordemos Rouge no era ninguna florecita delicada...así que se levanto realmente enojada, tanto como se sentía ofendida.

- yo tampoco a ti¡solo he querido alejarte de lo que me pertenece!- Rouge, al terminar la frase Rouge ataco a Knuckles con una patada giratoria. Knuckles apenas logro desviarla y, Rouge callo a su lado rompiendo el piso. Knuckles tomo impulso para dar un puñetazo, pero Rouge justo a tiempo Rouge logro darle una patada que lo arrojo al piso sacándole el aire.

-ja, creí que decías que podías destruirme, pero si te vas a poner en esa actitud tendré que dejar de ser amable contigo y llevarme la esmeralda de una vez. Knuckles se incorporo conteniendo la ira provocada por la humillación. Hubo un silencio largo, las miradas de ambos chocaron, sorpresivamente Knuckles perdió por primera vez desde ese encuentro la expresión de ira y sonrío de un modo impertinente, mientras apretaba su puño.

- Lo siento Rouge pero esto acaba ahora.-Knuckles desvío la mirada de la de ella, a pesar de la impertinencia con la que las palabras eran pronunciadas, a Rouge le pareció que la mirada del equidna se tornaba triste. Rouge se sobresalto, había sentido que se le helaba la sangre ante la mirada triste que acompañaba a esa frase. – Esa mirada-pensó ella- es como si…Rouge no tuvo tiempo para concluir su pensamiento. Knuckles se arrojo de un salto hacia ella preparando un puñetazo. Ella despertó de sus reflexiones, salto a tiempo esquivándolo, pero justo cuando empezó a volar con la intención de atacarlo desde el aire pudo sentir como algo la jalo por los pies.

-¡Esto se acaba ahora!-Knuckles- ¡no quiero volverte a ver por aquí Rouge!-Lo que la había aferrado por los pies era Knuckles quien la arroja tan fuerte contra el piso que el golpe la deja totalmente herida. En su vida Rouge espero o creyó que Knuckles pudiese golpear de aquella forma. Rouge trato de ponerse en pie con toda su vanidad lastimada, pero apenas lo estaba por lograr, Knuckles le estiro la mano, ella apretó los dientes ofendida y le golpeo la mano. 

- jaja, No te enojes así-Knuckles- tú tenías tantas oportunidades como yo, yo solo tome la mía.-ciertamente ahora el infeliz sentía que se había excedido, ciertamente se veía un poco afligido a pesar de la ruda actitud y la sonrisa- …De no haberte tomado por sorpresa de ese modo esta pelea habría durado mucho mas. Rouge lo miro asombrada un momento, a pesar de que casi era imperceptible había cierta actitud de dulzura y arrepentimiento en su tono de voz. La expresión de Knuckles cambio una vez más a un tono mas serio. Solo quiero que me des tú palabra de que no volverás a intentar robar la Master Emerald.

- Y si digo que no aprovecharas que ahora estoy en este estado y te desharás del problema.-dijo Rouge con una actitud fría e impertinente. Knuckles no contesto, pero hubo un largo silencio.

-JM, el que calla otorga equidna.- Rouge-por un lado suenas tan ruin no negándolo y por el otro eres tan ingenuo. Tú puedes confiar hasta en la palabra de Eggman, no es cierto. Te doy mi palabra¿pero que ganaras con eso? dijo rouge sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Si quieres que me aleje de este sitio será mejor que aproveches la oportunidad ahora. Hubo otro largo silencio en el que se mirón fijamente una vez más.

-Si fuera así no me dirías eso, dame tú palabra.-Knuckles.

-ja me niego.- dijo Rouge como queriendo negarle el gusto de cualquier forma, también con la intención de demostrarle que sabía bien lo que pasaba.

-tú no podrías acabar conmigo, no quieres hacerlo… -Rouge-eso es tan dulce de tu parte, es por eso que de vez en cuando disfruto de tú compañía pero… lastima eres tan tonto y común como todos los hombres, no una joya, porque solo así tendrías mi atención querido, será mejor que desistas. Knuckles aprieto el puño, se sonrojo visiblemente, y realmente se muestro enojado. Rouge espero con una sonrisa de satisfacción una explosión de insultos provenientes de la boca del equidna, como era habitual, pero el simplemente dio media vuelta una vez mas y se volvió a sentar donde estaba antes de que llegara Rouge.

-es verdad, no podría matarte, pero no te sientas tan importante, ni Sonic ni yo, ni ninguno de nosotros podríamos tener la intención siquiera de matar a Eggman, no somos tan egoístas como tú y Shadow que se sienten el centro y dueños del universo. Personalmente tu presencia es tan grata como la de un calambre, yo nunca he sabido disfrutar de tu compañía. Vuelve mañana si quieres, a mi ya no me importa.

Rouge cada vez se sentía mas irritada y mas ofendida, hizo un esfuerzo para incorporarse, cosa que logro pronto y se preparo para volar he irse. Y he aquí lo que ocurre con todas las mujeres, las muy sensibles al menos, "ahora me dices que si pues ya no quiero"

-no volveré-Rouge- puedes quedarte con esa asquerosa piedra, finalmente no conoces otro tipo de compañía, ja, después de tanto tiempo a tú lado creo que su valor incluso ante mis ojos se ha opacado. Miro digna y furiosa a Knuckles, esperando una respuesta, sin embargo el permaneció impasible, no se digno siquiera a contestarle la mirada, se limito a volver a apretar su puño, pero Rouge no pudo ver eso, así que dio media vuelta y se fue. Mientras volaba camino a la base del gobierno hablaba con sigo misma:

-¿Quien cree que soy? como si no le hubiese robado la master Emerald un centenar de veces y movida por la lastima se la devolviese siempre (ella creía que el tenia q estar agradecido por eso a pesar de que fuese ella la que le robaba la master Emerald en primer lugar, XD).- Como si no hubiésemos pasado ya suficientes cosas juntos, pero eso ha pasado solo por una cosa querida Rouge, olvidas que es idiota…-de pronto Rouge torno su expresión de enojo a una un tanto triste.- El hecho es que algo raro pasa, pero que aparentemente no es de mi incumbencia. En ese momento ella desapareció en el cielo a la mirada de Knuckles, quien no la había perdido de vista hasta ese momento. El apretó el puño de nuevo y arrojo algo que sostuvo todo el tiempo durante la pelea, se quedo pensativo en actitud avergonzada y con las mejillas color tomate. Finalmente trato de desviar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.- Bueno, mínimo al menos ahora esta en tal estado que no podrá volver hoy, creo que eso significa que tengo tiempo. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ubicación centro comercial

Amy paseaba con Cream y Cheese a lo largo de la plaza. La pobre de Cream, que carecía de la estatura de Amy y de los años de experiencia de compras compulsivas de la misma, iba tras de ella sostenido un montón de bolsas y cajas. Todas estas bolsas y cajas no le permitían ver hacia adelante. Amy también cargaba bastante, pero con habilidad, y hasta Cheese cargaba cosas (dos bolsas de corbatines). Habían pasado todo el día en la plaza comercial, y ya comenzaba a atardecer, debían ser como las 6:00 de la tarde y aun así parecía que aun faltaba trecho para terminar con todas las compras que Amy tenía en mente.

-Mira Cream, que vestido más bonito, puedes imaginarme con el.- Amy que corrió emocionada hacia una vitrina.

-Ha, espera Amy-Cream corrió atrás de Amy, pero se tropezó en el camino, por lo que todas las bolsas volaron por el aire.

-¿Cream estas bien!-Amy corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si, gracias Amy, solo tropéese

-Lo siento mucho, yo te hice cargar mucho de esas cosas. Déjame ayudarte.

-esta bien Amy, me gusta venir contigo al centro comercial, es divertido no es cierto Cheese.

-chao, chao-Cheese que como siempre parecía un rayito de sol, pero si entendiéramos la traducción al chao… (¿Pero que dices niña? juro que estas demente, maldita sea mi suerte, me obligaras a ponerme mas de esos corbatines ridículos… como pudiste comprar tantos.)-chao, chao. Cream y Amy se sonrieron y rieron. Ambas Chicas ignoraban que alguien llevaba un rato observándolas desde un adorno que colgaba del techo del centro comercial.

-justo como lo pensé, en este lugar que Amy acostumbra.-Knuckles- la pregunta es que puedo hacer.-he¿que es…-Knuckles creyó ver unas caras conocidas a poca distancia de Amy y Cream-…no puede ser, aquí, ahora? Knuckles vio a lo lejos a Jet, Wave y Storme.

La banda se encontraba viendo una tabla bastante cara en una tienda deportiva.

-¡Solo miren esta tabla-Jet que acompaño lo dicho con un silbido.-es tan magnifica que apenas llega a ser digna de pertenecerle a un líder como yo, es lo mas lejos que ha llegado una tabla, es un hecho cobrémosla a la tarjeta!

-Si claro, piénsalo bien, quieres Jet-Wave- dijiste lo mismo hace un mes de la tabla que usas ahora y ni siquiera hemos podido acabar de pagarla.

-Si Jet, y también lo dijiste un mes antes de ese mes, y un mes antes de ese también y un mes antes de…-Storme

- ¡suficiente, ya entendimos el punto Storme!-Jet (refiriéndose realmente a el y a la tabla como el "ya entendimos"). Wave dejo escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

-lo peor de todo, es que estas cosas para mi habilidad mecánica no son mas que juguetes.-Wave- Deberías pedirme una tabla a mi.

-¡Quieren callarse, arruinan el momento! no puedes hacerme una tabla, ella y yo tenemos que encontrarnos, es como pedir que me inventes una chica Wave, así no funciona, aunque después tu puedes maquillarla como quieras, como a todas las demás. Además debo recordarles quién es el líder aquí.

-jaja, que habría de malo en eso.-Storme-(pensando en si era posible que Wave con su increíble habilidad para construir cosas le inventara una mujer.)

-¡Cream mira, una tienda deportiva! Sonic a querido una tabla desde hace mucho.-Amy. Quien paso al lado de Jet y su banda sin que nadie se percatará de la presencia del otro, esto gracias a la cantidad de cajas que las dos niñas cargaban y que les cubría de la cintura para arriba.

-¿Amy, no son muy caras?-Cream. Ambas acomodaron las cajas en el piso cerca de la caja registradora, a la que se dirigieron para preguntar por la tabla.

-Es verdad, pero se acerca navidad y he ahorrado mucho para el obsequió de Sonic, esta tabla en especifico, ya puedo ver su gratitud. Lo siguiente será un segmento de los pensamientos de Amy Rose:

Damas y caballeros, esta es una producción especial del amor de Amy Rose, dirigido por su loca cabeza, presentando: fanfic 909874638 de amor ¨ Una tabla por el anillo ¨.

-"Sonic toma es mi obsequio para ti"- Amy. Enmarquemos a ambos en uno de esos fondos rosas pastel destellantes y cursis llenos de burbujas del mencionado color, moñitos navideños y corazones…que por su puesto solo pueden ser también del mismo color.

-"o, para mi"-ficfic Sonic sonrojándose. Sonic fic fic desenvuelve el obsequio rápidamente, sus ojos se llenan de destellos y su boca expresa una sonrisa llena de emoción y jubilo.

-"¿O Amy, en verdad es para mi?"-. Amy asiente sutilmente con una mirada dulce. ficfic Sonic de pronto se sonroja y se torna serio." Debió ser muy costoso Amy, tuviste que haber ahorrado mucho por mi, me, me avergüenza"

-"no digas eso Sonic, es verdad que ahorre mucho, y tuve que pasar por muchos sacrificios, pero me alegra que lo tengas, verte sonreírme así es suficiente razón para vivir pensando en ti."

-"Gracias Amy…" "…y esto…, y esto, es para ti" Sonic fic fic se inca en actitud solemne con una pequeña caja de obsequio, la caja se abre sola como por arte de magia, dejando ver un esplendido anillo… Amy choco las manos llena de emoción, como en una telenovela cursi de antaño. Entonces dos chaos como si fuesen cupidos tomaron el anillo y lo llevaron alegres hasta el dedo anular de Amy, que miro el anillo con ojos de perrito contento.

-"OH Sonic."-Amy. Sonic fic fic acerca su rostro al de Amy dispuesto a darle su primer beso…

-"y esto…también es para ti..."-fic fic Sonic. Cuando…cuando…

-¿Amy?-Cream. Volviendo a la realidad xD.

-Oye Jet ¿no es esa la novia del erizo azul?-Wave. Storme al fijar su mirada en la chica rosa, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, quedo paralizado un momento, y una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro, todos pudieron escucharlo dar un trago de saliva.

-A, si, de hecho lo es-Jet- quien lo diría, que pequeño es el mundo…por cierto Wave ¡y eso a quien le importa, podríamos regresar a lo que nos concierne¡Mi tabla tú le debes una….!- Jet quedo graciosamente interrumpido por los gritos de emoción causados por el fic de cierta niña rosa. ··ll.

-¡O Sonic, claro que puedes invitar a tus padres a la boda¡No Sonic, es de mala suerte besar a la novia antes de la boda! Jet la vio atónito, lleno de asombro, con cierto rubor a causa de una sensación de pena ajena.

-¡que empalagosa y chocante parece, o dios mío esa mujer hace retroceder al menos 10 décadas al feminismo!-Wave

-Ja, no esta tan mal Wave-Jet- es solo que ella sabe divertirse sabes, deberías imitarla de vez en cuando. Wave le dirigió a el una mirada de cuchillos de la que ni se dio por enterado.

-Como sea prefiero evitarla…-Jet- tomen, vallan a pagar mi tabla. Jet le extendió la tarjeta de crédito a Wave.

-¡Que! Si claro ¿me harás pagar personalmente por esa basura? ni por todas las piezas de mecánica de este universo,-Wave- ve tu Storme.

-O no¿tengo que ir yo? Pero si esa niña me ve…es que la ultima vez por oponérmele me… – Storme no se atrevió a continuar por varios motivos, uno de ellos era el hecho de que Jet lo vio de reojo de un modo indagatorio, eso hacía mas vergonzoso continuar la oración con…¡Me golpeo tan fuerte con ese martillo que el Chichón de mi cabeza aun sigue ahí, y la forma en la que me grita y me da ordenes me asusta! así que el enorme halcón se vio forzado a tragar sus palabras, esperando no ser visto por Amy.

-de acuerdo, pero después de esto Wave, tu tendrás que inventarme una chica... Wave se golpeo la frente al estilo Zoka.

-si, si, lo que sea que digas, pero cómprala de una vez…valla idiota.-Wave. Súbitamente Amy despertó de su trance.

- ¡Que hermosa boda va a ser!-Amy-pero primero tengo que comprar la tabla que quiere Sonic, después ya será el anillo, luego la boda, y después…- Este tipo de comentarios la acompañaron hasta el mostrador.

- Ha disculpe-Amy- quisiera una tabla deportiva, el modelo se llama, Windbreacker 4500.

- a claro- Sr. del mostrador-ha espere, no es posible, ese señor de haya esta pagando la última. El señor apunto a donde estaba Storme.

-¡Que!-Amy. Vio al pájaro gris que se atrevía a hacer trizas su fic amoroso- ¡ya lo veremos!…Amy saco su martillo y camino resuelta hacia a el.

.-Amy espera-Cream, que la persiguió preocupada.

-¡He ahorrado mucho por esa tabla Cream, he imaginado demasiado el momento como para dejar que un avechucho con cara de neandertal se interponga entre mi boda y yo!-Amy.

-Quizás antes deberías intentar pedirla amablemente.-Cream .Amy se dio cuenta de que la alternativa no había pasado por la cabeza y por el otro lado se sentía un poco avergonzada de que Cream resultara con mayor frecuencia un buen ejemplo para ella que al contrario.

-Esta bien.- Amy desvío sus pupilas al cielo en tono impaciente. Así ambas se acercaron a Storme dispuestas a un cordial dialogo.

-Disculpa, hola, ha pasado tiempo jajá¿me recuerdas?-Amy. El desafortunado halcón se limito a verla de reojo con las pupilas dilatadas a causa del miedo, el pudo sentir como un escalofrío lo recorría.

- "Ho no, la chica rosa", pensó el en estado de pánico.-piensa "no la saludare, no le hablare, la ultima vez me metí en problemas por eso". Pero el plan de Storme llevado a cabo causo el efecto contrario en Amy. La chica se irrito bastante al ver que la ignoraba tan campante, como si fuera una Diva¡y ella había sido amable y cortes con el miserable plumero!

-gr…-Amy gruño y sus ojos se encendieron en llamas. Sin embargo vio a Cream una vez mas e intento recuperar la compostura.

-Veras, quisiera comprar esa tabla-Amy, tenia una expresión forzadísima de dulzura al decir esto- ahorre mucho para ella, y pues veras, es difícil de encontrar y quisiera regalársela a Sonic, el es el amor de mi vida y quisiera dársela como regalo de navidad para motivarlo a casarse conmigo, se lo que piensas, que como necesitara mas motivación que una chica como yo, pero Sonic es algo tímido sabes… En fin, no podrías comprar otra…por favor…y darme esa…ahora, estoy segura que mis razones sentimentales son mucho mas profundas que tu frívolo consumismo. Amy acompaño la ultima frase con un choque de manos.-Creo que Wave podría hacerte una mejor. 

Era una pena que la chica rosa perdiera al amor de su vida, pero Storme tenía órdenes irrefutables de su jefe. Storme dirigió su mirada a Jet que lo miraba de modo indagatorio y solemne. No podía dejar que su jefe notara su debilidad ante esa pequeña pulga rosada.

-L- l- lo siento llegamos primero señora-dijo Storme adoptando su pose mas ruda, una mirada de fuego se encendió en los ojos de Amy una vez mas. Storme sintió que era atravesado por la mirada de la joven. El retrocedió un paso, pero de inmediato intento verse rudo una vez mas y enfrentar a su temible oponente.

- No querrás meterte con los deseos de Jet…ratita rosada.

-¡Ratita rosa!-...Amy frunció el seño fuera de si, desenfundo furiosa su martillo y se preparo para asestar un terrible martillazo, como lo hubiese hecho desde el principio sin la intervención de Cream. Él solo pudo cubrirse en vano con un grito. Por desgracia o por fortuna para Storme, Jet lo había perdido de vista a causa de otra discusión con Wave sobre gastos innecesarios, cuentas pendientes, carencia de seriedad y falta a la autoridad. Ahora la discusión había llegado al punto en el que Wave y Jet discutían sobre porque una mujer no es una tabla, pero porque si cualquier tabla de Wave, según ella, si era mejor que cualquier hombre y definitivamente cualquier cosa que llegara con ellos, bastaba que Jet se mirara un poco así mismo. Storme regreso mareado _y _golpeado

-Ey Storme ¿que paso, donde esta mi tabla?-Jet

-esa niña rosa me...-Storme se sonrojo súbitamente.

-¿Te…?-Jet

-Me la pidió y se la obsequie…-Storme

-¡Que!-Jet de inmediato le dio un fuerte pisotón a Storme.

-¡Awww!-Storme.

-O cielos, jaja, no puedo creer que esa niña rosa te diera una paliza- Wave quien había adivinado en la actitud mareada y avergonzada de su amigo lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido. 

-¡Silencio! Yo arreglare esto.-Jet. Se encamino entonces hacia donde estaba Amy, quien por cierto ya estaba forzando a la preciosa tabla a entrar en una de sus diminutas y atascadas bolsas. Amy cantaba alegremente una canción navideña al tiempo que forzaba a la tabla a entrar en la bolsa. Jet sintió que alguien le pisoteaba el corazón hasta convertirlo en polvo al ver la fortuna de su hermosa tabla de aire, aun así se aproximo a Amy dispuesto a hablarle con toda la diplomacia posible, casi como un caballero.

- Disculpa niña, esa tabla nos pertenece. Amy lo ignoro y siguió cantando, ahora cantaba su canción de bodas. Suficiente descaro para ser aguantado por alguien con el orgullo y categoría de Jet… 

-¡Tú pequeña…¡Tenias que ser la novia de Sonic!

-Bueno, si lo soy, gracias.-dijo Amy contenta, que si tenía oídos para ese tipo de comentario.

-¡No te halagaba pequeña demente¡Tú nos robaste, esa tabla nos pertenece!

-¿A si? Pues no veo tú nombre en ella,-Amy abrazo la tabla al decir esto- y yo pague por ella, así que a lo que a mi concierne esa tabla es nuestra.

-Pequeña mocosa….-Jet dijo conteniendo su ira-… ¿Oye, no es ese Sonic?

-¿donde?-Amy, quien desvió su mirada en todas direcciones buscando en vano al erizo. Jet entonces tomo la oportunidad para quitarle su chao a Cream.

-¡Cheese!-Cream

- devuélvelo Jet, ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto.-Amy

- Bueno niña, repasemos tu desorientada lógica, quieres…No veo tú nombre en el, creo que me pertenece, no es así. La banda rió, entonces Cream empezó a llorar.

-vámonos chicos, si vendemos esta cosa talvez ganemos dinero para otra tabla, o mínimo para un par de piezas.

-No, espera, ya entendí tú punto, esta bien, toma, solo cómprame a mí la tabla por el precio que yo pague y devuélvenos a Cheese. - Amy 

-No veo porque querría hacerlo, esto ya es mío, y no pague nada por el, te diré algo, la pequeña criatura como pago por la tabla.

- ¡Debes estar loco, me costo una fortuna y ese chao es nuestro!

-Entonces creo que no hay trato.-dijo Jet mirando astutamente a Amy, Amy entonces vio indecisa a Cream.

-Por favor Amy, yo te pagare la tabla.-Cream. La niña jaloneaba el vestido de Amy en tono implorante mientras decía esto.

-No digas tonterías Cream, jamás podrías.-Amy miro hacia el cielo en actitud de fastidio, después empujo a Jet con la violencia con la que le entrego la tabla- ¡maldito embustero, toma tu asquerosa tabla¡Ojala te caigas de ella y te rompas 3 costillas!

-Ja, gracias mocosa-cuando paresia que Jet iba a devolverle al chao, subió a la tabla súbitamente y se dio a la fuga.

-¡jajajaja, vámonos chicos, es hora de irnos!- Jet no había acabado de decir esta frase cuando ya Wave y Storme lo seguían de cerca.

-¡Cheese!-Cream

-¡Vuelve acá ladrón!- Amy y Cream lo persiguieron inútilmente, Amy desde el piso, y Cream desde el aire.

-No podía ser mas oportuno- Knuckles, quién solo había visto a la banda de Jet salir de la tienda de tablas con el Chao de Cream y una tabla distinta a la que había visto a Jet usar previamente. El equidna salto del adorno en el que había permanecido todo ese tiempo. Al caer interrumpió el paso de Amy y Cream.

-¿Knuckles..!-Amy

- Yo recuperare a tú chao Cream… ¿la tabla es tuya Amy?-dijo Knuckles en actitud apresurada. Amy sonrío de modo astuto:

- si, de hecho así es Knuckles.-Amy.

-Bien, volveré con ambas cosas. Knuckles tomo impulso y empiezo a correr detrás de la banda.

-Jet ¿porque robaste esa cosa?-Wave,- es inútil para nosotros, solo nos traerá problemas.

- ja, solo quiero que esa mocosa aprenda un poco de respeto, pensara antes de actuar cuando vuelva a encontrarse con alguien como nosotros. Si lo piensas bien le he hecho un favor. Como lo veía Wave lo realmente triste en todo eso era que no dudaba en lo absoluto el hecho de que Jet creyese que enserio estaba haciéndoles un favor a esas niñas.

-Como quieras, tú eres el jefe.-Wave giro los ojos, sabiéndose el único adulto del grupo.

-así es, esa es la actitud que me gusta.-Jet xD

-Bueno, bueno, mira haya Storme, quien nos esta siguiendo-Wave- es ese sujeto que te agrada tanto. Jet y Storme voltearon al mismo tiempo. En ese momento se percataron de que Knuckles los perseguía por tierra. 

-¡Ey es ese enano tonto!- Storme

-Ja, cuando creí que era tonto realmente lo subestime¡ahora me doy cuenta de que es imbésil!-Jet- ¿Realmente cree que puede alcanzarnos a esa velocidad ?Los tres halcones se rieron entonces. Knuckles apretó los dientes y trato de correr más rápido.

-¡Veremos cuanto tiempo continúan riéndose!-Knuckles, como única respuesta a su ingenua amenaza las aves solo rieron mas fuerte. La venita anime de ira de Knuckles apareció y su ira se intensifico. Entonces vio uno de los postes del centro comercial que fungían como resistencia de las barras de metal que estaban a modo de costillares en el techo, estas barras a su vez era desde donde colgaban los adornos. Se le ocurrió entonces una idea. Corrió hasta tomar impulso para asestar un puñetazo contra uno de los postes. El puño quedo enterrado en la barra y Knuckles trepo a gran velocidad asestando iguales puñetazos a lo largo de todo el poste, pronto llego a las barras del techo, a estas alturas Jet ya se había alejado demasiado.

-Maldición-Knuckles. Se preparo para saltar a la barra mas cercana, luego a la siguiente y luego a la siguiente, gano mucho impulso ya que no se dio pausas entre salto y salto hasta que logro acercarce un poco mas a jet y tomar suficiente impulso- ¡Ahora!-Knuckles salto con todo el impulso que había ganado de los saltos anteriores y logro aeroplanear una larguísima distancia a una gran velocidad hasta la tabla de Storme. Sin embargo apenas lograron alcanzar sus maravillosas manos la orilla trasera de la tabla.

-¡Ey!- Storme, cuya tabla se empezaba a tambalear por el peso del equidna-¡Quítate enano del demonio! –Storme. Knuckles sonrío apretando los dientes con una impertinencia algo cómica.

-Storme, espera te ayudaremos,- Jet. Que viró junto con Wave para socorrer a su amigo.

-¡A quien llamas enano…tu gorila con delirio de pájaro!-Knuckles. Storme trataba de pisar a Knuckles mientras Jet volando por debajo de Storme trataba de golpearlo para tirarlo. Pero el equidna cambiaba de lugar justo a tiempo para esquivar los ataques, al mismo tiempo el movimiento constante del peso de Knuckles de un lado a otro de la tabla hizo que en un momento la tabla se desestabilizara por completo haciendo caer a Storme. El halcón de enorme volumen casi había caído sobre Jet. Wave descendió a toda velocidad para tratar de atrapar a Storme. Intento que resulto en vano, ya que Amy recibió al pesado pájaro con su martillo, cual si fuera pelota de golf Storme salio volando hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza. A Wave entonces se le ocurrió solo pretender que volaría a buscarlo, pero mas bien ya había pensado en un plan .En ese tiempo de absoluta dispersión para la banda de halcones, Knuckles logro incorporarse sobre la tabla de Storme.

-Yo pondría atención Jet.-Knuckles. Jet desvío la mirada que había permanecido en sus amigos y volteo a ver al equidna que ya estaba tras de el.

-¿Que, como!-Jet sintió que ardía en enojo. Knuckles sonrío de un modo desafiante que bien podría traducirse en algo como: "no te veo correr, sigues tú." 

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo rojillo, eres muy lento para mi! Jet empezó a volar en su tabla a una gran velocidad, pasando cerca de la tabla de Knuckles repetidas veces, todas en las cuales le fue imposible al equidna alcanzar a Jet, pero en las que el halcón hizo tambalear su tabla debido a la velocidad con la que se movía.- ¡esta pelea acabara antes de empezar, Jaja¡Admítelo, tu no estas hecho para correr!

-¡Esto esta tomando demasiado tiempo¡Deberías pelear frente a frente Jet!-Knuckles. Ya se sentía impaciente y empezaba a sentir que el caería de la tabla primero. Extrañamente Jet se alejo, cuando al fin se detuvo fue para burlarse a expensas del pobre equidna.

-ja, tú no puedes considerarte un oponente digno de mi rojillo. Wave démosle una lección a ese equidna. Knuckles descubrió al ver sobre su hombro que Wave ya los había alcanzado una vez mas, su plan había sido hacerle creer a Knuckles que ella estaba fuera de la jugada. Wave saludo burlonamente ante la mirada sorprendida de Knuckles, mientras tanto Jet acelero el aparato a su máxima capacidad y apunto su tabla hacia donde estaba Knuckles. Entonces Wave hizo lo mismo. Knuckles dio un salto fuera de su tabla, paso por enzima de Wave y logro aterrizar en la tabla de Wave, esta perdió el equilibrio por la inclinación del Angulo de su tabla provocada por el salto de Knuckles y su peso. Cuando apenas Wave lograba recobrar el equilibrio sobre su tabla, Knuckles la tiro con una expresión burlona dándole un ligero empujón. Jet no había podido ni rotar la tabla para cambiar de dirección cuando Knuckles ya iba de frente hacia donde estaba el. Knuckles logro esto usando una aceleración que la tabla no aguantaría mucho sin sobrecalentarse. Jet lo adivino de inmediato y se dispuso a alejarse sabiendo que el equidna acabaría solo con si mismo en esta pelea. Pero cuando viro para huir, no vio venir el que Knuckles había planeado arrojarle la tabla con un fuerte impulso de sus piernas, el mismo con el que salto de ella, la tabla acelero al doble movida por la fuerza de Knuckles. Jet al ver sobre su hombro vio una tabla a dos milímetros de su rostro, después solo supo que se había caído de su tabla y que algo lo había golpeado muy fuerte y lo había arrojado en dirección al extremo más cercano de la plaza. Cheese había caído de la mano de Jet y había volado por si mismo al piso. Knuckles simplemente callo justo a tiempo del salto anterior para caer sobre la veloz tabla de Jet que ahora estaba debajo de el. Como si su mano fuese una manopla volo hacia Cheese y lo atrapo con su mano.

- ¡Lo admito no estoy hecho para aceleradas huidas, gran cosa, ja, eso se los dejare a ti y a Sonic, yo estoy hecho para golpear!-le grito Knuckles a Jet en actitud enérgica y triunfal.- ¡Eso te pasa por robarle sus cosas a niñas indefensas, avechucho! A lo que este furioso antes de atravesar la pared de la plaza contesto lleno de ira.

-¿Que¡Esas sabandijas son las que me robaron a mi pedazo de animal!- como dijimos después de eso, Jet fue a caer quien sabe donde. 

-?...-Knuckles se interrogo sobre el último comentario de Jet mientras aterrizaba cerca de Cream y Amy. A su lado paso presurosa y a pie Wave que en vano intentaba alcanzar a su jefe y a su tabla.

Knuckles llego a donde estaban Amy Rose y Cream, le estiro la tabla a Amy pero mantuvo a Cheese en su mano derecha, donde el chao parecía muy confortable, como en un suave colchón hecho a su medida.

-¡Gracias Knuckles!- dijo Amy llena de un gusto y una dulzura eufóricos. Mientras había dicho lo anterior le arrebató la tabla.- ¡eres muy amables!

-Amy Jet dijo que tú le ro...-Knuckles 

-jajaja, no le creas nada a esos pajarracos, tú siempre tan ingenuo Knox. Amy acompaño lo dicho dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

- Knuckles-Cream. La conejita estiraba sus manitas dispuesta a recibir a su chao con una dulce sonrisa-podrías darme a Cheese por favor.

-En un momento, antes debes prometerme una cosa.-Knuckles.

-¡Knuckles, no hagas el cuento largo y devuélvele el chao a la pobre niña!-Amy

-¿que debo prometer?- Cream

-que la próxima vez no esperaras a que alguien este dispuesto a ayudarte, tu pelearas por el.-Knuckles

-Knuckles, que cosas mas entupidas dices, Cream tiene 4 años ya devuélvele su chao y frena tú discurso.-Amy

-¡y que, desde que tengo memoria yo he perfeccionado mis habilidades para pelear, y fue Cream quien derroto a Emerl, no es cierto¡Además, esto no te incumbe a ti Amy!-Knuckles -Trato de evitar que se vuelva tan inútil como tú.

-¡Que¡Como te atreves knucklehead!-Amy saco su mazo, Knuckles hizo una expresión de susto graciosa.

-Amy espera, no le pegues a Knuckles-Cream- fue el quien recupero nuestras cosas, debemos demostrar gratitud.

-escucha a Cream Amy, jaja, vez, es una niña pero podría educarte a ti muy bien.-se burlo Knuckles

- Como tú… puedes… decirme eso a mí, uuuyggg si tú…kr, Pero Cream…oggg-Amy exhalo un suspiro e hizo una sonrisa terriblemente forzada.-de acuerdo Cream.

-¿porque quieres que te prometa algo así?-Cream

-Porque nos metemos en muchos problemas en los que la amabilidad no sirve para nada, a veces para proteger a alguien que aprecies o a ti misma no tendrás a nadie que pueda actuar mejor que tu y debes hacerlo hasta que obtengas el resultado que deseas…Como ocurrió con Emerl, aquella vez te tomo mucho tiempo, incluso parecía que no había quien pudiese salvar a Sonic cuando callo al agua, entiendes lo que digo. Amy se sorprendió de la actitud de Knuckles, donde había cierto cariño, pero también cierta frialdad ante el tema.

-pero no me gusta lastimar a las personas.

-Cream eres dulce, y nadie quisiera cambiarte, pero aveces que seas de ese modo es un peso en el corazón para los que te quieren, y es egoísta no percatarte de que ellos luchan por ti porque estés a salvo cueste lo que les cueste, deberías dar por eso lo mismo por ellos y por ti, por respeto a lo que significas para ellos. -Knuckles entonces le devolvió a Cheese. Amy estaba al borde del paro cardiaco, el anormal y largo speesh sentimentaloide de Knuckles era algo que no cuadraba en lo absoluto con la personalidad que el equidna dejaba ver normalmente, es decir ¿había dicho peso en el corazón acaso! Desde cuando eso estaba en el vocabulario de Knuckles-piensa en eso, adiós. Knuckles se alejo ante la vista perpleja de las dos. Cream se sintió bastante perturbada.

-¡Que diablos le pico!-Amy que no cabía en asombro. Cream de pronto empezó a llorar.

- No le hagas caso Cream- Amy acaricio la cabeza de la conejita.- creo que debe tener un parasito en el cerebro o algo así… no es un peso para nadie dar todo por quién se quiere. Cream miro a Amy y dejo de llorar.

- yo debería hacer lo mismo, debí entender eso antes en la pelea con Emerl, pero no es eso por lo que lloro, realmente la actitud de Knuckles me asusta mucho, siento que es como si pensara que no nos volverá a ver.

-La ultima persona que podría alejarse para jamás volver es Knuckles, el siempre esta en esa isla del Angel.-Amy- Cuando quieras te lo demostraremos, además, quien quiere verlo de cualquier modo, siempre esta de mal humor. Y sobre hacer lo mismo que todos nosotros, por el momento nos tienes, y apuesto que hasta el idiota de Knuckles prefiere eso que el verte pelear, solo que no lo sabe, así es el. Amy limpio las lagrimas de Cream y le sonrío, Cream le devolvió la sonrisa sintiéndose aliviada.-lo entiendes verdad.

-si-Cream.

-Bien será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que esos bobalicones regresen.-dijo Amy refiriéndose a la banda de halcones.

De acuerdo, sobre este capitulo debo decir que quizás fue muy largo y me preocupa que haya podido ser aburrido. Me divirtió mucho el escribirlo y el tratar de ingeniármelas en como diablos Knuckles podría alcanzar a Jet. También disfrute mucho burlarme de la cursilería y empalagosa personalidad de Amy… pero sinceramente eso no quiere decir que el capitulo sea bueno o si quiera guste. Por cierto Storme le teme a Amy por lo ocurrido en Sonic Raiders Zero, donde Amy le da una ligera paliza y el acata todas sus ordenes llamándola señora. Mmm, como sea

Fue un capitulo muy largo y me dejo un tanto inseguro, así que una vez mas les pido clemencia en su criíta si de verdad el capitulo les parece malo. También a estas alturas quien lea el fic quizás ya vislumbra para donde va la cosa. Sobre Jet, Wave y Storme, les advertí desde el principio que quizás su participación en el fic no agradaría talvez a algunos de sus fans, como sea aquí termina la participación de estos. Yo se que les dije que Sonic estaba hasta en la sopa y aun no he escrito mucho de el, pero su participación empieza a ser muy fuerte a partir del siguiente capitulo, donde también planeo explicar lo que provoco la aparición de Tikal.


	4. Chapter 4

OK ,es en este fatal punto en el que el fic comienza pero a tirarse al drama, es un punto muy riesgoso porque me preocupa que el discurso de Tikal de hecho no se entienda, y que la actitud de Eggman no parezca muy absurda. En verdad tarde mas en publicar este capitulo porque me párese el que debo usar para cuidar más mi coherencia en los posteriores. Como sea, este capitulo es principalmente de Shadow y Sonic, y es con el que se inauguran ya casi, casi todo mi melodrama….0-O una vez mas gracias por leer mi fic, gracias a sadic y sonamy por haberlo seguido, y le prometo a Sonamy que tratare de que disfrute a Amy Rose, tambien gracias a nairakua por su comentario. Y finalmente una vez mas ruego indulgencia en la critica ya que este me párese el capitulo mas riesgoso jeje.

Ubicación base de Doctor Eggman.

Mientras todo lo del capitulo anterior ocurría Sonic había decidido cerciorarse por si mismo de que Eggman realmente no planeaba nada. Sonic se encontraba escondido detrás de una pared de la base, detrás de ella patrullaban un grupo de robots. Sonic ataco súbitamente con un spin atack, con su ataque primero rompió una cámara desde un ángulo en el que no pudo ser visto y luego destruyo al grupo de robots que patrullaban la zona.

-Bueno-dijo Sonic mientras se frotaba las manos dejando- Eggman no tardara en saber que estoy aquí, mejor me apresuro. Sonic Corrió a velocidad luz sin esperar ser detectado por el resto de las cámaras, pero en los momentos en los que se topaba con robots repitió el procedimiento ya relatado, es decir rompía la cámara y acaba con ellos. Después de correr sin ser detectado esquivando o golpeando robots y cámaras, Sonic finalmente llego al cuarto que buscaba.

-Finalmente-Sonic- el cuarto de cámaras, veremos si Eggman realmente esta tan tranquilo. Sonic en vano intento abrir la puerta, golpeo, forcejeo y empujo, hasta que finalmente su convulsiva e hiperactiva persona vio por primera vez un tablero en la puerta con números y letras.

-how borring, párese que necesito una clave para entrar…-Sonic-Sonic escribió entonces en el tablero: Súper genio, lo que provoco el sonido de una alarma y la aparición de muchos robots que lo rodearon de inmediato, de los cuales uno era particularmente mas grande que los demás.

-Supongo que esa no era la clave….Sonic se preparo para atacar, pero de atrás de los robots apareció una ráfaga negra que se le adelanto.

-¡Caos control!-Shadow apareció al lado de un robot, le dio una patada en el aire y el robot salió volando hasta chocar con otro, los dos robots explotaron con la fuerza del choque y la explosión destruyo a los robots mas cercanos.

- Caos… ¡control!-Shadow. Paso lo mismo en la otra esquina en la que apareció Shadow, los robots trataron de darle con sus disparos y ataques, pero cada vez que apuntaban a un lado, el erizo negro aparecía en otro sitio.

- Oye Shadow, ¿todos para ti?, not fair- dijo Sonic que se sentía feliz de una vez mas verse en la oportunidad de probar sus habilidades con su opuesto. Sonic ataco con un spin atack a una hilera de robots atravesándolos a todos, cuando otros se aproximan a atacarlo el ataco con un ataque tornado desestabilizándolos y arrojándolos contra el techo. Sin embargo comenzaban a aparecer más y más robots. Esto llego a tal punto, que en un momento Shadow y Sonic quedaron rodeados por lo que más bien parecía un ejército.

- es bueno verte por aquí Shadow, veo que tampoco puedes creer que Eggman este tranquilo, las grandes mentes piensan igual, ¿no crees?- Sonic que había acabado espalda con espalda con Shadow.

-JM, no lo creo, yo habría deshabilitado el sistema antes de esperar adivinar la clave, ¡Caos Control!-Shadow continúo en lo suyo de golpear robots sorpresivamente y con spin atacks.

-jaja y, veo que sigues siendo tan gruñón como siempre, no es nada que no pueda manejar. Sonic empezó a atacar con mas spin atacks y ataques tornado. En un Spin atack Sonic vio a un robot esférico que flotaba sobre de ellos con un foco verde, noto entonces que los robots llegaban en mayor número cuando la luz verde se volvía amarilla, también descubrió al ver a Shadow y luego al robot que flotaba que cada vez que un robot era destruido la luz cambiaba de color.

-Ja, no es una brillante estrategia Eggman. -Sonic reboto en el piso y comenzó a rebotar en las paredes, hasta que con un gran impulso destruyó a un grupo de robots que acababan de aparecer cerca de la maquina, a esta la destruyó inmediatamente después de una patada, la potencia de la patada fue fomentada debido a que Sonic uso parte del impulso del spin atack anterior. El pequeño robot salió volando hasta chocar con otro, provocando la explosión de ambos. Sonic callo al piso de pie como un gato y sonrió de modo tranquilo e impertinente como solía hacerlo al sentirse satisfecho. 

-Shadow-Sonic- ya no tendremos problemas, no dejes de atacar…

-de acuerdo- Shadow- ¡Caos control! Efectivamente en un par de minutos los dos erizos habían acabado definitivamente con toda una masa de robots.

-Lo ves-Sonic- creo que esto me hace mas listo que tú. Deberías agradecerme el que al fin hayamos podido terminar con todos esos robots.- dijo Sonic solo para fastidiar a Shadow, quien en ese momento se sacudía las manos como limpiándose el polvo.

Aun no.-Shadow señalo al robot grande del principio, Sonic casi se había olvidado de el porque hasta el momento el Robot no había hecho nada. Como si Shadow lo hubiese invocado con su observación el robot gigante comenzó a brillar en el pecho, se trataba de un canon láser, el cual estaba siendo cargado. Los dos erizos compartieron una rápida mirada de tensión, el robot disparo el potente cañonazo, ambos esquivaron el terrible cañonazo justo a tiempo.

Sonic hizo un spin atack hacia el robot, pero este se cubrió con un escudo eléctrico justo antes de recibir el golpe. Sonic se electrocuto al contacto con el escudo y salió disparado en sentido contrario al de su ataque.

- ¡Sonic!-Shadow corrió hacia el creyéndolo gravemente herido, sin embargo Sonic se levanto rápidamente.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Sonic algo adolorido. Mientras tanto el cañón se preparaba para disparar una vez más. Cuando cayó un nuevo disparo Shadow y Sonic no pudieron hacer otra cosa sino volver a esquivar.

-¡Caos control!-Shadow apareció sorpresivamente atrás del robot, esperando poderlo atacar por sorpresa, se preparo para asestarle una patada como en las otras ocasiones con los otros robots pero sorpresivamente el escudo del robot se encendió una vez mas en el momento exacto. Como Sonic en la ocasión anterior, Shadow fue despedido y electrocutado. Mientras el era arrojado el robot comenzó a disparar balas por todas partes.

-¡Shadow!-Sonic corrió a velocidad luz hacia Shadow, el erizo negro aun permanecía en el aire y en el camino de las balas. Sonic logro sacarlo del camino de las balas al aferrar uno de sus brazos y seguir corriendo, pero no hizo esto sin que antes una bala le rozara el brazo que estiro para agarrar el de Shadow. Sonic corrió hasta poder salir de ese pasillo, después se escondió atrás de la primera pared disponible del primer cuarto que vio. Ahí soltó el brazo de Shadow.

-¿estás bien Shadow?-Sonic-thise is going to be a hard one,

-Por supuesto que estoy bien-Shadow-crees que esto podría dañarme, no teníamos porque huir.

-Ya veo, hubieras preferido que yo dejara que ese robot te convirtiera en un raspador.-dijo Sonic en actitud picaresca. Shadow no contesto, se asomo detrás de la pared y comenzó a vigilar los movimientos del robot.

-esa cosa debe detectar nuestras presencias-Shadow- cada vez que nos aproximamos…Shadow no puede terminar esa oración, ya que se percato de que el Robot se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Corrección-Sonic-esa cosa debe detectarnos a ambos en cada momento donde sea que estemos, ¡RUN! Una bola láser gigantesca salio disparada del robot en dirección a donde ellos estaban. Ambos apenas esquivaron el ataque, pudieron sentir por un segundo el calor de la explosión de la bola de láser en sus espaldas.

-Sonic-Shadow decía esto mientras corría evitando balas.- se me ocurre que esa cosa no hizo nada contra nosotros cuando peleábamos con los otros robots por una razón. En este punto Shadow se vio forzado a frenar su oración otra vez debido a que el robot esta vez disparo una serie de misiles y el se vio obligado a concentrar momentáneamente toda su atención en esquivarlos. Los misiles lo persiguen, logra esquivarlos al pegarse en una pared y saltar justo a tiempo provocando que explotaran en ella.

-Gran descubrimiento Shadow-Sonic dijo en tono sarcástico- deja entre ver el calibre de espía que eres. El decía lo anterior mientras en ves de esquivar unos misiles que lo seguían, saltaba sobre de ellos juguetonamente corriendo enzima de cada uno justo antes de que el misil explotara por el contacto con su pie. Corrió en cada misil hasta llegar al robot y hacer un Sipn attack, pero una vez mas el robot encendió su escudo a tiempo y Sonic salio volando hasta chocar con una pared.

-¡Wauch!-Sonic. Shadow sonrío por lo ocurrido como única respuesta el chiste sarcástico de Sonic.

-Cuando peleábamos esa cosa grababa nuestros movimientos para saber como reaccionar cuando estuviéramos cerca de el.-Shadow que corrió para reunirse con Sonic con la intención de ayudarlo a levantarse.

- bien pensado Shadow-Sonic- entonces debemos atacar de modo inusual para que no sepa como defenderse, es lo que dices. Shadow asintió y le arrojo a Sonic su caos Emeralds.

-¡Lets do thise!- Sonic comenzó a rebotar por todas las paredes, en cada esquina justo a tiempo para que no lo hieran pegasos las balas, cañonazos y misiles, en el ultimo rebote se preparo para un Sipn attack, y cuando el robot le iba a disparar-¡Caos control! Sonic desapareció, en el mismo momento Shadow logro atravesarlo por detrás con un Sipn attack. Bueno fin de la pelea. El robot callo derrotado.

-Eso es todo, bien hecho Shadow.-dijo Sonic devolviéndole su caos emerald de una lanzada.

-no fue nada.-respondió Shadow en tono indiferente. Sonic sonrío, Ambos se acercaron a la puerta del cuarto de cámaras. Shadow pasó una tarjeta por el tablero en el que Sonic había escrito la clave errónea. El tablero empezó a fallar hasta que apareció la contraseña en una ventanita del mismo. "Muerte al erizo azul". Shadow sonrío torcidamente. Sonic levanto las manos al cielo:

-como no se me ocurrió-Sonic. Ambos entraron al cuarto de cámaras, en las pantallas solo vieron lo mismo que Shadow y Rouge ya habían estado viendo hace tiempo, en ese instante Eggman tomaba un baño.

-¡Ho, discosting!- Sonic hizo una expresión de asco mientras sacaba la lengua de forma graciosa y trata de cubrirse de la imagen con sus manos hacia donde estaba esta. -no sabia que el doc. tuviera tanto cabello fuera de la cabeza…ni tantos lunares…

-Algo tiene que estar pasando aquí-Shadow- sino porque tanta protección.

-Oye Shadow, mira esto, ves esas escenas de ahí, ahí y ahí, no puede ser posible que estén ocurriendo ahora.

-¿porque dices eso?

-porque yo acabo de destruir esas cámaras…lo sabia Eggman nos ha estado engañando a todos, esta empeñado en ocultarnos algo. Shadow y Sonic intentaron sacar discos de varias grabadoras, pero cada grabadora pedía una clave distinta para retirar el disco. Shadow comenzó a pegar unos chips en cada grabadora, después de unos minutos estas se descomponían y sacaban por si solas los discos.

-pero es extraño que Tails captara estas escenas también con las cámaras que yo puse.-Sonic

-Lo mismo nos ocurrió a nosotros-Shadow

- ¿nosotros?. ¿De donde sacas toda esa tecnología?-Sonic

-El gobierno se la da a Rouge por ser su espía.- con esto el erizo contesto ambas preguntas… cada vez que Shadow destruía una grabadora aparecía en cada pantalla lo que verdaderamente ocurría en la base secreta de Eggman.

-o, o, tiene cámaras en la isla del ángel, a Knuckles no le va a gustar jaja…-Sonic de pronto perdió su expresión bromista y mostró una mas desconcertada-tiene muchas tan solo en la isla. Shadow saco una maquina del gobierno con una pequeña pantalla, la conecto a la computadora central de la habitación, y esta empezó a grabar en ella toda la información de la maquina principal.

-Porque al doctor le importaría lo que ocurre con ese equidna.-Shadow

-siento no poder decirles porque Shadow-contesto Eggman. El científico estaba en el portal del cuarto

-Dr. Eggman-Sonic

-Por asuntos que solo me concierne a mi, y no es ese entupido equidna lo que me importa, si no la emerald, después el equidna como consecuencia por su puesto. Pero eso no hace una gran diferencia, de cualquier modo tendría que ocuparme de el, ya que el idiota de Knuckles no estaría contento sin interferir en mis planes…como ustedes dos…¡Ataquen! una gran cantidad de robots entra al cuarto en cuanto la orden fue dicha.

-Shadow, no podemos irnos ahora-Sonic- debemos averiguar porque Eggman a vigilado a la Master Emerald.

- de acuerdo-Shadow le mostró la maquina del gobierno a Sonic con una de sus características sonrisas torcidas.- arreglaremos esto después, ahora podemos irnos. Shadow sostuvo a Sonic por el hombro.-Caos control. Ambos erizos desaparecieron de la nave.

A pesar de lo que podría esperarse Eggman esbozo una tranquila sonrisa.

-No salio como yo lo esperaba-Eggman-pero esto también funcionara…Sabía que tarde o temprano la curiosidad vencería a Sonic.

Ubicación: el mismo bosque del principio XD

Hay aparecen nuestros dos héroes.

-Muy bien veamos que es lo que Eggman quiere esta vez con la Master Emerald, como porque la vigila en vez de intentar robarla.-Sonic, Shadow saco su maquinita extraña del gobierno, esta empezó a regresar las cintas grabadas hasta llegar a las que conciernen a las de Angel Island, regresaron la cinta hasta que vieron la escena en la que Knuckles hablaba con Tikal.

-¡Tikal! -Sonic

-La conoces- Shadow

-Si, pero ella no debería estar aquí, esta muerta,.Shadow hizo una expresión de extrañeza.- larga historia, detén la cinta hasta que veamos como llego con Knuckles. Ambos vieron las escenas que ya conocemos, es decir la esmeralda brilla y de ella sale Tikal. Los dos se sobresaltaron ante la escena de la equidna surgiendo de la Master Emerald. Shadow dejo de regresar la cinta a partir de esa escena.

Escena

Tikal…-Knuckles. Tikal no le contestaba solo se veía triste-…que pasa, que haces aquí.

-Knuckles, tú eres el guardián, debo pedirte que luches una vez mas por la seguridad de la Master Emerald.-Tikal.

-¿que, que pasa? por supuesto, solo dime que debo hacer…-Knuckles parecía desconcertado y preocupado. Tikal dejo caer otra lágrima, Knuckles la miró asombrado.

-tu y tus amigos han hecho tanto por este mundo.-Tikal- También quiero que Sonic y los otros sepan, que lo lamento mucho, ¡pero esto debe ocurrir!

-Oye, calma, solo dime que debemos hacer, nosotros lo arreglaremos, como siempre, esta bien.- Knuckles sonreía algo confundido ante el llanto de la fantasmal equidna.

- Knuckles… hace mucho tiempo, antes de que yo decidiera proteger a la Master emerald, solo existía caos, el era entonces el guardián de la master emerald y de las Emeralds y uno mismo con la energía de las 7, y solo el, un alma eterna estaba obligado a protegerlas, pero el día que yo me acerque a la Master emerald, cuando comprendí lo que me decía y jure protegerla, cuando recite las palabras que la emerald me transmitió, también me convirtió en su guardiana. Se creo un nuevo vinculo, siendo yo producto del mundo exterior, para eso hicimos un lazo del que yo no pude percatarme en su momento, hizo de mi esencia la suya también. Es por eso que cuando morí aun siendo muy joven, mi alma tuvo que ir a fusionarse con la Master emerald, lo que la hizo mas poderosa, porque mi corazón y el suyo entonces eran el mismo. Así con su poder y con mi energía que resultaba totalmente positiva pude mantener sellado a caos, sin embargo, la emerald al haberme hecho parte de ella y su guardiana, necesitaba ahora de esa energía conforme yo perdía mi esencia de ser vivo que solo puede darse en vida, y eso es mas que mi presencia en su interior, necesitaba un guardián que cuidara de ella como yo. En especial porque caos estaba sellado y yo ya no vivía, alguien debía protegerla y ocupar mi lugar y el suyo, mi alma se fusiono a la suya y necesito renovar constantemente esa energía que la vinculaba al mundo exterior, esa que yo le había dado en un principio, pero de la que ya no puede prescindir para que sus poderes se manifiesten. Esa energía solo puede desarrollarse en el mundo exterior, desde entonces la emerald cumplió sus propios deseos realidad con las 7 Emeralds y para ella se crearon guardianes, cuando uno moría su alma cumplía el mismo ciclo que yo como ella lo había deseado. Cuando estos mueren ella toma aquella energía ya enriquecida por la experiencia de vida del guardián, y así también constantemente crece su poder, a la par que se le ha vuelto una necesidad desear y tomar guardianes a la hora de su muerte para mantenerlos siempre con ella y renovar todo su poder, mantener eso que yo le di…sin embargo, si el corazón del guardián y de la emerald no están juntos en ese momento, y el alma del guardián se opone, el guardián no es capaz de fusionarse con ella y lo que ocurre con su alma es un misterio…eso paso hace mucho tiempo, la emerald se debilito y la furia de ese guardián en su comunión con ella la enveneno, no existía la fuerza de la esperanza que antes los unía, las consecuencias pudieron haber sido terribles, porque el poder de la emerald corre el riesgo de volverse destructivo, por suerte al final pudimos controlar la situación. Sin embargo nos costo la perdida de aquella alma que a lo largo de los siglos solo hemos sido capases de sentir, de ella solo podemos sentir el aumentar su ira, pero nunca hemos podido saber donde se encuentra, es como si estuviese en todas partes apuntándonos. Este guardián siempre estará unido al resto que reposan en la master Emeralds, porque todos de algún modo no son sino una especie de reencarnación mía. La ira de este guardián ha contagiado a las que ahora componen a la emerald… conforme su alma se corrompe más y mas se vuelve un peligro para el poder de la emeralald. Por lo que La emerald reclama mas fuerza positiva, esta solo puede venir como cuando yo morí del mundo exterior, ser la fuerza de la esperanza…entiendes lo que digo…te necesita mas de lo que ha necesitado a ninguno. Knuckles quedo congelado un momento, su expresión era la de alguien abrumado, ciertamente se sentía asustado, confundido, furioso ¿conque, con la master emerald, con lo que era el (que ahora no sabía ni explicar que era), con el destino que correría o contra lo que se le pedía de un modo en el que se esperaba actuase complacientemente?, se sentía vacío, desolado y hasta entupido…su expresión era la de alguien que contiene un caos de emociones…y no podía evitar que su mirada se viese dilatada y asustada a pesar de que el seño estaba arrugado como el de alguien iracundo… pasaron largos minutos en los que Knuckles parecía contener todas las palabras que le venían, y en los que parecia intentar contenerse, cuando finalmente sintio que podia contener su ira lo suficiente dijo…

-que debo hacer…dices que debo entregarle mi vida….Si es lo que la Master emerald necesita para estar a salvo, lo haré, soy el guardián, mi destino es protegerla…Knuckles sonrío de un modo torcido, a pesar de eso su mirada era gentil. Tikal no se había atrevido a ver al equidna a los ojos, jamás habían tomado la vida de un guardián así sin que este no muriese del modo más natural, pero la Master Emerald se estaba ensuciando demasiado.

-Eso lamentablemente no es todo, Tu corazón y tú cabeza deben decir lo mismo, solo así no rechazaras a la Master emerald, y no me parece que sea así… pero si no te unes a tiempo a ella cosas terribles pueden pasar, pues la emerald empezara a faltarle algo que la purifique lo suficiente, y transformara toda su energía en negativa…esa energía también influirá en ti, y de nuevo sus corazones serán uno, pero estarán llenos de odio. Es por eso que he venido a prevenirte tienes tres días para hacer de tú corazón y tu mente respecto a esta resolución lo mismo, entonces volveré, hasta entonces guardián, lamento haber desencadenado todo esto. Por favor discúlpate con Sonic y sus amigos de mi parte. Tikal desapareció en un destello mientras pronunciaba la última frase. Sonic y Shadow se miran atónitos.

-Es por eso que doctor Eggman lo graba, recuerda sus palabras, Knuckles el equidna le importa solo como una consecuencia de la Master emerald, no lo dijo simplemente porque se le oponga, esta buscando sacarle beneficio a esta situación.-Shadow. Sonic se puso de pie y miro hacia otro lado, Shadow lo ignoro y siguió hablando.-falta saber, de donde supo lo suficiente de esto con anterioridad como para decidir espiar a Knuckles. Sonic permaneció en silencio. Fue hasta entonces que Shadow comprendió el silencio de Sonic.

-Siento lo de tú amigo, pero si la humanidad estará a salvo a cambio de su vida, no te dejarte interferir con lo que debe hacer.-Shadow. El no parecía en lo absoluto perturbado por la noticia, había dicho lo anterior como si dijese: upps se te callo tu bola de helado, pobrecito, bueno ya te compraras otra. Shadow le hecho una mirada desafiante a Sonic. Sonic se alejo de modo resuelto sin decir nada, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Shadow. 

-Parse que nos volveremos a enfrentar entonces Sonic the hedgehog.- Shadow se fue por el lado opuesto al de Sonic, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa desafiante. 

Bueno después del inicio del melodrama el siguiente capitulo será muy inocente, es un capitulo en el que centro un poco mas mi atención en Tails…me cae muy bien, pero no acabo de imaginarme bien la personalidad del personaje, lo cual es un problema. En fin una vez mas gracias por leer mi fic. Apuesto a que muchos no quedaron satisfechos del spanglish de Sonic, a mi me gusta, pero si les parece muy sangrón también me gustaría saberlo. Gracias 


	5. Chapter 5

Las dos caras del guardián

Ubicación el garaje del laboratorio de Tails

Tails se encontraba perfeccionando el tornado x, en ese punto el zorrito estaba haciendo unos ajustes abajo del avión…

-esto deberá hacerlo.-Tails

-Ey Tails-¿?.Tails se quiso levantar para ver quien le había hablado, olvidando que antes debía deslizarse fuera del avión se golpeo la cabeza.-awww…

Tails salió de debajo del tornado x mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-jaja- rió Knuckles que esta sentado sobre el ala del x tornado.-eso fue torpe.

-Knuckles, ¿que haces aquí, ocurre algo?-dijo Tails alarmado.

-no…de hecho… no.-Knuckles se rasco la cabeza preguntándose si realmente era necesario algo de eso. 

-eso es un alivio, creía que... ¿entonces que haces aquí?-Tails.

-¡que, acaso solo debo cruzar palabras contigo cuando el mundo peligra!

-no, no, solo digo que es extraño verte de otro modo.

-bien…

-bien. Hubo un largo silencio incomodo. 

-¿y…que haces con el x tornado? –dijo Knuckles intentando establecer algún tipo de conversación.

-A, es sencillo, incremento su velocidad usando energía alternativa en caso de emergencias el usir'9089009 del motor junto con el /oio y recarburo eldel engrane de acá…-Tails vio a Knuckles, este tenia una expresión de: "finjo interés, pero no entiendo ni jota, lamento haber preguntado, no sabes como me aburres"… (Mejor lo pongo en su idioma) pensó Tails.

- Voy a ponerle una cosa que hará que vuele así ¡zoom! ¡Más rápido que Sonic! Y que dispare ¡Bambang Bang! ¡Pugggg! ¡Dejara cráteres mas grandes que los que tus puños puedan hacer con su mejor golpe! disparara, como ninguna nave lo ha hecho antes, rompiendo la cabeza de cualquiera a miles de millones, de billones de kilómetros de distancia, ¡será genial!

- wowww-Knuckles O.O-¡suena realmente genial! Jaja, hubieras empezado por decirlo así. Knuckles vio una planta en una maseta muy cerca de Tails.

-¿Como esta Cosmo?-Knuckles

-a-Tails sonrío de un modo triste- creo que bien, es difícil saberlo, siendo que no puedo entender como se siente tratándose de una planta.

-Creo…creo que esta bien, se ve feliz contigo

-¿Tú crees? Tails sentía que era mas fácil creerle a Knuckles ya que el había vivido mucho tiempo de un modo muy en comunión con la naturaleza.

-si, si, de otro modo ya estaría muerta…Knuckles reconsidero lo que había dicho al ver la acongojada expresión de Tails como respuesta a sus palabras.- digo quien no seria feliz a lado de quien mas aprecia,….jkm,jkm- Knuckles fingió una falsa tos.- además creo que ella sentía, quiero decir siente lo mismo que tú. Tails se sonrojo y sonrío.

-gracias Knuckles. Knuckles sonrío al ver que de hecho al fin había pasado algo y que de hecho había terminado con éxito. Y cuanto trabajo le había costado llegar a algo con el pequeño zorro. Pero para desgracia suya una vez mas vino un silencio largo e incomodo, como sea esta vez Knuckles pensó en aprovecharlo como su salida pero…

-¿y como esta rouge?-Tails sorprendió a Knuckles con la pregunta. 

-¡Como voy a saberlo!-Knuckles se sonrojo pero a la vez se mostró amenazante.- ¿a que viene eso?

- no, a nada, perdón, solo quería saber si sabias algo de ella.-Tails sonrío de un modo cómico y tímido.

-A, no, no se, deberías preguntarle a Sonic.

- ¿Ah? ¿Porque a Sonic?

- ¡¿Por qué a mi?!

-a, si, si, perdón, es buena idea le preguntare, jaja,…es que tenia la idea de que la veías mas que nosotros.

-al diablo con todo esto, yo ya me voy- Knuckles se bajo del ala del avión y se dispuso a irse.-toma-súbitamente le aventó a Tails una bolsa de papel. Tails la cacho extrañado y la abrió.

-¡¿Dulces asidos?! ¿Porque me das esto?-Tails se veía bastante confundido.

-Creí que te gustaban.- Knuckles estiro la mano -si no te gustan yo me los comeré por ti, a mi me agradan bastante. 

-¡No, gracias!-Tails escondió la bolsa tras de si antes de que Knuckles pudiera tomarla de vueltas-son mis favoritos, pero lo que digo es porque me los das.

-¿porque eres un niño, necesitas un motivo para comértelos también?-Knuckles empezaba a verse mas y mas impaciente.

-no, jeje ¿quién los envía…?-Tails que no lo acababa de creer que el equidna fuera hasta haya solo para darle unos dulces. Knuckles no respondió y solo vio feo a Tails.

-¡¿Tu?! ¿Pero porque...? No pero… ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Porque?!

-¡¿Vamos a empezar esta conversación de nuevo?!- Knuckles grito tan fuerte que Tails casi callo al piso con la fuerza del grito. Tails se quedo congelado bastante asustado en su lugar y solo giro nerviosamente su cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de negación. Knuckles entonces dio media vuelta y sonrío, solo levanto la mano en señal de despedida. Y se alejo

-Esto me da mucho miedo, mejor voy a buscar a Sonic, de cualquier modo ya teníamos que habernos encontrado-Tails se metió un montón de dulces a la boca y corrió a buscar a su amigo, pero se detuvo súbitamente recordando algo:

-Ah…Volveré pronto Cosmo.- Tails se despidió de Cosmo y se fue satisfecho. En poco tiempo llego al sitio en el que había quedado de verse con Amy rose, Cream y Sonic para hablar de Eggman.

OK este es un capitulo extremadamente corto y poco emocionante, de hecho era parte del que sigue, pero mientras corrijo mis errores garrafales en ese, decidí subir este. Pero como sea el que sigue lo disfrute mucho y vuelvo a la acción jeje, una vez mas Sonic aparece, lo siento por Sadic pero Shadow aparecerá otra vez hasta el capitulo 6, pero a partir de ese su participación será tan intensa como la de Sonic, a Sonamy le aviso que Amy Rose ya participa mas también a partir del siguiente, gracias una vez mas por leer mi fic. x3 me hacen una oveja muy feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

Las dos caras del guardián

Jajaja ahora que estoy publicando mi fic es cuando me estoy dando cuenta de que puse demasiadas escenas de peleas, esta en particular la disfrute mucho escribiéndola, advierto que es muy larga, si se hartan les recomiendo saltar partes pero retomarla como a la mitad cercana al final, Mm creo que después de esta me animare a cortar muchas, espero la disfruten y que el fic no se torne aburrido. Wa Sadic me equivoque, Shadow saldrá de nuevo hasta el capitulo 7, perdón jeje, una vez mas gracias a todos por seguir mi fic x3. 

Ubicación green forest

-Amy-Tails- ¿y Sonic?

-aun no llega- dijo Amy en actitud impaciente-es extraño, para ser de Sonic de quién hablamos ya se ha retrasado bastante.

-quizás debí haberle dicho a Knuckles que viniera también-Tails-pero no me gustaría alejarlo de sus responsabilidades en vano.

-¿Ah, viste a Knuckles?-Amy

-si, hace un momento me dio esto. Tails mostró la bolsa de dulces asidos.

-¡A, que bien!-Cream-¿nos das Tails?-primera vez en la vida la cortes conejita no espero respuesta y metió la mano en la bolsa antes de recibirla.

-¡Oye!…bueno, jaja, si, porque no.-Tails sufrió para sus adentros.

-¡¿Knuckles te dio dulces?!Ahora estoy convencida-Amy- Tails, creo que Knuckles tiene algo grave, primero ese discurso lleno de sensibilidad casi paternal y ahora esto. Comenzó a chispear mientras Amy decía eso. 

-No lo creo Amy jaja, aunque si actúo de un modo muy extraño, en ese momento sentí como si el…-Tails no pudo terminar la oración ya que en ese momento apareció Sonic ante la vista de todos. Empieza a llover.

-¡Sonic!-Amy se preparo para saludar a Sonic con su habitual explosión de entusiasmo, ya corría hacia el cuando reparo en que este parecía tan concentrado que la había ignorado, noto en el una expresión de enojo que la repelió.- ¿Sonic? Estas bien.

-…Ah, hola Amy.-contesto Sonic como saliendo de un trance.- si todo esta bien. Amy se sintió aliviada pero se mantuvo consternada por la actitud de Sonic, ella ya había aprendido a notar cuando el erizo mentía y forzaba una sonrisa. 

-Es solo que Eggman si planeaba algo.-Se adelanto a decir Sonic antes de que llegaran las preguntas.

-¿Que, pero como?- Tails

-al parecer uso cintas falsas para engañarnos a nosotros y al gobierno que también lo espiaba.

-como pude dejarme engañar- Tails sintió levemente herido su orgullo de niño genio, y siempre le molestaba por leve que fuera cuando sentía que le había fallado en algo a Sonic.-lo siento Sonic…

-No es tú culpa Tails, tómalo con calma-dijo Sonic notando cierto coraje en el tono de voz de Tails- de cualquier manera no debemos dejar que Eggman se acerque ni a la master emerald ni a Knuckles, pero principalmente tenemos que detenerlo a el.

-¿Knuckles….?-Tails, Amy y Cream al unísono, que se miraron inmediatamente después de decir esto.

-Muy bien Sonic, que esta pasando aquí-Amy

-Bien lo que ocurre es que ya saben que Knuckles es lo bastante tonto como para...va, es un entupido ya lo detendremos.-Sonic-En la base de Eggman me encontré con Shadow que también desconfiaba de el y en las cámaras del viejo vimos que…

-¡Oye Sonic!-Todos voltearon a ver al rey de roma que acaba de aparecer a cierta distancia. Sonic sonrío de modo impertinente.

-Bueno chicos los veré luego, Knuckles y yo tenemos mucho de que conversar.

-Sonic espera…-Amy supo captar en el tono de Sonic que lo que se avecinaba no era para nada una pequeña conversación, le sonaba mas bien a que la cosa se iba a ponerse color moretón. Sin embargo Sonic no pudo escuchar a Amy y camino hasta situarse a unos pasos de Knuckles.

-hello Knucklehead-Sonic

-Sonic, pelea conmigo- dijo Knuckles en tono desafiante. Sonic sonrío de modo arrogante.

-hace tiempo que tenemos una batalla pendiente-Knuckles-que jamás hemos terminamos, quiero saber quien es mas poderoso si tú o yo.

-jaja, no sense, pero no es muy distinto a cada cosa que pasa por tú cabeza.-Sonic

-Knuckles de que se trata todo esto- dijo Amy Angustiada.

-Amy déjenos esto a nosotros-Sonic- no interfieran…acepto tú desfijo Knuckles, pero solo pido una condición.

-¡No hay condiciones, si no quieres pelear te haré pelear!-Knuckles

-ja necio como una cabra como siempre y con la misma cabeza. Knuckles ataco a Sonic como única respuesta, Sonic esquivo el primer puñetazo, el segundo y el tercero, dio un salto hacia atrás, lo mas alto que pudo y se preparo en el aire para un Sipn attack, callo a toda velocidad hacia Knuckles. Knuckles arrojo al mismo tiempo un potente puñetazo hacia donde estaba Sonic, el puñetazo lanzo a Sonic hacia el lado opuesto, pero el ataque de spin attack de Sonic deshizo gran parte del guante de Knuckles, incluso llego a l piel de su mano, hiriéndola de esta forma. Cuando Sonic estaba por golpearse contra una montaña (debido a la fuerza con la que fue arrojado) se coloco en posición tal que le permitió pegarse a la pared y tomar impulso volviéndose a lanzar hacia Knuckles a mayor velocidad… por lo tanto a mayor potencia. Knuckles trato de nuevo de detener el ataque esta vez con sus manos, pero resulto en vano, el Sipn attack lo arrojo al piso, dejando un hoyo en el y cubriendo todo el entorno de tierra.

-Do you gave up Knuckles?-Sonic. Cuando las nubes de tierra desaparecieron Sonic descubrió que Knuckles ya no estaba ahí. De pronto la tierra empezó a temblar en torno a Sonic. Sonic trato de saltar pero perdió el equilibrio y callo de boca al piso, por debajo de el, Knuckles salió disparado de debajo de la tierra dándole un puñetazo en el estomago a Sonic, este lo saco volando hasta el cielo sacándole el aire, de la boca de Sonic escaparon unas gotas de sangre. Cuando estaba a punto de caer al piso Sonic supo caer correctamente para no herirse mas, coloco su mano sobre su estomago y se incorporo trabajosamente. Sonic no parecía furioso pero sus ojos vidriosos reflejan lo contrario. Sonic salto hacia el cielo, se hizo bola, y comenzó a rebotar a gran velocidad ganando altura en cada rebote, y a su vez por la velocidad siendo indetenible para Knuckles, finalmente en fracción de segundos, en el ultimo rebote se arrojo a modo de cañonazo donde estaba Knuckles pero este apenas logro evadir el golpe. Sin embargo Sonic siguió tratando de atinarle a Knuckles, con cada rebote es más rápido y el golpe es más potente. Knuckles trato de desviar todos los ataques pero eran demasiado rápidos y muchos, por lo que finalmente la mayoría logran darle, Sonic se mantuvo golpeándolo así durante un largo rato.

-Nunca los había visto pelear así-dijo Cream asustada y cubriéndose la vista con el vestido de Amy. Empezó a llover con mucha fuerza.

-ambos se ven furiosos-dijo Amy desconcertada y agitada por una gran emoción que la llenaba de pánico-no entiendo que ocurre…

Sonic iba a volver a caer sobre Knuckles, Knuckles lo esquivo esta vez. El equidna salto e hizo un ataque de puño giratorio (como el equivalente a la patada de rouge que tiene en Sonic adventure) logro darle a Sonic antes de recibir su ataque, cuando el erizo seguía en el cielo, en la parte previa al impacto. De esta forma logro detener el frenesí de rebotes de Sonic y lo lanzó hasta una piedra gigantesca contra la que el erizo se impacto. Ese último golpe de Knuckles había sido extremadamente fuerte, tanto como para ser más fuerte que el ataque de suma de rebotes de Sonic y como para arrojarlo en dirección contraria, arrojarlo a esa roca y romperla al contacto del impacto con el erizo. Sonic cayó bastante herido debido a ese golpe, respiro agitado y se incorporo una vez más trabajosamente. Ambos estaban fatigados y terriblemente aporreados para estos momentos. Sonic entonces apretó los dientes, su expresión se torno realmente furiosa y corrió hacia Knuckles a velocidad luz. Este no pudo prepararse para el ataque y Sonic le dio una serie de ataques de spin attack, con el primero lo lanzo al aire y con el resto lo golpeo a gran velocidad antes de que Knuckles pudiera defenderse. Knuckles callo al piso, apenas se sostenía en pie, y respiraba muy agitado.

-Bien-Sonic respira agitado también, -You louse. Knuckles sonrío, sus ojos expresan tristeza pero también una gran energía.

-Es el tipo de pelea que esperaba de ti Sonic, por eso ¡no podré perder esta pelea!-Knuckles. Sonic sintió vértigo ante el grito lleno de energía de su oponente, era su despedida, lo supo desde el principio de la pelea, pero ese grito no dejaba lugar a dudas. Knuckles empezó a dar una serie de puñetazos explosivos en la tierra, de este modo la hizo temblar, con cada golpe el equidna despedía de sus puños bolas de fuego (como en Sonic heroes). Sonic perdió el equilibrio de nuevo, logro esquivar en su aturdimiento muchas de las bolas y mantenerse en pie frente al temblor pero finalmente callo a causa de este y una serie de golpes explosivos le dieron. Incluso una Honda del último golpe explosivo lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo arrojo definitivamente al piso, y Sonic sintió que ya no podría levantarse.

-¡Sonic ya basta! –grito en un tono doloroso Amy al ver que Sonic de quién sabe donde aun sacaba fuerzas para ponerse en pie y seguir peleando-¡Por favor deténganse los dos! Sonic se encontró con los ojos de Amy y la expresión dolorosa y asustada de esta fueron como una cacheta para el, que en ese segundo fue como si pudiese observarse por primera vez a si mismo en toda la pelea. Sin embargo Knuckles no escucho y ataco a Sonic, este reacciono a tiempo y corrió a gran velocidad subiendo por un acantilado de modo vertical, Knuckles lo sigue escalando. Sonic lo empiezo a perder debido a que es mas rápido que Knuckles, al llegar a la cima saltó en el aire y se preparo para otro spin attack pero Knuckles se enterró en el acantilado a gran velocidad en el momento justo. Cuando Knuckles salió de la tierra Sonic ya había hecho un ataque de rebote en dirección al piso, y ya había rebotado en el, por lo que golpeo por la espalda a Knuckles justo cuando este apenas salía de la tierra con la intención de atacar. Knuckles callo al piso. Logro aeroplanear a tiempo, entonces cuando Sonic estaba dispuesto a dar otro golpe en un ataque de rebote, Knuckles dejo de aeroplanear y se deja caer en dirección a Sonic, extendió sus manos a tiempo para recibir el Spin attack en sus manos, y esta vez logro arrojar a Sonic al piso con tanta fuerza que este dejo un cráter en el piso. Knuckles callo fatigado y de rodillas con los guantes bastante desechos a causa del potente ataque sus manos sangraban, ciertamente quemadas también. Sonic logro salir del cráter pero callo de rodillas también. A estas alturas ninguno de los dos tenía una fracción de fuerza como para seguir peleando. Sus miradas se encontraron en una especie de mutuo entendimiento, ambas eran ardientes a pesar de que también eran vidriosas y tristes…la de Sonic también parece demandar una respuesta por una pregunta, y la de Knuckles parece vencida hasta cierto punto.

-¿Que esta pasando?-Tails temía al verlos que una vez mas intentaran continuar con la pelea.- ¡basta, los dos, ya ninguno puede ponerse en pie! Y así era, Knuckles y Sonic respiraban agitados tratando de levantarse en vano. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, con la misma intensidad y mutuo entendimiento que los había motivado a seguir peleando. Hubo un largo silencio, interrumpido solo por la respiración agitada de ambos, los demás estaban petrificados y mudos. De pronto Sonic apretó los dientes como si tratase de contener un grito, su mirada se torno furiosa…y cristalina, su seño se frunció creando mil arrugas de ira en el y, pop, no puedo contener más el grito violento que había guardado todo ese tiempo y que había sentido como lo espinaba en su interior.

-¡No es justo!- grito Sonic en un grito sordo, lleno de potencia y violencia, totalmente contradictorio a la faceta calmada y divertida que normalmente siempre mostraba, y por otro lado también a las fuerzas que parecieran quedarle en esos momentos, era un grito si bien lleno de potencia y violencia también cargado de desolación contenida y de furia y aun así parecía no acabar en rabia y tristeza contenida. Knuckles se estremeció en todo sentido ante el, sus pupilas se dilataron y por un momento se lleno de pánico. Amy se lleno de miedo ante la reacción de Sonic, era como si presagiara algo fatal, mas por venir de el. Fue como si una flecha atravesara en el estomago a cada persona en ese momento. Hubo un largo silencio que duro largos minutos, el tiempo paresia haberse congelado en un momento de terror, entonces Sonic sonrío forzadamente.

- No te despidas de mi,… no te lo permito... ¡tu vida es tuya no de nadie mas, o eres muy entupido para saber eso!- cada una de estas palabras Sonic las decía lentamente conteniendo visiblemente la ira, hasta que una vez mas su voz exploto en la ultima frase en otro grito de violencia. Hay un momento de silencio en el que todos empiezan más o menos a entender de uno u otro modo lo que ocurre. Tails se sintió emocionado, sintió como si un hoyo negro le jalara desde el pecho, sintió pánico y que algo inevitable para todos ocurriría. Nadie reacciona ante Sonic, porque todos están como en estado de chok, pero después de unos momentos...

-¡¿Knuckles, de que esta hablando?!-Amy que había empezado a llorar sin saber porque, pero gruesas lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos. Knuckles la vio angustiado pero luego frunció el seño y desvió su mirada de la suya.

-¡Tu no entiendes nada Sonic, es mi decisión!...Además tú que sabes de esto…-La voz y expresión de Knuckles se llenaron de un rencor que normalmente lograba ocultarle casi por completo- ¡tú lo único que sabes es correr! Knuckles dijo esto lleno de furia, logro incorporarse trabajosamente y se decidió a irse. Pero se detuvo a unos pocos pasos, sin volver la cabeza para ver a los demás:

- …no se como lo sabes Sonic-dijo en un tono que sonaba aparentemente tranquilo pero podía entenderse una gran carga de tristeza y rencor- pero si no hago esto no solo la Master emerald se volverá una fuerza de energía maligna, la humanidad peligraría ante ese poder... te gustaría que los dejara morir a todos verdad, solo por querer preservar mi vida, solo por preservar mi libertad a costa de todo…Ja, la vida de nadie vale tanta arrogancia como para colocarse sobre todas las demás…eso sería lo verdaderamente cobarde…seria vivir como tú vives…mi libertad a costa de lo que sea, no quiero que me estorbes en esto, los quiero lejos de este asunto…a todos. Sorpresa, sorpresa hubo otro largo silencio en el que la expresión de Amy y el resto fue la de expectativa, Sonic miro a detalle al resto que parecían al borde del llanto, expectantes, cuestionantes y llenos de angustia, como si algo siniestro cayera sobre ellos…entonces Sonic pareció resolver algo, depuse de verlos atentamente, sonrío y recupero la calma.

Si claro, así de fácil será Knucklehead,-esta vez Sonic sonrío de manera natural, recuperando su habitual calma, pero sin poder ocultar cierta furia y tristeza- lo siento pero no va conmigo lo que tú pides, tú lo has dicho… encontrar una salida para mi y siempre correr a costa de todo, no dejare que nadie ni nada frene el camino que es justo que yo recorra… pero lo que no has dicho es lo que me aleja de ser el cobarde que tu eres, la salida para mi será esa que los incluya a todos también, pero jamás, jamás, sin mi. Knuckles se alejo ignorando a Sonic.- ¡espero hayas entendido eso Knuckles! El equidna no respondió, ignoro a Sonic y siguió alejándose de ellos. Una vez que Knuckles se había ido Amy y los otros corrieron hacia Sonic, Sonic callo de rodillas al piso.

-¡Sonic!-Amy se hinco al nivel de Sonic, tomándolo de los brazos-¿estas bien?

-si, no hay porque preocuparse-Sonic silbo en un tono jovial-nunca había tenido una pelea tan buena con Knuckles, no esperaba que peleara de esa forma, it was fun.

-¡¿Sonic que esta pasando?!-dijo Amy con lagrimas en los ojos, como ofendida por el tono en el que Sonic le respondía después de todo aquello, principalmente le parecía una falta de sensibilidad ante el mismo. -porque es que Knuckles actúa tan raro, que significa todo eso que le dijiste… ¡nunca te había visto así!...dime-Amy rompió de súbito en un llanto lleno de angustia y dolor.

- … acaso el…-continuo Amy diciendo. Sonic, quedo asombrado del efecto que su reacción tuvo en los demás, como Amy ni Tails ni Cream podían ocultar su angustia. Finalmente el erizo sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Amy para limpiar una lágrima. Amy se sonrojo y se estremeció.

-Sorre Amy-Sonic- no es nada con lo que no podamos tratar, pero por favor Amy… smile. Los ojos de Amy se llenaron de lágrimas y callo en los brazos de Sonic.

-¡Sonic!-Amy abrazó a Sonic y rompió en llanto-¡que es eso de sonríe! ¡No puedo sonreír! ¡Que crees que no me importas!..¡Me asustaste mucho! Dx .Amy abrazo con fuerza a Sonic, a pesar de que este estaba exhausto y muy herido físicamente no se opuso al abrazo ya que algo en el se sintió reconfortado con el abrazo, al mismo tiempo que el verla actuar con su enérgico afecto una vez mas en vez de que con esa expresión de terror y angustia con la que lo había visto durante la pelea, calmaba sus propios miedos, algo mas durante ese abrazo se libero en el y se sintió aun mas cansado. 

-Sonic crees que podrías decirnos que ocurre-Tails quien ya lucia bastante preocupado.

-claro… ¿vienes en el tornado x?-Sonic.

-Si.

-Entonces les contare en el camino, temo que ahora no quiero mover ni un músculo.

Si damas y caballeros esta pelea fue eterna porque no quería que ninguno de los dos venciera por que los amo a los dos…aunque ame mas a Knuckles me resisto a que venza a Sonic, pero taímen creo que si la pelea no fuera interrumpida siempre mi Knuckles podría ganarle, aunque…este no es un foro debo recordarlo jaja y no me gustaría enfrascarme en la típica pelea bizantina de si Sonic indiscutiblemente le ganaría a Knuckles porque….y a la inversa jaja. Sobre el sonríe de Sonic, es este sonríe que Sonic le ha dicho últimamente a dos humanas, pero vamos la pobre de Amy merece de vez en cuando esta atención de su acosado y por otra parte creo que le pertenece mas a ella que a esas humanillas...bueno humana y genio pero entienden ustedes no. Como sea, una vez mas espero que les haya gustado, Sonamy me interesa saber si aun no te agrada como manejo el personaje de Amy, y también quisiera agradecerle a maikaprower por su comentario x3.


	7. Chapter 7

Las dos caras del guardián

Capitulo VI Empezó a rodar la segunda bola de nieve en sentido opuesto

Ubicación, base del gobierno

ya era de noche, Rouge se encontraba en el techo de la base con la mirada fija en el cielo, su figura blanca saltaba a la vista sobre el fondo obscuro estrellado, contemplaba el cielo con expresión distraída, siempre se sentía sola al ver el manto estrellado, se percataba de su insignificancia y efimeridad, sentía que era otro punto que se daba demasiada importancia para simplemente terminar mimetizado en el enorme planeta, era lo mismo que a no ser nada a pesar de sus deseos de trascender, hacia de toda su idea de libertad un chiste ahí atrapada y mimetizada en ese globo azul. Es por eso que su ego no le permitía normalmente aguantar demasiado tiempo la mirada sobre de este, se llenaba de enojo por que por alguna razón la invadía un sentimiento de impotencia indecible ante este cielo. Sin embargo hoy quería verlo, lo que salvaba al cielo era el hecho de que ella lo veía sabiendo que "el" también se perdía incluso en ese cielo, y hoy en especial tenía ganas de que "el" se perdiera en ese cielo arrogante y se volviera nada. De pronto la murciélago vio a una figura en la tierra que se acercaba a la entrada de la base, se trataba de Shadow. Rouge apretó el seño y salto para encontrarse con el.

-Bueno, debo reconocer que tenías razón.-Rouge. Shadow la miro sin comprender de que hablaba.- Me refiero a Eggman, hoy mientras vigilaba las cintas, todas cambiaron de golpe, gracias a dios eso termino con la escena del baño del doc., y se empezó a ver en las cintas otras cosas, pero en una de ellas pude verte a ti y a Sonic, me da gusto, empezaba a creer que lo tuyo ya eran delirios de persecución, sin ofender. Shadow sonrió a medias.

-JM, no fue nada.-Shadow. Seguido de eso entro a la base que el gobierno les había dado.

-Oye espera, no es todo…así que… ¿que averiguaron sobre Eggman? Pude ver através de la cámara lo que les dijo ¿que quiere con la master Emerald?- dijo Rouge apresurando el paso detrás de Shadow. La chica intentaba disimular la mayor calma posible, decía todo con una sonrisa. Shadow guardo silencio un momento y saco el disco del aparato extraño con el que había grabado todas las cintas de Eggman. Rouge extendió la mano para recibirlo con su mejor sonrisa, en ese momento el erizo tiro al piso el disco para luego pisarlo y dejarlo hecho dedazos. xD

-¡Oye! -Rouge

-Nada importante.-Shadow.

-eso no fue nada cortes de tu parte, parece que ya no confías en mi Shadow ¿que quieres decir? escuche lo que dijo Eggman, le interesaba la Emerald y el equidna como consecuencia de...Rouge se detuvo en ese punto por la mirada profunda e indagatoria de Shadow.- ¡¿que?!

-No quiero que tus emociones interfieran.-Shadow se dispuso a dejar la habitación para ir a una alcoba en la que descansaba. Rouge se sonrojo un poco ante la respuesta de Shadow, También pareció un poco indignada, pero fue algo fugaz, pronto recuperó la compostura.

-Shadow no se de que hablas, te refieres a mi master Emerald no es cierto. 

-Tu sabes a que me refiero-Shadow.

-o…ha, eso…o, Shadow, eso es casi una ternura- dijo Rouge adoptando una actitud picaresca- no te preocupes, solo me interesa la Master Emerald sabes…no tienes porque estar celoso…

- ahora quién parece tener delirios de persecución-dijo Shadow sonriendo. Después de eso ignoro al mamífero volador y abandono la habitación. Rouge se coloco las manos en la cintura y queda pensativa.

-Creo que tendré que averiguarlo yo misma. (Las palabras que le dijo a Knuckles sobre no volver pasaron por su mente como una reprimenda)-…cuando un hombre a sido un impedimento para que yo haga lo que quiera.-Entonces Rouge se encamino a su propia alcoba.

_Día dos_

Knuckles se despertó trabajosamente, estiro sus brazos como para espantarse el sueño, se sentía algo adolorido, pero definitivamente sus heridas estaban sanando lo suficientemente rápido. Súbitamente sintió algo acolchonado debajo de su cuerpo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había dormido en un colchón viejo.

-Ah… ¿donde estoy?-Knuckles vio somnoliento a su alrededor, pronto por la limpieza y las paredes metálicas reconoció una de las estancias del laboratorio de Tails, confundido recordó las escenas de la noche anterior:

- ya-se dijo a si mismo el guardián golpeando su puño derecho contra su mano izquierda de modo suspicaz.- ahora recuerdo, caminaba de regreso a la isla y caí rendido en el camino. Seguro Tails y los otros me trajeron aquí…OO…y… ¡deje sola la Master Emerald! Se reincorporo alarmado, corrió hacia la puerta solo para descubrir que lo habían encerrado con Llave...

-¡Maldita sea! Knuckles golpeo con todas sus fuerzas una de las paredes que daban al exterior, movido por la preocupación y el nerviosismo logro romperla de un golpe. Luego se dirigió a Angel Island esperando encontrar aun la Emerald.

Ubicación casa de Tails

Sonic se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente en una cama de una de las habitaciones para huéspedes de su pupilo canino. Poco a poco empezó a sentir mucho calor y que le faltaba el aire, eso lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. El héroe azul se percato entonces del problema; Amy estaba al lado suyo abrazándolo como una pitón mientras dormía placidamente con una sonrisa tierna en forma de 3. Tranquilo lector la delicada chica rosa aun trae puesta una linda pijama con puntos rosas y encaje, nada Hentaioso o algo parecido ha pasado en este fic. Sonic abrió los ojos como platos, sus pupilas se dilataron, se torno color rojo carmesí, una gota de sudor recorrió su frente y su boca se torno pequeña…dos minutos después…

-¡aaaahhhh!-Sonic-¡Que paso! Quizás la imaginación del jovial héroe ya había empezado a trabajar de más. Amy se despertó somnolienta debido al grito de Sonic.

-que ocurre…-Amy dando un bostezo y tallándose los ojos, de pronto el solo fijar su vista en Sonic la despabiló por completo y su expresión se torno alegre.- ¡buenos días Sonic!

- No, no, no…¡what happened hear!

-ayer te quedaste inconsciente en el tornado x un poco después de que nos lo contaste todo, así que te trajimos a casa de Tails y te dejamos aquí para cuidarte. Porque estas tan rojo ¿te pusimos demasiadas cobijas?-respondió Amy ingenuamente.

Cuando Tails pasaba con un baso de leche por afuera del cuarto de Sonic a través de la puerta se pudo escuchar la siguiente explosión de gritos:

-¡No quiero saber que hago yo aquí, quiero saber que haces tú aquí!-Sonic.

-¡O Sonic no seas cruel, estaba tan preocupada por ti y tenía tanto lo que me contaste en la cabeza que solo quería sentirme asalto y saber que tú estabas bien! Este grito fue pronunciado en tono de reproche y al mismo tiempo se podía escuchar el brusco movimiento de cosas moverse. Que no sea mal pensado lector, que aquí no ahí hentai.

-¡Amy I can't bread, no more kisses, no more kisses haaaa, Tails ayuda! Tails exhalo un suspiro, y se dispuso a preparar su desayuno sin siquiera intentar, o querer, asomarse a ver lo que ocurría detrás de la puerta. Tails creía que en el fondo a Sonic le agradaban esos desplantes de Amy.

Unos minutos después Mientras Tails estaba por acabar sus hotcakes Sonic apareció en el portal de la puerta de la cocina.

- no debieron dejarme dormir tanto-Sonic- Knuckles ya debe estar con la Master Emerald, perdimos mucho tiempo

-Pero Sonic tu estabas inconsciente, además no te preocupes, Knuckles también cayo inconsciente, fue una gran pelea la que tuvieron ayer, lo vimos de camino aquí, se quedo a la mitad del bosque así que lo trajimos.

-¿En verdad, donde esta? Tails se paro de la mesa y guío a Sonic hasta el cuarto donde el chico rojizo había despertado. Tails quito la llave de la puerta y la abrió.

-oye knu…-Tails. El erizo y el niño genio solo tuvieron que ver el enorme hoyo en la pared, lo demás quedaba implícito esta implícito…°°1

-¡Ho no! Debí pensar que haría algo así.-Tails acompaño lo dicho golpeándose en la frente-no creí que pudiera romper estas paredes, y menos encontrándose en ese estado. Si tomamos el tornado x ahora quizás podamos llegar antes que Knuckles a la isla suponiendo que haya despertado al mismo tiempo que tú.

- vamos Tails.-dijo Sonic en actitud resuelta, pero el zorrito lo detuvo con una pregunta. 

- Si le importa tan poco su vida…porque crees que quisiera despedirse de todos.

-who knows, quizás esperaba que así le fuera mas fácil olvidarse de nosotros. Como sea ahora no tiene importancia, debemos irnos cuanto antes. Tails asintió y los dos corrieron hacia la salida de la casa de Tails camino al garaje, pero en el camino se les atravesó Cream empillamada, la conejita venía agarrada de la mano de Amy. La pequeña no había querido separarse de sus amigos sin cerciorarse de que se sintieran mejor, así que se había negado a volver a casa hasta entonces, Vanilla no tenía problemas siempre y cuando Amy no le quitará el ojo de encima, Con un poco de suerte Vector habría aprovechado la oportunidad y habría planeado secuestrar a Vanilla a una noche romántica.

-Que ocurre-Cream

-La bestia escapo de su jaula-dijo Sonic en tono burlón. Tails salió nervioso de la casa ignorando al resto y se encamino al tornado x, pero en la salida se encontró con alguien. Frente al tornado x estaba la sexy murciélago examinándolo. Pronto el resto alcanzo a Tails y se sorprendió ante la visión de la espía del gobierno. 

-¿Rouge que haces aquí?-Sonic. 

Hola-Rouge- ¿que acaso no puedo darles una visita sin dobles intenciones?

-ja…no-Amy sonrío de modo astuto mientras cruzaba los brazos. Rouge adivino lo que Amy pensaba:

-que chica tan mal pensada-Rouge-de cualquier modo no hablaba contigo pequeña, hablaba con tú no novio.

-Knuckles no esta aquí.-dijo Amy ligeramente irritada.

Amy…-dijo Tails como intentando calmarla. Amy se limito entonces a cruzarse de brazos disgustada. Rouge le agradaba, pero al mismo tiempo no confiaba en ella, y siempre creía que ella solo jugaba con Knuckles y Shadow, la vivía como una especie de mujer fatal manipuladora y el pobre de Knox a sus ojos era muy ingenuo para percatarse de eso.

-Vienes por el video que tiene Shadow no.- interrumpió Sonic.

-Oh, eres listo deberías prestarle algo de ese gran cerebro tuyo a la pequeña niña rosa.-Dijo Rouge en tono coqueto únicamente para enloquecer a Amy, esta solo apretó los puños y se sonrojo adivinando las intenciones de Rouge, esta sonrío burlonamente y pronto retomo el hilo de su conversación.

- si así es de hecho…temo que Shadow se niega a mostrarme el video…hombres, que puedo decir…celos. Rouge levanto las manos hacia el cielo.- y no puedo evitar sentirme curiosa sobre los planes de Eggman.

-Ja si claro, Rouge esa es buena-Amy-todos sabemos lo que te interesa en ese video. Amy remarco lo último.

-Cuidado niña…-dijo Rouge picada. Amy sonrió triunfante.

-Lo siento Rouge-Sonic-no hay tiempo para contarlo ahora…

-Espera un momento, vamos chicos, si el equipo que usaron es mío y aun así…-Rouge.

-Pero si vienes con nosotros podré contártelo en el camino- dijo Sonic en actitud amable.

-Por supuesto-Rouge esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción, así por medio de sus alas la voluptuosa joven subió al tornado x mas rápido de lo que se exhala un suspiro-¿a donde van?

-Rumbo a isla del angel-dijo Tails subiendo a la cabina del avión, Rouge se torno pensativa de nuevo.

-de acuerdo-Rouge que se sentía vencida por la curiosidad- pero no quiero que Amy se siente junto a mi, parece que hoy no esta de buenas y tendría que aguantar su quejumbrosa y chillante voz todo el camino. Todos incluyendo Amy se subieron al tornado x mientras Rouge decía esto. La chica rosada se limito a lanzarle una mirada de desprecio y a cruzar sus brazos.

Ubicación isla del angel

A diferencia de lo que Tails creía Knuckles ya estaba ahí, pero no se atrevía a llamar a Tikal para decirle que consideraba que ya estaba listo. El guardián simplemente estaba recargado en la Master Emerald, en la misma actitud pensativa del principio de este fic, pero esta vez había algo sombrío en su actitud. De pronto se sentó cruzando las piernas, se veía preocupación y enfado, se sentía algo acelerado.

-No debí haber hecho eso-Knuckles-ahora estoy demasiado enojado con ese idiota de Sonic como para olvidarlo. Recordó las expresiones de Amy y los otros, lo que solo lo hizo enfadar más y hundirse más en sus pensamientos. Por ultimo recordó a Rouge, nada que haya ocurrido en esta historia, mas bien en la escena de Sonic adventure, cuando la salvo de caer y el modo en el que los dos se miraron por un extremadamente fugaz instante. Knuckles se sonrojo y quiso borrar la imagen de su mente, al mismo tiempo desvío la mirada en otra dirección.- esto es estúpido-se dijo a si mismo en voz alta, luego pensó sin decirlo- porque pienso en todo esto, y porque hice todo eso, talvez la vergüenza de todo me haga querer desaparecer lo antes posible.

-eso es porque tienes la costumbre de hablar solo -¿?(La voz había contestado a la parte de estúpido). Knuckles sorprendido volteo a sus espaldas para ver quien le había respondido. Se trataba del arrogante erizo negro que ya estaba parado como un centinela sobre la esmeralda en una actitud bastante seria. 

-¡Que demonios haces aquí Shadow!- dijo Knuckles fuera de si y avergonzado-¡bájate de la master Emerald y lárgate de aquí!

-Tranquilo-contesto la fría contraparte de Sonic- estoy de tu lado, no dejare que Sonic interfiera. Shadow dijo todo lo anterior sin siquiera ver a Knuckles. Knuckles lo miro confundido y estupefacto.

- ¡Pero que, en el nombre de caos…!-Knuckles-como es que tu sabes…sabes que, mejor no preguntare nada, creo que prefiero no saber ni de que hablas.-Knuckles, se sentó de nuevo con las piernas cruzadas dándole la espalda a Shadow, el equidna exhalo el primer suspiro del día. Paso un largo rato en el que los dos quedaron en silencio.

-Tú no me agradas…-Knuckles.

-Tu no me importas-Shadow XD. Knuckles hizo una sonrisa forzada y apretó los dientes.

-Es por esa actitud…que no me agradas-Mascullo Knuckles entre dientes. De nuevo hubo un largo silencio en el que Knuckles se pregunto si en verdad Sonic planearía interferir de un momento a otro, no quería que el despreocupado erizo apareciera para complicarle mas las cosas, lo único que haría sería llenarlo de mas enojo. 

-Lo que debo hacer-pensó Knuckles intentando darse valor- es inevitable, tengo que convencerme de eso para olvidarlo todo.- Se decía eso porque era lo único que podía hacer para no repudiar su destino, olvidar todo lo demás, no había modo en que todo esto no le doliera, el solo atreverse a sentir un poco de sus sentimientos hacia que se sintiese exhausto y vencido de inmediato, incluso le pesaban los parpados sobre los cristalinos ojos, su mirada se veía entonces vencida y taciturna- Tengo que hacerlo o si no la Master Emerald se viciaría y luego yo-Knuckles se concentro en lo ultimo- Tikal…a que se habrá referido con que si no lo hago en el plazo que tengo yo también me corromperé… , que significa eso de cualquier modo…-pensó entristeciéndose mas, la respuesta le llegaba tan rápido como la pregunta lo había hecho, como el equidna lo veía de uno u otro modo se perdería a si mismo, eso era lo único que entendía, y si ese tenía que ser el caso prefería hacerlo cumpliendo con su deber como guardián de la Master Emerald como siempre lo había hecho y hacerlo solo, no siendo la causa de la perdición de otros. Si la energía de la joya se tornaba negativa el mundo peligraría bajo el poder del caos, quería pensar que mínimo dejaría a sus amigos viviendo felices en el mundo seguro que siempre habían conocido con Sonic, que el quedaría como garantía de eso, así de algún modo preservarían lo que el siempre había visto con cierto placer como un espectador; Sonic seguiría haciendo que sus amigos se sintieran héroes, el estar con el hacía-según lo veía el guardián- que sus amigos se sintieran libres e invencibles. Esto de vez en cuando el erizo se lo había contagiado incluso a el, por eso Knuckles había seguido muchas veces a Sonic y de algún modo que jamás admitiría también era el motivo por el que lo envidiaba y admiraba. No quería pensar en Rouge tampoco ¿Por qué? simplemente no quería, y menos quería ni preguntarse porque, pero lo sentía contenido en su pecho, que se sentía pesado y desgarrado, lo delataba. No podía controlarse, le dolía el orgullo, no era un buen guardián, se sentía abatido. Tenía que calmarse, olvidar todo eso un momento, un momento antes de que llegara Sonic, y tomar ese momento de absoluta calma para cumplir con el deseo de la Master Emerald.-diablos, me hubiera gustado disfrutar los dos últimos días que me quedaban como plazo solo en la isla del angel, porque tenía que inmiscuirse Sonic…querrán detenerme, ahora debo hacer esto cuanto antes…pensó Knuckles. Convencido de que su mente no lo llevaría a ninguna parte se incorporo apresuradamente, harto, resuelto a vencer cualquier pensamiento que quisiera llegarle a la cabeza y solo se dijo esto;

-Soy el guardián, es mi deber, Sonic seguirá aquí para el mundo, siendo el mismo, igual que Amy y el resto, si no hago esto quizás todo eso cambie, y yo quiero que esto se mantenga así. Se dijo eso no queriendo saber ya nada más sobre nada. Knuckles de pronto pareció calmado ante los ojos de Shadow, el había visto durante todo ese tiempo en silencio como las facciones del equidna se deterioraban bajo un peso que parecía abrumador.

-de acuerdo...-dijo Knuckles acercándose a la Master Emerald. Shadow se bajo de ella comprendiendo que ya estaba resuelto. Knuckles coloco la palma de la mano en la Emerald. La Emerald empezó a brillar. Shadow vio a Knuckles de reojo, que a pesar de verse decidido, reflejaba cierta tristeza, sus ojos se veían cristalinos y grisáceos. Shadow desvío la mirada de Knuckles como señal de respeto, no queriendo intervenir con lo que el equidna pudiese estar sintiendo en ese momento.

-Yo cuidare a Rouge….-Shadow se atrevió a decir súbitamente, sin mirar a Knuckles, Knuckles sonrío con cierta ironía dulce...

-No me queda duda de eso…-Knuckles-aun así… los dos sabemos que ella no lo necesita. Shadow sonrió con la broma. Súbitamente la Master Emerald empezó a brillar con mas fuerza, de un modo deslumbrante una barrera de luz se extendió, Knuckles desapareció de la vista a causa de la luz, lo mismo ocurrió con la master Emerald, la barrera se estabilizo y tanto Master Emeralds como guardián quedaron encerrados en ella. Minutos más tarde Shadow pudo ver lo que ocurría detrás de la barrera que ahora era de un verde traslucido. 

Tikal apareció en el brillo que emanaba la Master Emerald. En ese momento a lo lejos en el tornado x todos pudieron ver la deslumbrante luz verde que por un momento había invadido a toda la isla flotante. Todos vieron la escena conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Tails date prisa!-grito Sonic-ese idiota, será posible que ya… Cream abrazó a Amy como queriéndose esconder de las palabras de Sonic.

-¡No llegaremos tarde Cream, no te preocupes!-Amy.

-No, no es posible…-Los ojos se Rouge por un momento expresaron una mirada perdida detrás de la cristalina textura- ¡niño aumenta la velocidad ahora! 

-¡Si, Ahí voy, sosténganse todos, aun no he probado al tornado x en este modo! Tails acelero y el tornado x tomo una velocidad increíble, Sonic casi callo fuera del ala del avión, pero se sostuvo justo a tiempo, en menos de un minuto estaban a pocos metros de la isla de ángel...

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii este es el final del capitulo 7, muy largo, en parte porque me explaye demasiado en los chistes, pero odiaría dedicar mi fic al puro drama, al poco tiempo yo misma lo encontraría insufrible jaja. Espero el capitulo no sea tan confuso como en el que se apareció Tikal, pero esta vez decidí hablar un poco mas de los sentimientos de los personajes de un modo mas personal, bueno espero que les haya gustado. X3 por cierto, tengo la impresión de que me falta hacer alguna aclaración, bueno no me acuerdo pero por el momento aprovechare entonces para hacer otra…abra partes de mi fic donde en ves de leer palabras como: miraron leerán miriarón, no se como demonios me las arregle para escribir eso así, creo que el problema radica en que mi fic antes estaba escrito en tiempo presente, por ejemplo decía miran, y luego solo cambie unas silabas para ponerlo en pasado…pero no se como diantres a partir de eso me quedaron palabras así, por dios me da vergüenza jaja, tanta alharaca que he hecho para mejorar mi redacción. Perdonen la lata jaja, ojala lean el siguiente capitulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Las dos caras del guardián

Advertencia, este fic puede ponerse muy como un viaje en este punto…

Shadow vislumbro algo que se acercaba con la fuerza de un meteorito a la isla, una cosa azul salió disparada hasta estrellarse contra el piso (se trataba de Sonic que supo saltar a tiempo hasta estar alado de Shadow, este solo lo vio extrañado. Unos 5 segundos el tornado x se estrello contra la isla del ángel, el pobre avión quedo ligeramente destrozado ante el impacto. Shadow vio alarmado al avión recién caído y camino hacia el; en ese momento la cabina del tornado x se abrió de golpe y el grupo que volaba en el interior del avión callo con un golpe seco. Tails, como el resto, se levanto adolorido, el joven zorro volteo un momento a ver a su obra maestra de ingeniería, vio al tornado x, en ese momento parecía una lata aplastada, había quedado partido a la mitad, lo único que había quedado mas o menos en buen estado era la parte delantera donde estaba la cabina, de la parte trasera un trozo de metal caía al piso, el pobre genio no pudo sino dar un suspiro de desaliento.

-¡vamos es tarde!-Sonic. Todos corrieron entonces hacía la barrera, pero Shadow reacciona a tiempo y les interrumpió el paso. Sonic y Shadow cruzaron una mirada desafiante y penetrante, la mirada de Sonic era fogosa al estar mezclada con la descarga de adrenalina que recibía, por la prisa y el miedo.

-Shadow –Rouge. La chica ya conocía la opinión del asunto que tenía Shadow, eso era gracias a que le había sido relatada por Sonic durante el vuelo.-no puedo creer que estés bien con esto…

-De cualquier modo no pueden hacer nada- respondió Shadow en tono frío.- Esa barrera lo hace imposible. Todos viraron su vista hacia adentro de la barrera. En ella se veía una silueta verde claro flotando arriba de la esmeralda maestra, cerca de esa había otro que permanecía al lado de la esmeralda, solo los ojos de ambas siluetas brillan de color blanco.

-No, Sonic…-Amy miro en actitud implorante al joven erizo. Sonic salio de su asombro al encontrar su mirada con la de Amy, solo entonces movido por la inercia corrió lo mas cerca que pudo de la barrera. Conforme se acercaba reconoció a ambas figuras, la que flotaba era Tikal, la otra era la de Knox.

-¡Tikal detente!...-Sonic grito en cuanto estuvo frente a frente con la barrera. Ninguna de las dos figuras mostraba indicios de escuchar, ni la de Knuckles, ni Tikal.

-¡Por favor Knuckles déjanos buscar otra manera de purificar a la Master Emerald, se que podemos hacerlo!-Cream-Tails…La conejita miro con sus ojos como platos y con una expresión llena de terror al zorro, Cream buscaba una idea brillante del único adulto responsable y capaz del equipo. Tails se estremeció ante la mirada expectante de Cream, el chiquillo amarillo respiraba agitado, se sintió invadido por la incertidumbre y la adrenalina, solo pudo contestar en un tono aterrado:

-es tarde no nos escuchan Cream…-Tails. Rouge veía petrificada la escena, sus pupilas azul agua temblaban, se sentía succionada por un abismo, sentía que estaba en la escena y al mismo tiempo se alejaba de ella.

-debe haber alguna manera-dijo ella reaccionando de golpe, corrió hasta la barrera, conforme se acercaba creyó que ante la escena y el miedo se conmovería, pero mas bien la lleno de ira.

-¡Óyeme bien imbésil!-Rouge-¡Por mas que valga la pena una joya de ese tamaño, tu no te iras por ella, no sin que yo antes tenga la dicha de golpearte por irte así! La esmeralda maestra empezó a emitir mas brillo en cuanto Rouge termino de hablar y el escudo de energía se hizo más grande. De la barrera empezaron a salir un número de rayos, de estos salieron varias siluetas, todos retrocedieron ante ellas sin saber que esperar. Las siluetas pronto tomaron una forma concreta. Se trataba de unas criaturas enormes mounstrósas y verdes, las bestias parecían lobos gigantes. El grupo en general adopto posición de ataque, sus expresiones eran las de personas aterrorizadas. Sin embargo actitud de Sonic fue otra, su expresión se torno alegre e impertinente.

-Saben esta cosa esta tratando de hacernos retroceder-dijo Sonic con un tono triunfal. Tails de inmediato adivino a donde iba Sonic, una sonrisa espontánea y alegre se dibujo en los labios del canino volador.

-¡Es verdad, es una posibilidad!-dijo Tails sintiendo un golpe de esperanza. Rouge los miro intrigada, sentía como el corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente.

-Chicos, quieren evitar el suspenso y decirnos de que hablan.-dijo Rouge en un tono bromista pero irritado al mismo tiempo.

- para mi Rouge eso significa solo una cosa-Sonic-que aun podemos hacer cambiar de opinión a Knuckles o detener a la Esmeralda maestra, esas criaturas están aquí para detenernos. Sonic se preparo para atacar a una de las descomunales bestias que se acercaba a el gruñendo y mostrando los dientes. Tails se subió lleno de energía a lo que queda del tornado x. El zorro intentaba averiguar si aun podía disparar con la parte delantera que había quedado casi intacta. Cuando apretó un botón del volante el tornado x disparo un misil a gran velocidad, este misil callo en el blanco; es decir sobre la bestia que iba a atacar a Sonic.

-¡Si! ¡Boom!-Tails- tal como lo había predicho ¡Éxito!- Tails. Pero la criatura aun estaba lejos de haber sido derrotada.

-Well done Tails-Sonic que retomo la batalla contra la bestia que había quedado aturdida ante el ataque de Mailes.

-Amy, Cream necesitare de su ayuda para mover la parte delantera del tornado y apuntar modo correcto, creen poder hacerlo.-Tails

-¡Si!- dijeron Amy y Cream al uníoslo decididas a ayudarlo. Rouge por su cuenta ya estaba peleando contra otro de los moustros luminosos. Al esquivar un ataque de un salto cayó cerca de Sonic.

- veo que estas lista para dar unas patadas Rouge-Sonic

-por su puesto que lo estoy niño azul, yo quiero ese de la izquierda, se ve mas dulce, es una pena acaso no parece un chihuahueño. Rouge le guiño el ojo a Sonic, signo para ambos de atacar. Sonic se lanzo hacia dos bestias distintas en un spin attack. Rouge ataco dando una patada a la bestia que le toco, pero esta comenzó a brillar y a expulsar unas luces verdes deslumbrantes como si fuesen disparos. Rouge esquivo una tras otra a pesar de apenas poder verlas por un momento sin herir sus ojos, finalmente una le dio en un ala, y ella callo a tierra. La bestia corrió hacia ella con la boca abierta, dispuesta a engullirse al sexy almuerzo que caía en picada al piso. Por un momento Rouge no reacciono ante el ataque viendo las enormes fauces abiertas a pocos centímetros de ella, súbitamente exclamo un grito de terror. Shadow reacciono pronto ante su grito y antes de que la bestia pudiese cerrar las fauces-lo que determinaría el fin de la murciélago-el erizo la alcanzo rompiendo la velocidad del sonido soltándola a unos metros de la pelea. La joven apenas en el piso retiro su brazo de donde había permanecido desde que había gritado, es decir a la altura de sus ojos, solo entonces se descubrió lejos de la pelea.

-Pero veamos yo caí…-dijo Rouge como asiendo cuentas-ese chihuahueño sub. Desarrollado me ataco…pude sentir su aliento en mi irresistible ser…y luego…ha…Shadow por supuesto-sonrío Rouge.

-Parece que tú no sabes de bandos-Shadow mientras se preparaba para darle un spin attack a la criatura.

-Valla me dejo totalmente fuera de esto- dijo Rouge en un tono casi jovial coloca de modo gracioso sus manos en la cadera.- eso es muy caballeresco de tu parte Shadow, pero no me gusta dejar que otros se encarguen de mi trabajo, JM supongo que puedo dejarle esa.-concluyo rouge sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa. Entonces la murciélago se decidió a darle una mano a Sonic y atacar a uno de los dos animales sobrantes. Tails seguía disparándole a la criatura que atacaba con más violencia, esa era la de Sonic.

-A la izquierda-Tails- bien hecho Amy y Cream.

-Mas te vale a ti hacerlo bien-Amy dijo esforzándose mientras movía junto con Cream la pesada pieza del avión-esto es muy pesado.

-jaja, si-Tails ¿- gracias chicas. Sonic y una de las criaturas se encontraban en el aire, uno por saltar evadiendo mordiscos y otro por atrapar al primero. Sonic desapareció en el aire a velocidad luz, la criatura parecía desconcertada, entonces Sonic reapareció después de un rebote en el piso a una altura un poco mas elevada a la de la criatura, esta estaba de hecho por tocar tierra de nuevo; fue entonces cuando Sonic le dio una patada en la espalda que la lanzo a tierra. Sin embargo en tierra el mounstro se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar uno de los disparos de Tails. La bestia salto entonces hacia el zorro con un alarido que hizo que a el y a las chicas se les helara la sangre. Sonic entonces ataco justo a tiempo con un spin attack que acabo por hacer desaparecer a la bestia. Rouge por su lado dio una patada giratoria, pero la bestia detuvo el ataque al morderle su pie, ella exclamo un grito de dolor, de inmediato le dio un taconazo en la nariz con su otro pie, el mounstro aulló y la soltó entonces, antes de que el mounstro reaccionara Rouge volvió a levantarse:

-muy bien, tú lo pediste Fido- Rouge arrojo varias bombas que se quedaron pegadas en el espectro canino, estas explotaron en el. Rouge ataco una vez mas con una patada mientras la bestia permanecía aturdida. La patada fue tan fuerte que mando a la criatura hasta la barrera, al contacto con ella el extraño animal desapareció.

Shadow dejó caer sus brazaletes e hizo uno de esos ataques que lo ponen más rojo y más furioso, en cuestión de segundos término con su oponente. Fue así que la obscura contra parte de Sonic término con el último enemigo.

-¡Si, lo hicimos!-Tails. La barrera empezó a desvanecerse a intervalos.

-Eso es-Tails- al destruir a las criaturas que envío la esmeralda maestra la debilitamos, supongo que no estaba previsto el que pudiesen ser derrotadas.

- quizás podamos cruzar la barrera en uno de los parpadeos del escudo-Rouge. Sonic no necesito escuchar eso, ya había esperado el momento justo con expresión impaciente, cuando lo creyó justo y estuvo dispuesto cruzar la barrera el erizo negro se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Shadow-Amy- vamos no puedes creer que esto esta bien!

-Yo hice una promesa, la humanidad depende de esto.- dijo Shadow recordando la promesa que le había hecho a María- no los dejare intervenir, yo protegeré este planeta…

-¡A quien le importa!-grito Sonic fuera de si, al mismo tiempo corrió sorpresivamente rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

-No te dejare interferir…-Shadow. Cuando este iba a correr tras de Sonic, Tails, Amy y Cream se posesionaron frente a el en posición de batalla intentando cortarle el camino.

-Nosotros no dejaremos que detengas a Sonic-Tails. El zorrito contenía su miedo y deseaba parecer lo suficientemente desafiante.

-Por favor Shadow, quedan 2 días…-Amy-buscaremos otra manera…por favor, si no lo logramos dejaremos que Knuckles haga esto…

-Shadow…-Rouge dijo detrás de su compañero de equipo-…démosles la oportunidad….no hay nada que perder, si no lo logran el echidna lo hará de todos modos, solo abra que esperar a pasado mañana. Shadow guardo un momento silencio, luego desvío la mirada hacia el piso de modo arrogante.

-Hagan lo que quieran.-Shadow-mientras este planeta este seguro, no me importa.

Volviendo a Sonic espero el momento justo, vio que pronto la barrera comenzaba a restablecerse, fue cuando se decidió y salto en su interior definitivamente.

-Sonic, no deben interferir-dijo la silueta de Tikal.-por favor.

-Sorre Tikal, pero estamos muy encariñados con el-Sonic. El erizo tomo a Knuckles por los hombros para intentar separarlo de la esmeralda maestra, pero el simple contacto con el hombro de su amigo hizo que Sonic sintiera que se le quemaba la mano.

¡Ahu!-Sonic vio sus guantes que habían quedado algo chamuscados

-¡Knuckles puedes oírme!-grito Sonic en un tono desesperado.

-No funcionara-Dijo la voz de Tikal como lamentándose por Sonic. En ese momento la esmeralda maestra empezó a opacar su color verde brillante, lo mismo ocurrió con el echidna que anteriormente brillaba de un color similar al de la esmeralda.

-Algo esta mal-dijo la voz de Tikal asustada-no están en sincronía. El color opaco del brillo de la joya comenzó a invadir el lugar, una fuerte corriente de aire comenzó a azotar desde el centro de la piedra. Sonic Temió lo peor entonces, en ese instante fuese por el motivo que fuese había que despertar al guardián. Los ojos de Sonic se encendieron, su mirada se vio resuelta, se lleno de valor apretó los dientes y se decidió a no perder a su amigo.

-¡what de hell then!-Sonic coloco sus manos en los hombros de Knuckles e intento separarlo de la gigante esmeralda. Sonic exhalo un grito de dolor, jalo con todas sus fuerzas sin ningún resultado, mientras podía ver como sus manos humeaban, finalmente no pudo contenerse más y con un grito de dolor tuvo que separar sus manos del echidna.

-Sonic no tiene caso- dijo Tikal con una voz llena de pánico que sonaba como un eco-no podemos hacer nada. Es muy tarde- Tikal intentaba sellar los poderes de la Esmeralda Maestra que empezaban a manifestarse. La echidna hizo una expresión de dolor mientras intentaba contener toda esa energía de vuelta en la esmeralda.

- ¡vamos Tikal!-grito Sonic comprendiendo que la joven peleaba contra la fuerza de la piedra.- ¡me debes una! Los gritos del erizo casi eran apagados por el ventarrón que surgía del interior de la esmeralda. Tikal asintió, la figura de la lánguida chica se elevo en el cielo. Ella con la misma expresión de dolor abrió los brazos, hubo una explosión de energía proveniente de la echidna, la esmeralda dejo de brillar durante unos momentos y comenzó a centellar, la fuerte corriente de pronto se dirigió directo a la joven, esta parecía succionar toda la energía en su pecho. Tikal dio un doloroso grito de dolor mientras su rostro y contornos se perdían en un brillo verdoso que comenzaba a emitir…Todos tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos súbitamente pues la fantasmal chica emitió un brillo dorado enceguecedor para todos. Finalmente la barrera comenzó a desvanecerse en un palpitar, hasta que finalmente desapareció. Al mismo tiempo Tikal dejo de brilla, recupero su color naranja y callo como desvaneciéndose, mas bien flotaba a tierra. Parecía caer en cámara lenta a tierra mientras se tornaba ligeramente traslucida hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos. Knuckles cayó al piso también recuperando su color habitual.

-Suerte Sonic the hedgehog,-dijo la voz de Tikal apagándose en el aire- tratare de ayudarlos. Sonic corrió a ver al echidna, parecía que estaba bien y solo estaba inconsciente. Sonic sonrió aliviado, lo que sirvió para el resto que contenía el aliento desde que Knuckles había tocado el piso.

En este capitulo decidí cambiar algunos términos que mantenía en ingles. Espero les guste el fic, me da gusto leer sus comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

Las dos caras del guardián

-Lo lograste- le dijo Tails corriendo hacia Sonic.

- la mayoría lo hizo Tikal.-Sonic-creo que Knuckles no se ve tan mal. Todos rodearon al echidna ecepto rouge que se alejo de ellos ubicándose con expresión triste y pensativa en una esquina, ahí cruzada de brazos se sintió mas dispuesta a esperar lo sea que ocurriera.

-Valla idiota.- susurro en un tono triste y disgustado casi de modo imperceptible. Sonic ajito a su amigo. Después de unos minutos Knuckles abrió los ojos.

-ha, que…- Knuckles. A pesar de estar de espaldas al resto Rouge no pudo controlar el estremecerse de inmediato ante su voz. Knuckles se sentía aturdido y cansado, sentía como si un Thriller lo hubiese atropellado repetidas veces, sin embargo no tuvo el tiempo para enterarse de lo que ocurría, ya que dos segundos después de su aturdido "a que" Cream se le lanzo enzima y sin contener sus sollozos lo abrazo.

-¿Cream…que?-Knuckles-espera…estoy bien…puedes dejar de…. ¡¿tienes que hacer eso?!-dijo sonrojándose con su característica timidez ante muestras de aprecio de cualquier genero.

-¡Knuckles!-dijo Cream sin dejar de llorar que gusto que estés bien! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor! La conejita lo estrujo con fuerza y contrajo su rostro contra el pecho de Knox, el pudo entonces sentir las calidas lagrimas de la niña rodando sobre su pelaje. Knuckles no supo que hacer, solo la dejo llorar, ni siquiera cambió se posición y se sonrojo con una expresión confundida. Tails sonrío con la mirada cristalina. Pero de pronto recordó que la estupidez del echidna no merecía en lo absoluto un recibimiento tan afectuoso.

- ¡la próxima vez no nos subestimes al tratar con este tipo de situaciones quieres!-Tails- tal vez tu no tienes la materia gris para pensar en otras soluciones pero posiblemente yo si. El zorrito dijo lo anterior en la actitud más autoritaria que pudo, sin embargo se le quebró un poco la voz a causa más bien del coraje que de tristeza.

- tarde o temprano- continuo Tails-quieras o no, nos veremos forzados a intervenir… ¡somos amigos, no vuelvas a olvidarte de nosotros!- El pequeño genio tuvo que callar porque sintió que si no lloraría.- ¡Tendrás que ayudarme a reparar el tornado x!-concluyo súbitamente el niño. Knuckles no supo como reaccionar solo miraba al fúrico zorrito.

-Pero yo no quería que…-se animo al fin a decir el echidna, pero no pudo terminar su oración, ya que cierta chica rosada lo golpeo en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch!-Knuckles-¡Que rayos te…! Knuckles cerro de golpe la boca al ver que la chica rosa tenía una expresión de furia incontenible y lo miraba fijamente sin que sus lágrimas dejasen de brotar.

- ¡No te atrevas a quejarte, no esperes una calida bienvenida de ninguno de nosotros!-las palabras de la erizo se atropellan una tras otra.- ¡Idiota, idiota, Idiota! ¡Es todo lo que puedes esperar de nosotros, estúpido, imbécil, insensible! ¡No sabes cuanto nos importas, actuando siempre como si nosotros no existiéramos! ¡Siempre por tu cuenta, como el imbécil que eres! Después de tantas veces que te hemos probado que puedes confiar en nosotros aun no aprendes, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y tú…y…tu-la voz de Amy había dejado de ser atropellada y ahora hablaba lentamente- tú te-Amy soltó un fuerte sollozo, y después su voz comenzó a apagarse-…Nada mas así, imbécil-súbitamente la chica grito llorando una vez mas ¡Imbécil...eres, eres…eres un estúpido, siempre estarás solo, no quieres mas que estar solo!-grito Amy sin poder contenerse, se sentía tan furiosa, pero tan triste al mismo tiempo, el echidna estaba dispuesto a entregarce por quién fuera, pero simplemente no creía que hubiese quien lo hiciera por el; en un arranque preparo el martillo para pegarle a Knuckles de nuevo, este solo se preparo para el golpe con expresión cómica, pero Amy como golpeada por la emoción dejo caer el martillo de su mano, rompiendo en llanto y cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos. Knuckles quedo perplejo, confundido y por demás asustado por la bipolaridad de su voluble amiga rosada…

- Amy….es- tartamudeo el finalmente, las ultimas palabras de Amy le habían hecho sentir un ligero miedo, el estiro un poco la mano hacia ella pero…

-¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Estoy furiosa contigo!

-He…conmigo…-dijo Knuckles tímidamente.

-Solo diles que lo lamentas, torpe- se escucho la voz de Rouge desde la esquina en la que permanecía, ella lo vio por enzima del hombro con mirada de cuchillo.

-A, pero….-Knuckles exhalo su segundo suspiro del día, se resigno e intento despejar su nerviosismo-…lo lamento Amy. Amy levanto la mirada un momento para verlo, el guardián fruncía el seño avergonzado y miraba hacia otro dirección para no enfrentar la reacción de ella ante sus palabras. Amy lo comprendió pero aun así no pudo contenerse.

- ¡Knuckles! entonces le callo enzima y lo abrazo sorpresivamente, por supuesto el se sobresalto nerviosamente sin saber como responder como ya le había pasado con Cream.

-¡Amy!...-dijo el asustado y enojado, de pronto solo suspiro por tercera vez en el día, dejo escapar un poco de aire, y de un modo que trataba de parecer calmado continuo-…esta bien…prometo tomarlos en cuenta….pero podrías….por favor dejar de abrazarme….no me gusta. Increíblemente Amy no se enfado, mas bien rió recordando que su amigo era un retardado social. Ella sonrío de un modo tierno y separándose de el solo le tomo la mano para acompañar las palabras que ahora iba a decirle:

-de acuerdo tonto, solo no olvides esa promesa. Knuckles dio resignado el cuarto suspiro del día y retiro su mano en un tono infantil y algo apenado. La actitud con la que lo había hecho no era agresiva sino mas bien la de alguien resignado a la miel desparramante de sus amigos. Ciertamente el tampoco quería asumir que se sentía algo contento de que lo detuvieran, o de que ellos no estuviesen dispuestos a dejarlo solo.

- si no me vas a pegar de nuevo di las cursilerías que quieras.-Knuckles.

-¡Que!-Amy. La erizo le perdono el golpe que ese comentario merecía debido a todo lo ocurrido, solo se volteo fingiendo indignación, dejando salir un -JM. Algo quedaba pendiente, Knuckles sintió la potente mirada de Rouge sobre de el.

-….Rouge… lo lamento, dijo Knuckles sonrojándose, sin atreverse a ver la dura mirada de la murciélago o siquiera sabiendo porque se disculpa con ella en todo esto, solo supuso que lo mejor era seguir el consejo que ella misma le había dado para que ella se aplacara.

-¿te disculpas conmigo echidna?-Rouge respondió con la misma mirada resentida, pero con un tono de voz frió-...por favor no lo hagas, es tu vida, eres tan libre de desperdiciarla como se te antoje. El se sintió como cucaracha aplastada pero no se sorprendió ante la actitud de la murciélago, y por otra parte sentía que no tenia que reprocharle después de lo que fuese que hubiese provocado su acto en Rouge. Ella quiso irse, abrió sus alas para emprender el vuelo sin embargo se detuvo súbitamente sin atreverse a irse, finalmente la fuerza de las palabras que verdaderamente quería decirle la vencieron -... ¿crees que disculparte es todo lo que tienes que hacer? Bueno eso no es suficiente, debiste al menos despedirte de mi mas que a golpes…siquiera el resto habrían quedado con un agradable recuerdo…deberías enterarte mas de lo que he hecho por ti, como lo que hice ahora…no importa, no es como si me quede con ganas de saber mas de ti echidna. Solo entonces Rouge emprendió el vuelo sin dejar de adoptar su actitud fría, ella se fue antes de que el sonrojado y choqueado Knuckles pudiese articular palabra…Shadow le arrojo un intercomunicador a Sonic:

- Avísenos cuando tengan un plan-Shadow. El erizó hizo un caos control para abandonar la isla. Knuckles pensó en Rouge, bajo un poco la mirada de un modo un tanto triste, sentía como si algo le cristalizara el corazón. Amy experta en amoríos lo entendió perfectamente, una mirada basto.

-Si, no sabes tratar a las mujeres.-dijo Amy picaronamente-pero no habla enserio créeme, es obvio que los dos se importan mucho.

-¡¿he, no se… de que?!-la afirmación de Amy le había caído de sorpresa en el peor momento. Knuckles se mostró bastante irritado y avergonzado.

-si como sea...-sonrío Amy picaronamente-ya veremos como lo arreglas después. Todos ecepto el pobre de Knuckles rieron.

-De cualquier modo,-Knuckles cambió el tema.- no debieron meterse en esto.

-Te lo dije amigo, no te dejaremos, tenemos dos días contando desde hoy.-Sonic- encontraremos el modo de salir de esto sin arriesgar a nadie-Sonic sonrío y Knuckles le contesto la sonrisa.

-No me llames amigo por favor.-Knuckles-supongo que tendré paciencia estos dos días, no estoy dispuesto a pasar por esta escena melosa dos veces. Acompaño lo dicho recostándose ligeramente y recargándose en un pilar del templo en actitud relajada, los ojos se le comenzaban a cerrar, se sentía muy agotado.

-Como puede darle tan poca importancia a este asunto-le dijo Cream a Cheese.

Knuckles ya estaba dormido con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Sonic lo vio incrédulo, luego Sonrío de modo pícaro, se acerco hacia un dormido Knuckles, digamos donde deberían estar las orejas si el echidna tuviera, y…

-¡Knucklehead!-Sonic. El pobre echidna se levanto dando un grito debido al susto.

- ¡Que quieres!-dijo Knuckles furioso incorporándose.

-No nos dejaras con esto solos verdad-Sonic en actitud burlona- tenemos dos días sabes…no es una eternidad.

-No, si pensaba ayudar, solo que estoy un poco cansado de acuerdo. Los ojos una vez más se le empezaron a cerrar, aun estando de pie se quedo dormido. Sonic se rasco impaciente la cabeza, de nuevo se acerco al inexistente oído de Knuckles y grito:

-¡Tenemos dos días, dos, wake up! Knuckles se volvió a despertar, una vez mas el hiperactivo erizo había hecho que casi se le saliera el corazón del susto. Entonces ambos empezaron a discutir como siempre lo hacían. Y sinceramente Sonic estaba encantado de tener a su amigo en frente y poder seguir burlándose de el y probocandolo, por su puesto Knuckles estaba bastante enojado.

-No creo que Knuckles piense que podemos hacer algo-dijo Tails desanimado mientras una gota anime recorría su frente.

-Sonic se ve feliz-Cream- yo creo que eso quiere decir que el si cree que lograremos algo. Tails sonrió con la respuesta.

-Es verdad Cream, y usualmente Sonic tiene la razón antes que Knox. Los dos rieron.

Ubicación base de Eggman

El científico veía todo lo anterior através de una pantalla que seguía mostrando lo que ocurría en la Isla del Ángel.

-No es eso oportuno-Eggman viendo su pantalla-parece que todos están de mi lado ja, muy bien. Tal vez ya es el momento adecuado para robar la Esmeralda Maestra, no queremos que Knuckles reconsidere las cosas. Eggman vio unas tablillas con jeroglíficos que mantenía a su lado, estas estaban sosteniendo su café como porta vasos. El genio tomo un sorbo de su taza de café…ya cumpliré con mi parte del trato Kimen, solo debo esperar a que Sonic venga por algunas respuestas. jo,jo,jo,jo.

Bueno noveno capitulo, ja nadíe puede negar que no soy una obsesiva …mmm se que Kimen suena un poquillo poco varonil, pero significa muerto en maya, busque otras palabras como…bueno mejor les dejo de adelantar cosas jajaja, gracias por leer una véz mas mi fic. Este capitulo es el primero en derramarmiel por todas partes, pero no se preocupen puedo ser todavía mas cursi jejeje.


	10. Chapter 10

Para este capitulo les recomiendo irse por una tasita de chocolate caliente, adoptar una posición comoda y tener mucha, pero mucha paciencia

Para este capitulo les recomiendo irse por una tasita de chocolate caliente, adoptar una posición comoda y tener mucha, pero mucha paciencia. Me doy cuenta de que cuando escribí este capitulo seguro tenia demaciado tiempo libre, no parece tan largo, pero esta lleno de pequeños detalles que pueden volverse tediosos si no se esta de humor, es que quise hacer este capitulo mas o menos parecido a lo que es jugar un mundo de un video juego, bueno por otra parte debería estar haciendo mi tarea, la cual es mucha y estoy evitando, como sea de un día a otro toda la tarea pospuesta me caera encima así que quizas no me vean con tanta frecuencia por aquí. A y gracias a Naiakua, Sadic y Sonamy por sus comentarios x3 me dio mucho gusto cada uno de ellos, he, así que Naiakua tú comenta lo que quieras.

Ubicación Isla del ángel

Tails había sugerido que el grupo se separara de inmediato:

-Muy bien creo que debemos separarnos en grupos-Tails-creo que Sonic debe ir a las Mistic Ruins a investigar, Knuckles tú deberás buscar las Emeralds, ya que podrían sernos útiles, yo iré a investigar junto con Cream en mi laboratorio, y Amy cuidara por ti de la esmeralda maestra. Knuckles no parecía muy conforme, pero acepto la propuesta de Tails.

-Cuídala bien Amy-Knuckles

-No te preocupes Knox-Amy-dudo mucho que algo malo ocurra, seguro será una labor mas aburrida que peligrosa.-Amy acompaño lo dicho con una sonrisa y agitando su mano como diciendo: "calma, calma".

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Amy-Sonic-si Eggman tiene el ojo puesto en este asunto quizás tu en especial debas tener cuidado, a es verdad…El erizo recordó las cámaras que Eggman había puesto a lo largo de la isla, entonces se acerco a unas plantas y comenzó a agitarlas, luego comenzó a buscar por varios rincones del altar.

-¿Eggman?... ¿Sonic que haces?-Knuckles

-Yes-Sonic mientras seguía buscando-Eggman ha estado muy atento contigo, es por eso que pude enterarme de todo este asunto.

- Devi suponerlo...-dijo Knuckles disgustado. Todos comenzaron a buscar las cámaras, hasta que el guardián cayó en la cuenta de una planta con gotas de rocío.

-es extraño con este clima… -Knuckles-adentro de una gota brillaba una lucecita roja, el extrañado toco la gota.

- esto es plástico-continuo diciendo al mismo tiempo que presiono la gota. Esta se rompió ante la presión del guante del echidna. Las gotas incluyendo la rota comenzaron a flotar para sorpresa de todos, de inmediato de varios lugares de la isla otras cámaras similares flotaron también y de un acelerón abandonaron la isla.

-Bueno, mínimo sabemos que Eggman nos estaba viendo ahora.-dijo Sonic mientras veía a las diminutas cámaras alejarse.

-De acuerdo, eso lo define todo-Knuckles- si Eggman viene no creo que Amy pueda detenerlo, yo me quedo.

- por favor Knox, que te hace pensar que yo no puedo detener a Eggman-dijo Amy levemente irritada.

-Porque…-dijo Knuckles picado preparado para un intenso y gran discurso sobre sus responsabilidades, las posibles deficiencias de Amy, y sobre lo inútil que en realidad era todo, y porque deberían dejarlo tranquilo de una vez.

-jkhm, jkhm-interrumpió Tails fingiendo que se aclaraba la garganta con la intención de adelantársele a Knuckles en su intento de alejarlos. El zorro tan rápido como tuvo la atención de todos le dio un transmisor a Amy- vigila bien Amy, todos sabemos que tienes buena vista, si Eggman viene seguro podrás percatarte. Acto seguido, le dio el otro transmisor a Knuckles.- y le llamaras a Knuckles ante la primera señal de alarma. Cream será mejor que tú también te quedes aquí para patrullar por el aire. Acompaño lo dicho dándole otro transmisor a la coneja.

-¿De acuerdo?-Mails.

-mggg-Knuckles se hecho como el quinto suspiro de desaliento desde que encontró a sus amigos.-de acuerdo. (Talvez tengo el tiempo para darles una oportunidad-pensó el-después de todo no hay nada que perder, si no mínimo será otra aventura y quizá sea suficiente para poner mis emociones en orden y poderme aliar a la master Emeralds con éxito).

-Muy bien-Tails- me comunicaré con Shadow y el se encargara de infiltrarse a la base de Eggman para buscar cualquier cosa que el pueda saber y nosotros no, que debe ser el porque Eggman coloco las cámaras en primer lugar.

Ubicación base del gobierno

Rouge descansaba con actitud molesta y pensativa sentada en un sofá que poco encajaba con el ambiente tecnológico de la base. Ella había pedido el mueble en cuanto Shadow se había unido al equipo, argumentando que no quería que sus hermosos rostros se demacraran todos los días frente a ese montón de maquinas, y monitores, deberían tener un sofá donde leer; charlar;(como si Shadow lo hiciese); es decir un lugar lejos del trabajo en el trabajo, nada mas necesario que eso según su propia opinión.

-Rouge, recibí un mensaje de Tails-Shadow- debo irme... Rouge ignoro al erizo, Sin embargo este no se percato de eso inmediatamente y siguió hablando-será mejor mantener vigilada la isla del Ángel.

Rouge siguió ignorando cada palabra, esperando ser notada algún día, así que Shadow se percato al final.

-¿No planeas hacerte cargo de eso?-Shadow

- Has lo que quieras Sr. ego centrista, a mi porque debería importarme, finalmente eres tu el que decide tomar control de absolutamente todo…no te perdonare el que hayas intentado sacarme de esto.-dijo Rouge dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio.

-Lo entiendo, respeto eso.-contesto el en un tono casi indiferente y salió de la habitación.

como puede ser tan indiferente-dijo ella resentida- "si lo entiendo respeto eso". Pero ese otro tonto no se queda atrás "Lo lamento Rouge"-dijo la murciélago en tono burlón recordando a Knuckles.

- digo solo te di una terrible paliza, ignore tú total existencia y decidí cargarme mi cruz sin consideración tus posibles sentimientos.-Rouge- Ese echidna, párese que cualquier joya tiene mas seso que el, ya veo porque prefiero ser su amante (refiriéndose a las joyas por supuesto).

Rouge desalentada recargo el mentón sobre la palma de su mano y quedo en actitud pensativa.

- y luego la gente pregunta como una mujer con mi sensibilidad puede poner lo material antes que el amor. Una vez mas recordó el "lo siento Rouge" de Knuckles, esta vez sonrío un poco sonrojada soltando una pequeña y encantadora carcajada-ese tonto, parecía perrito regañado-pensó ella, después de eso se puso de pie.

-o bueno, de nada me sirve esto, no sería lo mismo tratar de robar la esmeralda maestra sin ese rojo echidna, supongo que esta vez tratare de ayudarlo. Fue entonces que ella dejo la habitación.

Ubicación Mystic Ruins

El héroe azul caminaba en el interior del antiguo templo echidna, cumpliendo así con la parte que le había tocado en el plan de Tails, mientras caminaba también veía los jeroglíficos de las paredes.

-esta bien que yo no recuerde que no se leer jeroglíficos, pero otra cosa es Tails-pensó Sonic ¬¬¡- En fin; de estas ruinas solo conozco los primeros pisos, lo mejor será subir mas.

Cuando el temerario erizó llego hasta donde estaba la gran imagen de Caos, se detuvo un momentos para recordar la aventura pasada con una sonrisa. Después de lo cual siguió explorando y subiendo através de la antigua pirámide. Finalmente llego a la parte desconocida que estaba muy cerca de la cúspide de las ruinas; una vez ahí subió un tramo de unas escaleras, estas a su vez estaban metidas en una especie de túnel. Súbitamente un escalón se hundió en cuanto lo piso. Sonic miro con expresión suspicaz hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo sorpresivamente un muro cayo con estruendo en la entrada del túnel.

-ho, ho,-dijo Sonic con su frescura habitual- supongo que no podré regresar por ahí, me pregunto si eso era todo... La respuesta no se hizo esperar, en cuanto acabo de decir la frase unos pequeños darditos empezaron a salir disparados de todos los escalones, siguiendo la secuencia en la que estaban ordenados. El erizo salto a la pared mas cercana esquivando los diminutos dardos que salían del piso, luego salto a la otra y así, saltando de pared a pared, y de escalón a otro al fin vislumbro la salida del túnel, pero esa también parecía bloqueada. Sin embargo en cuanto se acerco a ella, aun esquivando disparos, la puerta se abrió y el heroico mamífero entro de un salto, entonces una vez mas la puerta por la que había entrado se cerro detrás suyo.

-Ja, pice of cake.-dijo el despreocupado erizo con una sonrisa, Sin embargo algo finalmente rompió su calma. Sintió que algo le rozaba el pie…Sonic bajo la mirada al piso con una expresión de curiosidad; de un agujero en el piso salían unos animales que parecían escorpiones enormes de color amarillo fosforescente, sobre la espalda tenían marcadas unas rayas rojas, pero la boca no era como la de los insectos comunes, era ovalada y estaba dentada con millones de pequeños colmillos filosos, que chorreaban una baba amarillenta. Por supuesto, que no quepa duda de que lo que había rosado el pie de nuestro héroe era uno de estos escorpiones que conforme salían del agujero se encaminaban a el y ya algunos comenzaban a subírsele a los zapatos. Por un momento al erizo quedo petrificado por un sentimiento de terror, hasta que finalmente pudo hacer a su cuerpo reaccionara. Con un grito de miedo, llego de un salto hasta la punta de una alta estatua. Con el impulso logro quitarse del zapato a _casi todos los escorpiones..._pero nuestro héroe tuvo que descubrir asustado a uno que se había quedado colgado de su zapato, aferrándose con sus fuertes tenazas. El insecto estaba ya preparando su aguijón como un látigo para picar, cuando Sonic aterrado y con una expresión cómica de nerviosismo, ajito a velocidad luz su pierna, lo que provoco que el escorpión saliera volando directo al techo, donde fue a- literalmente-quedarse embarrado contra el. El cuerpo aplastado del animal chorreaba del techo mezclado con todos sus fluidos corporales, al mismo tiempo que estos disolvían la superficie de piedra. Lo que dejo muy en claro para Sonic que las asquerosas criaturas seguramente eran letales.

-Iack- Sonic empalideció e hizo un jesto de asco retorciendo la nariz y el seño. Enfoco un véz más su mirada al piso, entonces vió que los pequeños escorpiones ya tapizaban el suelo y que aumentaban en número a cada momento, terminando unos encima de otros. Lo que significo para el, el descubrimiento de que evidentemente no era lo peor estar sumergido en las profundidades del agua.

-O bueno al menos ahora nada podría ponerse peor-dijo Sonic riendo pensando en lo ultimo relatado con expresión angustiada mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente. Su mirada recorrió el lugar, pronto descubrió que la única posible salida era un hoyo bastante pequeño en el techo. Desde donde el estaba no parecía fácil atinar al ángulo que necesitaba para alcanzarlo.

-parece un traga luz-pensó el-pero no es posible porque se puede ver que arriba de el hay otro techo, talvez también se trata de la misma trampa del piso por donde salen los escorpiones, pero para el piso de arriba cuando este se llene, incluso quizás pueda activar la misma trampa desde hay. Bueno al menos mi cerebro jamás había funcionado así de rápido, solo me queda intentarlo con el techo. El hoyo del techo estaba en el centro de la amplia aula y el en una esquina; el cuarto ya estaba inundándose con los bichos. No pudiendo arriesgarse a rebotar en el piso su plan era saltar en un ángulo de la pared muy cerca de los insectos y luego en el aire hacer un spin atack hacia arriba, cuando el impulso lo llevara hasta la parte baja del agujero. Sonic salto hacía la esquina de uno de los muros casi rozando a los babeantes insectos, salió disparado y logro saltar a tiempo en el agujero del techo haciendo un spin atack, una vez que logro cruzar llego al piso superior…los insectos no tardarían en llegar, pero mínimo le daba un poco mas de tiempo el estar ahí. Sonic inspecciono los alrededores. Ese era un cuarto muy pequeño y bastante austero, había un enorme mosaico en el piso que representaba un cielo estrellado; en las paredes no había sino dos antorchas que iluminaban una imagen en la pared. Hasta que pudo asegurarse de no ver nada sospechoso en la pequeña habitación camino de un lado a otro buscando una posible salida, un pasadizo secreto, etc. Toco paredes saco ladrillos flojos, intento mover las antorchas, pero nada…

-¿Será que ya llegue al ultimo piso?-pensó el-pero esa antigua tribu tenía que conocer alguna salida…o no… La posibilidad de esa ultima idea hizo que sintiera un escalofrió. Sonic se acerco a la pintura de la pared, en ella estaba plasmado el paisaje de las Mystic Ruins bajo un cielo estrellado, todo estaba pintado en tonos azules a excepción de las estrellas, en el piso, en el paisaje de estrellas, había una estrella gigantesca. El erizó tanteo la imagen de la pared en balde.

- Esto se esta volviendo realmente desesperante por no decir tedioso-Sonic se sentó rendido y pensativo. Una lucecilla apareció...

-Te ayudare Sonic...-Tikal

-A Tikal, me da gusto verte, quizás debiste aparecer desde los escorpiones, no, no, mi error desde los dardos, pero nunca es tarde-dijo Sonic en tono jovial- la lucecita señalo la estrella grande del piso.

-Rompe esa piedra en forma de estrella.-dijo Tikal. Sonic golpeo la piedra del mosaico rompiéndola en pedazos, al levantar los trozos vio que había un espejo con la forma de la estrella. Tikal se acerco a la imagen de la pared, y señalo una de las estrellas.

-Esta estrella, presiónala muy fuerte con tú meñique y también se romperá, son de un material muy frágil. Sonic hizo lo que Tikal le dijo y donde estaba la diminuta estrella solo quedo un diminuto agujero que atravesaba todo el muro. De la pequeña forma de estrella entro un hilo de luz del exterior, la luz callo en el espejo, cuando la pequeña estrella se reflejo en el, esta a su vez actúo de un modo misterioso extendiendo la luz hasta que el espejo enmarco la luz por completo. Sonic se sintió maravillado ante el espectáculo, la luz del espejo se reflejo en el techo y una abertura en el se abrió. Sonic salto hacia esa abertura, así Tikal y el entraron al ultimo cuarto, este a pesar de ser mas pequeño estaba lleno de imágenes, incluidos el piso y el techo.

-o my god, no quiero saber que cosa ociosa tendré que hacer para salir después de aquí.-Sonic- Creía que la ultima habitación era la de abajo.

-Cuando así lo desees yo te sacare…-Tikal-pero es aquí donde quizás ayeemos una respuesta a lo que buscan.-Tikal

-thanx Tikal. Sonic vio una imagen que contenía a un grupo de echidnas grabados en ella. Luego vio todas las imágenes a su alrededor, vio imágenes a lo largo de todo el cuarto espacios saturados de echidnas y otros que estaban casi vacíos.

-Tikal, fue tu tribu la que pinto esto, no es cierto.

-No, los personajes que ves son los guardianes, cuando un guardián es absorbido por la esmeralda maestra su imagen aparece aquí. Estas ruinas es verdad que mi gente las convirtió en un templo, pero no fuimos nosotros quienes las construyeron, lo mismo ocurre con las ruinas de la isla del ángel. Yo misma no se mucho de ellas, a excepción de que cuado mi tribu vivía no había ningún echidna pintado. Cuando me uní a la esmeralda maestra al morir, por un momento, vi este lugar, fue cuando me reconocí en el que supe uno de los propósitos de estas pinturas, el registrar. Sin embargo no sabía que era este templo hasta que aquel guardián se revelo, yo abandone la esmeralda maestra, y como tú entre aquí en busca de pistas, fue así que reconocí a las generaciones de guardianes plasmadas... Sonic rodeo el cuarto, se detuvo en una de las imágenes, donde estaba Tikal.

-you should smile,-Sonic- pero aun así saliste bien. Bromeo Sonic señalando la imagen. Su mirada llego a lo representado en el suelo, retrocedió asombrado ante lo que había en la imagen. Mientras que todas las paredes eran de tonos azules y el techo era de color verde, el piso era de color negro, en la imagen había una criatura gigantesca, sus ojos verdes opacos, eran uno de los únicos elemento de otro color, la masa negra apenas tenía forma, parecía un dragón hecho de neblina, este a su vez, tenía el pecho abierto y dentro del pecho había un echidna que era del mismo color que los ojos de la criatura. El echidna paresia estar siendo envuelto por la masa obscura.

-¿Que es esto?-dijo Sonic asombrado, entonces vio que a su vez el cuerpo del echidna estaba lleno de unos pequeños espirales.

-Ese es el único guardián que se a revelado, es del que te hablaba, las consecuencias fueron terribles.-Tikal


	11. Chapter 11

Las dos caras del guardián

El capitulo 11 continua donde dejamos la conversación de Tikal y Sonic.

-¿Que paso con ese guardián?-Sonic

-…Esa criatura no es sino la energía de la esmeralda Maestra, cuando su alma se fusiono aun seguía sublevándose, el mismo sentimiento de odio, por el vínculo que nos une, fue despertado en todas las generaciones de guardianes que yacen en la esmeralda, a mi no me a tocado, por ser la primera de la generación, también debo ser la ultima. Pero esa vez el sentimiento de el y de los guardianes se adeñúo de la esmeralda, y de ella surgió esa energía que comenzó a destrozar todo cuanto la rodeaba, sin embargo cuando eso paso, la esmeralda misma se defendió de ese sentimiento y rechazo al guardián que la envenenaba. La esmeralda se recupero casi por completo en su estado benigno, así con su poder yo pude restaurar casi todo lo dañado. Fue como si el tiempo hubiese regresado, ni el mundo ni las criaturas en el parecían saber de todo lo sucedido. Pero es verdad Que no sabemos que fue de esa alma perdida, a pesar de que podemos sentirlo todos los días y de que es su ausencia y resentimiento lo que esta ensombreciendo a las almas que mantiene sellada la Esmeralda, es peligrosa porque casi logro controlarla por completo…

- ¿y ese símbolo que tiene tatuado por todo el cuerpo?-dijo Sonic señalando al echidna del suelo.

-el solo tenía uno, pero cuando ocurrió todo lo que te he relatado, su cuerpo se lleno de esos espirales.-Tikal. Sonic se torno pensativo.

-Muy bien Tikal, creo que yo he terminado aquí-Sonic. Tikal inundo el cuarto con su brillo y segundos después Sonic apareció enfrenté del laboratorio de Mails.

Ubicación base del doctor Eggman

-Caos Control-Shadow. Apareció adentro de la base, no sin encontrarse demasiados Robots como en la primera ocasión, pero como entonces el sombrío personaje acabo con todo Robot a su paso sin rasguño alguno. Finalmente llego al cuarto de maquinas, donde Eggman manejaba la nave principal y el resto de las que conformaban la egg carrier por medio de comandos específicos para los robots que las piloteaban. Una vez más le basto deslizar una tarjeta, apareció en el tablero donde debería escribir la clave, "Tortilla de azul". La forma de vida más perfecta entro al cuarto, en cuanto cerro la puerta detrás de si adhirió una pequeña maquina a ella, cuya función era averiar la puerta electrónica.

-Esto podría tomar mucho tiempo, detestaría que me distrajeran.-dijo Shadow en un tono irónico. El ánti héroe comenzó a teclear en la maquina principal que era enmarcada por una gran pantalla, jaquearla para revisar los archivos del doctor no le había sido muy complicado, lo que lo dejo extrañado. En la pantalla aparecieron todos los archivos, finalmente encontró el que atrapo su interés. Se trataba de uno que contenía una serie de fotos de las tablillas que Eggman en un capitulo anterior había usado como porta bazos, las imágenes eran acompañadas por un texto. Shadow rápidamente inserto un disco con la intención de copiar todos los archivos.

-¿Como pudo descifrarlo?- pensó Shadow al leer uno de los textos que acompañaban a las fotografías. En la puerta que el erizo había dejado bloqueado de pronto empezaron a sonar unos golpes estruendosos que la abollaban. Shadow comenzó a buscar apresuradamente algún archivo que le pudiese dar pista de la ubicación de las tablillas. No existía tal documento, parecía que la puerta electrónica se desplomaría en cualquier momento debido a los violentos golpes, el erizo volteo de golpe en dirección a la puerta para deducir de cuanto tiempo disponía para seguir buscando alguna pista en los archivos, subitamente su mirada capto la ubicación, en la maquina de control de las naves, simplemente ahí estaban, debajo de una taza roja en forma de huevo. La forma de vida mas perfecta, no pudo sino hacer una expresión de vergüenza y desaliento, ante lo que le pareció una deshonra de descendiente para su creador. La puerta callo ante el ultimo golpe, dejando ver una maquina con dos enormes puños que era manejada por un pequeño robot. La maquina asesto un golpe de modo opresivo, pero el fue capaz de esquivarlo. Lamentablemente el golpe del robot fue a dar contra la maquina en donde estaban contenidos los archivos, dañándola por completo. Por suerte el erizo ya había sacado el disco donde había guardado toda la información. El robot disparo sorpresivamente sus puños como si se tratase de proyectiles. Shadow esquivo una vez mas de un salto, pero los proyectiles tomaron direcciones paralelas, en cuanto se alejaron de el.

-¿pero que?-Shadow. Uno de los Proyectiles se detuvo en el aire, pero el otro se dirigió hacia donde estaba el y comenzó a seguir todos sus movimientos. Shadow no lograba deshacerse del misil que le seguía a pesar de su velocidad, saltos y esquivadas; súbitamente el misil logró darle por la espalda. El erizo cayo con violencia al piso y el disco callo lejos de sus manos. Shadow apretó los dientes conteniendo el enojo provocado por el orgullo lastimado. El proyectil le había caído como un golpe. No es que el objetivo de estos misiles fuera el estallar al final del ataque, su función era solo atacar con violentos golpes siguiendo los movimientos que el pequeño robot les ordenaba. Ambos proyectiles se dirigieron una vez mas hacia donde estaba el.

-de acuerdo, así lo quieren ustedes.- Shadow sonrío de modo impertinente. Como una ráfaga corrió hacia donde estaba el disco tomándolo en sus manos, los misiles lo siguieron una vez mas. El anti héroe esquivo cada golpe, el evitar los golpes lo llevo hasta donde estaba el pequeño robot que controlaba los puños. Una vez que el erizo dio un salto en el aire cerca de donde los misiles ya estaban por darle, este arrojo un ataque de caos speear hacía donde estaba el robot. Los rayos amarillos cayeron en el pequeño robot que estallo, con eso los dos proyectiles cayeron al suelo con un golpe metálico.

-JM-Shadow. Una vez eliminado el enemigo se encamino a donde están las tablillas, pero como es de esperarse otro gran grupo de robots interfirió en el mismo momento…

Ubicación, Funcky jungle.

Knuckles ya tenía cinco de las siete esmeraldas. Sintiéndose fatigado una vez más se sentó en el piso recargando la mitad de su cuerpo en un árbol. Por alguna razón desde lo ocurrido en la isla del ángel, se sentía un poco agotado, ahora veía todo un poco borroso y se sentía bastante mareado, sin mencionar que ya no encontraba mucha energía en su persona. Había aguantado bastante en la búsqueda de las esmeraldas que había encontrado, en un estado en el que no se esperaría nada de nadie.

-debería dejarlo aquí y fingir que busque las otras sin encontrarlas.- se dijo Knuckles en voz alta, un momento después algo lo golpea en la cabeza, llamando la atención del echidna. Lo que lo había golpeado era una esmeralda, cuando el dirigió su mirada hacia desde donde la esmeralda había sido arrojada abrió de golpe los ojos extrañado, se trataba de Rouge.

-Ahora si quieres que te de la otra-Rouge- deja de hacerme enojar echidna, aunque te cueste de acuerdo. Knuckles no respondió de inmediato, por un momento se vio sorprendido pero luego, solo expreso una sonrisa triste involuntariamente.

-Creía que ya no querías saber de mi murciélago.-Knuckles.- ¿Qué sucedió con eso? Rouge se para a su lado recargando parte de su cuerpo en el árbol. Con expresión molesta dejo caer al lado del guardián la esmeralda que sostenía en su mano.

-Eso que importa ahora-Rouge-….que puedo decir soy una buena persona. Knuckles dejo escapar un ja, en tono sarcástico, la Murciélago sonrío y continuo hablando-gracioso, mejor dime tú ¿Que paso haya…porque no estabas sincronizado con la esmeralda?-Rouge. Hubo un corto silencio en el que el mismo Echidna se pregunto lo mismo una vez más.

-No lo se…-dijo rompiendo el silencio-si Sonic y ustedes no hubieran llegado, se que habría podido, pero escuchar al tonto de Sonic llamarme, me hizo pensar en lo que dijo.

-¿Que cosa te dijo?

-ba., eso no importa ahora…-Knuckles. Rouge torció la boca inconforme.

- el señor negado ante cualquier emoción o muestra de debilidad acaba de entrar a la habitación-dijo Rouge sarcásticamente- un aplauso por favor…Rouge esperaba un insulto por esto, pero Knuckles no parecía ni haberla escuchado, parecía mas bien inmerso en sus pensamientos. Es cuando Rouge noto que Knuckles se veía demasiado cansado, y luego…

-¿y esa marca?-Rouge.

-¿ah, cual?-Knuckles.

- tu hombro derecho, ese espiral. Knuckles dirigió su vista a su hombro.

-Es extraño, no lo había notado. Rouge abrió los ojos por completo con expresión de sorpresa, como era posible que no se hubiese percatado de algo así hasta entonces.

-¡¿Quieres decir que no sabes ni de donde viene, ni desde cuando esta hay, ni porque?! Rouge se inclino hacia Knuckles, para ver la figura de su hombro-No este preocupado El no respondió, estaba ya muy atontado y falto de energía como para pensarlo.

- yo si quería despedirme de ti.-dejo escapar súbitamente el echidna en su aletargamiento-pero también quería que no te acercaras a la esmeralda maestra en mi ausencia. Knuckles acompaño lo dicho frotándose la frente. La sensibilidad de la diva se vio volcada hacia el echidna con aquella respuesta.

- te vez mal ¿Estas bien?-Rouge toco la frente de Knuckles con la mano al decir esto. Este sonrío como si disfrutase el contacto de su mano con su frente. Ella se sintió entonces realmente alarmada, mas por la reacción del echidna, tan lejos de el normalmente, que porque su frente estaba realmente caliente.

-¡Estas delirando verdad!-Rouge-¡tienes mucha fiebre! Vamos,- Rouge intento sostener parte del peso de Knuckles haciendo que el brazo de el rodeara su cuello. –

-Vamos, te llevare con el resto, pero no esperes, que una mujer delicada lo haga todo por ti.

-jaja, lo bueno es que tú no lo eres. –río Knuckles-pero mejor me callo, eso te hará enojar conmigo una vez mas. Rouge sonrío ante el comentario.

-creo que ya estas mas haya que acá niño rojo-Rouge- No, por favor, no dejes que mi humor te detenga…finalmente nunca te frena, adelante di lo que quieras.

-jaja-Knuckles rió en un tono dulce- bueno, entonces… pegas más fuerte que la patada de un caballo.

-ja- ja-ja muy gracioso-Rouge fingía estar molesta. Pero sinceramente le parecía que el delirio hacía que el echidna actuase de un modo encantador. Knuckles se rió una vez más.

-y…dime echidna ¿como planeabas despedirte de mi?-Rouge acompaño lo dicho con una sonrisa coqueta. La chica pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad para una respuesta sincera. Pero Knuckles se sonrojo esta vez. Esta pregunta incluso le despertó un poco de su lucidez.

-Bueno y eso que importa-dijo el aturdido, pero siendo el una vez mas, es decir irritado, Rouge lamento eso profundamente, caminaron un poco mas en silencio hasta que la mirada del echidna se torno perdida una vez mas.

-de cualquier modo, el despedirse no importa-dijo el de pronto. La murciélago clavo su mirada en el intrigada por sus palabras y le pareció que aunque este fingía estar molesto, había dicho lo anterior en un tono muy triste. De pronto su concentración se vio rota, ya que las grandes orejas de Rouge escucharon un ruido en el cielo. Al enfocar la mirada en dirección al ruido, descubrió a un grupo de robots que volaba en el aire y que iban en dirección a ellos.

-¿Ellos, que hacen aquí?-Rouge. No había modo de escapar, una fracción de robots aterrizo frente a ellos, cortándoles el camino.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo…-Knuckles se soltó de Rouge y se adelanto hacía ellos en posición de combate.

-¡¿Pero que haces, estas loco?!-Rouge-No puedes mantenerte tú solo en pie. El echidna, aunque creía correr camino hasta estar frente a uno de los robots, este le arrojo un golpe, pero Knuckles lo esquivo como si se tratara de un juego de limbo y en esa misma pose le asesto una patada rápida al Robot que lo rompió, y saco disparados los fragmentos hacia el cielo, hasta perderse de vista. El guardián quedo en la pose de limbo parado en un solo pie, aun con la pierna con la que había pateado levantada hacia el cielo. La voluptuosa chica quedo boquiabierta. Cuando un grupo de robots se abalanzo sobre de el, este los esquivo a todos, en algunos ataques se protegía usando su brazo como escudo. En su estado de delirio, atravesó a uno de un golpe y cuando este quedo encajado en su puño el dijo:

-eres un accesorio bastante feo- Knuckles, luego tomo impulso con el brazo que tenía clavado en el robot, asesto un fuerte golpe en el aire, y la pesada maquina salio disparada por el impulso del golpe, hacia la dirección en la que había sido dirigido el ultimo, dejando el puño del echidna libre una vez mas y estrellándose contra otros robots que iban directo hacia ellos. En esos extraños procesos Knuckles acabo por eliminar a cada uno de sus oponentes. Lamentablemente al instante llegaron más refuerzos. Rouge solo había mirado toda la escena atónita.

-¡Vamos traseros metálicos vengan por mas!-Knuckles-¡Que aun tengo bastantes golpes que repartirlos!

-Se dice repartirles…-Rouge jalo de un movimiento el brazo de Knuckles y lo obligo a huir tras de ella.

-lo has hecho muy bien bombón-Rouge- pero te vez muy mal, no sabemos cuanto puedas aguantar.

-oye, oye- Knuckles- yo puedo con ellos hasta dormido, ¡solo déjame ir tras ellos!

-por cierto-dijo Rouge para distraerlo- Creía que no podías caminar

¿Porque me dejaste aguantar tu pesada persona de echidna?

-a, pero fuiste tu la que insistió en ayudarme a caminar… yo solo no quería pararme.

-pero que ton… ¡Bien hubieras caminado por tú cuenta en vez de dejarme cargar con todo tu peso no crees!

-Pero tú empezaste a llevarme ¡porque siempre ha de ser mi culpa, ese es el problema contigo, es el problema con todas las mujeres!

-¡que mujeres!-dijo Rouge irritándose y sonrojándose.

-ah…pues…tú, para empezar, Amy y Cream…pero especialmente Amy es así, recuerdo una vez que…

- por dios-Rouge- no se si tú comentario me alivia o me parece profundamente triste para ambos en tantos sentidos, como sea ¡la próxima vez corre en vez de esperar que yo te arrastre por todas partes!

- me sentía bastante cómodo de no cargar con la mitad de mi peso. De pronto varios robots aparecieron en el cielo un vez más, y aterrizaron frente a ellos.

-¿Que ocurre aquí?-Rouge-¿porque nos persiguen? El radio de Knuckles empezó a sonar, del otro lado del transmisor se oyó la voz de Cream.

-Knuckles hay muchos robots que se acercan a la isla-Cream- Amy y yo podremos aguantar un rato, pero temo que son muchos mas de los que podemos manejar.

-¿Bueno?-Knuckles, Cream le gritaba através del intercomunicador en vano un millón de cosas que el echidna no podía procesar. -¿bueno? ¡Hola! Knuckles le extendió el radio a Rouge-creo que no sirve. La murciélago se lo arrebato irritada.

-Hola niña, soy Rouge, Knuckles no esta disponible, esta en locolandía, puedes dejarme su recado si así lo deseas…

-A, es para mi…pásamelo, pásamelo, nadie nunca me llama.-Knuckles. Del otro lado del aparato la coneja solo podía escuchar lo siguiente:

-¡Quítate idiota! ¡Nadie nunca te llamas porque vives en una isla desierta que flota en el cielo, además detestas el contacto humano, tarado!-Rouge-Escucha pequeña, nosotros tenemos problemas aquí también, creo que tendrán que encargarse ustedes o llamar a Sonic. Haremos lo posible por regresar pronto, pero sinceramente

¡Que sueltes el radiotransmisor animal!...no creo que lleguemos pronto. La última oración Rouge la había dicho en un tono de fastidio. Rouge cortó la comunicación.

-Muy bien Knox-Rouge-encarguémonos de estos robots… ¿Knuckles?-Por desgracia el echidna ya estaba noqueado por su estado, y ahora miraba el cielo acostado en el piso.

-A esa lucecita le llamare Knuckles jr.-Knuckles dijo el señala al cielo

-…supongo que esto es grave-Rouge-bien, nunca dejes a un demente hacer el trabajo de una mujer. Rouge se arrojo hacia los robots, dando patadas en el aire y golpes. Knuckles vio un poco la escena cabeceando.

-que mujer mas sexy…-se dijo-me gustaría saber quien es. Eso fue todo, el echidna termino inconsciente.

Ubicación isla del ángel

Cream se encamino apresurada hacia donde estaba Amy.

-¿Y bien, ya viene en camino?-dijo Amy preocupada e impaciente.

-No esta disponible…esta en…locol…-dijo Cream que no había entendido muy bien el sarcasmo de Rouge.

-¡¿Como que no esta disponible?!-interrumpió Amy confundida

-Debemos llamar a Tails, quizás este con Sonic.

-Tú llama Cream-dijo Amy en actitud resuelta, el ejercito de maquinas ya estaba a poca distancia.-no llegaran a tiempo, yo protegeré el altar hasta que lleguen. Cream corrió a esconderse detrás la esmeralda maestra y encendió el intercomunicador que Tails le había dado.

Ubicación laboratorio de Tails

Sonic y Tails estaban dándole los últimos toques al tornado x, sorpresivamente el

El intercomunicador de Tails comenzó a sonar.

-¿Si, que ocurre?-Contesto el zorrito alarmado.

-¡necesitamos ayuda, deben venir pronto!-Cream-¡Eggman esta atacando la isla del ángel! Amy esta tratando de detenerlos pero temo que son demasiados, Knuckles y Rouge al parecer están peleando contra los robots de Eggman en otra parte.

-Iremos de inmediato-Sonic-aguanten un poco Cream. Sonic y Tails se vieron obligados a abordar un avión del niño genio que no era el tornado x, este era incapaz de disparar y mas lento.

Volviendo a Cream y a Amy,

Los robots atacaban en hileras seguidas de otras, y a cada momento llegaban más. Amy ajito su martillo.

-¡Tomen esto inservibles cabezas de metal!-Amy. El ataque de la chica rosa golpeo a un robot que quedo abollado ante el impacto, este a su vez se impacto por el golpe con el que estaba detrás suyo, por el impacto del primero el segundo se estrello con el tercero, y así callo una serie ante el golpe del martillo, como si fuesen dados de domino. Amy respiro agitada, ese no era el primer ataque que había hecho. Cream se encamino hacia Amy para darle noticias sobre Sonic. Cuando Amy volteo a ver a Cream un robot la tomo por detrás, apretándola en sus manos. Amy dejo escapar un grito de dolor y soltó su martillo. Cream acelero el paso para ayudar a su amiga.

-¡Vamos Cheese, hay que ayudar a Amy!- Cream. El pequeño chao golpeo en unos cables del brazo de la maquina que estrujaba al erizo rozado, estos se rompieron con el potente golpe y uno de los brazos comenzó a fallar, dejando caer a Amy. El chao voló hasta estar atrás de Cream. Amy se reincorporo, pero no puedo recuperar su martillo, ya uno de los robots le piso la mano justo cuando Amy había extendido su mano hacia el. Amy exclamo un grito de dolor, miro hacia arriba justo para ver un puñetazo que la dejo inconsciente.

-¡Amy!-Cream. Cream voló hacia su amiga, la rescato del piso y se alejo del ejército elevándose hacia el cielo.

…-Cheese, creo que no podemos hacer mucho sin Amy.-dijo Cream asustada- son demasiados, ¿donde estará Sonic? La coneja vislumbro a Eggman, bokkun, bokkou y deccou, volando apretados en la pequeña nave del científico, ellos iban hacia la esmeralda maestra.

-Jo,jo,jo,jo – Eggman flotaba encima de la joya. Saco unas pinzas de su nave, y levanta por los aires a la pesada piedra.-Hasta luego mis pequeñas niñas.

-¡O, no, no podemos permitirlo!-Cream. La niña voló hasta el primer árbol alto que vio dejando a Amy segura en una rama larga y gruesa. Después de eso voló con expresión aguerrida hacia el genio maligno que ya se escapaba con la joya. Sin embargo los robots que estaban en la isla empezaron a seguir a la cortes coneja. En realidad, no por ella, seguían a su amo que ya les había dado la orden de retirarse, pero Cream les queda de camino y no permitirían que la niña le hiciera daño a su creador.

-¡Vamos Cheese!-el chao ayudo a Cream girándola en el aire para arrojarla con un gran impulso, Cream salio despedida con sus dos pies apuntando hacia la pequeña nave redonda. Eggman no pudo prever el ataque, cuando la nave sintió el impacto de la patada incluso perdió el equilibrio y se balanceo. Cuando eso ocurrió, la esmeralda se soltó de las pinzas y callo.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho pequeña peste voladora!-Eggman. Cream cayó en picada intentando llegar hasta la joya antes que el científico o sus creaciones, que también ya se abalanzaban hacia la piedra. Por desgracia para la coneja color miel, quien solo pudo ver como se le adelantaban, un robot atrapo la joya primero.

-Bien, hecho, bien hecho, g57689049-Eggman-Ja.

Bokkun, deccou y bokkou aplaudieron en señal de aprobación.

–muy bien-bokkou. Este saco un letrero con un diez calificando al robot

-buena atrapada chico-deccou- un 9. Bokkun saco un 5.

-¡no es tan lindo como yo-Bokkun-parece diota!

-Muy original de tu parte bokkun- deccou. Cream no se daría por vencida tan fácil, así que intento con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar al genio. Pero esta vez un robot les disparo por detrás, y la coneja callo herida, Eggman y su ejército lograron alejarse de la isla después de eso. Cheese apenas logro atrapar a su dueña. La mascota la llevo preocupada hasta tierra firme en la isla flotante.

-Chao, chao chao-Cheese le habla en la isla (vamos niña no te odio tanto despierta, bueno ya necesito que me des de comer). Mientras tanto Eggman recibía un reporte desde su base.

-Shadow the hedgehog se ha robado las tablas-dijo una de sus creaciones, proyectada en una diminuta pantalla de la nave.- también parece que copio la información de las mismas que usted dejo disponible.

-mmm..., esperaba que fuese Sonic- Eggman esbozo una sonrisa maligna-jojojojojo-ese Shadow de uno o otro modo no me faya jamás, muy bien todo va acorde al plan, será mejor que ahora nos retiremos de nuestro escondite actual.

Volviendo a Knox y a Rouge

La murciélago peleaba respirando con fuerza, cansada por la batalla, cada vez que vencía a un grupo de maquinas, quien sabe de donde llegaba otro. De pronto vio a 2 miembros del grupo de robots que se dirigían al inconsciente echidna.

-¡Ey, que creen que hacen!-Rouge los ataco a ambos con dos patadas voladoras. Súbitamente se hoyo la voz de Eggman en un micrófono integrado en una de las creaciones.

- Robots regresen, ya tenemos la esmeralda maestra, jojojojojo. Agradézcanselo a k numero 098765432-21.

¿No era g5833028?-Bokkou. A la orden de su amo todos los robots se fueron yendo tan fáciles como habían llegado. Rouge se inclino hacia Knuckles.

-Esto no te va a gustar cariño…-Rouge. La murciélago recorrió parte de su guante izquierdo hacia la mano hasta dejar su muñeca descubierta. En la muñeca de Rouge había algo parecido a un reloj, ella apretó un botón y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Shadow, pudiste entrar a la base del doctor Eggman?-Rouge

-Creía que no hablabas conmigo-Shadow

-bueno, pero mira nada mas, yo creía que no eras sensible-Rouge-puedes decirte a ti mismo que no me gusta dejarte extrañándome mucho, dime, encontraste algo

-si, Eggman tenía dos tablas de piedra con unos extraños jeroglíficos, tengo esas cosas e incluso lo que el doctor tradujo de ellas.

- eres un buen niño, ¿aun sigues en la base?-Rouge.

- ¿ya no, donde estas tú?

-Eso no importa ahora, Eggman acaba de robar la esmeralda maestra, Amy y Cream iban a protegerla, por lo que quizás no se encuentren bien.-Rouge.

-Voy para haya-Shadow corto la comunicación. No había perdido su sangre fría en el tono de voz, pero del modo en el que había cortado a Rouge ante la noticia delataba su nobleza.

Bueno estamos ya en el capitulo 11, he cortado a la mitad un par de capítulos largos, así que creo que serán mas de 17, gracias a rereonix por leer mi fic por mi x3, y gracias como siempre a sadic sonamy y a Nairakua. Me gustaría poder tener mas riviwes de quienes esten leyendo mi fic. : (


	12. Chapter 12

Las dos caras del guardián

Shadow había aparecido fuera de la nave principal, cuando había terminado de hablar con Rouge escucho el ruido de motores. Cuando volteo tras de si pudo ver con una expresión de asombro que la egg carrier ya se elevaba en el cielo. Pero no había tiempo para tele transportarse al interior de la nave y averiguar porque despegaba en ese momento, el erizo se sentía intranquilo por Amy y Cream.

Una sombra se aproximaba a el. De alguna manera el sintió que lo conocía.

- Pronto le daremos un verdadero sentido a todo-dijo la extraña figura. La sombra se desvaneció pero esta frase retumbo en su cabeza como un eco. Knuckles abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Bueno, buenos días rayito de sol.-Rouge. El rostro de la joven era iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol y ella estaba sentada a su lado, ligeramente inclinada hacia el. Lo primero que pudo ver el echidna fue su rostro que estaba demasiado cerca del suyo. Knuckles se levanto de un salto ligeramente ruborizado e incomodo. Ya se sentía bien físicamente, y había perdido el cansancio previo.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Knuckles al ver que su alrededor quedaban los escombros de lo que había sido una fuerte batalla. Finalmente su mirada se detuvo de golpe donde estaban Cream y a Amy yaciendo inconscientes.

-¡Amy, Cream!-Knuckles corrió asustado hacia ellas. Shadow estaba de pie al lado de las chicas, era el quién las había colocado en ese sitio.

-Tranquilo, están bien-dijo Rouge cuando Knox se inclinaba hacia ellas con expresión asustada.

-Solo perdieron el conocimiento-Shadow- pero debo decir, que nunca creí que esas dos fueran tan fuertes. El sitio estaba lleno de escombros de robots, había cráteres de golpes y disparos en el piso, era de preverse que era un ejército muy grande el que había llegado a la isla flotante. Knuckles recordó la esmeralda maestra, alarmado subió las escaleras del altar, el se detuvo como golpeado por una fuerte sentimiento de temor cuanto vio el altar vacío.

-¡Maldición!-exclamo furioso.

Volviendo a Sonic y a Tails conforme se acercaban a la isla del ángel y al altar veían un rastro de partes metálicas y cables.

-No puede ser- dijo Sonic con expresión aterrorizada y un fuerte sentimiento oprimió su corazón-¡Vamos Tails, apresúrate!

-Lo siento Sonic, es lo mas rápido que puede volar este avión.-dijo el zorrito tratando de contener el miedo. El erizo azul no tuvo la paciencia para esperar a que Mails aterrizara, salto desde la elevada altura, y en cuanto toco el piso corrió a velocidad luz. Cuando llego al altar y se encontró con todos rodeando a las dos chicas, se detuvo petrificado. Pero sintiendo un fuerte sentimiento de enojo su expresión se ensombreció y se acerco rápidamente a donde estaban ellas. Sonic se hinco al lado de Amy y la vio fijamente con expresión preocupada y triste al verla herida de ese modo.

-No te preocupes-dijo Rouge una vez mas- solo están un poco heridas, pero ninguna es de mucha seriedad. Sonic respiro aliviado, luego sostuvo la cabeza de la chica con una de sus manos e inclino la mitad de su cuerpo hacia el con la otra.

-Im sorre Amy-dijo el con expresión acongojada, lamentaba haberlas dejado solas hay, parecía que de todos a ellas les había tocado la peor batalla. Amy abrió adolorida sus ojos.

-Sonic…-dijo ella cobrando el sentido, el la recibió con una sonrisa dulce y ella le devolvió la sonrisa involuntariamente, pero rápidamente reacciono y de un movimiento se levanto alarmada y con torpeza- ¡la esmeralda maestra!... ¿esta a salvo? Tails aterrizo cerca del altar en ese momento, y el ruido del avión como el aire que despedía arriba de ellos despertó a la coneja.

- ¡Sonic Eggman se llevo la esmeralda maestra!-dijo Cream alarmada en cuanto abrió los ojos. Un momento después Tails se encaminaba apresurado hacia el grupo.

- ja, Dont worre Cream-Sonic-la recuperaremos, ustedes dos hicieron un gran trabajo, pero creo que a cualquiera de nosotros con este ataque habría perdido la esmeralda maestra… no es verdad Knuckles.-agrego el erizo al predecir el enfado de su amigo. Knuckles estaba en su esquina con los brazos cruzados y bastante disgustado, por mas que pensara del mismo modo que Sonic simplemente se arrepentía de haber dejado su puesto, no solo por la esmeralda, que para ser sincera es lo que mas le pesaba, sino también se sentía responsable por lo que les había ocurrido a Amy y a Cream...el echidna no respondió, solo frunció mas el seño.

-He dicho no es verdad Knucklehead.-dijo Sonic en tono burlón.

-No, Knuckles no la hubiera perdido.-dijo Cream con expresión triste. Knox vio de reojo a la coneja que ya tenía los ojos cristalinos, luego vio a una decepcionada de ella misma Amy, esta no parecía tener la moral para defenderse a gritos de lo que el había dicho como siempre.

-No… yo tampoco podría haberlo hecho, hicieron un gran trabajo.-dijo Knuckles como a regaña dientes. Cream y Amy le miraron sorprendidas.

-you see, fueron bastante rudas- dijo Sonic levantando el pulgar hacía Amy en su característica pose triunfal.

-Gracias Sonic…-dijo Amy animándose a sonreír mientras el rubor cubrió sus mejillas- Y gracias Knox si tú lo dices debe ser verdad, siendo tan difícil que seas amable, ja, muy bien hecho Cream, lo ves somos dos chicas con la que es bastante difícil lidiar. Cream festejo el cumplido sintiéndose alegre.

-No diría eso de Cream, ella es bastante agradable-dijo Knuckles entre dientes respondiendo sarcásticamente al comentario de la erizo.

-¡Que dijiste!-dijo Amy con una mirada fogosa.

- solo bromeaba-sonrío Knuckles algo nervioso. Sonic fijo su atención en la marca del hombro de Knox cuando este estaba discutiendo con Amy. El erizo sintió un escalofrío y recordó instantáneamente las marcas del echidna del templo, eran iguales ¿Qué significaba eso?

-¿Knox, has notado que tienes nuevo tapiz?-le dijo Sonic al guardián en un tono juguetón para ocultar su propia ansiedad.

-no-contesto Rouge – antes lo note yo, y el…bueno quizás incluso lo este re descubriendo ahora una segunda vez, el estaba muy ocupado en su estado de borrachera sin alcohol, lo cual por cierto fue bastante lamentable…se puede poner muy impertinente saben. Rouge acompaño esas palabras con una sonrisa picaresca.

-¡Calla murciélago, ya te dije que no puedo recordar nada de lo que hice, así que no puedes probar que nada de lo que digas sea verdad!-Knuckles. El pobre echidna ni siquiera quería detenerse a recordar lo que había ocurrido, Rouge lo asustaba demasiado con sus bromas.

-pero quedara en mi memoria knoxy-le contesto ella- si supieras todo lo que dijiste e hiciste…-Rouge soltó una risa traviesa mientras provocaba a Knuckles, que se puede decir, le enloquecía divertirse a sus expensas, mientras la murciélago hablaba el superaba su color de rojo habitual ante la incertidumbre de que habría hecho.

- Chicos, por favor, concéntrense-Tails-¡debemos pensar en un plan para recuperar la esmeralda maestra! Todos fijaron su atención en las palabras de Tails.

-Eggman cambio su nave de escondite.- dijo Shadow.-debemos encontrarlo una vez mas.

-Ya solo queda la noche del día de hoy, y el día de mañana como plazo-dijo Knuckles con expresión preocupada, pero rápidamente frunció el seño enojado.

- Será mejor que yo me encargue de esto de ahora en adelante.- dijo Knuckles de modo resuelto con una mirada molesta.

-o, vamos Knox-Rouge- Shadow tiene algo que puede darnos algo de luz en todo este asunto. Knox levanto una ceja y miro intrigado a Shadow. Rouge sonrío satisfecha de captar la atención del echidna.

-deberías agradecerle-dijo Rouge- no es así, eres un buen chico. Rouge dijo lo anterior viendo a Shadow y hablándole como si fuese un perrito.

-No es gracioso-dijo Shadow sin perder la calma.-no soy un perro.

-Valla que es frío-Rouge-deberías darle una lección sobre como ser tan calido como lo fuiste hoy Knoxy, tanto calor pudo haber causado un incendio forestal en aquella selva, en cambio Shadow a donde quiera que va lo siguen los pingüinos.

-¡quieres dejar eso de una vez, esto es serio!-exclamaron Shadow y Knuckles al mismo tiempo, pero Shadow manteniendo su habitual sangre fría y Knuckles al borde de explotar por la vergüenza y la ira. Rouge sonrió torcidamente.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo-Rouge-que volubles.

- en realidad lo que encontré puede ser la respuesta-Shadow- Mails lleva a lo demás a este sitio. Dijo Shadow mostrándole al zorrito un mapa que el mismo había trazado.

-Porque, con que propósito-dijo Tails observando el mapa.

- quizás ahí hay algo útil…sí la información que encontré en la base del doctor es cierta, ahí el echidna podría reconciliar a la esmeralda maestra y al espíritu que esta provocando todo esto, los estaré esperando mañana en la mañana. Shadow le entrego el mapa a Mails, hizo un caos control y desapareció de la escena.

-¡Que, debemos esperar hasta mañana en la mañana!-Knuckles

-de todos modos ya es tarde querido, adiós chicos, hasta mañana-Rouge- veré si puedo encontrar la base de Eggman desde el cuartel.

-Sonic yo haré lo mismo, y reparare los últimos detalles que le faltan al tornado x, será mejor que el resto descanse, no hay nada mas que hacer. Tails dicho lo anterior subió al avión seguido por Amy y Cream.

-ahora los alcanzo Tails- dijo Sonic y luego dirigiéndose a Knuckles:

-será mejor que tu también descanses, según lo que dijo la chica murciélago lo necesitas con urgencia-Knuckles no contesto, furiosos y frustrado como estaba ni había escuchado. De no haberse dejado llevar por el entusiasmo general, y de no haber permitido que ellos se metieran hasta ese punto en algo en lo que ahora sentía no servirían de un comino, quizás nada de eso habría ocurrido, talvez el habría cumplido con su destino y el mundo ahora no estaría en peligro a causa de lo que ocurriría en un día sino podían recuperar la joya. Sentía que Sonic y el resto solo le habían estorbado mas en absolutamente todos los sentidos. Sonic se torno serio adivinando el porque Knuckles no había querido responderle.

-Knox -Sonic- don't worry, we are on it.

-eso es lo que me preocupa-sonrío Knuckles estresado. Sonic soltó una rápida carcajada.

-nos extrañarías Knox, no deberías decir esas cosas, bueno hasta mañana, have a nice dream. Knuckles solo contesto con un gruñido y un "como sea" sin dignarse a ver al erizo.

día 3 9:00 am

Tails al fin había terminado de arreglar al x tornado y se dirigía junto con el resto a la dirección establecida por Shadow. Sonic como siempre iba en la nariz del avión, Knuckles en un ala, Amy Tails y Cream estaban adentro de la cabina. Sonic miró de reojo a Knuckles, aun no parece muy feliz de que se le haya obligado a ir halla, agreguemos a eso que lucía cansado y ojeroso, había pasado en vano toda la noche intentando rastrear a Eggman. Sin embargo el echidna sabia que Tails tenia razón, solo había a estas alturas algo que perder; se corría el riesgo de solo perder tiempo valioso si la información que Shadow les diera no fuera lo suficientemente útil, pero algo le decía que no era así y por otro lado no había también nada mas que hacer.

-hay es-dijo Tails señalando unas cuevas rojizas que estaban rodeadas por un paisaje tropical. El avión aterrizo frente a estas cuevas, en la entrada Shadow y Rouge los esperaban.

Cuando el erizo vio que lo alcanzaban no dijo nada, se limito a dar medía vuelta y entrar a ellas.

-vamos-les dijo Rouge-lo mejor será seguirlo.

-¡porque nos trae hasta aquí y no nos dice nada! ¿Que hay ahí adentro Rouge?-dijo Knuckles de modo demandante mientras se internaban en las cuevas. Rouge exhalo un suspiro.

-yo no tengo idea-Rouge-insiste en que no decirme nada sin antes entrar aquí. Shadow creía una vez mas que la murciélago intervendría, después de eso alcanzaron a Shadow. Conforme caminaban el camino se hundía más hacia la tierra y se tornaba más empinado y oscuro. Finalmente llego un punto en el que la obscuridad lo cubría todo. Entonces todos caminaban muy lento, solo 3 personas podían moverse alrededor de esa oscuridad; Rouge como el murciélago que era podía compensar la falta de visión con el oído, la forma mas perfecta de vida podía ver las siluetas, y Knox mínimo era capaz de sentir a las presencias de los compañeros que lo rodeaban.

-¡Ahu wash out!-Sonic- demonios, como duele. Un fuerte pisotón había caído sobre uno de los pies del erizo.

-Ha, Sonic-Amy rose,- ¡perdón! ¿Eso era tu pie? Sonic lo siento.- Amy rose tanteo el aire buscando al erizo objeto de su amor.

-Shadow- Rouge-¿de casualidad tienes alguna idea de a donde vamos?

-no hay otro camino, según la información del doctor debemos llegar a donde lleva este túnel, debemos ver luz cuando lleguemos.

-¿seguro es así?-Rouge-bien finalmente soy la que mejor puede moverse por aquí, cosa de murciélagos sabes, quizás yo debería ir a la cabeza.

- la forma de vida mas perfecta, eso te dice algo…-Shadow-sabes no deberías sentirte tan exclusiva

-¡Ahu!-Cream

-¡iaiaiaiaiaiaiai!-Tails. De pronto se escucho algo que caía dando tumbos.

-¿que es eso?-dijo Knuckles orillándose a la pared, sirviéndose de sus sentidos para evadir a la presencia de energía que caía en dirección a ellos, Rouge y Shadow al mismo tiempo vieron caer una bola de pelos gigante compuesta por Tails, Cream y su pequeño chao. Al parecer el chao había golpeado por accidente la cabeza de Cream empujándola, esta cayo sobre Tails, el chao desconcertado solo bolo hacia donde escuchaba los quejidos de su ama, y al volar hacia ellos solo pudo atrapar la cola de Tails, lo que lo hundió en la avalancha de peluches. Por desgracia rouge y Shadow solo pudieron esquivar la inmensa bola de pelos como reacción inmediata y exclamar al mismo tiempo-¡cuidado!-cuando Tails y Cream derribaron a Amy Rose, esta salio disparada por la fuerza del golpe y callo siguiendo el rumbo de la empinada bajada; Amy intento aforrarse a lo que fuer para detener su caída, tristemente eso fue el tobillo de Sonic. Esto provoco únicamente que el cállese al piso con un ruido sordo y la acompañara en su caída. Los que aun permanecían de píe pudieron escuchar las vocees del resto del grupo alejándose:

-¡Bua, estoy mareada, quiero a mi mama!-Cream.

-¡Amy hang on!-Sonic.

- ¡auch a esta velocidad-Tails- uuuch en esta empinada, iauuuuch, si se cruza una piedra en nuestro camino, nuestros huesos…!

- ¡Tails no quiero saberlo!-Amy grito asustada. Knuckles, Rouge y Shadow corrieron hacia donde caían sus compañeros. Pronto Rouge y Shadow perdieron de vista a la parte del grupo que caía y ya solo podían escuchar sus vocees. Los tres pronto vislumbraron una luz a la que se aproximaban, comprendieron que era la salida. Súbitamente los gritos cesaron al mismo tiempo que se escuchó un "splash".

-¡Sonic!-Knuckles temió por su amigo conociendo su debilidad.

-Hay esta la salida…- dijo Rouge mientras la luz iluminaba los rostros de los tres. El pequeño túnel comenzó a ensancharse, esto le dio a la chica alada la posibilidad de volar y llegar más rápido que Shadow y Knox. Cuando ella cruzo finalmente la salida del túnel, quedo frente a un enorme espacio iluminado, cuya deslumbrante luz no se podía saber a ciencia cierta de donde provenía, pero esta invadía los muros húmedos y las estalactitas de la cueva. Todo brillaba con un tono anaranjado rojizo, la luz y tonos de colores se reflejaban e iluminaban lo que parecen miles de pequeños pozos de agua.

-parece una enorme joya-rouge-esta debería ser mi casa. Knuckles se arroja hacia la salida, ignorando la existencia de los posos. Rouge volteo a tiempo para detenerlo en el aire sosteniéndolo de un modo gracioso por la cola.

-creo que deberías tener cuidado-dijo de un modo picaresco al notar la cara de sorpresa de Knuckles.-no siempre podré salvarte, quien sabe podrías empezar a ponerte en estas situaciones a propósito. Pero de pronto, antes de que el echidna pudiese manifestar su vergüenza con otro orgulloso y nervioso discurso, la forma biogeneticamente mas perfecta jamás creada se estampo contra rouge, pues para su futura deshonra, también se había arrojado con tal impulso e ímpetu, que se llevo a la murciélago de formas voluptuosas y al guardián en el golpe dos en el golpe. Con el impacto los tres cayeron a uno de los posos.

Rouge esperaba flotar en el agua en cualquier momento, pero cuando la sintió fue solo por un momento y luego sintió como si siguiera cayendo. Cuando abrió los ojos, pues los había cerrado por el susto, no pudo ver demasiado ya que se impacto contra tierra junto con el echidna y el obscuro personaje, los tres dieron un grito de dolor al impactarse.

-Ey chicos-Sonic. El erizo estaba en tierra firme y los saludaba con una sonrisa cómica.

-pero…-dijo Rouge mientras levantaba su femenina figura y sobaba su trasero, sobre lo que la chica había caído-todo esta seco…

-perspicaz...-dijo Knuckles en un tono sarcástico-¿Ahora eres agente del gobierno porque…?

-Ja-ja, lo recordare la próxima vez que caigas al vacío.-Rouge. Shadow dirigió su mirada hacía el cielo y quedo maravillado ante lo que vio. Knox y Rouge reaccionaron a partir de la reacción de Shadow y miraron hacía la misma dirección que el. Pudieron ver una delgada capa de agua donde estaba cada pozo, como si el techo fuera el piso, donde ellos se encontraban ahora había una luz mas poderosa que la anterior relatada, esta invadía todo el lugar. La luz se filtraba através de las delgadas capas de agua iluminándolas de dorado y brillos tornasol.

-La luz de arriba ¿provenía realmente de aquí?-Rouge dijo con expresión de asombro-increíble. Sonic corroboro el argumento con un largo silbido.

-si, es un espectáculo tan bello-Sonic-que incluso por un momento llegue a pensar la loca idea de que el agua era hermosa.

-OH Sonic-Amy, que permanecía sentada en el piso a lado de Sonic que estaba de pie lo abrazo de la cintura dejándose llevar por otra fantasía provocada por el hermoso paisaje.

-Amy no hay tiempo para esto-dijo Sonic incomodo y ruborizándose- Shadow supongo que este es el lugar que querías mostrarnos, ahora puedes enseñarnos lo que averiguaste .Su anti tesis asintió con la cabeza y todos se dirigieron a un rincón de la cueva. Sin embargo Knuckles los ignoro distraído, no había podido dejar de mirar la hermosa cueva subterránea. Al darse cuenta de que Knox no les seguía el paso Rouge se fijo en el. Estaba dispuesta a decir algo para alentarlo a moverse, sin embargo se trago sus palabras. La reacción del guardián ante el espectáculo no solo la intimido como si irrumpiera en algo intocable, sino la maravillo. Se sintió motivada a partir de el y sin darse cuenta a ver el espectáculo una vez mas, e involuntariamente una vez mas su mirada se freno de ultimo en los ojos del echidna que permanecían fijos hacia el techo. A pesar de que Knuckles parecía tan impasible como siempre, sus ojos expresaban lo que el no, era un asombro tal, no parecido al que ella hubiese conocido en persona alguna, era una especie de admiración terriblemente sincera, pero a tal grado que parecía dolerle; el paisaje como en muchos no era una excusa para avivar sus fantasías o protagonismos, parecía un dialogo entre el y el paisaje, también había algo de desolación en esa mirada. A pesar de lo que parezca todo esto ocurrió rápidamente, no duro más de un minuto.

-Ey Knuckles, rouge-Tails-am. Estamos aquí. El zorro ajito la mano con actitud curiosa mientras los llamaba. Los dos despertaron del trance, cuando Knox volteo de golpe hacia donde lo llamaban su mirada se topo sin querer con la de la murciélago poniéndola en descubierto- Ella reacciono como si le hubiesen dado un pequeño susto al ser descubierta, el percibió esto y comprendió de algún modo lo ocurrido. Se sonrojo un poco, lo que hizo a la murciélago sonrojarse también, pero para su sorpresa Knuckles le sonrío de un modo calido, aunque esta sonrisa fue rápida y casi imperceptible, ella se percato del lenguaje en ella y respondió sonriéndole también. El desvío la mirada y camino hacia el grupo. Nadie más se percato de este lenguaje, rápido entre ambos.

-vamos murciélago-Knuckles- ¿o seguirás parada hay como un poste? después de decir esto el se sentó en el rincón donde estaba el grupo retomando su actitud habitual de impaciencia. Rouge sonrió para si.

-si claro-Rouge-yo solo esperaba ver cuando saldrías de tu lapsus, sabes no deja de ser gracioso que el mas inútil respecto a esto has resultado ser tú echidna.

-¡a si, pues…!-Knuckles

-los traje aquí-interrumpió Shadow literalmente ignorando al par-porque según la traducción de estas tablas solo pueden ser leídas en voz alta en este lugar.

Shadow extendió las dos tablillas. Knox examino las tablas con expresión de asombro, al mismo tiempo el erizo negro puso el disco donde había copiado la traducción de estas en el aparato que había usado en uno de los primeros capítulos de esta historia. Todos rodearon la minúscula pantalla.

-Según esto-explico Shadow- una forma de detener a la esmeralda es haciendo un trato con el espíritu del guardián que se revelo, sin embargo esto puede hacerlo únicamente otro guardián, y únicamente puede ser hecho aquí, donde por alguna razón el poder la esmeralda maestra es incapaz de llegar. También dice que de no hacerse, incluso si tú echidna cumplieras con tu parte, esto volverá a pasar en unos años con el siguiente guardián, pero siendo el periodo en el que será requerido para cada vez menor. Mientras que si logras el trato la esmeralda podrá ser purificada, sin ser necesario el sacrificio de tu vida y la de los echidnas que te sucedan.

-eso quiere decir que si Knox hubiera hecho lo que le dijo Tikal…-dijo Amy ansiosa. Knuckles sonrió de un modo extraño y la interrumpió.

-eso no importa, Shadow sigue leyendo-Knuckles

-ahora, eso es lo que es ser tonto-rouge-solo serias reducido a una escusa para ganar tiempo, te das cuenta echidna –Rouge. Knuckles no parecía saber que responder. La expresión de Sonic era cabizbaja y pensativa.

-eso no tiene sentido,-Sonic- Tikal y caos no se cruzarían de manos, dejando que esto pasara en vano, no creo que Tikal se hubiese ahorrado la explicación de esto de ser una alternativa. Incluso el papel de Eggman en todo esto es confuso, que hacia el con estas tablas, porque Tikal jamás las menciono, piénsenlo, si este fuese un medio para calmar las cosas porque Tikal no parece saber nada al respecto.

-si recuerdas las palabras de Tikal tiene cierto sentido-Shadow. Al parecer la esmeralda y aquel espíritu desarrollaron un intenso sentimiento de rechazo hacía el otro, talvez el modo de unificarles sea un punto medio como lo es un guardián. Tikal ya es parte de la esmeralda, no es cierto, ella dijo que su esencia ya estaba confundida con la de esa joya y que aun no era tocada por la influencia negativa del guardián, por lo que talvez ella también rechaza la posibilidad. Sobre el doctor, no tengo idea, quizás solo vea el potencial de la transformación de la esmeralda en un arma destructiva. Con el narcisismo que pose el doctor no me sorprendería que creyese ser capaz de inventar un medio para controlarla.

-lo que dices Shadow suena totalmente lógico - Tails-pero demasiado osado para lo que realmente sabemos.

-aun así debemos enfrentar lo improbable que es encontrar la esmeralda maestra ahora, quizá esta sea nuestra única salida.-Shadow

-estoy confundida-Cream-todo eso que significa.

-significa que debo hacer un pacto con el espíritu-Knuckles- Ya que como sea al no tener la esmeralda cerca no hay nada mas en que creer ¿No es así?

-si…-Shadow-es verdad que hay miles de posibilidades…

- hay infinidad de posibilidades-Knuckles- pero ahora lo único que importa es que ya no hay tiempo, la hemos buscado por todas partes y no encontramos nada, en unas horas la energía de la esmeralda se hará totalmente negativa, cosas terribles pasaran que sabemos de cierto…. y esto es lo mas cercano que tenemos a una solución. Shadow asintió, el resto no parecía muy satisfecho, pero no tampoco se sentían capacees de decir ninguna otra solución. Shadow vio el mapa de las tablillas en el que se había basado en un fragmento para diseñar el mapa que le había dado a Tails.

-supongo que esta zona es la equivalente a esta- dijo Shadow señalando en el mapa una imagen que representaba unas hondas de agua en el mapa, bajo de ellas estaba representada la parte de la cueva en la que ellos estaban, luego había un túnel y una cueva pequeña donde había un altar.

-debe ser detrás de ese túnel-dijo Shadow señalando la cueva del altar. Todos se encaminaron a la siguiente parte del recorrido. A poco tiempo de entrar en el nuevo túnel llegaron a la pequeña estancia dibujada en el mapa. Las paredes brillaban de un tono color morado con una luz propia que ilumina todo el lugar, en una especie de monolito estaba gravada la figura del espíritu.

-¿bueno y ahora que?-Knuckles

-según la traducción de Eggman debes poner tu mano en esa roca y llamar al espíritu por su nombre…Kimen. Knuckles se acerco a la piedra del altar decidido, por un momento todos contuvieron la respiración sin saber que esperar, luego el echidna acerco la palma de su mano a la piedra deteniendo súbitamente mientras su rostro dejo entrever cierta ansiedad contenida, finalmente de un solo movimiento coloco su mano en la piedra. La imagen del guardián pintada en esta empezó a brillar del mismo color morado que la cueva, Knuckles entonces dijo el nombre del guardián.

Una luz enceguecedora ilumino el lugar, Knox se cubrió los ojos cos su brazo, todo alrededor de el desapareció ante el contacto con la luz. Cuando retiro el brazo de su rostro y fue capaz de abrir los ojos, el echidna se vio a si mismo en una especie de obscuro limbo, el mismo ahora se veía como si estuviese en negativo.

-¿que demo…donde estoy? ¿Donde están todos…?

--Les dije que el fic se pondría fumado, y que yo podía ponerme más cursi jaja. Gracias una vez más por leer mi fic, espero no se haya tornado confuso otra vez. Gracias Sadic Nairakua, y vane por sus reviwes, y sus comentarios x3, a Ross también…me gustaría saber si alguien mas de hecho esta leyendo mi fic.


	13. Chapter 13

Las dos caras del guardián

-Knuckles echidna, te he estado esperando-Kimen

-¿ah…quien dijo eso?-Knuckles sintió un escalofrío ante la espeluznante voz-¿quien eres?

- por supuesto-ante Knuckles apareció un gigantesco echidna de color negro lleno de espirales blancos, sus ojos de un azul pálido lo miraban de un modo penetrante, tenía un cuerpo un poco mas delgado y estilizado y las espinas de su cabeza eran mas gruesas y largas.

-¿tu eres Kimen?-Knuckles.

-Ese es mi nombre-Kimen-¿has venido a hacer un trato conmigo no es cierto?

-si, es decir depende de lo que ocurra, es verdad que después de eso te unirás a la esmeralda maestra.

-ja, no…exactamente…nosotros seremos lo dueños.

-¿que…que quieres decir?

-Knuckles te he esperado a ti durante siglos, solo tu tienes lo que yo tenia, y mas que yo para lograrlo…tu y yo podríamos contenerla juntos, usaríamos la esmeralda maestra a nuestra voluntad, lo que a mi me venció fue que yo no pude contener su poder en mi cuerpo cuando esta intento deshacerse de mi...pero tu, eres mas poderoso de lo que yo era, y mas fuerte.

-…de que estas hablando…yo nunca...,

-ja, ja, ja, eso es una mentira, te gustaría pensar que eres el devoto guardián no es verdad, pero ambos sabemos que solo lo has logrado callando cada pregunta que se aproxime a tu corazón, las contienes ahí antes de que lleguen a tu razón, ¿porque? Porque sabes que con cada una viene una respuesta sin solución que dolerá, un guardián no puede ni siquiera tenerse a si mismo.

-eso no es verdad…-dijo Knuckles encendiéndose.

-ja…es verdad lo que dice ese erizo, eres covarde…-dejame hacer entonces las preguntas por ti-el gigantesco echidna desparecio y reaparece atras de knuckles en un tamaño normal, ciertamente dandole un pequeño susto. Knuckles recupero su color habitual.

-mírate…después de todo esto ni siquiera puedes saber si eres un echidna, o un verdadero ser vivo. Todo el que te ve, sin importar como lo disimules, lo sabe, sabe que estas lleno de rencor, solo tu te opones a verlo… y como no estarlo, han hecho lo que quisieron con tu vida, porque no es tuya en primer lugar y lo sabes, no eres mas que alimento y no te has detenido a sentir aquella realidad que late en tu corazón y que no te deja ni un momento. Eres uno de los primeros guardianes que es creado sin memoria de los otros, por supuesto hablando solo de la conciencia, por tu origen es imposible que tu corazón olvide….como el mío, porque estamos unidos a la esmeralda maestra. ¿Porque no te lo dijo Tikal? porque pudo sentir todos esos sentimientos desde que fuiste creado. Knuckles sintió un sudor frió que lo recorría, se sentía algo asustado ante cada palabra de Kimen, lo que a su vez lo hacia sentirse mas enojado.

-no te confundas tú no me temes….no…temes lo que pueda decirte ¿no es cierto? tus sentimientos te han dicho lo que a mi me dijeron siempre, la razón dice "ser un guardián es ser un ser escogido ante un gran destino"-dijo Kimen con una sonrisa mordaz-jaja, patrañas como si la palabra destino no implicara mas que ser un esclavo, una absoluta anulación de nuestra propia identidad y valor, una escusa de vida para algo que siempre nos estará aplastando como causa, a aquello no se le llama bendición sino maldición, es como nacer con el propósito de ser una mentira; jamás vivir, sentir, involúcrate con lo que sea, Sin seguir ningún anhelo propio, sin experimentar lo que sea, o simplemente libre de hacer cosas sin aparente sentido con el simple deseo de divertirte…. Estático, siempre y solo en tu isla del Ángel. Siempre cuidando y viviendo con aquel objeto inanimado hasta el día de tu muerte, lejos de la aventura, de las personas, del amor…incluso de la razón. O no, cada sentimiento es una pregunta, y al guardián devoto no se las permite las preguntas ¡interfieren con su cuidado incondicional a esa maldita piedra! El guardián solo esta para sentir y pensar lo que lo mantenga a su lado….paradójicamente, esa es su única salida ante la desesperación, el único lugar que lo salva de la desolación y la locura...aun así los guardianes desarrollamos un alma contemplativa…porque no tenemos mas que el observar como si todo lo demás estuviese en una vitrina donde no se le puede tocar….jamás pertenecemos a nadie ni a nada mas, solo a "nuestro destino".

-eso no es verdad yo…!siempre he estado contento de cuidar a la esmeralda maestra!-dijo Knuckles iracundo, por otra parte ahora respiraba agitado, sintiendo que el miedo comenzaba a helarle la sangre- ser su guardián, el protegerla es suficiente para mi! Su voz estallo en un fuerte eco, Knox sintió como si aquel eco de su propia voz, irónicamente hubiese indagado en su alma respondiéndole lo contrario de un modo tajante. Kimen soltó una carcajada mientras Knuckles quedo congelado bajo el peso de sus propios sentimientos.

- ¡lo único que sabes es correr! –Una vez mas el echidnas escucho su propia voz como un eco acusándolo, vibrando en todo su interior. Esas eran las palabras que le había dicho a Sonic en esa pelea con tanto rencor y furia, Knuckles se sobresalto ante estas mientras que sus pupilas se dilataron.

-esas palabras, te delatan-Kimen-ese erizo se llama así mismo tu amigo, tu mismo te has permitido el tenerle aprecio, y aun así…nunca has podido evitar odiarlo un poco por eso…y por su libertad.

-….no es verdad…-dijo Knox con una expresión de furia pero apagando su voz.

-dime porque lo has odiado-Kimen. Knuckles no respondió solo apretó los dientes y frunció el mas el seño sin poder ocultar en sus ojos el caos de emociones que estaban siendo despertadas.

-ja,ja yo te lo diré, lo has odiado porque mientras la ironía manda que tu seas el estático y el que corre, tu tienes que estar hay para siempre huyendo de todo hasta de ti mismo; mientras que el no hace preguntas porque salta y vive cada una antes de que lleguen, el jamás a tenido que escapar de nada, ni ha sentido el peso de nada sobre sus hombros ¡el esta hay viviendo mientras que tu solo eres ese observador, que solo puede acercarse a aquello, así con un vistazo!…o al pasar cerca de su camino en el mejor de los casos, y lo agradeces… cada vez que eso ocurre, humillante no es cierto…la gente es cruel y tonta, no es verdad…

-de que hablas ahora…-Knuckles sentía que poco a poco estaba cayendo en el juego de Kimen, sus palabras lo habían llenado de desolación y una furia desesperada e incontenible apodero de el.

-te he observado mucho tiempo para saber que eres el indicado-Kimen-…creen que eres un bufón ingenuo y tonto, porque caes ante las palabras de cualquiera…esa pobre chica sin embargo es la que te miro con ingenuidad como te han mirado todos. La voz de Cosmo invadió el lugar.

"pienso que eres como yo, prefieres creer en la oportunidad de todos de ser buenos" –Cosmo. Knuckles freno un momento su respiración al escuchar de nuevo la voz de aquella joven.

y tu….le quisiste creer no es cierto-Kimen-pero lo sabemos de antemano, naciste para ser esa criatura alejada de todos, el único motivo por el que confías en cualquiera es que ante tus ojos, esos que te ha dado la esmeralda maestra, (que no son sino los suyos finalmente) todos son la misma porquería que puede fallar, y todos tienen la misma oportunidad de hacer tanto bien como mal, en otras palabras confías en cualquiera porque no confías en nadie, y todo lo que te digan podría pasar, a pesar de quien sea el que te lo diga, porque todos son la misma cosa ante ti, extranjero de toda alma.

-¡te equivocas!-Knuckles-¡yo no soy…! Knuckles parecía ciertamente abrumado, el peso se la emoción le había robado la voz, sentía que ya no sabía ni quien era, si Kimen tenía razón o se equivoca, solo sabía que cada pregunta lo llena de una angustia incontenible, y quería que Kimen se callara a toda costa…

-y ella-dijo Kimen, Knuckles abrió los ojos como platos-siempre estarás lejos de ella, es eso lo que te tiene aliviado, sino por ti, por ella, por supuesto, por eso la escogiste, porque ella se aleja tanto como tú cuando se encuentran; porque nada será posible, y aun así…algo en ella te hace bien…

-¡ella que tiene que ver conmigo, con todo esto!

-nada…-contesto simplemente Kimen con una sonrisa irónica- porque ella por medio de su ego y su sed de libertad, jamás podrá acercarse a nadie, porque los quiere lejos, son un obstáculo…como para ti lo son todos los que te den libertas.

-basta…-Knuckles-no se lo que…pero ¡basta entiendes, tu no sabes quien soy yo!-exclamo Knuckles furioso. Kimen apareció a unos centímetros de el, su expresión era la de alguien temerario y calmado, el espíritu sonrío torcidamente ante la expresión asustada de Knuckles, este se estremeció.

-hagamos el trato Knuckles, y los dos seremos libres, como Sonic; el mundo será lo que queramos que sea, incluso seguiremos protegiendo a la esmeralda…pero seremos libres para saber quienes somos. Knuckles hizo una expresión de extrañeza y miedo-la única diferencia será que para ser libres la esmeralda maestra será nuestra, parte de nosotros y nosotros no de ella. Para la sorpresa del espíritu, pronto Knox sonrío de modo astuto.

-ja, si ya lo intentaste ¿no es cierto?-dijo el vivo en tono irónico- y quedar como tu, como un espectro… aquí encerrado, oculto, patéticamente asechando ruinmente a cada guardián, numerando sus defectos y virtudes, alimentando mi rencor y resistiendo solo con la fuerza de este…- ja no gracias.-ahora era Knuckles el que a pesar de estar dominado por el miedo sonreía de modo desafiante.

-¡Hay más libertad en esto que en la vida de un guardián!-Grito Kimen furioso.

- estoy en desacuerdo, te guste o no, prefiero proteger a la esmeralda maestra, prefiero morir como su guardián que el verme traicionándola, o llenarme de toda esa porquería de sentimientos que te invaden. Yo no soy lo que la esmeralda maestra a deseado, no soy Tikal, ninguno de nosotros lo fue, pero tampoco lo que tú has deseado, yo soy libre, parece que tú carácter no podría jamás ajustarse a la libertad.

- eso no tiene porque, pasar, no tienes porque terminar como yo-dijo Kimen cambiando súbitamente su tono de voz-no pasara si tu aceptas el trato, nosotros gobernaremos, todo será nuestro, podremos hacer y sentir lo que nos plazca...renovaremos al mundo junto con la esmeralda maestra, lo haremos un lugar libre para todos, donde nadie se impondrá sobre otros, arrasaremos todo mal en el.

-ja, y solo quedaremos nosotros, si tu eres así, y yo soy como tu dices habría que empezar por nosotros para erradicar todo mal del mundo, que dejaríamos en el después de lo que tu dices… te has equivocado conmigo, yo ya quiero este mundo tal como esta, a pesar de lo que yo sea o no en el-dijo Knuckles. Lo ultimo lo había dicho con una sonrisa llena de energía y seguridad, aun así Knox sentía también tristeza al pronunciar esas palabras. - y cueste lo que cueste, daré mi vida por preservarlo así, es ese mundo, quizás el que me da fuerzas y el que me hace querer vivir en el, y creer en el a toda costa, por eso talvez es que se me confunde con alguien ingenuo; yo soy el guardián de la esmeralda maestra, jamás estaré ni me considerare maldito por ella, ella me ha hecho lo que soy, alguien dispuesto siempre a pelear, nunca me he sentido un ser incapaz de proteger algo gracias a ella, mi corazón esta conectado a ella, como el de todo guardián, por lo que siempre me he sentido fuerte como digno de su poder… y definitivamente odio un poco a Sonic, pero mi admiración por el es mayor porque disfruto también ver su libertad, simplemente por su existencia, no solo veo para querer poseer. La Esmeralda incluso me ha mostrado quienes son mis enemigos y mis amigos, (dijo refiriéndose a quienes lo habían ayudado en su misión y a quienes lo habían engañado sirviéndose de ella), porque es verdad que yo no confío en nadie. Es el arma que yo tengo para mantener el mundo como es, cuando la protejo, protejo a ese mundo también, del que ya hace tiempo- Knuckles dijo eso Sin abandonar su sonrisa desafiante-a pesar de todo, he decidido que soy parte, y que no dejare ir, entregarme a la master Emeralds es entregarme a el, y no estoy solo, quiera o no las personas en ese mundo no me han dejado estarlo.

-JM ya veo, parece que hablas sinceramente…pareces olvidar que te queda poco tiempo, y que falta poco para que tu preciosa esmeralda maestra destruya tu alma a causa de ella y ese ridículo mundo que imaginas… amigos…esos que a pesar de que as decidido apreciar a toda costa siempre sentirás lejanos, gracias a como te mantienen dividido esa piedra y el mundo. Son un obstáculo para tu deber con la esmeralda maestra, nada mas claro en este momento, por tu aprecio a ellos no puedes unirte a ella, y al mismo tiempo te dan la fuerza para resistir jaja, que idiotez de vida la tuya. Pero conmigo aun tienes una esperanza para mantener lo que te gusta de ti y ese mundo del que hablas…

-no hay trato….encontrare la esmeralda maestra- dijo Knox sin sombra de duda en su rostro.

-jaja imbécil, que bueno que solo me interesa el cascarón-Kimen- no pensarías que si no te unieras a mi los dejaría ir a ti y a todos tus amigos a salvo. No, no, no después de haber esperado tanto tiempo. Súbitamente se oyó una vez más la risa rasposa de Kimen. La risa del espíritu le dio un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda, sintió su estomago pesado y temió las palabras del espíritu. Como si se tratase de neblina el lugar en el que el había estado desde que toco la piedra, comenzó a desvanecerse y el mundo real comenzó a reaparecer.

-¡Espera que quieres decir Kimen!-grito Knuckles, pero era tarde, ya había reaparecido en el mundo real.

-¿Kimen?-dijo Sonic-no estabas hablando con el Knox, cierto, si apenas tocaste esa imagen….Knuckles comenzó a sudar frío, presentía que algo terrible se avecinaría, el echidna se lleno de miedo.

-cielos esto se pone aburrido-rouge-no pasa nada, seguro dijiste las palabras de forma correcta knucklehead.

-que…ustedes… ¿no vieron nada?-Knuckles.

-¿ver que?-sonic-¿what the hell are you talking about? De pronto empiezo a temblar, y ahora todos pudieron oír la risa del maligno echidna.

-de eso hablo- Knuckles- ¡corran!

Bueno vallan por un refresco por que el capitulo que sigue es "el drama".

-que rayos sucede- rouge tropezó a causa del temblor, Shadow la atrapo por los brazos y la levantó.

-ja, gracias, eres un buen chico, recuérdame comprarte un premio.-dijo rouge hablándole una vez mas como si fuese su perro guardián.

-jm-Shadow

-¡miren!- Tails señaló el techo con expresión atemorizada, los que eran pequeños lagos comenzaron a caer sobre el piso como gotas gigantes, los hoyos de los posos conforme caían las enormes moles de agua comenzaban a cerrarse.

-¡rápido, hay que salir de aquí!-Tails voló hacia Sonic tomándolo de las manos, Cream hizo lo mismo con Amy. Cream y Tails se dirigen a uno de los hoyos que ya no tenía agua y que comenzaba a cerrarse.

-oigan-rouge-no esperaran que yo cargue con estos dos niñotes al mismo tiempo. Lo dijo refiriéndose a Shadow y a Knuckles.

-no será necesario- Shadow saco una esmeralda yo saldré de aquí con caos control. Sorpresivamente, cuando Tails y Cream estaban por llegar a los agujeros del techo, que ya parecía que se cerrarían por completo, Sonic se percato de que las gotas de agua no solo caían.

-¡Tails, Cream cuidado, miren!-Sonic. las enormes gotas flotaban arrojándose a gran velocidad hacia ellos, Tails las esquivo a tiempo, pero otra alcanzó a Cream, golpeándola a ella y a Amy, y arrojándolas al suelo, en ese periodo el agujero al que se habían dirigido se cerró por completo.

-¡Amy, Cream!-Sonic. Tails aterrizo en el piso esquivando la monumental cantidad de ataques de gotas, entonces Sonic no perdió un momento llegando a ellas en segundos. Rouge Knuckles y Shadow corrieron hacia la enorme gota donde estaban atrapadas las pobres niñas.

-¡Note dejare hacer esto!-Knuckles-Amy y Cream miraban al grupo conteniendo la respiración en el interior de la masa acuosa.

-¡Amy, Cream naden hacia las orillas opuestas!-Knuckles. Cuando el par de chicas hicieron lo que les dijo el echidnas, este arrojo un puñetazo al centro de la gota, pero la gota solo salio rodando hacia el otro extremo de la cueva.

-¡Bien pensado genio!-Rouge. La murciélago voló hacia ellas.

-ya veras si no lo he pensado bien murciélago-dijo Knox entre dientes. Corrió hacia ellas una vez más, dispuesto a dar otro golpe. Otra masa liquida lo atacó en el recorrido; la esquivó saltando en el aire, entonces una vez ahí extendió su puño en dirección a la mole de agua donde estaban la erizo y la coneja encerradas.

-¡Knox wait!-Sonic

-¡no idiota, no lo hagas!-rouge. El echidna asesto un gran golpe en la gota exclamando un grito de ataque, esta vez la masa de agua exploto al contacto con el golpe y las dos que estaban en su interior, fueron liberadas.

- ¿lo viste murciélago?-Knuckles. Amy y Cream respiraron y tosieron agitadas.

-¿están bien?-Sonic-Amy asintió- que bien porque aquí viene otra. Sonic cargo a Amy en uno de sus brazos y tomando la mano de la coneja con la suya libre, dio un salto poniéndolos a salvo de la gigantesca esfera de agua. Tails dirigió su mirada al techo mientras escapaba de los ataques para averiguar si aun había salida.

-¡Sonic, todas las salidas están bloqueadas!-Tails- ¡¿Ahora que haremos?! Comenzó a temblar más fuerte. Desde los extremos de la cueva comenzaron a caer como si fuesen cascadas avalanchas de tierra. Knox sintió que algo le estrujaba el corazón.

-¡Quedaremos sepultados!-exclamo Tails con mirada aterrorizada.

-Kimen…-dijo Knuckles mirando a su alrededor ansiosamente, buscando algún signo del espíritu- basta, déjalos ir, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto. Rouge lo escucho extrañada ¿es que ya había tenido el un contacto con aquel espíritu? ¿Acaso era ese el que estaba manipulando todos los recursos de la cueva? La respuesta no se hizo esperar, una risa rasposa y maligna reboto en forma de eco através de toda la cueva.

- me pregunto-dijo la voz- si será más fácil que te olvides de este mundo tal como esta cuando te quite a tus amigos. Si no, no estoy dispuesto a esperara a otro guardián otros 500 siglos, ¡prefiero que la esmeralda destruya por completo el mundo tal como es! ¡Que nuestra hermosa piedra lo destruya todo sin ti y sin mí! ¡Sea la alternativa que sea, serás tu mi instrumento! El grupo comprendió entonces que se trataba del espíritu y que algo había salido mal. Shadow miro intrigado a Knuckles. Rouge también lo miro cuestionante y con expresión asustado como buscando en el que esperar, el solo respondió a la mirada con una expresión angustiosa. Cream quedo paralizada y temblando, Amy la abrazo de inmediato dispuesta a protegerla.

-No te preocupes Cream-dijo Amy-todo estará bien. Sorpresivamente, como si el guardián no hubiese tenido suficiente en esta historia, sintió como algo invisible lo presionaba en el estomago y lo levantaba por los aires.

-¡Detente!-Knuckles-¡no! ¡Espera, que planeas hacer!

-¿Knox a donde vas?-dijo el héroe azulado con una expresión de asombro algo cómica. Inmediatamente las masas de agua volvieron a atacar a sus amigos, Sonic las esquivo agachándose mientras corría, y saltando en diferentes direcciones.

-¡quien es tu amigo de la voz de ultra tumba!-le exclamo el erizo a Knuckles mientras tomaba impulso. De un salto se arrojo hacia el y pudo sostenerse del rojo brazo de su amigo.

-es un poco narcisista-dijo Knuckles bromeando pero sin poder esconder el miedo en el timbre de su voz.- pronto sabrás de el créeme…

-Ve como destruyo a todos tus amigos-dijo la fantasmal voz-luego toma la decisión que quieras, jaja, si no aceptas el trato ya poco me importa. Como si la voz del espíritu fuera un timbre de alarma, Sonic y Knuckles dirigieron sus miradas hacia abajo. Las avalanchas de tierra estaban por caerles a todos encima. Mails emprendió el vuelo hasta donde estaba Amy y con expresión decidida la tomo de la mano. Cream y Cheese los siguieron en el aire esquivando aun los ataques tras de si. El zorrito voló hasta estar cerca de su héroe.

-¡Rouge, Shadow no se queden hay!-los llamo Cream asustada, temiendo que las avalanchas los aplastará.

-no lo planeamos-Shadow-y tampoco ustedes, Rouge…

-si entiendo-la diva tomo la mano del erizo y vatio sus alas iniciando el vuelo. Se entendió el mensaje, el sombrío erizo los sacaría de ahí con la ayuda de su esmeralda. Una vez cerca todos se sostuvieron del de alado.

-¡Caos Control!- Shadow. Kimen libero otra de sus risas malignas, la esmeralda de Shadow se enfrío y se torno de un color opaco, no había pasado nada cuando Shadow había intentado manipular la joya.

-¡Caos control!-repitió el erizo negro. Nada sucedió entonces también, el erizo quedo estupefacto.

- ahora que haremos-Sonic-mi no tan atractiva copia.

-¡Como voy a saberlo, idiota!-dijo Shadow irritado. Dos gigantescas olas de tierra estallaron bajo sus pies.

-llego la hora de que aceptes el trato-Kimen-de pronto rouge, Cream y Tails sintieron la presión de un golpe sobre de sus espaldas, este los arrojo junto con sus pasajeros a la arena. Una vez ahí comenzaron a hundirse en ella, no solo ocurría eso, sino que los montículos de tierra se movían a voluntad propia como si fuesen un mar embravecido.

-¡No!-exclamo el echidna.

-¡Sonic!-exclamo Amy aterrorizada mientras intentaba luchar contra la arena para no hundirse en ella, la joven erizo intento llamar una vez mas a el héroe, pero una hola de arena silenció el grito, hundiéndola casi por completo, de su rostro solo quedaban libres sus ojos cristalinos y asustados y su nariz.

-¡Amy! –grito Sonic aterrorizado, después de eso, con una expresión de furia mostró señales de soltar el brazo de Knuckles y saltar hacía donde estaba ella.

-¡Sonic espera….no!-Knuckles con una expresión involuntaria de terror sostuvo el brazo de Sonic cuando este había soltado el suyo-así no podrás hacer nada…lo que hay que hacer es…¡es otra cosa!

-¡Knox que haces! ¡Esa cosa esta ahogando a Amy! ¡¿Acaso sabes como podemos detenerlo?!-Sonic. En ese momento Tails trataba de luchar contra las holas, la arena se deslizaba de sus manos; ese era el caso de todos. El zorrito haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y valor intento emprender el vuelo, pero en poco tiempo solo quedaban su rostro y su brazo afuera de las masas de tierra.

-¡Knuckles, que ocurre, que quiere!-exclamo mails sin poder esconder su temor mientras su voz se quebraba al buscar en vano a Amy que había caído cerca de el-¡Sonic, donde esta Amy!

-detente…-Knuckles-yo…el quiere destruirlo todo...no puedo, ¡detente!-grito el echidna sin poder contener su desesperación. Cream que estaba cerca de el genial canino ajito sus orejas en vano, estirando su mano hacia el para intentar sacarlo, mientras la otra mano aun sostenía la de Amy, ya que cuando habían caído la coneja en vano había tomado la mano de su amiga para reintentar tomar el vuelo. La mano de la chica rosada al igual que la de Cream ya estaba bajo tierra.

-¡Amy ya se hundió!-exclamo Cream llorando horrorizada mientras intentaba aun tomar la mano de Tais, el peso de su amiga solo terminaba enterrándola a mayor velocidad. Cheese sostenía a Cream del cuello de su vestido, intentando ayudarla a salir, pero esto resultaba en vano, ni Cream alcanzaba a Tails, ni Cheese hacía otra cosa que no fuese hundirse con su dueña. Shadow y rouge también intentaban liberarse con alas y manos.

-Shadow ¡Tails y Amy…los vez!-dijo Rouge asustada mirando de un lado a otro, dejando de luchar por un momento-¡Creo que se hundieron!

- tonterías, no subestimes a esos niños, saldremos de esto-Shadow. La mirada del erizo decía todo lo que ocurría en su interior, el mismo no creía lo que decía. Sus ojos brillantes por la emoción estaban cargados de furia y nerviosismo, era obvio que ese espíritu quería algo de Knuckles y el los estaba dejándolos morir, después de todo lo que sus amigos habían hecho por el, incluso era por eso que ahora estaban ahí. El sombrío personaje se lleno de rabia y odio contra el echidna, cuando estas rápidas reflexiones pasaron por su cabeza

-¡lo que tienes que hacer echidna- exclamo Shadow confrontando la mirada del echidna con la suya, hazlo, o vas a dejar que nos mate a todos!

-¡Knuckles!-Sonic, el erizo se estremeció asombrado al encontrarse con la mirada del echidna, pudo ver en su expresión deteriorada, el terror y la ira causada por la impotencia a la que se enfrentaba su amigo , el brazo de Sonic resbalo, Knox alarmado apretó con mas fuerza logrando aun sostenerlo por la mano.

-lo entiendo-dijo Sonic, Knuckles se estremeció-déjamelo a mi. El erizo abrió con su otra mano la mano de Knox que lo sostenía, el echidna paralizado no había opuesto mucha resistencia ante el asombro, Sonic sonrió dejándose caer.

-¡Sonic! No lo hagas-Knuckles reacciono estirando su mano para intentar atraparlo, pero claramente no pudo.

-no te preocupes knucklehead, nos sacare de esta…Knuckles apretó los dientes, y una lagrima involuntaria corrió por su mejilla al cerrar los ojos con fuerza conteniendo la emoción. Sonic corrió a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba por desaparecer la cabeza de Tails, la velocidad del erizo lo había protegido de caer en la misma trampa en la que habían caído sus compañeros, pero al estar frente a Mails no pudo sino detenerse. Con un movimiento violento metió las manos en la arena para sostenerlo de alguna parte de su cuerpo por la que pudiera sacarlo. Los ojos de Tails temblaban a causa del terror, sentía la sangre helada, al zorrito no le quedaba mas que creer que el héroe lo sacaría de ahí, rogaba en su interior porque Sonic no se fuera de su lado y lo ayudara, mientras que al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo llenaba de un pánico indescriptible, porque en el fondo de todo, sentía que solo estaba condenando a su mejor amigo. la arena ya había atrapado los pies de Sonic, sus pies como lo había ocurrido a Shadow en cuanto el golpe lo había arrojado a tierra, "Sonic ya no podrá correr"-pensó Tails vencido por el miedo, al poco tiempo el negarse a soltar a Tails, solo estaba haciendo que se hundiera mas rápido. Ambas manos y ambos pies estaban siendo succionados por la arena, Sonic fruncía el seño, pero podía adivinarse su preocupación, mas por no poder sacar de ahí al resto, en la emoción no se percataba del todo que el también parecía condenado a la misma suerte y que de hecho se hundía mas rápido. Sonic pronto perdió la cabeza de Tails, la arena cubría su cuerpo hasta los hombros.

-El echidna vio paralizado, abatido por el cúmulo de emociones que dominaban su interior como desaparecían sus amigos uno por uno. Ahora era Sonic el que desapareció bajo tierra sin decir nada, sin soltar a su pupilo, en ningún momento su mirada había dejado de expresar valentía, solo sus ojos se habían tornado cristalinos y grisáceos cuando se había dicho en su interior que ya había perdido a Amy y a Tails.

"Van a morir, los estoy dejando morir" se recriminaba lleno de terror el guardián, sin embargo se quebró al fin cuando vio que Sonic desaparecía bajo una enorme hola de arena. El echidna tembló, trato de decir algo pero todo se agolpo en su garganta, hasta que finalmente toda la furia, miedo, impotencia, y desesperación salieron en un primer grito, que después no pudo callar y liberar más.

- ¡Sonic! ¡No! -exclamo Knox con la voz cortada por la rabia, su expresión estaba descompuesta a causa de la ira y mezcla de sentimientos que no dejaban de gritar en su interior, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y temblaban junto con su cuerpo. No se dio cuenta de que ya lloraba y gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas…trato de liberarse-¡Suéltame, maldito! La presión de la marejada de tierra solo había dejado el brazo y mano derecha de Shadow afuera por completo, mientras que la otra bajo tierra intentaba aguantar la terrible presión de la arena sobre su brazo, y estirones y contracciones que hacían las holas, y al tiempo sostener la mano de la murciélago que había dejado de pelear .esta solo tenía parte del brazo y la otra mano libres además de la cabeza. El ver a Knox así, la había dejado petrificada, un terrible sentimiento de desolación y miedo la habían dominado ante la escena, incluso había sentido que perdía toda su energía de un modo inexplicable. El único que aun intentaba sacarlos de ahí era Shadow, sorpresivamente la presión de dos corrientes diferentes hizo que el erizo separa su mano de la de la murciélago.

-¡Rouge, intenta tomar mi mano de nuevo!-Shadow. La murciélago lo vio son una sonrisa triste, como diciéndole "eres tan ingenuo, te ves tan desesperado, no lo entiendes, ya se acabo".Shadow se estremeció ante el gesto de la que consideraba la única persona que se había acercado a el, y que lo había entendido de alguna forma.

-lo siento Shadow-Rouge- no veo como ni tu ni yo podamos salir de esta, rouge sonrió, después ya sin energías para seguir luchando dejo de oponer resistencia y se hundió bajo el golpe de una ola.

-¡Rouge!-grito Shadow dejando entrever un poco de desesperación, Knox viro su vista hacía donde había escuchado la voz oprimida del erizo, le basto ese grito para sentir un golpe fatal y saber que ella también ya no estaba, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el erizo lo miraba adónico, la había perdido, los dos la habían perdido, la había dejado desaparecer ante sus ojos, y Shadow tampoco había podido protegerla. Ningún otro lenguaje habría dejado las cosas más en claro. La escena fue rota de golpe cuando una enorme masa de arena azoto un golpe fatal contra el personaje negro que no hacer que su cuerpo respondiera a tiempo. Los montículos de tierra se dejaron de moverse, en el techo reaparecieron los pozos como bocas que se abren dando un bostezo. Entonces solo reino el silencio donde había habido ecos y ruidos estruendosos de gritos y golpes. Donde habían estado sus amigos que habían dado su vida por el y por su culpa.

- ¡basta!-Knuckles- Hare, haré lo quieras pero detente, ¡regrésalos a todos!-grito Knuckles entre sollozos, abatido, desolado y rendido, no pudo contener nada por primera vez. La arena reapareció bajo sus pies, el echidna callo al piso, ante sus ojos solo quedaron los cuerpos de sus amigos, que parecían sin vida, no quiso verlo, retiro su mirada de ellos mientras colocaba sus manos en la cabeza como queriendo contener la emoción y desaparecer todo eso, dejo caer su cabeza caer hacia el piso. Veía en su mente a todos luchando y no se atrevía a abrir los ojos para verlos ahora…en ese momento se sentía tan abatido que incluso sentía que no recuperaría la esmeralda maestra, que no podría hacer nada mas que levantarse e ignorar fuera cual fuera su destino y el de otros, solo caminar sin rumbo hasta que lo que fuese acabara con el primero y lo aliviara.

-que quieres. Lo haré…-dijo el echidna apagando su voz- pero por favor, no me dejes con esto. Sabiendo que todos murieron por mí culpa. Lo último lo había dicho casi sin voz. Knuckles se sintió observado, abrió los ojos y vio a Kimen frente a el, sonriéndole de modo triunfal.

-si hacemos el trato, los devolveremos a la vida. El muerto le extendió la mano. La mirada de Knuckles se dirigió instantáneamente hacia Sonic mientras sus palabras retumbaron en su cabeza "la salida para mi será esa que los incluya a todos también, pero jamás, jamás, sin mi". El echidna cerró los ojos con una expresión de derrota e intensa tristeza, entonces pensaba para sus adentros, "yo no puedo hacer lo que tú dices, intentare creer en tus palabras Sonic, por favor salva al mundo de esta criatura y de lo que se avecine con ella" Knox entonces le extendió la mano al fantasma.

-tienes tu trato-Knuckles. Kimen sonrió satisfecho, y choco su mano contra la del guardián. El espíritu se transformo en una luz negra y velos, esta salio disparada hacia el aire como si fuese una columna de energía, y luego callo clavándose en el pecho del echidna. Knox exclamo un grito de dolor, de su boca salió despedida parte de aquella luz negra, al igual que de sus ojos y otro espiral apareció en su cuerpo. Justo entonces el corazón de todos comenzó a palpitar, la arena se esfumo de los pulmones, y la primera en ver la escena un poco atontada fue rouge, quien abriendo torpemente los ojos vio parte del momento con mirada borrosa, el grito de dolor del echidna caía sobre todo el lugar con la fuerza del eco de la cueva. La boca continuaba despidiendo aquella luz como también sus ojos, y esos símbolos en forma de espiral empezaron a brillar del mismo color. Luego la murciélago lo vio callar y respirar agitadamente aun con los ojos junto con pupilas como en negativo, y con los símbolos negros brillando ligeramente, los colmillos eran un poco más largos al igual que el cabello, y su color rojizo era mas opaco. El extraño echidna abrió los ojos como platos y súbitamente su pupila se hizo mas pequeña, esta viro hasta ver a la chica, es entonces que una vez mas ella quedo inconciente.

El nuevo echidna se levanto tranquilo del piso, sonrió de un modo torcido miró sus manos.

-sabia que tu podrías contener mi fuerza-la expresión de Kimen se lleno de un jubilo enfermizo-estoy vivo otra vez y en el cuerpo de un guardián, al fin podré liberarme del poder de la esmeralda maestra. Kimen salto hacia el cielo y salio disparado hacia la salida del lugar cual si fuera una bala.

mmm…me parece que al pobre de Knox le hecho la vida muy difícil -- de repente me da la impresión de que metido en tanto drama nada mas me falta en alguna escena el Jack de titanic hundiendose mientras rose lo llama "jack, jack". Pero en fin, les advertí que el fic estaba tirado al drama…00


	14. Chapter 14

Las dos caras del guardián

Bueno primero que nada me gustaría aclarar que nadie murió en el capitulo anterior, ni siquiera Knuckles, recuerden que Kimen le dijo a Knox que si aceptaba el trato reviviría a sus amigos. A por cierto sobre la parte en la que Shadow habla de si mismo como en parte un robot, para no extender mi frickes al respecto (Van sabrá), solo diré que me baso en la platica de Rouge y Gamma al final de la historia del equipo dark en Sonic Heroes. Gracias. Y a xD Nairakua, tu tenme paciencia.

Sonic abrió sus ojos al sentir un destello de sol que lo deslumbraba, como en un flachaso esenas del capitulo anterior corrierón por su cabeza, alarmado se levanto de un salto. Ya no estaba en el interior de la cueva, sino al lado de la entrada.

-¡Amy! ¡Tails! ¡Cream!-grito instantáneamente. Al no verlos frente a el volteo de un lado a otro respirando ajitado hasta que su vista se detuvo en sus amigos que yacían en el ssesped. Se sintió como fulminado ante la imagen, corto un momento su respiración, le pareció que Tails movía ligeramente uno de sus parpados, corrió como por inercia hacia el y se dejo caer cerca de el. El erizo ya había notado que Knuckles no estaba entre el resto de sus amigos, esto lo dejaba intranquilo, pero ahora no había tiempo para eso.

-¡Tails, Tails! ¡Puedes escucharme!-Sonic. Tails movió como adolorido sus parpados una vez más. Sonic sonrío recobrando la esperanza. Tails despertó con expresión atontada.

-¿Sonic?…-dijo Tails enfocando su mirada en su enérgico amigo.

-¡Tails!-dijo Sonic animado- jaja, estas bien, rápido ayúdame con los otros. El erizo había dicho lo último en un tono apurado. Mails reacciono de golpe, recordando lo sucedido, el zorro corrió hasta Cream, mientras Sonic se dirigió hasta Amy. Después de unos instantes de que las llamarán y agitasen, estas despertaron. Cream fue la primera en levantarse, se sentía asustada por lo ocurrido pero la actitud alegre de Sonic y Mails la tranquilizo, luego Amy abrió los ojos.

-Sonic-dijo Amy aletargada-que paso, el erizo no pudo esconder el gusto que le daba el verla a salvo.

-Casi me pierdes-dijo el con una sonrisa astuta, entonces Amy lo recordó todo, sus ojos brillaron, su boja se contrajo, dejo caer unas lagrimas y de un fuerte movimiento abrazo a al hiperactivo mamífero soltándose a llorar compulsivamente sobre su hombro mientas sus brazos rodeaban su cuello.

-¡Sonic!-Amy – ¡nunca lo permitiría, creía que no te volvería a ver, tenía mucho miedo, solo quería saber donde estabas, pero no podía verte! Dx .A pesar de su sinsero cariño, y mas bien mas por este que por cualquier otro motivo, la chica comenzo a apretar demaciado a su heroe una vez mas.

- ¡Amy wait, me ahorcas!…Amy….-Sonic. Lo que Amy no podía ver detrás de sus hombros era que mientras ella lo abrazaba el erizo esbozaba una gran y tierna sonrisa. De pronto Sonic guardo silencio y la chica rosa sintió las manos de este en su espalda. Fue un abrazo un poco largo en el que ella dejo de llorar y sus mejillas se sonrojarón.

-estoy feliz de que estés bien Amy-dijo el en un tono tranquilo sin dejar de abrazarla, por desgracia para Amy ella no podía ver el gesto con el que el erizo había dicho lo anterior.- no se como me las arreglaría sin ti. Ella apretó sus ojos tratando de detener sus lágrimas, pero dos se escaparon, entonces lo abrazo de manera natural.

- Ey, creo que hay que ver si esos dos están bien-dijo el héroe soltándola e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacía donde estaban Shadow y Rouge. Amy se limpió las lágrimas con expresión preocupada.

-un poco tarde galán…-dijo Rouge adolorida mientras se levantaba, vio al erizo negro que yacía inconsciente a su lado.-Shadow. La murciélago con expresión preocupada intento despertarlo, finalmente este abrió los ojos y se reincorporo como si nada. Sin embargo cuando estuvo de píe comenzó a toser con calma como dos kilos de arena, que salían de su boca como humaredas de tierra, literalmente hablando.

-¡¿Como es que?!- dijo rouge horrorizada con una expresión cómica. El resto, detrás de ella respondió de un modo similar al contemplar la escena. Cuando el sombrío personaje expulso toda la arena y noto el espanto general se sonrojo y una gota anime recorrió su frente mientras intentaba disimular.

- no soy una forma de vida común-Shadow-también soy un robot, no me digan que lo habían olvidado, aun así….creía haber dejado de funcionar… ¿alguna idea de cómo llegamos aquí?

-no tengo idea, jeje-dijo Tails tímidamente, disimulando aun el nerviosismo que sentía por la escena anterior.

-¿donde esta Knuckles?- apunto Amy en tono preocupado. Rouge recordó aquella escena que había visto adolorida y de modo borroso mientras el resto permanecía inconsciente al lado suyo. Al invocar el recuerdo se tapó la boca horrorizada como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez, pero en esta ocasión con absoluta lucidez.

-¿eso realmente paso?...-dijo ella en tono angustiado y en voz baja como si hablase para si misma, sin darse cuenta de la existencia de los que la rodeaban-entonces no fue un sueño...

-¿que cosa, de que hablas?- dijo Sonic turbándose ligeramente.

-Knuckles, el…no entiendo, no es algo fácil de explicar…pero fue horrible.- rouge cruzó sus manos sobre sus codos con una expresión triste y preocupada.- No entiendo muy bien, pero toda la arena se había ido en el momento en el que abrí los ojos, y Knuckles estaba frente a mi, una luz negra le entraba por el pecho, y salía de su boca y ojos, y sus ojos se volvieron negros, todo ecepto el contorno de sus pupilas, se que era el, pero no lo parecía, su físico cambió…tenía otro de esos símbolos también.

-si dices que no parecía el-dijo Sonic ensimismado-talvez ya no lo era, Knox no quería aceptar el trato…quizás nos perdimos de algo. Shadow asintió entendiendo lo que Sonic decía.

-Talvez-Shadow- encontremos al echidna en el mismo sitió en el que encontremos a la esmeralda maestra; si entendemos de otro modo la idea de la reconciliación entre ese espíritu y la esmeralda através del guardián, quizás el echidna es un medio mas bien para esa criatura que para la esmeralda, nada en las tablas se contradice si fuese así.

-no se si lo que Shadow dice sea cierto Sonic-Tails- pero es tarde, tenemos que hacer algo cuanto antes.

-pero como encontraríamos la esmeralda maestra-Amy-Rouge, Knuckles y Tails lo intentaron ya, y disponían de mas horas de las que disponemos ahora-Amy. Rouge se torno pensativa, de pronto se le ocurrió una estrategia que ella había intentado en vano la noche anterior, pero pensó que talvez el zorro podría obtener un resultado diferente.

-Tails-Rouge-tu tienes cámaras en la base del doctor, no es cierto.

- si-dijo el zorro-pero todas están destruidas, ayer lo comprobé.

-si también las del gobierno, en cuanto Shadow y Sonic dejaron la base ese gordo las destruyo todas, debió revisar las naves del egg Carrier entonces-Rouge-sin embargo si pudiésemos hacer funcionar alguna de algún modo, por un momento, aunque no viera nada, podríamos localizar la señal desde la base del gobierno.

-¡Eso es brillante Rouge!-dijo Mails entusiasmándose.

-si, brillante rouge-dijo Amy enfadada y con los ojos vidriosos- ¡debiste pensarlo antes de que perdiéramos a Knox siguiendo este plan!

-escucha niña, si lo hice-dijo Rouge sin poder contener el coraje- ninguna de mis cámaras quedo en buen estado y es un plan absurdo ¡con una a cien posibilidades de funcionar!

-a, entonces es un plan para mi-dijo Tails sonriendo en actitud modesta, paradójica a la vanidad que requería la frase -¡vamos todos al tornado x! hay mucho que hacer en muy poco tiempo.

Ubicación base del gobierno

Tails estaba en la maquina principal del gobierno tecleando rápidamente, el grupo rodeaba al zorrito y se asomaba curioso por encima de sus hombros. Solo Shadow permanecía en el sillón del cuartel en una posición relajada, cruzando los brazos y con una mirada pensativa un tanto fría; de vez en cuando únicamente movía su brazo para beber un poco de una lata de refresco que sostenía en una mano.

-estos satélites son muy pobres-se quejo Tails tecleando incesantemente.

-niño, tú si que eres exigente-Rouge. Tails levantó una pequeña mochila azul del piso que había llevado en el tornado x y comenzó a buscar algo en ella. Esta vez hasta el erizo negro sintió curiosidad y observo al canino de reojo.

-aquí esta-Tails saco una maquina extraña con un foco rojo, acto seguido, comenzó a conectarla por medio de cables a la maquina del gobierno que estaba usando.

-oye, esto no es mío-rouge-si lo hechas a perder no solo abra que pagar una gran cuenta, podrían rodar cabezas, sabes.

-si, si-dijo Tails muy metido en lo que hacía casi ignorando por completo las palabras de la chica. Cuando el genio termino de conectar los cables, presiono un botón, y una vez mas volvió a teclear incesantemente la computadora del gobierno.

-Cámara 1, no responde, cámara 2 no, cámara 3 no…-Tails.

Ubicación Egg Carrier

Mientras Sonic y el resto apenas despertaban, otra cosa ocurría en el escuadrón de naves.

El nuevo echidna se encontraba sonriendo, aferrado al techo de la nave principal, su vista recorrió el lugar y se freno en la turbina del costado derecho de la nave. El siniestro personaje esbozo una sonrisa astuta. Luego se arrastro sobre las hojas metálicas usando los nudillos de los guantes de Knuckles hasta que llego cerca de una puerta de la nave. Una vez ahí mantuvo las manos aferradas a la esquina del techo, e impulso el resto de su cuerpo hacía la puerta arrojando una patada que voló la pieza metalica al interior de la nave. En el interior esto fue una sorpresa para Bokkou y Dekkou, que no teniendo tiempo para reaccionar terminaron aplastados por la mole plateada y el muro detrás de ellos. La presión del viento comenzó a succionar lo que había en la habitación. Eggman se sostuvo de una de sus maquinas y Bokkun se sostuvo del zapato de su creador.

-¡que ocurre aquí!-grito el genio maligno al ver hacia el marco de la puerta- ¡¿Knuckles?!...Eggman vio más detalladamente.

-no…Kimen-al decir esto el científico dejo entre ver una ligera expresión de repugnancia y cierto desaliento que no esperaba de si mismo. El genio emitió un chiflido dos veces y tres pequeños pero pesados robots aparecieron para levantar la puerta y repararla en fracción de segundos.

-Uno debe estar preparado para ese asqueroso mamífero azul-Eggman- ¿No pudiste haber entrado como la ultima vez? esta bien que esos dos no sean mis mejores robots-dijo el genio señalando a Bokkou y Dekkou que ahora eran levantados por los mismos tres pequeños robots que se los llevaban para ser reparados-de acuerdo, que sean los peores, pero les tengo algo de aprecio, como el que se tiene por unos zapatos viejos.

-no podía-dijo Kimen sarcásticamente pero sin sonreír-ahora tengo un cuerpo, de haberlo tenido de ante mano no me habría visto en la penosa necesidad de recurrir a usted.

-Por supuesto, en fin-Eggman dio una palmada con una expresión de placer- veo que todo salio conforme a lo planeado, no es así, yo cumplí mi parte del plan; encontré y traduje las tablas, atraje la atención de Sonic para que robarán la traducción, y me encargue de que no hubiese otra alternativa para el echidna mas que las que ellas dictaban al robar la esmeralda maestra; tu también cumpliste tu parte, cierto,- Eggman meneó la mano como haciendo de menos la parte que le había correspondido al ex guardián- convencer a Knuckles del trato, conseguir tu libertad y apoderarte de su cuerpo, no te ofendas, pero nada mas fácil, ese tarado de Knuckles creería que soy el Ada de los dientes si me lo propusiera.

-No fue tan sencillo como crees-Kimen-¿donde esta la esmeralda maestra?

-Ha, si, si, por su puesto, pero en este punto creo que me conviene recordarte la ultima fase del plan-Eggman- según el trato que hice contigo, si te ayudaba a liberarte y adeñuarte del poder de la esmeralda tu me ayudarías a usar su poder para que me adeñuase del mundo ¿no es cierto?

-Así es…siempre y cuando ese sea un mundo de mi agrado…-Kimen-¿donde esta la esmeralda maestra? Eggman guardo silencio en un momento de tensión y se torno pensativo.

-…es una pena Kimen-dijo el científico rompiendo el silencio, flaqueando por un momento-te vez muy ansioso como para que crea ya en tu palabra.

-se lo dije-dijo Kimen con una mirada impaciente y una voz serena-al hacer el trato conmigo yo lo respetaría, prometí quedar enteramente a su servicio mientras dure su vida.

-que durará hasta que tu atentes contra ella.

-no puedo, le di mi palabra de no atentar contra usted mientras yo también quedara complacido. Pero no lo esta haciendo muy bien doctor. El echidna dijo lo último con una sonrisa torcida. Esto fue suficiente para Eggman, que como única respuesta presiono un botón con una risita nerviosa. La esmeralda ascendió desde debajo de dos compuertas. Los ojos del siniestro echidna brillaron ansiosos en una mezcla de placer y rencor. La esmeralda comenzó a reaccionar frente a el, deformando su tono verde habitual con la aparición de unos rayos negros que parecían nubarrones que se tambaleaban en su interior. Kimen camino hasta la joya saboreando el momento.

-los sirvientes son las 7 caos-Kimen-el caos es el poder… el poder que es enriquecido por el corazón…el controlador es quien unifica el caos.

La esmeralda maestra se elevo ligeramente y comenzó a girar a una gran velocidad mientras emitía un brillo que pinto todo a su alrededor de un verde opaco; al mismo tiempo miles de formas nubarrosas salieron del interior de la piedra, estas a su salida rodearon el cuerpo del echidna poseído. Con un movimiento brusco, los negros nubarrones de energía, saltaban desde su puesto y atravesaban el pecho del echidna, como el mismo Kimen lo había hecho en el capitulo anterior. Por cada uno de estos, en el cuerpo de Knuckles aparecía un nuevo espiral. Conforme esto ocurría la esmeralda perdía su brillo y color. El echidna torno su expresión a la de alguien que se concentraba con mucha fuerza. Súbitamente siete luces de colores opacos también invadieron el lugar y giraron en torno suyo. Una ráfaga verde claro abandono la joya y aterrizo lejos del resto de las formas de energía.

-¡detente!-dijo una voz femenina proveniente del nubarrón verde esmeralda-¡por favor detente!

-Tikal…-dijo el antiguo espíritu con una mirada de rencor, reconociendo la voz de la chica, motivo de su odiosa existencia. La joven apareció ante el, hermosa y decidida, sin embargo al reconocer al espíritu en el cuerpo del último guardián se sobresalto y retrocedió un paso dominada por el pánico. La esmeralda maestra necesitaba de Knuckles, y el ya no estaba ahí, por otra parte Kimen, la causa del deterioramiento de la joya, era quien tenía posesión de el, el único ser vivo capaz de manipular a la esmeralda.

-tu expresión me llena de gusto Tikal-Kimen

-Debes detenerte…-Tikal-te lo ruego, recuerda un momento quien siempre has sido, el que lo hayas olvidado es la causa de tú ira…cumple con tu deber de guardián, o el mismo caos quedara infectado…

El soberbio espíritu la miro con repugnancia y desprecio, cada palabra de la benévola echidna le había hecho sentir más asco. Eggman solo contemplaba la escena desde lejos.

- este cuerpo, este guardián-dijo Kimen exaltándose y subiendo el tono de voz con cada oración- tiene el poder para contenerle, es a quien yo esperaba para liberarnos a todos, y el, como los otros me necesita para saber quien realmente es y sentir el dolor de su alma. El siniestro echidna rió en un tono frío.

-Tikal respóndeme a lo siguiente-dijo Kimen con expresión irónica y cuestionante-"los sirvientes son las siete caos, caos es el poder, el poder enriquecido por el corazón, el controlador es el que unifica el caos"-aquí el echidna hizo una pausa- ¿Qué quiere decir eso ahora que la esmeralda maestra no será sino una extensión mía?

Tikal lo miro por primera vez con un gesto de enojo al conocer la respuesta.

-tardas demasiado en responder…yo te lo diré, yo soy el controlador, por que la esmeralda maestra me pertenece, yo soy el corazón, porque el corazón del guardián me pertenece, y siendo yo soy el controlador, las siete caos harán solo mi voluntad, son mis sirvientes. En cuanto termino de decir esto, las siete luces de colores que habían aparecido en la estancia, se arrojaron al cuerpo del guardián como lo habían hecho otras fuerzas de energía. Ante el poder de estas, la criatura brillo un instante de los mismos colores.

-las siete caos…no, no puedes… -dijo Tikal dominada por la desesperación. Una voz en su cabeza le rogaba escapar. Tikal reconoció en ella a caos. Como uncía respuesta a la echidna Kimen extendió sus brazos con una sonrisa torcida, súbitamente todos los nubarrones que habían surgido de la esmeralda se abalanzaron sobre de el mientras que nuevos seguían surgiendo de la joya y esta perdía cada vez mas su color. Tikal asustada sucumbió ante la voz de caos, perdió su forma corpórea y transformándose en chispa en un centelleo escapo del lugar. Segundos después la joya dejo de girar, perdió toda la energía que contenía, y se volvió transparente. Parecía una figura de cristal en forma de diamante. Esta forma duro solo unos segundos, después la joya se quebró en miles de trozos. En cuanto el echidna se apodero de todo ese poder, de modo instantáneo adquirió la transformación de híper Knuckles.

Kimen sintió una especie de eufórico placer mezclado con un increíble asombro al sentir todo el poder que recorría su cuerpo y que ese echidna podía tolerar. No quedaba duda, ese era un guardián que sobrepasaba al resto de su ascendencia, por mucho. Por su puesto este estado de ánimo en el antiguo guardián era visible en el exterior, que miraba con una mirada eufórica y una sonrisa ancha sus manos, mientras reía pensando en la fuerza con la que golpearía un solo puñetazo de ellas conteniendo todo ese poder.

Jkm,jkm,-tosió Eggman falsamente, rompiendo la atención del siniestro personaje.

- no olvides nuestro trato Kimen.-Eggman. El echidna sonrío de modo torcido fijando su mirada penetrante en el científico.

-a si, un mundo a tus pies… mientras dure tu vida...

-Contra la que tú no puedes atentar-agrego Eggman tragando saliva al captar la pesada mirada del poderoso animal.

-exactamente doctor…yo no podría atentar contra usted. Eggman exhalo un respiro involuntario de alivio. Bokkun que estaba a su lado soltó una carcajada.

-¡De que te ríes chatarra inútil!-Eggman. El pequeño robot cubrió su boca.

-iré a ver como van las reparaciones de bokkou y Dekkou-dijo el robot con una sonrisa hipócrita y nerviosa.

-No directamente…-interrumpió la rasposa voz del espíritu, Bokkun y Eggman voltearon a verlo al unísono.

-tu, alimaña-Eggman-no me digas que planeas traicionarme…un sudor frío recorrió al científico.

-solo digamos, que ahora abandonare este lugar pacíficamente. El genio maligno no tuvo la minima oportunidad de preguntar nada, el echidna transformado en híper Knuckles salio disparado hacia un lado de la nave, cuando la atravesó destruyo en su camino el costado derecho de esta, exactamente uno de los sitios en los que estaba la turbina en la que el ex guardián había fijado su mirada con anterioridad. La figura del animal se alejo y por obvias razones la nave principal comenzó a caer en picada.

-¡Maldita criatura! ¡Tiene la habilidad de un abogado!-dijo furioso Eggman sosteniéndose de lo que pudo al igual que Bokkun-debí suponerlo, si el creo esas engañosas tablillas con doble mensaje en primer lugar.

-No es idiota: ( -se quejo Bokkun. Al mismo tiempo aparecieron Bokkou y Dekkou alarmados en el marco de la puerta.

-¡doctor la nave se esta desplomando!-grito bokkou asustado agitando las manos, casi instantáneamente el par de robots fijo su vista en el gran agujero que había desprovisto de pared a la nave principal.

-no me digan…-respondió Eggman en tono sarcástico. Siguiente escena vemos la nave donde estaba Eggman desplomarse, mientras el y sus tres robots escapan en la diminuta nave esférica que conocemos y que le caracteriza.

Volviendo a la base del gobierno

Unos minutos antes de lo relatado anteriormente.

Cámara 415, cámara 416.-Mails. Todos observan aun sobre su hombro con expresión frustrada y aburrida.

-cámara 417….-súbitamente la cara del zorrito se ilumino-Ey chicos, creo que estoy captando la señal de la cámara-todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos-¡si, la cámara 417 aun esta funcionando!-Tails

-well done Tails-dijo Sonic enérgicamente dándole una palmada en el hombro. Shadow había abandonado la habitación unos momentos atrás, ahora el erizo estaba en el exterior de la base, sentado en el suelo y recargado en una pared del complejo. Estaba mirando pensativamente su esmeralda. Esta había recuperado su color y energía habitual al salir de las cuevas.

-me pregunto si esto abra ocurrido porque el efecto de esa criatura fue temporal-pensaba el anti héroe. De pronto la esmeralda caos empezó a brillar fuertemente. Shadow asombrado la observo atentamente, hasta que la joya de golpe se calentó tanto que quemo su mano y el la arrojo emitiendo un gemido de dolor. La piedra rodó en el piso, de pronto, de ella salio un rayo del color de la esmeralda, este salio disparado hacía el cielo, donde tembló por unos momentos y desapareció haciendo por si misma un caos control. Shadow tomo con expresión incrédula la piedra hueca que había quedado en lugar de su esmeralda.

-esto no le agradara a nadie-dijo Shadow sarcásticamente pero sin sonreír. Era en este punto que la energía de las 7 caos había aparecido apenas en la nave principal del maligno genio. El sombrío erizo entro de vuelta al cuartel. El zorrito había puesto un chip en la maquina del gobierno para que este a su vez le mandara las señales a un reloj que el llevaba en la mano mientras estuviera en el tornado x.

-ya -dijo Tails animado, al mismo tiempo Shadow recupero su lugar en el sillón.

-bien, al fin podremos hacer algo divertido-Sonic-Tails será mejor que traigas las esmeraldas caos, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentaremos con ese Kim.

-si, lo se Sonic-dijo el niño poniéndose de pie- ya estaba preparado para eso, están en el tornado x.

-JM-rió Shadow-será mejor revisar su estado. Shadow acompaño lo anterior mostrando su esmeralda.

-hace unos momentos parece ser que la energía de esta esmeralda escapo de ella-dijo el sombrío personaje ante la mirada atónita del resto.

Todos se encaminan apresuradamente al tornado x, excepto Shadow, quién camino con calma y sonrío adivinando el resultado. Tails abrió el compartimiento del avión donde había guardado las piedras, estas cayeron al piso del avión. Mails sostuvo una estupefacto.

- ¡estas también perdieron su color! ¡No podremos usarlas! Sonic adopta una actitud pensativa.

-you know Tails-dijo Sonic adoptando una actitud positiva-de cualquier modo no sabemos si serán necesarias, abra que arreglárnoslas sin ellas.-aunque si tienes la esmeralda falsa que inventaste cuando conocimos a este rallito de sol (dijo Sonic señalando a Shadow) quizás pueda sernos de utilidad.

-si,-la expresión de Tails se alegro un poco-iré por ella, incluso aun guardo algunas esmeraldas falsas de nuestro viaje con Cosmo. El zorrito hizo lo dicho y todos montaron el tornado x, Sonic en la nariz del avión, Rouge y Shadow en un ala cada uno, y el resto en la cabina. Una vez en el tornado, mientras se acercaban a la señal emitida por la cámara, que continuaba en movimiento, esta dejo de funcionar en un punto especifico de station scuere. Es ahí donde se había estrellada la nave en la que había estado Eggman.

Muy bien, se que este capitulo puede ser largo y un poco menos emocionante que el anterior, pero es en este punto en el que debo detenerme a replantear unos puntos para lo que sigue.


	15. Chapter 15

Las dos caras del guardián

Pienso que el capitulo pasado no fue muy bueno, pero si disfrutaron mínimo alguna escena con eso tengo. Gracias van, sadic y Nairakua por sus comentarios jaja, como sea, este capitulo sigue siendo un poco confuso pero espero sea el ultimo así, bueno mínimo en un rato. Por desgracia este capitulo puede ser muy parecido a Sonic adventure, en algunos momentos, demasiado. Creo que me excedí con mis ganas de meter tantos personajes. Hubiera cortado esta pelea, pero la verdad es que se volvió necesaria en relación a lo que sigue.

Ubicación station scuare

El avión sobre volaba la ciudad en dirección a donde se había frenado la señal.

-Espero que encontremos alguna pista del paradero de Eggman-Tails- o que mínimo estemos mínimo cerca de su paradero ahora que perdimos la señal.

-I would say we are very close-Sonic-look. El erizo apunto a poca distancia hacia tierra. Una de las naves de Eggman Yacía destrozada y humeante en tierra, a su paso había destrozado un par de edificios y había levantado el pavimento. Ahora la inmensa nave estaba rodeada por una enorme concurrencia.

- quedo hecha polvo-dijo Rouge asombrada. Al poco tiempo Tails ya había aterrizado cerca de la nave. La concurrencia dejo pasar a Sonic y al resto sabiendo de quien se trataba, de ella solo podían escucharse murmullos de admiración. El erizo azul entro con el resto de sus compañeros a lo que quedaba de la nave.

-no creo que Eggman ni la master emerald estén aquí-Amy. Tails se hinco ante unos minúsculos cristales y los observo con una mirada analítica.

-que ocurre niño, encontraste algo-Rouge

-estos cristales…no se parecen a nada que haya visto antes-Tails-mejor analizo una muestra. El canino coloco un trozo de lo que parecía un cristal en el interior de un diminuto cajón de su reloj. Este comenzó a brillar de un tono azul claro, y en la cubierta de la diminuta maquina aparecieron una serie de caracteres incomprensibles.

-analizado-dijo una voz proveniente de la pequeña maquina como si fuese un tono de alarma, en la pantalla del aparato aparecieron una serie de componentes.

-¡Es un fragmento de la esmeralda maestra!-dijo el niño genio cuando termino de leer la lista de componentes. El comentario de Mails llamo la atención del resto.

-¿pero porque se ve así?-Cream. Tails meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

-Lo desconozco Cream.-Tails.

Una luz apareció en forma de un destello y tomo forma corpórea.

-¿Tikal?-Sonic reconoció a la joven.

-Fue el antiguo espíritu del que te hable, Sonic-dijo Tikal angustiada-el se apodero de todo el poder de la esmeralda maestra, de las esmeraldas caos y tiene a Knuckles.

-¿También las esmeraldas caos?-Sonic

-No solo eso, al apoderarse de ellas, también capturo a los guardianes y a Caos-Tikal- No se como ocurrió…-Sonic se coloco una mano detrás de la cabeza, en una actitud incomoda y cómica.

-Shadow-Sonic- way dont you show the miss what we had found on Eggman base. El erizo negro lo vio de reojo con cierta actitud desconfiada, luego pareció decidirse y le dio las tablillas a Tikal. La chica las miro sosteniéndolas en sus manos con una expresión de asombro, mientas que el erizó le relataba todo lo sucedido. Cuando el termino la historia, era difícil saber si la cara de la fantasmal chica era de estupor o de terror.

-¡Esto es terrible!-dijo Tikal horrorizada-¿como pudieron? ¡Esto no debió ocurrir así! la expresión de la chica se torno triste.

-todo sale mal cuando el guardián pierde la confianza en la esmeralda maestra.-dijo Tikal desalentado-si Knuckles no podía hacer lo que le correspondía desde el principio, quizás algo así era inevitable...lo sentí entonces, es por eso que los ayude a buscar otra alternativa. Sonic frunció el seño, se sintió hasta ofendido por el comentario, más que nada por su amigo. Pero pudo callar considerando que era inapropiado ahora enfrascarse en una discusión sin sentido por algo así, sin embargo esa no fue la historia de la orgullosa murciélago que sentía su sangre hervir.

-bueno en mi opinión ese tal Kimen es mas listo- Rouge-según pudimos averiguar también nosotros, tu nunca le contaste al echidna la historia completa, que ni siquiera salvaría a esa piedra, sino que solo se trataba de una especie de bocadillo para que esa cosa se mantuviera a salvo por un poco mas de tiempo. Ese idiota, aun sabiendo la verdad intento defenderla hasta el final ¿Quién no confiaba niña muerta? fue el salvar nuestras vidas lo que lo llevo a ceder al final…pero supongo que ese no es el modo en el que debe actuar un guardián. Tikal la miro perpleja, preguntándose quien era esa osada mujer que creía saber tanto de la vida de un guardián y que le hablaba en una actitud tan cínica.

-bueno olvidemos esto-dijo Sonic sonriendo- no hay mucho tiempo para discusiones emocionales.

-si-asintió Tails-Sonic tiene razón Rouge.

-Bueno esta dicho, ahí que detener a Kimen-dijo Sonic en un tono jovial.

-¿creen poder detenerlos?-Tikal.

-ja, off curse-Sonic- mínimo ahora supongo que nos hemos desecho de un plazo de tiempo. ¿No es cierto?

De pronto el piso tembló, afuera se escuchaba un gran alboroto y el griterío de la gente. Al desgraciado erizo le pareció escuchar agua. Sonic y los demás salieron de la nave rápidamente. A su salida se encontraron con una turba que aterrada corría en dirección opuesta. Al ver hacia al frente, se encontraron con lo que era una hola gigantesca que arrasaría con la ciudad en poco tiempo, y que se dirigía directamente hacía ellos. Reviviendo un antiguo recuerdo.

-podría decirse…-dijo Tikal sin perder la hola de vista, apenas contestando la pregunta del héroe azul.

-Como siempre-Sonic-todo ocurre de forma oportuna.-hay que ayudar a estas personas. Nadie lo pensó dos veces y el grupo se puso en movimiento.

Sonic corrió a la velocidad de la luz, recogiendo a las primeras personas que encontraba a su paso y que era capaz de cargar. Salto en el primer edificio que encontró y ascendió corriendo en sus muros. Una vez en el techo del edificio libero a las personas y una vez mas se esfumo rompiendo la velocidad del sonido para rescatar a quien pudiese recoger a su paso. Shadow había seguido el ejemplo de su contra parte, concentro su poder y por medio de caos control y agotando mucha de su energía logro poner a salvo en un solo movimiento a una gran masa de gente que lo rodeaba en el momento del ataque, después de eso a pesar del cansancio hizo lo mismo que Sonic. Al mismo tiempo Tails con la ayuda de Amy, Cream y Rouge logro llamar la atención de la gente y subir al tornado una gran cantidad de niños. En cuestión de menos de un minuto el tornado estaba lleno, solo el zorro y Amy se subieron con los pasajeros, Cream y Rouge continuaron ayudando a quienes pudieran sirviéndose de su habilidad para volar. Todo lo relatado ocurrió con increíble rapidez.

-No hay tiempo-dijo Tails una vez emprendido el vuelo, casi enterrado frente al volante por una masa de niños gritones que le jalaban el pelo, las colas, y las orejas.-no podremos ayudarlos a todos Amy…. ¿Amy? De la erizo el zorro solo pudo escuchar un mugido inarticulable opacado por la muchedumbre infantil que aplastaba a la pobre criatura rosa. Aun así la mayor parte de la gente logró entrar a edificios por su cuenta y subir hasta el último piso de antemano. También había helicópteros ayudando.

Cuando la masa acuática cayo en la ciudad golpeó con fuerza todos los edificios haciéndolos temblar y hundiéndolos casi hasta el tope. Todos los edificios temblaron, unos se rompieron y mucha gente callo al agua. Rouge y Cream saltaron hacia el agua para ayudar a la gente que había caído.

-esto se esta poniendo feo-rouge. Tails dejo caer una escalera desde el tornado x para que la gente en el agua subiera. Los helicópteros también recogieron a un gran número de personas. De pronto una vez mas todo tembló y una maza de agua empezó a levantarse cobrando forma del resto de la inundación. Tikal coloco aterrada el puño de su mano cerrado sobre su pecho.

-caos…-Tikal .los ojos de caos eran de un color obscuro, y el agua tenía un color un poco mas obscuro. La legendaria criatura emitió un gruñido y golpeó con sus enormes chorros de agua a los helicópteros. Tails esquivo los ataques haciendo una serie de maniobras en el apretujado tornado. Los niños en el interior le hacían pasar realmente un muy mal rato complicándole el escape, gritaban, jalaban y pegan asustados alrededor del pobre zorrito. Cuando un disparo de agua estuvo por darle dio un giro del tornado x, esquivando el potente ataque. Un instante después el zorro esquivaba otro ataque, hasta que al ponerse a salvo de otro, voló demasiado bajo; estuvo a punto de dar un aterrizaje forzoso en el agua, la gente que colgaba de las escaleras del avión gritaba aterrada. Mails esquivo un nuevo ataque saliendo disparado hacia el cielo de forma repentina. Finalmente el tornado x logra aterrizar en el techo donde estaba Sonic. Cuando la cabina se abrió una explosión de niños callo de golpe al piso, seguido de Tails que respiraba agitadamente. Amy apenas encontró la fuerza para ponerse en pie, luego recobrando el aire perdido se dejo caer exhausta en el asiento del tornado x más cercano.

- estas bien-rouge. Amy respira agitada.

-Si…solo que….no me gustan los niños…-bromeo la erizo rosada mientras respiraba fuertemente- solo Cream, por supuesto jaja.

-quien lo diría-Rouge. Caos emitió un nuevo a gruñido llamando la atención de todos una vez más.

-¿Como lo detendremos sin las esmeraldas esta vez?-Cream

-No lo se-Tikal-pero algo debe hacerse lo antes posible, toda esta gente corre grave peligro. Tails comprendió y de inmediato sacó las falsas caos Emeralds y las verdaderas.

-talvez si la gente tiene fe en Sonic-Tikal-como en aquella ocasión, las esmeraldas puedan recuperaron su poder.

Sonic no termino de escuchar las palabras de Tikal cuando ya estaba en el borde del edificio, viendo de frente a Caos alado de Shadow. La gente miraba en silencio y expectante. Sonic viro hacia la turba con una sonrisa enérgica

-leave it to me.-Sonic. La sola frase del héroe de movius basto para que la turba rompiera el silenció y esbozara una sonrisa esperanzadora vitoreando al héroe. Por todas partes de la ciudad se pudo escuchar a la gente clamando por el encantador mamífero azul. Ante la mirada de todos, las autenticas caos Emeralds comenzaron a brillar con una nueva energía, y pronto empezaron a flotar a gran velocidad rodeando al par de erizos. Un destello deslumbrante mostró a súper Sonic y a súper Shadow.

Desde lo alto, flotando en el cielo, y fuera de la vista de todos, veía toda la escena con una sonrisa maligna. En ese momento Shadow y a Sonic se arrojaban en un ataque, contra Caos.

La criatura acuática, les disparaba al par de erizos fuertes disparos de agua a presión. Pero los veloces héroes evadían cada ataque sin problemas. Hubo un espanto general cuando la feroz criatura lanzo un potente disparo de agua hacia el erizo negro, mientras este permanecía impasible como si esperase el ataque.

-¿pero que esta haciendo?-dijo Rouge asustada tratando de llamar la atención de Shadow mientras agitaba cómicamente los brazos. ¡Shadow, muévete de ahí, en que demonios estas pensando! Sin embargo la forma de vida más perfecta no se movió, y tampoco dejo de esbozar una impertinente sonrisa. Cuando el disparo estaba por alcanzarlo, en el momento justo, el erizo se disparo a velocidad luz hacía el ataque atravesando a velocidad luz el chorro de agua. Luego se lanzo hacía caos, entro por la boca de la criatura hasta su interior y unos momentos después desde fuera una brillante luz fue visible desde la traslucida superficie de la legendaria criatura acuática. Caos soltó un alarido, la luz brilló de un modo enceguecedor y lo que hace unos años le había costado tanto a Sonic, el soberbio erizo negro lo termino en un centelleo. Caos exploto debido al ataque de Shadow, perdió la forma y de el solo quedo un mar que atravesaba toda la urbe. En la ciudad reino un silencio general, los ciudadanos de station scuere estaban anonadados.

-increíble…-dijo Sonic sin contener el asombro.

-no me digas que esta criatura te causaría problemas Sonic the hedgehog-Shadow. El silenció se rompió y la gente festejo a gritos eufóricos al soberbio androide.

-no-Bromeo el erizo-solo unos pocos, pero ahora soy otro

-Ja-Shadow. Sus amigos aun miraban con mirada perpleja.

-imposible de creer-Rouge- que Shadow tenga tanto poder. Súbitamente la murciélago esbozo una sonrisa entusiasmada.

-¡Muy bien Shadi, así se hace, eres un buen chico!-Rouge.

-ya le dije que nos soy un perro-pensó Shadow algo incomodo al escuchar los vitoreos de su compañera.

De pronto el agua empezó a burbujear, una vez mas, comenzó a temblar y caos reapareció con un feroz gruñido a las espaldas del erizo negro. Cuando este apenas pudo voltear en dirección a caos, la feroz criatura lo azoto por detrás dándole un fuerte latigazo que lo arrojo de un golpe al agua.

-¡Shadow!-Sonic. Una risa siniestra invadió el lugar. Sonic miro apretando los dientes en dirección a esta sabiendo de quién se trataba. Kimen descendió hasta estar a la vista de la incrédula masa. Se oyeron cuchicheos del asombro generalizado de la gente, que se preguntaba si se trataba de Knuckles. "es ese Knuckles. El héroe azul apretó el puño y frunció el seño reconociendo a su enemigo por el timbre de su voz. Sorpresivamente hubo una explosión de agua, se trataba del furioso erizo negro que con su energía había apartado el agua que lo rodeaba y que había salido disparado hasta posesionarse al lado de Sonic.

-esta criatura me parece desagradable-le dijo Shadow a su contraparte refiriéndose a caos.

-ja-Sonic-pero no es el menor de nuestros problemas-dijo Sonic apuntando hacia donde estaba el echidna.

-Ese será un menor problema-Shadow

- ¿eso cress Shadow the hedgehog?-Kimen. El echidna acompaño lo dicho moviendo su brazo derecho ligeramente a la izquierda, inmediatamente caos hizo el mismo movimiento con su cabeza.-de verdad-siguió diciendo haciendo el mismo movimiento pero en dirección contraría, mientras la criatura legendaria copiaba el movimiento una vez mas.-creo que debes reconsiderar…Súbitamente el siniestro personaje hizo un veloz movimiento de brazo como dando un golpe en el aire. Instantáneamente caos se arrojo hacia donde estaban Sonic y Shadow.

Me parece que sin Knox debo de tener a la pobre de Nairakua muy aburrida, YYpero aguanta mujer, aguanta, poco a poco. A partir del capitulo pasado Tails pasa menos desapercibido y he desplazado un poco a Cream también. Como sea espero les guste, no soy muy fan de Tails pero creo que en este punto del fic he disfrutado mucho inventarme sus momentos, reviwes por favor, este capitulo me preocupa. También quería decirles que ya hice un boceto de mi pequeño villano, por si alguien quiere darse una idea de su físico. En ese caso les pido me avisen por mail y yo se los paso, gracias.


	16. Chapter 16

Las dos caras del guardián

Este capitulo es muy largo, en el hay muchos ataques de Sonic adventure 2 y Sonic heroes. Agradezco todos los comentarios x3 gracias por el apoyo, jaja, pues ya faltan unos capitulos nada mas. Espero les guste el capitulo, lo triste de este es que tails no tiene ni un dialogo.

Sonic y Shadow esquivaron el último ataque. Los dos una vez mas atacaron a Caos, al mismo tiempo, a toda velocidad atravesaron a la criatura azul, saliendo una vez mas triunfantes de la masa acuática, pero apenas se alejaron, una vez mas se restauro.

Tikal observaba consternada la escena.

-Es tarde, caos ha sido dañado por la energía de negativa de Kimen, y si no tenemos la master emerald no podremos sellarlo-Tikal-entonces….entonces no se como podremos ser capases de detenerlo-Tikal

Shadow y Sonic esquivaron unos ataques de rayos que les lanzaba Caos, una vez mas de un golpe atravesaron el interior de el mounstro legendario, ambos lanzaron un potente ataque dando un grito de batalla, lo que una vez mas hizo explotar a caos, Sonic y Shadow se alejaron una vez mas, pero como era de esperarse la criatura se restauro una vez mas.

-come on, esto no acaba-dijo Sonic arrastrando la voz en un tono fastidiado y cómico.

-Cambiemos de estrategia-Shadow-parece que no venceremos a esa cosa hasta que venzamos a Kimen. Yo seguiré atacando a Caos. Sonic asintió con una sonrisa astuta. Una vez más se lanzaron hacia caos rompiendo la velocidad de la luz, pero justo cuando parecía que darían otro ataque, sorpresivamente Sonic cambio de dirección mas rápido de lo que Kimen pudo prepararse para el ataque. Sonic lo lanzo de una patada en dirección al agua.

-Ja-Sonic-No es mas listo que Knuckles, debe ser cosa de familia. El echidna surgió del agua furioso, debido a la velocidad de la acción, la succión provoco que lo siguiera un rastro líquido. Sonic no perdió el tiempo y voló en dirección suya a la velocidad de la luz. Llego a el en menos de un segundo y golpeo una vez mas al echidna, lanzandolo contra un edificio con el potente ataque. El edificio se desplomo por el impacto. De los escombros surgió el echidna en forma de un rayo rozado, este atravesó el cielo y se lanzo contra el héroe. Sonic esquivo el ataque, pero cuando busco a su oponente tras de si no lo encontró, este apareció sobre de el, con las manos juntas le dio un fuerte golpe que lo azoto en dirección al agua hundiéndolo en ella. Luego, el antiguo espíritu, desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraban peleando Shadow y Caos. El erizo negro estaba dándole una paliza a la criatura que por si misma apenas parecía tener la fuerza para defenderse. Con una mirada furiosa el echidna apunto en dirección a donde estaba Caos.

-no debiste subestimarnos Shadow the hedgehog.-Kimen, a la señal del antiguo guardián caos comenzó a emitir potentes descargas eléctricas, en dirección al cielo y al agua. Shadow no previendo el movimiento no pudo defenderse en un primer momento, y paralizado por el ataque emitió un grito de dolor.

Tikal observaba la escena con expresión angustiada y aterrorizada.

-esta haciendo que caos use mas energía de la que puede controlar en su estado-Tikal- si esto sigue así le hará daño, caos ya debería haber perdido la transformación-Tikal

-¡Sonic!-grito Amy con expresión aterrada. El erizo azul no salía del agua, en la que ahora corrían las fuertes descargas eléctricas. Kimen apunto hacia donde estaba Shadow. Rouge, quien no tolero la escena, viendo que nadie podía ayudar a su amigo se lanzo sin pensarlo contra el echidna. La chica lanzo una potente patada en dirección a su poderoso oponente, pero a este le basto estirar un brazo en dirección a la murciélago y sin siquiera dignarse a verla arrojó de la palma de su mano un rayo verde parecido a un relámpago de energía. Este la golpeo arrojándola tan lejos que callo sobre un techo inconsciente. Fue entonces cuando el echidna apunto su mano una vez mas hacia Shadow y libero un ataque similar al que había usado con la impetuosa murciélago, pero este fue por mucho mas potente que el anterior. Shadow, paralizado por las descargas de caos no pudo hacer nada, el ataque le dio y el emitió otro grito de dolor. El erizo sintió como su piel no resistía el ataque, y por primera vez desde que había sido creado, su cuerpo empezó a emanar de sus heridas la sangre que su creador le había cedido. Cuando termino el ataque el antihéroe cayó en picada como lo había hecho ya Sonic.

-Este mundo me pertenece-Kimen. El echidna se dispuso a seguir destruyendo lo que quedaba de la urbe. Tails y el resto se prepararón para a subir al tornado para intentar rescatar del líquido a Sonic y a Shadow. Pero cuando nadie lo esperaba, el líquido se partió en dos dejando ver la figura de los dos erizos que respiraban heridos y agitados. De un movimiento se dirigieron al cielo una vez más. Kimen sonrío.

-Admirable, creo que es hora de que me los tome un poco enserio ,cierto.-Kimen. Este abrió los brazos y la forma de vida liquida lo rodeo en una especie de barrera. Shadow y Sonic se frenaron en el cielo sin saber que esperar. La forma liquida desapareció súbitamente del rededor del echidna, siendo absorbida por este.

¡Caos spire!-Shadow no esperaría a que su enemigo, el daría el primer ataque. Los brillantes disparos estaban a punto de atinarle a su blanco, cuando, Kimen con un movimiento de brazos creo un escudo a su alrededor que lo cubrió de los dorados disparos. Sonic hizo un spin atack a su máxima velocidad cuando el echidna se preparaba para lanzarle otro potente ataque a su compañero de batalla. Sin embargo cuando estaba a dos centímetros de el, su oponente fijo su mirada en el sorpresivamente, y instante despues desapareció de la vista de todos.

-¿…uso caos control?-dijo Shadow anonadado.

-así es-Kimen. El erizo negro apenas volteo a tiempo para ver el ataque de el antiguo guardian, el golpe lo lanzo a lo que ahora era tierra. (Ya que caos había abandonado la batalla).

-¡Shadow!-Sonic. El orgulloso erizo negro se reincorporo furioso y una vez más se lanzo de un solo disparo contra su oponente.

-¡Thunder Arrow!-Kimen ataco al erizo con un ataque de truenos.

- eres un fastidio-dijo Shadow, quien esquivo el ataque y se preparo para lanzar otro. Al mismo tiempo Sonic se lanzo una vez más contra Kimen.

- me gustaría estar ahí, detesto dejar ahí a Sonic peleando solo contra esa cosa.-Amy. La erizo estaba al lado de Rouge que aun no abría los ojos. Cream se había arriesgado a traerla de vuelta mientras los erizos seguían enfrascados en la batalla.

-ellos estarán bien-Tikal-debemos confiar en eso

-quisiera poder ayudar-dijo Cream. Cheese sostuvo la mano de la niña hablándole una vez más en su lenguaje. Traducción al chao "yo no, dios me libre de estar arriesgando mi hermoso verde agua pellejo niña, pero si tu quieres puedes ir"

-no te preocupes Cream-Amy respondió haciendo una sonrisa que se veía ligeramente forzada-Tikal tiene razón, todos estarán bien, ahora solo podemos ayudar con lo que nos toca. Sonic atacaba en ese momento con un somer sault, pero una vez mas el echidna se cubrió del ataque con una barrera.

-No podemos romperla-le dijo Shadow con expresión disgustada cuando el erizo retrocedió hasta donde estaba el

-ya veremos-Sonic comenzó a correr y a rebotar de un edificio a otro, tomando vuelo, Shadow motivado por su compañero decidió no darle la oportunidad a Kimen de evadir ese ataque. Hizo un caos speer una vez más y cuando el oponente se cubrió de su ataque hizo un caos control con la esmeralda falsa que aun llevaba consigo. Cuando el antiguo guardián lo buscaba con expresión desconcertada, Shadow reapareció detrás de el y de un movimiento lo sostuvo de los hombros usando sus brazos.

-¡que haces, suéltame!-dijo Kimen tratando de liberarse, emitiendo fuertes descargas de energía de color esmeralda. Sin embargo el erizo hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para resistir el ataque. Cuando el echidna descubrió que el androide no lo soltaría se dispuso a escapar una vez mas usando caos control, pero en ese momento el erizo azul ya caía en forma del feroz ataque tomando al echidna por sorpresa.

-lo que digas-Shadow soltó al echidna justo a tiempo, cuando Kimen reacciono su primer impulso fue el de crear otra barrera, pero esta vez el ataque del héroe azul la quebró, dispersando la energía de la barrera hacia los lados. El impulso del golpe envío al héroe junto con el villano a tierra. Cuando chocaron contra ella se creo un enorme crater, detrás de un largo camino de pavimento levantado, que ambos habían dejado en la caida como rastro al derraparce contra el suelo. Sonic salto fuera del hoyo levantando el pulgar en dirección a Shadow en señal de victoria. Shadow aterrizo cerca del erizo azul, pero para sorpresa de ambos una vez mas su oponente salto desde el cráter hacía ellos, y antes de que estos lo atacaran comenzó a temblar por un ataque de Knuckles slam, antes de que ambos pudiesen volver a flotar miles de esferas volcánicas cayeron sobre de ellos. Con la explosión de las esferas volcánicas, los dos cayeron al piso mientras la tierra seguía temblando, el pavimento se cuarteo, y casas y edificios se desplomaron quedando solo escombros. Cuando los héroes pudieron reincorporarse, el antiguo espíritu los recibió arrojándoles un gigantesco trozo de pavimento que se había desprendido del resto del suelo ante sus ataques anteriores.

-¡Cuidado!-advirtió Sonic viendo el enorme tamaño del trozo de pavimento que iba en dirección a ellos. Shadow y Sonic atacaron a un tiempo con un spin atack en dirección al bloque, lo rompiéndolo en trozos, usando el mismo spin atack golpearon una vez mas a su oponente, que apenas había lanzado el monumental trozo de cemento.

En este punto de la pelea Rouge abrió los ojos sintiéndose adolorida.

-¡Rouge!-exclamo Amy sintiéndose feliz de ver que la cazadora de tesoros estaba bien.

-¿Que ocurrió?-dijo Rouge reincorporándose trabajosamente.

-perdiste la conciencia a causa de un ataque de Kimen.-respondió Tails. Rouge volteo en dirección a la pelea con expresión preocupada y mirada penetrante.

-Están bien, no te preocupes-dijo Amy forzando una sonrisa-Sonic y Shadow están haciendo un increíble trabajo, se que acabaran con el pronto. La murciélago dibujo una sonrisa triste en sus labios y no contesto de inmediato

-Parece que ya te olvidaste de Knuckles-dijo ella en tono irónico, Amy se estremeció y su mirada se torno cristalina sin saber que responder. Simplemente apretó un puño no pudiendo evitar sentir un fuerte sentimiento de culpa. Rouge camino hasta la orilla del edificio dándole la espalda al resto.

-no creo que haya un modo de vencerlo sin matarlo.-dijo la murciélago en un tono seco, a Amy le pareció tan frío como si le hubieran dando una cachetada. Cream retrocedió un paso sintiéndose impactada ante la frase de Rouge.

-¡porque dice eso!-dijo Cream con mirada vidriosa y sin ocultar su disgusto, Rouge permaneció impasible, de espaldas contemplando la escena mientras la coneja seguía hablando- ¡eso no es cierto, Sonic nunca lo permitiría!

-Cream…-dijo Amy ligeramente sorprendida sin perder la expresión de tristeza. Al estar de espaldas nadie podía ver en la aparente pose relajada de Rouge la tristeza que su rostro enmarcaba. Tikal fue la única que pudo entender la reacción del murciélago, e hizo un gesto de tristeza entendiendo que esa chica que antes le había parecido tan irrespetuosa e ignorante sobre los deberes de un guardián, quizás entendía muy bien la situación que implicaba atravesar por esta posición, ya que había tenido la desgracia de amar a un guardián.

Volviendo a la batalla, que aun se desencadenaba entre el par de erizos y el echidna, en ese momento Sonic había caído de un golpe, una vez mas sobre su contrincante, ahora lo había azotado al piso y con expresión frustrada le daba una serie de puñetazos en el rostro. Kimen despidió una aureola verde esmeralda una vez más y Sonic salio despedido a causa del ataque. El erizo supo caer de pie mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre del labio. El echidna también estaba muy mal herido y se rehusaba a sentirse derrotado.

-¿y que harán?-dijo de pronto esbozando una sonrisa torcida-matarme…Sonic se estremeció sorprendido por el comentario, al mismo tiempo el antiguo guardián se lanzo hacia el dándole un fuerte puñetazo. A partir de ese no dejo de golpear al erizo inclementemente con sus fuertes puños. El héroe callo al piso con un último ataque, al mismo tiempo su enemigo se arrojo una vez más sobre de el sin dejar de golpear.

-… ¡yo ya estoy muerto!-dijo Kimen, su voz rasposa había dicho lo anterior con una sonrisa ancha. Su voz delataba un sentimiento fogoso- ¿mataras a tú inútil amigo? El erizo frunció frustrado el seño y apretó los dientes mientras su pupila se dilataba a causa de la furia, de pronto alguien lanzo sorpresivamente una patada en el rostro del contrincante, arrojándolo en dirección contraria.

-Yo no tengo problemas con eso-interrumpió Shadow, el responsable del ataque. Sonic se reincorpora furioso.

-yo, yo no mato-sonrío forzadamente el gentil erizo-no es mi estilo, algo mas se hará… Rouge con sus potentes oídos llego a escuchar esta expresión de Sonic, la chica se sintió fulminada por las palabras del erizo. "Sonic no lo ha olvidado"-se dijo ella involuntariamente como reconfortándose a si misma con sorpresa- el no lo ha olvidado… Knuckles esta hay en alguna parte…y Sonic no lo olvidara" Rouge no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en los ojos del echidna para buscar algo de el en el nuevo personaje, pero esos que siempre buscaba, y que tendían a expresar todo lo que el ocultaba, aveces hasta para si mismo, eran sustituidos por unos de un color opaco, y que no expresaban ninguna vida. Estaban tan lejos de esa mirada que dejaba escapar todo. La murciélago sintió un golpe seco en el estomago, su sangre hervir y como su corazón palpitaba fuerte, un temblor invadió su cuerpo, estaba segura de que el ya no estaba ahí. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y quiso gritar, pero en vez de eso, no dominándose y sin pensarlo, voló en dirección a Kimen. Mientras este estaba distraído conteniendo a los dos erizos, no vio venir la fuerte patada de la chica, que de un solo golpe lo arrojo varios metros lejos de la pelea hasta que se estrello contra un muro. Este ultimo se desplomo sobre de el. El resto miraba atónito, incluso Sonic y Shadow quedaron boqui abiertos ante la fuerza de esa repentina patada. Rouge quedo suspendida en el aire, respirando agitada, sin darse cuenta de que dejaba correr una lagrima.

-¡Mounstro asqueroso!-le grito iracunda-¡devuélvelo, no permitiré que desaparezca por tu culpa! Rouge se arrojo furiosa una vez mas hacia los escombros del edificio que cubrían al echidna.

-a ro …rouge- fue lo único que pudo tartamudear Shadow perplejo. Sonic sonrió. Rouge apartaba miles de escombros de sementó a patadas llenas de coraje.

-¡Sal de ahí-grito ella iracunda-sal de ahí! ¡Maldito! ¡Cobarde! ¡No te enseñaron a respetar las cosas ajenas!

-Shadow porque no la detienes-dijo Sonic en tono burlón…

-creo que…creo...Que-dijo Shadow viendo la furia de rouge -no es algo en lo que nos convenga intervenir. Shadow sonrió de un modo extraño y Sonic dejó escapar una corta risa. Repentinamente los escombros del edificio comenzaron a temblar, Rouge perdió el equilibrio cayendo al piso. Shadow alarmado voló hacia donde estaba ella, un momento después miles de los trozos de pavimento volaron al contacto del puño del echidna contra ellos. Dejando al descubierto la figura del furioso personaje. Rouge lo miro con coraje, pero a su vez quedo paralizada y temblando ligeramente, impactada por la fuerza de su oponente (que había olvidado en su ataque de ira). Kimen lleno de golpe su puño de una fuerza de energía. Se preparo para golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, sintiéndose humillado, por la ozada diva. Como única reacción ella solo cubrió su rostro con sus brazos.

-¡Knuckles, no!-Rouge. De pronto el erizo negro que ya se preparaba para golpear al echidna se detuvo en seco con expresión sorprendida. Rouge noto con los ojos cerrados, que el golpe ya había tardado en caer. Miro hacia donde estaba Kimen, el guardián que tenía la misma expresión de furia temblaba, con el puño hacia el cielo, parecía contener su propio ataque. Sorpresibamente sus pupilas cambiaban de tono de modo intermitente, de aquellos muertos y abismales ojos negros a aquellas pupilas moradas de mirada emotiva que ella había buscado con desesperación. La expresión del echidna se contrajo, Knuckles apretó los dientes conteniéndose y temblando por el esfuerzo.

-Knu…knuckles-dijo Rouge sin saber que esperar. El apretó mas los dientes y frunciendo mas el seño dejó caer el golpe de modo sorpresivo, rouge ahogo un grito. Esta vez el golpe había tomado por sorpresa al erizo negro. Se escucho un enorme estruendo que lleno de polvo el lugar.

-Rouge…-dijo Shadow con expresión angustiada, sin embargo, de pronto su expresión se contrajo, su seño se arrugó y sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas, mientras detrás de los dientes apretados intentaba contener un grito de ira que quería salir.

-….Maldito-dijo Shadow lleno de ira, estaba dispuesto a atacar con todo lo que tenía, al mismo tiempo la nube de tierra comenzaba a dispersarse.

-Shadow espera-gritó Amy desde lo alto de la construcción donde estaba. La joven rosa veía perfectamente a las dos figuras rodeadas por el circulo de tierra.- ¡Puedo verlos, no le hizo daño!

Shadow apretó el puño con actitud expectante. Cuando se disperso por completo la nube de polvo, todos pudieron ver a la figura de rouge que apenas se atrevía a asomar un ojo detrás de sus alas, que le cubrían el hermoso rostro, junto con su brazo. La murciélago retiro sus alas de su cara con un movimiento lento, mientras su mirada asustada se mantenía clavada en el echidna. Knuckles había arrojado el puño contra la montaña de escombros, al grado de que la mano ya no era visible, enterrada en los trozos del muro. El echidna repitió súbitamente la acción con su otro puño, con igual resultado. Ambos brazos temblaban como su dueño, que parecía estar haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para contenerse. Rouge veía sorprendida al guardián. Para su sorpresa Knuckles le sonrió de un modo forzado.

-Ey….-dijo el apenas pudiendo pronunciar algo debido al dolor que sentía.

-Knuckles…-dijo ella sorprendida y visiblemente emocionada. Como única respuesta el le volvió a sonreír, sus ojos habían cambiado una vez mas, era la misma mirada dulce de siempre, el mismo tono morado de ciertos días cuando empieza a anochecer. Al clavar su mirada en ellos la cazadora de tesoros se dio cuenta de que los propios agolpaban las lágrimas.

-ja..Esa, patada….dolió...mucho.-dijo el tartamudeando ligeramente y forzando y cortando la voz.

-Knuckles….-Rouge. La murciélago se reincorporo incrédula, y aun algo asustada, pero atreviéndose a acercarse a el lentamente y con actitud temblorosa. De pronto se detuvo sintiendo que no podía acercase mas, las piernas le temblaban, una parte de ella deseaba salir corriendo, pero la otra quería comprobarlo, quería ver que era cierto, que ahí estaba el, que de verdad el la veía otra vez.

-diablos-dijo repentinamente Knuckles cambiando una vez mas su expresión, a la de quien no puede contener el dolor.-no puedes…decir...o…otra cosa...he…murciélago (refiriendoce a que la chica no dejaba de responderle diciendo su nombre). El grupo no creía lo que veían sus ojos. Sonic dio signos de querer acercarse.

-¡Aléjense!-Knuckles, el guardián acompaño lo dicho hundiendo con mas fuerza sus puños en los escombros. –o… ¡no podré contenerlo mas!...maldito-continuo diciendo como hablándose a si mismo- duele… Su expresión se tornó algo lastimera, al mismo tiempo era la de alguien que sentía una enorme desesperación y coraje.

-¿estas bien?- Rouge se atrevió a aproximarse hasta poder hincarse a su lado, pero Knox no le respondió de inmediato, parecía muy concentrado en contener a los otros ocupantes de su cuerpo, y su cara reflejaba un inmenso dolor. Por unos minutos el no hizo nada si no descomponer sus facciones. La chica se sintió angustiada, deseaba saber que le pasaba.

- ¡que te duele, Mueve la boca y dímelo idiota!-dijo rouge.

-eso- intento-respondió el sintiéndose algo impaciente con la actitud de rouge-pe-pero-eso es-lo que-, duele… eso y todo mi cuerpo. De pronto se dejo caer de cunclillas- siento…como contiene…toda esa energía…la master emerald, las caos emeralds, a caos, a los gurdianes…. y, y a, este…este-su voz se quebro ligeramente por causa del coraje- ¡maldito parasito!-Lo ultimo lo había expresado con un visible rencor.-de cualquier modo me va a matar murciélago-le dijo forzando una sonrisa. Esta parecía mas desolada que cualquier llanto histérico en el, que rouge o cualquiera pudiese haber pensado o esperado, y definitivamente, incluso Shadow no pudo ocultar cierta expresión de dolor al contemplarla. Sonic sintió tan oprimido su pecho que habría rogado por ese grito histérico. Rouge no pudo más que mirarlo paralizada y conmovida… sin que ella supiera lo que hacia su gesto se contrajo como aguantando una terrible agonia, tratando de contener las lágrimas, sin atreverse a verlo, pero aun sin verlo, no soportaba el saber que estaba ahí, así. El echidna al percatarse de la reacción general pensó irritado "esta es la peor humillación".

-si Sonic y Shadow se acercan…-continuo diciendo el Knuckles -Rouge…-esta siente como empieza a temblar ante el sonido de su voz-no podré contenerlo, pero, tu…puedes…-el interrumpió sus palabras súbitamente y pareció pensar en otro asunto, repentinamente, retirando sus puños de la montaña de escombros, dando un grito enérgico, comenzó a golpear con toda las fuerzas de las que era capaz en el mismo sitio, lo hacía a gran velocidad, repetidas veces.

-¡Pero que haces!-Rouge. El echidna término clavando por completo una vez más sus puños. Sonrió astutamente mientras respiraba agitado, y repentinamente perdió la transformación de híper Knuckles. Los golpes lo habían dejado visiblemente herido en los brazos, que era lo que se podía ver.

-¡que haces, tonto!-dijo Rouge estupefacta y visiblemente asustada por la sangre- ¡no hagas eso imbécil!

-pierdo la energía que me mantenía como híper Knuckles,…el resto, la estoy conteniendo…junto con...el. Sonic creyó que tal vez ya era seguro acercarse y lo intento.

-¡que no se acerquen!-dijo Kmox fuera de si.

-pero, perdiste la transformación-Sonic

-¡Idiota!.. Si el vuelve-dijo Knox adolorido- de nuevo, toda….la energía…ya no la podré contener, entonces el… podría transformarse una vez mas.

-rouge….-continuo el clavando su mirada en ella-ahora que perdí la transformación, es cuando podemos…acabar con este sujeto… El echidna se veía lleno de ira a pesar de que su rostro esbozaba una enérgica y sincera sonrisa y su mirada, fogosa parecía pérdida inmersa en otra parte. La idea de vengarse de esa humillación y de destruir a Kimen, realmente lo llenaban de una alegría enfermiza.-Tu tienes que…lo sabes no es cierto…puedo contar contigo…-dijo casi con placer-destrúyeme lo antes que puedas.- hubo un gran silencio que cortaba el aire, Shadow flotó hacia el cielo. El simplemente ver el gesto de su rostro daba a entender todo lo anterior. El dolor mezclado de esa alegría enfermiza por acabar con aquella criatura que se había adeñuado de su voluntad, lo corroía de tal forma, que parecía haber perdido todo lo demás que lo definía.

-¡No!-Grito rotundamente rouge, intentando contenerse,-¡es que realmente te ha destruido! ¡Donde esta tú orgullo! Porque actúas así…porque me pides eso, porque a mi, porque así, ¡como si nada importara!… ¡me lastimas! acaso no te importa lo que yo… Entonces ella rompió en llanto ya sin poderse contener. Para el echidna el solo verla así, lo dejo todo en descubierto, como si se viera en un espejo, supo lo retorcido de su estado. También entendió que cualquier palabra lo que ella debía sentir por el, para llorar con semejante agonia.

-Rouge….-Knuckles. "porque lo haces, porque ahora-pensó el dejando caer sobre de si un sentimiento de profunda desolación. La reacción resultaba tan inesperada por parte de la murciélago, que normalmente actuaba de un modo tan indolente. El jamás había pensado que ella lo hubiera visto, y el se creía libre de esa influencia de ella sobre su animo. Cuando había ocurrido lo de la colonia ark, aquella vez, cuando la salvo, apenas ahora comprendía la fuerza que el momento había tenido sobre de el, lo que la mirada fugaz de ambos en ese momento habia dejado el uno en el otro. había quedado algo en palabras no pronunciadas, pero que a su vez lo recorrían todos los días, desde después de que había acontecido la escena, esto inpronunciable había quedado en el de un modo que lo lastimaba, pero que lo llenaba de placer al mismo tiempo y satisfacción, sin embargo, todo era desconocido en la conciencia. lo que se había creaso ente ambos desde entonces, era como un acuerdo entre los dos, para ocultarse de si mismos, pero dejarlo a modo de algo impronunciable, oculto en su interior. No lo había querido saber,ahora parecía que era la primera vez que la miraba… ¿y porque tenia que ser así? hasta eso, que había sido una promesa sin siquiera saberlo, tenia que llenarlo de soledad. Pensó que el siempre había pensado y sentido a rouge como una persona fribola y fria…. ¿habría sido por eso que la vio, como se lo había dicho Kimen?, porque talvez encontraba aquel sentimiento que lo animaba solo en alguien que jamás lo confrontaría en el estado de soledad que se le había impuesto. Enfureció porque por primera vez se dijo y sintió, "no valgo nada, ni cuando debería poder, ni cuando creo tener" ya no quiso verla, se sonrojo, quería pedirle, rogarle que ya acabara con el, pero no podía, un grito interior desesperado le gritaba que no se abandonase, que por favor se dejara tener esto. apretó los diente furioso, todo el cuerpo le dolía, se sentía cansado y demacrado; sentirse así hacia que perdiese dominio en Kimen, que al mismo tiempo quisiera sucumbir con el y vengarse de todo lo que era, de todo lo que lo había desprovisto de un significado, hasta de ella que jamas podría estar con el. Pero finalmente esto fue lo que lo hizo llenarse de un valor desesperado.

-¡Rouge!- grito Knuckles contrayendo las pupilas con una mirada vidriosa.-hazlo, por favor.

-No…pero que idioteces dices…no puedo… - dijo ella aun llorando cerca de el-… ¡no lo Hare! Como…maldito… no sabes que….-la voz de Rouge de pronto quedo ahogada por un intenso sentimiento de dolor y un fuerte sollozo surgió de su garganta. Se vio a si misma por un momento, lo que la dejo atónita, como si despertase de golpe… lo que la llevo a sonreír forzadamente para intentar alejar aquel sentimiento.

-todo esto-Rouge- y aun no aprendes, no eres uno sabes. Shadow se elevo hasta estar arriba de ellos. Knuckles sintió como el corazón se le comprimía ante las palabras de rouge. Si lo era.

-ella no la hará-dijo Shadow en el cielo, posicionado arriba de donde ellos estaban, Knuckles no era capaz de verlo, mantenía su vista fija en el suelo.

-pero si ella permanece a tu lado-continuo Shadow preparándose para dar un ataque.-y yo me encargo de destruirte. Knuckles parecía reprimir una intensa emoción. Por un momento siente la sangre caliente correr rápidamente, su corazón palpitaba fuerte y rápidamente, sintió incertidumbre, finalmente emitió un grito lleno de energía.

-¡Has lo que tengas Que hacer pero…deja de hablar y hazlo ya!- temía dejarse vencer por el miedo y el rencor debido a la frustración que sentía en ese momento, cualquier sentimiento, incluso el mas positivo de aquel instante, no hacía sino alimentar ese miedo y esa frustración, porque no les hallaba camino.

-de acuerdo.-Shadow apunto la mano hacia Knuckles preparándose para un caos speer.

-¡Shadow!-grito Sonic lanzándose hacia el con la intención de detenerlo. Pero no estaría a tiempo, lo que realmente freno al androide, fue el que rouge asustada, subitamente, abrazó a Knuckles por la espalda para interponerse en el ataque de Shadow. Entonces Sonic callo enzima del erizo negro para frenarlo definitivamente, impactándolo contra el piso junto con el.

-¿que crees que haces?-dijo Shadow mientras era sostenido por Sonic.

-sorre- Shadow-Sonic- podremos patearle el trasero todo lo que quieras a Kimen, pero a Knuckles no, ¡el es mi amigo!-exclamo Sonic esta vez para que Knuckles lo escuchara también. A pesar de todo, un sonrojado echidna, sintió la presencia de rouge en su espalda, pero ver las delicadas manos de la murciélago aferradas a su pecho. Así que no por el dolor, esta vez, y a pesar de la cantidad de cosas que sentía en ese momento, sino por vergüenza y su absoluta timidez característica, fue que el echidna en ese momento no le contesto fúrico a Sonic ¡pero ustedes no toman en cuenta que ese es mi trasero finalmente! solo fue capaz de tartamudear algo indescifrable, vio tímidamente las dos manos que continuaban aferradas a el. Sintió un gran deseo de rendirse en ese momento ante aquel abrazo y llorar, pero señores hablamos de Knuckles, así que solo intentó callarlo todo, sin embargo la boca tembló casi de modo imperceptible, apretaba los dientes, algunas lágrimas fluyeron de su rostro sin ser vistas por los demás, debido a la posición del echidna.

-No lo permitiré-Rouge- entiendes ¡no te rendirás así sin pelear…no frente a mi!, tu debes-Knuckles puedo oír como a rouge se le quebraba ligeramente la voz y puedo sentir caer unas lagrimas que humedecían su espalda, mientras unas pestañas se movían en ella y dejaban adivinar que la murciélago apretaba los parpados para frenarel recorrido de las lagrimas-tu debes estar hay, en tu apestosa isla del ángel, en el idiota cielo, Con tu imbécil master emerald, pensando en no se que estupideces todos los días... Hasta que yo llegue como siempre a quitarte la paz para pelear contigo…para que…como siempre lo hemos hecho…!-las manos lo abrazaban con mas fuerza.

-¿como siempre he? ¿Cuando robarías la master emerald entonces?-dijo Knox fingiendo una risa suave y corta en un tono un poco triste, sin embargo nadie puede ver la sonrisa dulce y la sonrojada expresión que echidna oculta bajo sus largas espinas.

-cállate...no he acabado, tonto-Rouge- ¡eso no es lo que importa! ¡Lo de menos es esa estúpida joya!...lo que importa es-rouge de pronto dejo escapar un sollozo-…!mira las idioteces que me haces decir, hablar así de mi hermosa master emerald! Dijo la murciélago sonrojándose a pesar de quien era- lo importante es...-rouge dejo caer sus gruesas lagrimas con mas rapidez y una vez mas dejó de contener el llanto- ¡como si no lo supieras animal!.. Entonces Knuckles sintió caer las tibias lagrimas fluidamente mientras la escuchaba llorar por el…hubo un silencio pesado cortado únicamente por los sollozos de rouge, de pronto la murciélago se estremeció al sentir algo en sus manos. Se trataba del amplio guante del guardián, que ahora sostenía con fuerza las manos de la ladrona en su pecho. Mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia ellas también, como queriendose resguardar en el gesto.

-de acuerdo…-dijo el aun cortando la voz por el dolor de su cuerpo-abra que encontrar otro modo…no quiero…otra patada…como …esa.-lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, con una voz débil. Rouge rió. Ambos permanecieron así un poco, así, guardando silencio. Knuckles estaba tranquilo, se dio cuenta y sonrió de un modo irónico, estaba realmente satisfecho, feliz...por primera vez, se sintió pleno, y en un momento así. Sonic los miró con tristeza. Amy contuvo el llanto conmovida y Tails desbio la mirada con ojos cristalinos. Rouge interrumpió el silencio con una voz más tranquila y triste.

-no se por que tu y yo insistimos en hacernos daño normalmente, desearía que siempre pudieramos estar así.-Rouge,

-jaja, y como estaremos siempre,…. para que lo este disfrutando tanto.-dijo el sin ocultar la tristeza en la respuesta, apagando casi por completo su voz, y diciéndose eso en parte a el, en parte a Rouge, estrujando mas la manos de la murciélago contra su pecho, las quería hay, las quería hay siempre para detenerse.

-su guante esta húmedo-pensó ella-realmente se ha hecho mucho daño, es la primera vez que escucho su voz como si no ocultará nada. De pronto Knuckles aferró demasiado fuerte sus manos, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a brillar una vez más.

-¡Rouge aléjate!-grito Shadow alarmado. Rouge exclamo un grito de dolor.

- ¡no puedo, mis manos!- de pronto el echidna se reincorporó de golpe, sin soltar con su mano una de las manos de la murciélago, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar una vez mas. Knuckles parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para detenerse.

-No…-rouge- suéltame, Knuckles puedes detenerlo. Knox la miraba con miedo mientras intentaba vencer al antiguo espíritu que una vez mas tomaba el control. finalmente con un fuerte impulso solto la mano de rouge y de un fuerte empujón la manda lejos de el fijando su mirada en ella, esperando hasta el momento en el que dejaría de verla, no pudo evitar verla a ella y luego dirigir su vista a las manos de la murciélago, los guantes de la chica tenían manchas rojizas, sintió un terrible terror que se reflejo en su rostro, temió de si mismo, aquel sentimiento fue el que lo derroto, nada estaba en el, que solo estaba de paso en su propia vida, y si lo intentaba de otro modo, lo que era aparecería con consecuencias que herían únicamente a los que se acercaban demasiado.

-¡corre!-exclamo Knuckles a la hábil murciélago. Exhalo un grito de dolor, sus ojos vieron una luz que lo borro todo y en unos momentos Kimen volvió a tener el control .Rouge se reincorporo desconcertada, y huyo del sitio, sentía sus manos desechas, voló lejos del lugar ocultándose detrás de unas ruinas. Vio que sus guantes estaban rojos y húmedos. Asustada se los quitó con la boca de un modo apresurado. Sus manos ataban hinchadas y los huesos en ellas le dolían sin embargo ni un gramo de sangre era suyo, el echidna se había lastimado las manos con los golpes que había dado para perder la transformación, y cuando había sostenido sus manos su guante húmedo había manchado los de ella. Rouge asustada y trabajosamente se volvió a poner los guantes. Kimen al obtener plena conciencia de pronto vio sus guantes impregnados del líquido rojo. Extrañamente le sonrió a Sonic quien lucía desconcertado.

-que bueno que el cuerpo no es mío-dijo con el afán de provocarlo- o esto me dolería bastante, ja pero no quisiera que esto pasara otra vez.

Bien gracias a todos una vez mas, sadic, nairakua, van y gracias también por el comentario a vksDC, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo.


	17. Chapter 17

Las dos caras del guardián

Me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos que malamente olvide considerar, supongamos esencialmente uno, durante las peleas del capitulo anterior, me parece evidente el incluir en el fic el hecho de que la ciudad fue desalojada dejándoles el campo libre a Sonic y a Shadow para pelear libremente contra su oponente. A y este no es el ultimo capitulo, faltan 3 incluyendo este lo que quiere decir que serán 19. Este capitulo no tiene casi nada de acción, y mas bien es casi la culminación de cursilería y drama, a si y Kimen usa un poco de las habilidades de caos.

Sonic quedo como fulminado ante el comentario del echidna, su expresión se contrajo no pudiendo contener la ira que el siniestro personaje le despertaba. Se burlaba de el y se burlaba de Knuckles. Shadow, menos emotivo y mas directo, se lanzo al ataque sin fijarse en la crueldad que implicaba el comentario con el que fue cerrado el capitulo anterior. El erizo azul reacciono unos segundos después que su contra parte lanzándose con un grito de batalla. Kimen permaneció impasible y sonrío fríamente, cuando ambos héroes estaban a un metro o menos de ellos. Repentinamente, unos segundos después, el antiguo guardián emitió una fuerte descarga de energía de color verde esmeralda. Este fue un ataque distinto al de todos los demás, el ataque que parecía una gigantesca aureola, era acompañado por una serie de rayos de los colores de las esmeraldas. Ambos erizos se sintieron deslumbrados deteniéndose de golpe, y el ataque ni siquiera había llegado aun a ellos .En ese momento, el antiguo guardián extendió sus brazos de un movimiento, rodeando sus manos aparecieron dos masas de agua, con otro movimiento rápido estas se extendieron como látigos. Estos se prendieron de los tobillos de los erizos atrayéndolos con un fuerte impulso hacia el y hacia el interior de la gigantesca esfera verde. Ambos héroes exclamaron un grito de dolor. En el exterior sus figuras se perdieron ante la deslumbrante luz.

-No quisiera-Kimen-terminar nuestra pelea en este punto, pero no esperare a que ese inútil guardián reaparezca y espere pacíficamente a que lo eliminen, acabando con todo lo que tengo ahora, la fusión esta casi completa, saben…el momento en el que podré destruir este mundo y forjar uno nuevo ya es casí un hecho.

-¡Knuckles detente!-grito Rouge cubriéndose los ojos involuntariamente ante la enceguecedora luz, el ataque le había tocado muy cerca del lugar a donde había ido a esconderse.

-¡Sonic!-exclamo Amy, no creyendo la magnitud del ataque. Cream tembló con mirada brilloza, mientras un grito de terror quedaba atrapado en la garganta de Tails.

-¡no!-grito Tikal asustada y volviéndose traslucida-¡deben detenerlo, no queda mucho tiempo! Amy y el resto la miraron sorprendidos.- ¡es como esa vez, ya todas las partes están por perder su propia esencia!

En determinado punto del ataque, ambos erizos colgaban de los látigos, heridos, sin fuerzas y sin su transformación. Luego el echidna los arrojo con un fuerte movimiento de las extensiones liquidas de las que colgaban. Sonic y Shadow se estrellaron contra un edificio muy lejano del lugar de donde habían sido arrojados. Al estrellarse contra el muro, partieron a la imponente construcción en dos, la mitad de ella les callo enzima. La enorme aureola verde comenzó a opacarse hasta tornarse en una esfera de color negro.

Tikal callo al suelo emitiendo un grito de agonía.

-escuchen…-dijo la echidna resistiéndose a lo que ocurría en su interior, era la ultima, por eso había podido escapar de su veneno hasta entonces, pero ahora, sentía como su esencia desaparecía y el se apropiaba de ella,-deben…deben detenerlo… ¡no queda mucho tiempo, pronto todos serán solo uno!...

-¡Tikal! ¡¿Estas bien?!-Amy se encamino asustada hacia la chica que se desvanecía y perdía su voluntad ante un sentimiento de odio y desolación incontenible. Se sentía abatida por un sentimiento de soledad y de odio. Fue la primera vez que sintió el peso de su propia soledad en todos esos años de noble entrega, vio con ojos distintos por primera vez aquel día que encontró la esmeralda y a caos, ese que antes le parecía un feliz encuentro, en ese momento lo pensaba desafortunado. De no ser por la joya no tendría que haberse enfrentado a la realidad de su propia soledad, tan fácil los suyos, empezando por su propio padre habían pasado por encima de ella a cambio de ese poder, y eran tantos los gritos de dolor los que ahora podía escuchar y que retumbaban en su corazón los ocasionados por su sola entrega a la esmeralda. Era el momento, estaba vencida, conocería el dolor que ella había engendrado con su noble acción, que le había arrebatado todo y ella no había hecho mas que crear una serie de malditos destinados a repetir su solitario destino. Tikal emitió un grito de terror ante la magnitud de los sentimientos que la agobiaban, eran todas las vocees de las generaciones de guardianes, que ahora protestaban en su interior, eso fue todo. La chica se esfumo finalmente, con el estallido de ese fatídico grito, en su lugar quedo una luz grisácea que salio disparada como un rayo hasta donde la esfera de energía negra estaba. Ante el contacto con esta, la inmensa bola de energía pareció estallar ante los ojos de todos, convirtiéndose en una enorme columna de energía que envolvía al echidna. Mientras tanto, ambos erizos apenas podían retirar los enormes trozos de la construcción que los aplastaban.

- hemos estado transformados mucho tiempo-dijo Sonic respirando agitado- y ese ataque fue muy potente. Sonic se sintió como atravesado por una flecha al fijar su mirada en la enorme columna. Se levanto trabajosamente del suelo, preguntándose si estaba ocurriendo algo similar a lo representado en mistyc Ruins.

-¡Shadow, Sonic!-dijo Rouge en actitud sorprendida, y volando en dirección suya- aun están de pie, después de ese ataque, es realmente impresionante. ¿Qué ocurre, que planea hacer ahora?

Mientras decía lo anterior la chica aun se sobaba las manos.

- No lo se, pero si lo que estaba representado en las mistyc Ruins es cierto, esto no puede ser bueno- Sonic.-debemos detenerlo cuanto antes, Tikal dijo que esa vez había destruido muchas cosas antes de que la esmeralda maestra lo detuviera.

-¡como planeas hacerlo!-dijo Rouge preocupada-si me lo preguntan, el sigue bastante enérgico, y ustedes, bueno sin ofender…parece que se quebraran como una hoja seca en cualquier momento…repito que haremos entonces… Shadow observo las manos de rouge. Su seño se contrajo un poco, y por un momento pareció ligeramente turbado. Pero la conmoción que le provocaba el ver lo heridas que habían quedado las manos de la murciélago, recordando la tristeza dulce en contraste que ella expresaba en ese abrazo, hizo que el inexpresivo personaje no pudiese retener sus emociones, esto, a pesar del precario momento y lugar, dejándolas salir en forma de un comentario un asido.

-Podríamos empezar por no abrazar al enemigo en vez de deshacernos de el-Shadow- eso es por supuesto si queremos que nuestras manos no terminen como la triste imitación de unos guantes, perdimos nuestra oportunidad por tu culpa. Sonic miro a su compañero de pelea perplejo. Hubiese reído gustoso a carcajadas de esa actitud que le parecía terriblemente celosa, de no ser porque sus vidas peligraban. Rouge había pensado lo mismo respecto a la actitud de Shadow, y lo miraba atónita.

-Que momento señor para dejar escapar así al mounstro de ojos verdes de la envidia-Rouge-ahora es cuando debemos pensar en como detener a ese echidna.

-Es verdad-dijo Sonic consternado, Shadow y Rouge lo miraron en actitud expectante.

-¿A?...-Sonic sintió la penetrante mirada y respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Do you whant a plan?...no es que tenga uno. Shadow deja saltar una venita de ira.

-Bueno eso resulta tan inesperado de tu parte como original-dijo Shadow sarcásticamente.

-¿que creen que ocurra?-Rouge. En ese momento el grupo aterrizo cerca de ellos en el tornado x. Sonic intento reincorporarse cuando vio decender a sus amigos del avión con expresión preocupada, sin embargo sus piernas no lo aguantaron y callo de nuevo al piso.

-¡Sonic, Shadow!-Tails-¿están bien? Amy se le adelanto al zorro y corrió angustiada hasta que pudo hincarse cerca de el. Ambos erizos estaban muy mal heridos, Sonic intento sonreírle a Amy para no angustiarla.

-Sonic…-dijo Amy algo reconfortada mientras su mirada se tornaba vidriosa. Sin embargo esta no se lanzo a sus brazos, ya que su opinión sobre su estado no era muy diferente a la que había expresado la murciélago.

-Sonic, ¿que ocurrió? Tikal desapareció-dijo Tails angustiado. Sonic recibió aquello como un golpe, de inmediato quedo paralizado recordando las palabras de la echidna cuando esta le explico la imagen" el mismo sentimiento de odio, por el vínculo que nos une, fue despertado en todas las generaciones de guardianes que yacen en la esmeralda, a mi no me a tocado, por ser la primera de la generación, también debo ser la ultima" no cupo duda en el corazón del erizo, Kimen ya debía haber envenenado el alma de la chica.

-¿Sonic estas bien?-pregunto Cream sacando al erizo de sus pensamientos. Sonic tembló una vez mas al intentar levantarse en vano, sin embargo le sonrío a la coneja forzadamente, una vez mas.-no problem-Sonic. El encantador erizo sentía la piel de gallina.-vamos…debemos detenerlo-dijo intentando levantarse una tercera vez, de nuevo no pudo. Shadow lo comprendió a la perfección, y lo ayudo a levantarse haciendo que su contraparte rodeara su cuello con su brazo, Sonic no se lo había esperado y ciertamente lo sintió un poco humillante.

-¿Que ocurre, que planea hacer?-Amy

-no lo se…-Sonic- quiere destruir todo el planeta, y renovarlo. Tikal me dijo que lo hubiera destruido todo de no haber sido detenido. Cream abrazo a Cheese de modo involuntario como queriéndolo proteger, mientras que el personaje azul clavaba su mirada en la fuerza de energía.

-Knuckles, podrá hacer algo desde ahí, quizás una vez mas pueda…-rouge se freno al ver la expresión triste del resto que no parecía muy seguro esta vez de que el echidna pudiese aguantar la tremenda fuerza.

-Tikal dijo que pronto todos serían uno...-dijo Amy con expresión consternada.

-…que quieres decir, que implica lo que dices-rouge

-Es el menor de nuestros problemas ahora-Shadow- quizás ya hayamos perdido al echidna, pero si seguimos solo mirando lo secundaremos nosotros. Tails se sintió vencido por el temor, no podía encontrar la respuesta en su cabeza, es mas de pronto se encuentra olvidando las palabras de Shadow y de Sonic que lo habían trastornado de ese modo, solo pensaba que había que hacer algo, que todo estaba por acabar, que Knuckles ya no existe. Es cuando Amy sintió una enorme presión sobre su pecho, motivada por el pánico, dejó correr unas lagrimas al pensar en el propio destino, que consistía inevitablemente en eliminar al guardián o verlo todo destruido, hasta que ella desapareciera, Sonic ya no podía pelear, tampoco Shadow, ¿que podrían hacer?

Sonic quedo inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, todo se le escapaba de las manos, y el ya no podía hacer mas, ni siquiera por si mismo, que esbozar esa estúpida sonrisa. Apretó el puño furioso, soltó a Shadow de golpe. el orgulloso erizo se negaba a fallarles a todos así. Intentó correr pero no hizo más que tropezar una vez mas, cayendo sobre sus manos. Amy grito su nombre preocupada. El erizo comenzó a temblar convulsivamente ante la emoción y apretó los parpados, sintiendo una enorme rabia.

-Sonic-dijo Amy temerosa- espera, debes descansar, no puedes hacer algo ahora, debemos pensar otra cosa. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que el erizo se dedico a intentar pensar en algo, aun temblando bajo el peso de sus emociones, no había salida. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse, se sentían repelidos ante la actitud del noble personaje.

-Demonios-rompió Sonic el silencio entrecortando un poco la voz por la rabia y golpeando el piso en actitud frustrada. Recordó lo que le había dicho a Knox en su ultima pelea, "encontrar una salida para mi y siempre correr a costa de todo, no dejare que nadie ni nada frene el camino que es justo que yo recorra… pero lo que no has dicho es lo que me aleja de ser el cobarde que tu eres, la salida para mi será esa que los incluya a todos también." su entusiasmo y confianza en ayudar a su amigo y rival, ahora lo hacían verse así mismo como una persona infantil, ignorante, y egoístas. Por uno, los había condenado a todos. Apretó los dientes frustrado "No puedo" pensó estas fatales palabras, que rara vez habían cruzado por su cabeza, esta vez pensó en las palabras pronunciadas por Knuckles en el transcurso de la pelea "te gustaría que los dejara morir a todos verdad, solo por querer preservar mi vida, solo por preservar mi libertad a costa de todo… la vida de nadie vale tanta arrogancia como para colocarse sobre todas las demás…eso sería lo verdaderamente cobarde…seria vivir como tú vives".

-Knuckles tenía razón…-continuo diciendo Sonic con una voz seca y enmarcando una sonrisa cruel-soy un egoísta, una vida no vale lo que estamos por perder. Si hubiera entendido desde el principio que no podía hacer nada por el-Sonic entonces descompuso su expresión a la de alguien iracundo-… ¡como el me lo dijo!...si hubiera dejado que Shadow lo eliminara….ni siquiera pensaba en Knuckles, solo soy un maldito egoísta no quería arruinar mi diversión y Knuckles era parte de ella –el erizo recordó peleas, bromas, y aventuras que había pasado con el… Aunque nadie veía la cara de Sonic, todos vieron las lágrimas que caían al piso. Amy conmovida intentó ir hacia el, pero la actitud de su héroe hizo que cortara su camino y se quedase petrificada. La joven rosa apretó el puño cerca de la boca como para contener la propia emoción.

-¡Te equivocas Sonic!-Amy- ¡tu siempre has sido todo menos egoísta! Eres tu quien miles de veces nos has dado la fuerza y la inspiración para intentarlo, incluso a Knuckles a pesar de lo que diga, así que no hables así de ti, porque podría acabar siendo insultante para nosotros…que te vemos de otro modo…del que eres.

Sonic río amargamente, abismado como estaba en sus pensamientos

- Soy yo el que es un maldito cobarde…demonios ja,…. el imbécil habría dado su vida por cualquier idiota o tirano si le hubiese pedido, cualquier ridícula excusa bastaría. No se porque nos esforzamos tanto en protegerlo, finalmente cualquier palabra dicha con gentileza tendría el mismo efecto en el, que toda esta circunstancia, no valía la pena desde el principio…pero soy un tonto, no vi eso-Sonic dejó caer otra lágrima al pavimento, herido por sus propias palabras.

Rouge también se sintió lastimada por ellas, como si le hubiesen sido dirigidas a ella.

Si, creería en cualquiera-dijo Tails molesto, no soportando la imagen vencida de en quien se había propuesto jamás retirar su confianza. las palabras lo habían herido más que al propio Sonic. difícil era saber si era por el amigo que consideraban perdido o por la imagen de Sonic que había formado en su cabeza y que jamás le había fallado.- y tu lo destruyes todo en dos frases!... talvez por eso era que para el una palabra era tan inservible como todas las demás, y solo seguía siega y sinceramente sus sentimientos, tu lo sabes... nunca pudo hacerle caso a la conciencia, a lo que el quería frente a alguien que le mostrara una actitud generosa…talvez por eso la gente confunde tontamente a los que son nobles y a los que son estúpidos… te aceguro que el no actua como dices…incluso ahora si le dijera que lo doy por alguien muy noble-dijo el zorrito con una mirada triste- talvez creería que yo soy uno de esos estúpidos que cambian todo lo que es con un nombre que en si no contiene nada de lo que hay…y yo siempre e creído que tu eres así también Sonic, no vengas ahora con toda esa paranoia de palabrerías que la gente confunde con razón. Sonic pareció tranquilizarse y guardo silencio.

-gracias Tails-Sonic -jeje, me das algo en que creer, tienes razón, ahora las palabras solo me detendrían…así no encontraría salida, me falta pasar un poco por idiota, jaja. Vamos Rouge-dijo el súbitamente dirigiéndose a la ladrona- Knox seguro te escuchara a ti otra vez. Rouge la miro conmovida sin saber que responder.

Un gesto como de quien esta ligeramente disgustado pero que ha asimilado algo se dibujo en el rostro de Shadow.

-no veo otra salida-le dijo mas expresamente a rouge- no es como si tuviéramos algo mas con que pelear. Sino el creer que todo estará bien….si no creemos eso en este momento como están las cosas no haremos nada. Y todo se destruirá de igual forma.

-¿y esa es tú actitud positiva?-dijo Rouge dejando escapar una sonrisa-sin duda esta en su naturaleza ser tan tétrico-agrego la murciélago dirigiéndose al resto- de acuerdo intentemoslo. La primera en alejarce fue ella, que sin hacer pregunta se puso en vuelo en dirección al cumulo de energia. Mientras el sombrio personaje la veía alejarce pensó: "cuando ella se muestra segura, por alguna razón siento que las cosas Irán mejor ¿porque será?". Sin siquiera preguntarle a Sonic el androide lo cargó por los brazos, que colocó sobre sus hombros, resistiendo el resto del cuerpo de su contra parte en su espalda.

- ¡hey, hey, hey-sonic-thise is not a yaoi story!

-Te conviene guardar silencio-dijo Shadow perdiendo la paciencia-no permitiré que nos atrases. Con lo dicho el erizo negro acelero su velocidad, despareciendo en forma de un rayo negro azul. Tails emprende el vuelo junto con Cream, ambos cargando a Amy para llegar lo antes posible.

-no me pareció tan negativa la actitud de Shadow-le dijo Amy a Tails-en su idioma solo dijo que no queda sino solo tener esperanza. Tails y Cream rieron.

Al llegar ante la imponente masa de energía, descubrieron impresionados, que todo alrededor de ella se tornaba gris, y toda la vegetación estaba muerto.

-¿Es así como planea destruir el mundo, absorbiendo la energía?-Tails. La mirada de todos se dirigió en dirección a enorme columna de energía, específicamente a la parte que estaba cerca de la cima, ahí se podía distinguir la silueta de Knuckles, rodeado por lo que parecía la única esfera de aire contenida en la gigantesca columna. Sin embargo parecía inconsciente dentro de la esfera. Impresionada por la imagen Rouge voló decidida hacia lo alto de la columna. El grupo la vio alejarse de ellos sin entender lo que ella planeaba. Cuando se acercó a la columna, cerca de donde estaba la esfera, se quitó un guante y lo arrojó en su interior, de inmediato la prenda se hizo polvo.

-¡Knuckles!-grita ella enérgicamente, tratando de apartar el abrumador miedo que sentía-vamos sal de ahí, no me digas que te dejaras vencer así. Rouge se acercó lo más que puedo a la columna sin exponerse a ser lastimada. Pudo ver a Knuckles detrás de la traslucida barrera, no a mucha distanciare ella, a solo a unos cuantos metros.

-Sabes una cosa, siempre me he preguntado porque rayos insisto en robar tu estúpida Master Emerald para terminar devolviéndotela siempre-dijo Rouge con expresión melancólica.- quizás no lo sepas pero mi política es robar, obtener al primer intento y desaparecer, jamás he contemplado la derrota, nunca me ha vencido una joya…

En ese punto el Knuckles del exterior, no era el mismo del interior, que con expresión angustiada y enojada, al mismo tiempo una vez mas parece encontrarce en una especie de limbo. Intentaba contener un terrible dolor que lo dominaba. No había nadie a su alrededor, solo escuchaba los angustiosos alaridos, llantos y vocees feroces. En especial escuchaba esa voz, la de Kimen, pero también se hacían escuchar la de los otros guardianes, hacían sino agobiarlo y llenarlo de desolación. Pero entre estas voces, una triste y demandante, le hizo abrir los ojos como platos. Había perdido de vista al mundo, y sin embargo la escucho.

- ¿a quien le habla, en realidad cree que le habla a alguien?-se dejo escuchar la voz de Kimen.

.

- nunca he querido otra cosa mas que ser libre,-rouge desde afuera- las joyas son hermosas no me mal entiendas, pero solo son el pan, no el relleno. Ir por todas partes del mundo, coleccionando en cada joya una muestra mas de mi superioridad sobre la el mundo y sus reglas, es realmente la esencia de mi pasión por ellas. Son como trofeos, hermosos trofeos, por eso joyas finalmente, pero aun así no son el objetivo final. Es por eso que jamás me ha interesado nada en otro más que los tesoros que posea por supuesto. Siempre e pensado en las personas como bajo mi control o fuera de el y si no…entonces no importan.

Nadie podía escuchar abajo, las palabras que salían de la boca de la murciélago. Knuckles escuchaba con atención aunque rouge no lo supiera, ella lo estaba ayudando a recordar más que el resistir.

-Pero las cosas cambiaron contigo,…, fue como si me despertaras de mi satisfactorio sueño….es verdad que siempre te he guardado cierto rencor por eso. hay algo que no acabo de dejar de sentir, es humillante…por eso incluso cuando me acerco a ti me dan ganas de alejarte-Rouge cada vez sentía que Knuckles estaba menos ahí que antes, y empezaba a hablar de un modo desesperado- intento volver a vivir mi sueño, pero cada vez que me alejo de ti, estas tu zarandeándome, abriendo la cortina con esa sinceridad que escapa mas haya de tus ojos y de tu cuerpo, no dejándome cerrar los ojos tranquila, sabiendo que están por hay perdidos sin verme a mi…

Knuckles la pudo escuchar un poco mas cerca, lo que lo rodeaba lo desesperaba mas, pero aun así sentía que podía ignorarlo frente a la emoción que rouge había despertado en el, sintió que todo el se había estremecido…aunque difícilmente podía entender las palabras de la murciélago no importaba, era como si le mostrara un mundo que ya sentía casi olvidado.

- que mujer mas idiota-Kimen- mírala, terriblemente angustiada por perder su libertad, y la a perdido por quién no existió jamás en si, ¿no es estúpida?

.-sin embargo-Rouge- por desgracia e llegado a pensar que ya solo podré encontrar ese placentero sueño de libertad si estoy a tu lado...

-ja, ja, ja, inútil, todo esto es inútil, lo sientes-Kimen- los sabes….somos todos nosotros sosteniéndote en el mismo agujero negro de nuestras vidas, que también es la tuya, nos odias tanto como a ella en este momento verdad, mírame pero mira quien soy solo encontraras tu reflejo que no fue si no el de un espectro que cruzo por la vida y se dijo así mismo que vivía.

-Rouge….-Knuckles

-puedo sentirlo-Kimen- quieres se calle, que nos callemos todos, quieres que te dejemos volver a ser la mentira de la que te convenciste tu mismo. Un coro de gritos de unas voces huecas acompaño al espíritu en su comentario.-y aun si fuera posible no permitiríamos que pudieses engañarte, nuestra envidia seria mucha ja, ja mejor ahógate con nosotros, hermano, espejo, escusa, nunca podremos, estar con ellos y nacemos sabiéndolo, destruyámoslos entonces, destruyámoslos con nosotros porque no somos mas que asquerosos espectros.

-no te lo perdonare jamás el hecho de ya no dejarme coleccionarme a mi en cada joya, en cada aventura, ¡en cada yo sin nadie o nada pero con todo-Rouge-el mundo era lo que yo quería que fuese!-rouge con los ojos cristalinos e iracunda- Y aun así, te quiero a mi lado y quiero verte pasártela mal como me la paso yo, quiero saber que te repites estos vergonzosos discursos como una tortura que nunca deja de fluir en tu corazón y en tu cabeza..!sintiéndote humillado porque a pesar del dolor que provocan!... algo en ti se llena de gratitud y calor y pide mas por quedarse con todas esas sensaciones despiertas-Rouge dejó escapar una lagrima-….Knox, no quiero hablarle al aire, ¡no ahora!- las lagrimas empezaron a fluir rápidamente en sus mejillas sin poder contenerlas, sintió inclusive que tenia que contraerse por el dolor de aquella ausencia, y ella hay con todo eso, diciéndolo todo, obligándose a tener esperanza ante lo que ya solo siente un saco de huesos vacío. Lloro compulsivamente dejando sonar toda su soledad al hablarle.

-.Knuckles…-apenas puede decir, tratando de obligarse a creer que todo pasara, que el echidna reaccionara, cuando al final de la cadena de sentimientos y preguntas siente con mas fuerza un tajante, no volverá, y su alma llena de soledad y dolor se chupara todo con el, incluso a nosotros, quien estuvieron frente a el amándolo y a quienes nunca se perdonaría dejar morir, todos moriremos, todo se torno vacío y perdió su sentido original durante ese fugaz momento…rouge sintió helar su sangre y no tolerándolo grito llena de desesperación

-¡Knuckles!... ¡Lo destruirás todo!...!como te odio, infeliz… maldito!-Rouge exclamo en un desesperado grito de terror y de ira, era tal su magnitud que esta vez, desde abajo, todos pudieron escucharla. Sonic cortó su respiración inquieto. Amy cayo al piso ante la impresión, Shadow quedo congelado y su mirada por primera vez expreso cierto terror "María….lo siento, soy tan inútil ahora como todos los demás, no podré proteger ni darle esperanza al planeta que tanto deseabas proteger" Cream se tiro a llorar ante el grito de rouge y Tails solo miró temblando y expectativamente a Sonic. Finalmente el erizo dirigió su vista a rouge, la murciélago, lloraba llena de ira y desesperación, los ojos del héroe se detuvieron de pronto en Knuckles…Sonic tuvo un sentimiento de fatalidad.

-ja,ja,ja,ja la sientes, es ella, ja,ja,ja,ja, ella también lo sabe ¡acabemos con todo Knuckles deja de resistirte!-Kimen.- y no solo ella no es verdad, ahora Sonic y el resto, no solo te dan por perdido, conocen la debilidad de tu alma. Ahora todos te ven, son todos tus amigos un espejo mas, vamos solo se acabara cuando los matemos a todos, entonces nos dejaran de decir lo que somos, y podremos estar solos y en paz, ¡como el uno que somos, que siempre hemos sido!

-no,…no es verdad….-dijo Knox fuera de si-rouge, no quiero no quiero hacerlo…-Knuckles.- ¡Sonic, no puedes dejarme hacer eso!

Lo extraño fue que en el mundo exterior, De pronto el cuerpo de Knuckles que parecía estático, incluso muerto, movió ligeramente una mano al pecho. Justo como lo había hecho previamente en la otra ocasión, en la que había despertado, había sostenido afectuosamente la mano de la murciélago. Rouge quedó pasmada ante la escena que no había escapado a su vista, Knuckles seguía ahí.

La ladrona fijo intrigada su vista en el. Pudo ver el gesto del guardián y como murmura una palabra, aunque no pudiese escuchar nada de ella. Sin embargo, puede leer la palabra en la boca de Knuckles, lo que la dejó estática en silencio ante el asombro y la emoción… después de unos segundos se acerco a la barrera lentamente con una expresión de intriga y expectante, finalmente intentó acercar su mano a ella. La barrera empezó a emitir débiles rayos como si se defendiera del posible contacto.

-sabía que seguías ahí- rouge esbozo una sonrisa entusiasmada, limpiándose las lagrimas, se lo decía a el, y para sus adentros. en ese momento se lo dijo mas como un alivio, como una especie de auto consuelo, que como lo que implica literalmente la oración. De pronto la barrera comenzó a brillar. Un montón de gritos se escucharon a un tiempo y abarcaron toda la ciudad. Rouge retrocedió asustada ante los horribles alaridos, incluso la mano que se acercaba a la barrera se contrajo sobre su pecho, como si la estuviese protegiendo. El cuerpo del echidna comenzó a flotar en el interior de la burbuja. La enorme columna se deshizo y de la esfera que contenía al guardián surgieron miles de rayos de energía gigantescos y redondos que se disiparon a lo largo del cielo. Rouge esquivó los ataques, se decidió a sacar a Knox de la esfera. Dentro de los rayos de un modo fugas pueden llegarse a ver en cortos momentos formas de echidnas en su interior, gritando y cayendo con el disparo. La burbuja parecía un sol.

–¡no lo permitiré, no te quedaras ahi!-rouge sonrie de modo insolente y llena de energia, alentada por la idea de que knuckles seguía ahí, pero apenas se acerco mas a la esfera, esta emitió una gran fuerza de energia que la golpeo, ella grito de dolor, se percato de que estaba callendo al mismo tiempo de que perdía la conciencia, viendo como quedaba cada vez mas lejos de knuckles. Shadow no perdio el tiempo para recibirla, sin embargo, este salto para atraparla, y el impulso con el que la chica caía acabo por derribarlos a ambos. La forma de vida mas perfecta callo de espaldas al piso, derrapandoce, dejando un rastro de fragmentos de semento levantado en su caida. Shadow la ahbía abrazado con fuerza para protejerla de los daños hasta que el impulso de la caida frenará. La murcielago habia cerrado los ojos, al abrirlos se encontró con la cara de shadow, y aun rodeada entre sus brazos, Shadow se sonrojó ligeramente, la solto de inmediato y desvió la mirada intentando permanecer serio.

-¿Estas bien?-Shadow

-si, creo que si,-dijo Rouge en actitud confundida, subitamente reacciono ante lo penoso de la situación y se levanto de sobre el cuerpo del eriz- lo lamento ¿ tu estas bien? Lo ultimo lo había dicho casi por cortecia, mas concentrada en su fallido rescate que en el mismo Shadow. El erizo se rincorporo sin problemas. Los rayos despedidos por la esfera regrezaron de golpe a ella en cuanto la murcielago había quedado derrotada.

-obviamente,-le respondio shadow sacudiendose un poco el polvo de los hombros. El resto se acerco apresurados a ellos, Amy ayudaba a Sonic a moverce.

-¡rouge!-Amy-¿estas bien? despertaste muy rapido.

-ja, si lo que se puede-dijo Rouge con una mirada triste-valla tu no pierdes una oportunidad he.-le dijo a Shadow refiriendose al heroico rescate. a pesar de lo que se pudiera esperar el sombrio personaje sonrio tenuemente, pero de un modo sinsero.

-me da gusto que estes bien-shadow

-Sonic, Knuckles reacciono, creo que puede escucharnos debemos intentar detenerlo-Rouge

-agree, pero como-sonic, quien intentaba recuperar su buen animo por lo que ahora actuaba un modo un tanto forzado. Rouge recordo la imagen de knuckles respondiendole en la burbuja y recuerda tambien como su presencia pudo por un rato manteener a knuckles dueño de su persona.

-me imagino que habran escuchado un poco de mi histeria haya arriba, no es una salida del todo, pero cuando estaba hay arriba el llego a contestarme-Rouge- por lo que la primera buena notisia es que quizas el echidna esta aun de nuestro lado, la segunda es que quizas yo pueda detenerlo.

-En que te basas esta véz para creer que no tendras el mismo resultado-dijo shadow dudoso. Rouge nego con la cabeza, en un gesto triste. de un modo triste.

-en nada, solo creo que me escuchara porque me parecio que lo hizo antes, y porque creo que pronuncio mi nombre, asi que quiero creer que el me escuchara.

-es solo eso-Shadow- no es suficiente. No tienes la fuerza para defenderte contra el tipo de ataque que te arrojo. Rouge se dirijió a la esfera una véz mas ignorando a shadow, este se interpuso en su camino a velosidad luz.

-Pero es lo unico que queda shadow….-dijo ella sonriendo con una mirada triste, como si se lo explicase a un niño.-estare bien. Comprendio los sentimientos que el erizo albergaba hacia ella, se apiado de el, y le dió un beso en la mejilla, Shadow se sonrojo, y su mirada se torno cristalina. rouge paso junto a el sin decir nada ni perder la sonrisa…shadow no dijo ni una palabra para oponerce, solo volteó suspicasmente y sintiendose turbado para verla alejarce, se acarició la mejilla como queriendo atrapar ese beso, aunque lo hubiese sentido fraternal, y quedó visblemente alterado ante una sensación de impotencia que no entendía. Sonic acintió con la cabeza y sonrió de modo natural. Solto a Amy y siguió a rouge junto con el resto.

"sin embargo es lo unico que queda" shadow repasó las palabras de su amiga en su cabeza y se deja caer al suelo, preguntandoce si realmente eso era lo único que quedaba, ante el, la forma mas perfectamente jamas creada, alguna ves destinada a ser la ultima palabra sobre la supervivencia de la humanidad. Conocia la respuesta, no había nada que de hecho el puediera hacer, sino arrojarce inútilmente contra una fuerza que lo sobrepasaba, donde su efecto y el de una mosca erán exaxctamente el mismo, y sin embargo….no quedaba mas que eso por hacer. shadow sonrio con una ironia triste.

- y aun mas absurdo quizas-Shadow- ese es el acto mas honorable, y seguro todo acabara en segundos-se puso de pie y tranquilamente siguio el camino de los demas.

Repito que me faltan 3 capitulos , muchas gracias por leer mi fic una vez mas. Atodos lo que lo leean dejen reviwes o no…pero se siente bien tener riviwes jaja xD. Como sea espero que lo sigan disfrutando. Y no les paresca muy repentino el cambio de kimie, ni el que Tikal se esfume asi. No se como paso, se me salio de las manos un poco, pero aquí Shadow se convirtió en algo parecido a un tierno gatito, ayudando a Sonic a levantarse, cargándolo, sonrisas sinceras, palabras de aliento, celos infantiles…jaja, espero no contrariar a Sadic.


	18. Chapter 18

Las dos caras del guardián

Decidí pegar los dos últimos capítulos porque si no el penúltimo quedaría obscenamente corto. Aunque ahora esta obscenamente largo, así que si buajajajaja, finalmente; este es el ultimo capitulo espero les guste, digo en especial porque es el ultimo y sería horrible que llegarán hasta aquí para que no les gustara. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior…espero esten listos para la exploción de cursileria kacklesca que se abesina ñ v n¿ .

Shadow llego a lado de Sonic a tiempo para ver como rouge esquivaba una nueva serie de ataques dirigidos por la enorme esfera

-she will be oll raigth-le díjo sonic sonriendole.

-como si pudiéramos hacer otra cosa que pensar eso ahora-dijo Shadow en actitud sarcástica, ligeramente disgustado.

En ese especio alterno en el que seencontraba el alma del echidna, este podía sentir y escuchar como ya hemos dicho todo lo que ocurría en el exterior.

-Sabes Knox, hace rato no fui del todo sincera,-dijo la murciélago mientras escapaba de un nuevo ataque de la esfera- es verdad que me quitas el sueño, pero también me has dado otro…Acompaño lo dicho con una sonrisa coqueta. En el yo me encuentro dormida, con la cabeza recargada en tu pecho.

Si se pudiese, en el lugar donde se encontraba la conciencia del guardián, este se hubiese sonrojado como nunca en su vida. Por supuesto al escuchar las palabras de la ladrona el rojo personaje no pudo si no quedar asombrado por el hecho de que la murciélago se atreviese a decir algo así en un momento como ese.

-cuando pienso en eso puedo sentir infinidad de cosas-continuo Rouge- pero sobre todo, me siento, libre de todo. (No puedo creer que este diciendo esas cosas mientras es atacada)-pensó Knuckles, que no se ha dado cuenta de que apenas escucha las palabras de Kimen. La audaz chica, ante semejante momento, le despertó una nueva cadena de emociones: Miedo, vergüenza, preocupación, enfadado, emoción, etc. Había algo de tristeza en ese cúmulo de sensaciones, pero hasta esa tristeza lo llenó de una emoción eufórica. Pero no es como si nuestro echidna estuviese en las condiciones de ponerle nombre a todo este caudal de emociones, o distinga una de la otra. Se asombraba por todo lo provocado en el ante sus impertinentes comentarios.

Hasta ahora Knuckles había durado mas de lo predecible porque de algún modo resistía pensando en su deber como guardián, en que tendría que verlo todo desaparecer por el y ante el, que todos sus amigos, que toda la gente viviendo su vida, viendo, y dotando a la vida de significados diversos no terminarían sino en polvo ante sus ojos, por el, por ser la ultima palabra, para que Kimen pudiese manifestar por completo su conexión entre la master Emerald y el. Lo gracioso era que ante las palabras de la chica, había ocurrido algo inverosímil, la esfera había dejado de atacarla usando a los guardianes.

-Baya veo que me escuchas-dijo ella en tono satisfecho. El resto festejó que se hubiera frenado el ataque, aunque aun se preguntaban si era por causa de rouge, de Knuckles o simplemente casualidad.- ¿quieres saber lo que haces tu en mi sueño? Ojala un alma tuviera donde esconder la cabeza como avestruz porque la vergüenza que sentía Knuckles en la expectativa y en como rouge delineo la pregunta, lo habían hecho querer meterse en el primer agujero.

-Tu me estrechas entre tus brazos ,tus manos me rodean, y no dejas de clavar esa mirada que ya es mas mía que tuya , te sientes también seguro, haces esa sonrisa dulce que haces de vez en cunado y que me enloquece; te sientes relajado, el placer te invade y …..También te sientes libre con tan solo verme, ahí dormida tan placidamente…y no creo que estés dispuesto a soltarme. Por supuesto la imagen era muy sugestiva, el echidna había visto aquel sueño en ese momento a la perfección, la emoción lo hizo impresionarse de si mismo; a pesar de que se sentía algo avergonzado no se trataba de eso," era un quiero estar hay" "tengo que estar hay" "ese sueño, no puedo quedarme aquí después de haberlo concebido" .feliz pero anhelante, desesperado he impotente. Era el ultimo empujón que el necesitaba para tomar la ventaja, sobre Kimen, sentía como poco a poco la energía de la Emerald y la de los guardianes cambiaba a su alrededor, era una carga de enorme tristeza y simpatía, era lo que todos querían. No tenían la fuerza quizás para querer un mundo por el que se sentían abandonados, o un mundo en el que uno no importaría por el todo, sin siquiera tener el privilegio de decir que fue recordado o tocado por el, querían existir haber existido, el que alguien invocara su nombre (lejos normalmente el resto de las generaciones de guardianes de haber experimentado eso) sentir que algo les pertenecía y que ellos pertenecían a algo mas que a un destino que acaba con todo lo demás ,al lo que se pudiese pertenecer en cuanto se tenía. Necesitaban reconocerse ante un espejo que no fuese una piedra brillante. Rouge se acerco mas a la barrera que comenzaba a cambiar de colores intermitentemente de negro a verde.

Tikal sintió un calor en su pecho, y se reconoció, después de haberse perdido en una masa informe donde todos no eran mas que un sentimiento indecible de dolor y soledad, emocionada pudo sentir también como caos se llenaba de de ese sentimiento también, la sincronía con Knuckles había hecho que la criatura mítica sintiera lo mismo y repasará su primer encuentro con la echidna. Tikal se sintió libre una vez más.

-¿es así de fácil?-pensó Knuckles, se lo decía así mismo pensando en las palabras de Kimen, se permitía percatarse de sus sentimientos, el existía, y no había nada que le robase lo que el era. Solo el podría amarla en ese momento como el la amaba. La idea lo aterraba; "¡si es así de fácil!"Era simplemente el asunto más básico de toda criatura humana, esperanza, no se puede hablar de amor sin el último sentimiento mencionado, no hay más que una emoción en la que no se sabe a que se llegara, lejos de todo dominio individual y siempre anhelante de más. Rouge se animo a tocar la barrera verde rápidamente cuando esta aparecía, y no sintió sino calidez, la barrera parpadeaba rápidamente. Sonrío y espero al momento justo entre las intermitencias. El personaje rojo, pudo ver por primera vez al resto de los guardianes, tenían una apariencia gentil, y desaparecían en forma de rayos de luz verde esmeralda hacia todas direcciones a su alrededor. En el exterior salían uno tras otro disparados de la esfera y se fusionaban ante los ojos maravillados del resto en una luz verde. Un montón de polvo era atraído dese lejos hasta la gigantesca chispa, parecían microscópicos cristales. Estos formaban un torbellino alrededor de la forma verde, era la esmeralda que se estaba restableciendo.

Tikal hace mucho tiempo que no sentía la energía de la esmeralda tan limpia y poderosa, ella salio de la esfera y miro desde lejos con el resto la escena. Sin saberlo el guardián estaba purificando lo que la Master Emerald había perdido en cada generación desde Kimen. Solo quedaban el y Knuckles, frente a frente, y aunque Knox no entendía lo que pasaba, sabia que era por el, que el había tomado la ventaja de algún modo, y que era porque se había liberado de todo lo que lo agobiaba y la esperanza lo había invadido, el guardián era el corazón de la esfera, como había sido el cuerpo antes. El echidna dejo escapar una de aquellas sonrisas que la emoción hacía que se le escapara, a pesar de la mezcla de impertinencia que esta conllevaba. Knuckles brillo con toda la fuerza de la esmeralda y con toda la de los guardianes, que simplemente al sentir lo que el sentía desearon sentirlo al cien por ciento, no escaparse de ese momento jamás, entonces el echidna fue el que se apodero de todo ese poder. Kimen comenzó a tornarce translucido conforme Knuckles brillaba purificando la esmeralda.

-¡si falto yo, no podrás evitar esto a la larga!-grito Kimen con su rasposa voz, como si respirase azufre-llegara otro guardián del que pueda servirme tarde o temprano y tu no serás mas que uno de esos espectros que solo será una partícula miserable de….

-Entonces a pesar del rencor-interrumpió Knuckles- que siento por ti, no puedo irme de aquí sin ti, además como sea necesito mi cuerpo, no me gustaría no poder verme reconocido en sus ojos sin los míos propios, o ser un miserable espectro como tu…admítelo, no hay espacio para esto en lo que tu quieres, un mundo en el que solo mandes tu, y seas dueño de todo lo que te rodea, no creo que haya algo que valga la pena, incluso especialmente para el que es el dueño, solo hay eso, un propietario, y en cuanto todo se tiene, solo abra un montón de cosas sin significado que te dejarán mas hambriento. El antiguo guardián se mostró asustado y molesto.

-¡Como puedes hablar de amor donde no existes y no puedes existir! Tú estarás ahí para engañarte con ella. Nosotros no, si me sincronizo con lo que ahora es la Emerald, es verdad me sentiré como tu ahora, pero nada es tuyo y todo esta destinado a desaparecer y así como ahora la sientes, ese día, cuando te des cuenta de lo lejos que estarás de ella a pesar de tenerla enfrente, porque jamás la tendrás, ese día las sentirás como una abominación!

- es extraño, nunca había querido estar con nadie tanto a pesar de las consecuencias…-dijo Knuckles no negando del todo lo que decía el espíritu-.supongo que el debilitamiento de la Emerald viene por la cobardía de todos nosotros, por jamás afrontar este sentimiento a costa de lo que sea para cumplir fielmente nuestra labor. Sin embargo lo siento ahora, no importa si no estoy con ella, el simplemente saber que estuvo conmigo e invocar su nombre me llena de esta energía...y es talvez esta fuerza lo único que basta para resistir esta labor sin sentirse solo, el solo pensarla y sentirla en silencio jaja. Creo que todo el significado depende del valor que se tenga. No puede haber sino desesperación, y mas vacío en cada cosa que conciba ese mundo tuyo, ahora no tienes el gusto sino de arrebatar, pero cuando lo tengas todo, estoy seguro de que enfureceras y te sentiras mas hambriento, quien sabe, talvéz entonces solo anheles el que te falte algo a toda costa y destruyas tu mismo ese mundo, y aun así lo sientes, noes cierto, si en este momento, si pudieras sentirlo por completo, lo suficiente, a pesar de que solo pudieras vivirlo ahora, bastaría en comparación a una vida donde solo quedas tu y tú sed por prevalecer. Kimen se acerco intrigado, su expresión de furia y miedo, se torno después de un estremecimiento en una triste y tortuosa.

-Creeré en lo que me prometes….pero si vuelves a lastimar mi corazón como para que yo viva el cansado recorrido que he vivido hasta hoy… ten por seguro que una vez más volveré. Nuestro corazón al fin es uno. Sonrió tristemente- porque definitivamente quiero lo que tú quieres, y es verdad que mi ira es producto del abandono y el confinamiento, y ahora no tengo ya nada sino el gusto de arrebatar, siento que no conosco nada mas y cuando lo tenga todo talvéz no me quede mas que mi tormento y vengarme de mi mismo, nada me devolvera lo que he perdido. Kimen se transformo en uno de esos rayos y se reunió con una expresión lánguida y triste con la master Emerald que se reconstruía.

- "master Emerald, si tu me prometes pertenecer mas haya de una vida hueca predestinada, lo Hare, solo he buscado eso" caos salio en forma de agua hasta donde ya estaba Tikal. La esfera de energía comenzó a debilitarse. El echidna abrió los ojos y se encontró flotando en la esfera, mientras todos los espirales de su cuerpo desaparecían con cada guardián que se fusionaba con éxito a la esmeralda. Rouge sonrío y quedo paralizada de la emoción ante la imagen, Knox solo mantuvo esa sonrisa y mirada dulce que ella invocaba en sus momentos de mas rabia contra el en las peleas, para tranquilizarse, mantener la compostura y recordar que el, en su verdadera imagen, era la dulzura. Entonces ya no le temía a las consecuencias de tal o cual batalla si se estaba tornando muy intensa. La esfera brillo intensamente los dos no sabían que ocurría pero parecía que explotaría, lo que para el echidna fue muy alarmante. Efectivamente la enorme masa de energía exploto como una burbuja de aire lanzando a rouge por la corriente.

-¡Rouge!-exclamo Knuckles preocupado lanzándose hacia donde la corriente la arrojaba, estirando las manos para intentar atrapar a la murciélago. Esta última sonrío llena de emoción a pesar de la expresión preocupada de Knuckles, y totalmente resuelta, abrió las alas y con la misma fuerza del viento se elevo a su altura, solo le había tomado el alcanzarlo un fuerte movimiento de alas en la dirección correcta. Este sorprendido la vio frente a el, ella tomo sus manos mientras airó planeaban hasta el piso. Rouge solo mantenía una mirada penetrante y cariñosa. Lo que lo hizo sonrojar, pero esta vez solo río tímidamente de un modo terriblemente tierno y sincero, y con el mismo tono tímido, pero con cierta coquetería dijo:

- gracias por salvarme rouge. Amy estaba encantada con la escena aunque la viera a lo lejos, exhalo un suspiro y tomando un brazo de Sonic dejo parte de su cuerpo caer sobre el. Sonic hizo una mueca extraña ante el sorpresivo ataque de amor de Amy, pero aun así sonrío, Shadow solo sonrío de un modo triste y desvío ligeramente la mirada de en dirección de su amiga. Cream saltaba de la emoción con cheese y hacia planes a futuro para rouge y Knuckles, mezclando cursis telenovelas, cuentos de hadas y películas para niñas. Tails solo reía al escucharla, exhalo un suspiro de alivio y eso fue todo por su parte.

Sonic y el resto se agolparon cerca de donde habían aterrizado los dos, seguido de lo cual caos y Tikal volvieron a su forma original y se reunieron el la esmeralda que había quedado totalmente purificada. En cuanto Knuckles piso tierra una cosa rosa le callo encima.

-¡Nunca creí decir esto, pero estoy tan feliz de que estés bien Knuckles!-Amy

-Ey, pues muchas gracias-Knuckles respondió con ironía, incomodo ante el estrujante abrazo de la pequeña ente rosa. Cuando esta lo soltó cream salto emocionada sobre de el también, lo que acabo por hacer que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso.

-¡auch!-Knuckles.

-lo siento Sr. Knuckles.-Cream.

-no importa, creo- le dijo a la conejita que estaba sentada sobre su torso.

-Sr. Knuckles-cream, Knuckles la vio nervioso como no esperando nada bueno de la expresión de la coneja, de ojos brillantes boca en forma de 3 y chapas que delataban la emoción.-usted y rouge se van a casar, y van a tener 7 hijas como en la película de princesa taby, y usted salvara la vida del padre de rouge como Luis Jose Santiago Fernando Lorenzo de la telenovela amor que mata, y luego a pesar de que los padres de rouge, que son reyes no querrán que se casen lo harán porque huirán juntos-(mientras cream seguía con su hilo de historias rosas y Knuckles no podía gritarle, silencio niña, porque había perdido la voz a causa de la vergüenza, rouge pensó, "ya nos caso tres veces en su historia, no me gusta el giro que esta dando esto" .

-y entonces usted y rouge irán al palacio en las nubes de Ben y taby-continuaba diciendo la dulce niña- pero brayan y Kate de la universidad de Miami irán también y el y rouge les serán infieles, pero al final el amor vencerá etc, etc,etc,etc

-Niña por dios deten tus caballos-dijo rouge ayudando a la coneja a bajarse de Knuckles-no es bueno andar soñando despierta así…Mientras decía lo anterior rouge le hecho una ojeada a Knuckles que aun sonrojado se daba una desempolvada.

- Bueno mas bien creo que me equivoco-dijo Rouge en tono pícaro viendo en dirección al echidna- nada mas basta verte a ti, para tener un par de sueños en expectativa. Knox que no supo como reaccionar, ante el comentario, solo inclino la cabeza al piso torciendo la boca, con gesto abochornado, con las pupilas pequeñas por el nerviosismo, y frontándose nerviosamente las manos. Normalmente le habría dicho "calla murciélago, no se como te atreves a decir esas cosas" pero debido a las circunstancias ocurridas y de fuerza mayor prefirió guardar silencio. Todos rieron ante la ración del echidna. Rouge río con deleite.

-calma amigo-Sonic- she is very, very sweet. El erizo acompaño lo dicho dándole una palmada fuerte en la espalda, tan fuerte que lo volvió a arrojar al piso. Knuckles se levanto encendido y furioso, casi tocando con la punta de su nariz la de Sonic.

- ¡que crees que haces!- exclamo Knuckles molesto. Entonces su amigo azul en actitud burlona le pellizcó la mejilla fascinado de provocar la graciosa ira del echidna.

-sorre sweety, i had miss you so mush-Sonic. Knuckles bastante molesto apretó un puño dispuesto a golpear al insolente erizo.

- pero no vuelvas a hacernos pasar por eso-continuo diciendo el carismático héroe, enmarcando una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.- creí que tendría que arreglármelas sin divertirme a tus expensas. Knox bajo el puño algo sorprendido con el comentario de Sonic, que mas haya de la broma le pareció casi efusivo.Luego sonrío al notar que ahora el resto reía a escusa del chiste del enérgico personaje, pero esas risas le parecieron mas una bienvenida.

-ja-ja-río sarcásticamente Knuckles, cuyo breve jaja había sido casi una risa autentica-"todo esto para que fuera Sonic el que al final tuviera razón, si hay una salida que nos incluye a todos, si no fuera tan molesto ese cepillo azul, le diría ahora que ojala todos pudiéramos ser tan valientes y resueltos como el" pensó el, pero en vez de eso, dijo otra cosa.

-¡Dejen de reírse de mi, no es tan gracioso! ¡De acuerdo, erizo, tu lo pediste!-Knuckles. A partir de eso se inició una pelea entre ambos, pero una de esas en las que todos sabían que acabaría en un rato ante cualquier escusa. Tails se sentó en el piso y sacó una bolsa de dulces ácidos.

-Ey Eggman-Tails había adivinando que el doctor y los robots estaban tras de el, escondidos entre un monton de madera y cemento, las ruinas restantes de una construcción. Eggman y el trío de robots se sobresaltaron al verse descubiertos por el pequeño zorro- quieren un dulce. Agrego el ultimo extendiendo la bolsa sin verlos a la cara, bastante entretenido con la pelea.

-¿que no le dirás a Sonic que estamos aquí?-Eggman, quien de inmediato tomó un dulce seguido de los dos robots de tamaño humano.

-para que, ahora la pelea esta buena, además no tiene caso, ahora que no tienes con que defenderte, te aseguro que si interrumpes, ni Sonic ni Knuckles estarán contentos de que intervengas. Bokkun, el robot mas pequeño, mientras babeaba por los dulces, estaba apunto de arrojarse al interior de la bolsa, pero Tails, siempre mas listo, la retiró a tiempo y el pequeño robot callo con un sonido hueco de cabeza al piso.

-Idiota- grito Bokkun enojado sobándose la cabeza, en la que había caído y con lagrimas en los ojos- porque hiciste eso

-tu no, te los comerías todos. Dijo Tails con indiferencia mientras se reincorporaba, disponiéndose a alejarse de Eggman. Eggman vio primero alejarse al zorrito y luego fijó su atención en Sonic y Knuckles, que a pesar de estar peleando, no podían ocultar una sonrisa franca llena de energía.

-ciertamente- Eggman-Sonic parece muy divertido con esta pelea, si ahora los interrumpiéramos los dos nos ignorarían. Es bueno tener de vuelta a ese echidna, sin el no conseguiría tan fácil muchas cosas, como cada vez que lo engaño.

-creo Dr. –Dekkou-que debe aprender la lección, dejar de recurrir a entes que están en el area de las ciencias ocultas para su plan de la conquista mundial.-Dekkou

-si-Bokkou-mas si se empeña en autonobrandose el genio cientifico mas grande del mundo, pierde toda credibilidad. Eggman sacó una pequeña lista y empezó a tachar bajo el nombre de caos que ya estaba tachado.

-creo que tienen razon.

shadow contemplaba la pelea con una sonrisa, luego dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba rouge, que en ese momento hablaba con Amy Rouse, la chica de pelaje blanco reía entusiasmada haciendo una expresión de vanidad graciosa, mientras agitaba la mano como diciendo "basta, basta, me halagas, pero por favor sigue, sabemos que es verdad". Amy trataba de sacarle las cosas a la murciélago para su propio fic mental de lo ocurrido, pero rouge insistía en que no había pasado nada, solo habían sido unos coqueteos como los de siempre, y había tomado las manos de Knuckles solo para asegurarse de que el viento no la volviera arrojar. Pero que ciertamente había aprovechado la oportunidad para jugar con el chico rojo, que era obviamente el único que sentía realmente un enamoramiento. Ella argumentaba que solo le gustaba jugar y disfrutaba de la presencia de Knuckles, más porque se había llegado a encariñar con el que por algo más fuerte, y esa era la única razon por la que se había tornado sentimental. Por supuesto Amy lo dudaba fuertemente, y el doble por su delirante y exaltada imaginación. Así que trataba de sacárselo diciéndole sentimientos que creía que Knuckles albergaba por ella, aunque ciertamente el echidna jamás le había dicho algo semejante a lo que ella aseveraba creía como un hecho asiente. Shadow exhalo un suspiro.

Después de esto, la forma de vida mas perfecta dio media vuelta y se alejó sin despedirse o ser notado.

Ubicación base secreta del gobierno, dos semanas después.

Sonic y el resto habían estado ocupados junto con el ejército y muchos voluntarios en reconstruir la ciudad. Shadow y Rouge habían estado ayudando también, buscando heridos y gente perdida, por suerte hasta ahora, debido a las rápidas acciones de Sonic y el resto, por el momento, no se sabía mas que de unos pocos heridos.

Shadow entro a la sala de control, ubicada en la base del principio de este fic. El erizo se dejó caer en el sillón de la estancia. Miraba Pensativo y tranquilamente el techo.

-Ese erizo es realmente asombroso-pensó el con admiración al pensar en su contra parte-después de todo lo sucedido y de todas las heridas provocadas por la pelea, puede ponerse a hacer un trabajo tan arduo como el que ahora estamos haciendo. Shadow había pensado lo anterior sin considerar si quiera que de hecho era igual de asombroso su caso, pero estaba acostumbrado a sentir que era la forma de vida mas perfectamente creada, por supuesto no había espacio en tan titulo para tal asombro en el narciso ánti héroe.

-Ey-dijo una voz femenina interrumpido el hilo de sus pensamientos. El erizo de inmediato fijo sus ojos en la hablante.

-apenas llegando-Rouge- es una vergüenza tener a una dama tan dulce como yo sola aquí y preocupada, por ti.-rouge

-jm,-shadow-no creí que rouge the bat se cansaria tan pronto, no me percate de que habias vuelto antes que yo.

-si bueno-rouge se dejó caer en el sillón a poca distancia de shadow-es difícil sabes, no es una actividad para una delicada mujercita como yo, si ese echidna nos ayudara un poco…-se quejo rouge en un tono caprichoso.

-lo intento, pero la gente aun no se acostumbra a verlo sin recordar lo sucedido, luego podrá ayudarnos.

-lo se, lo se, estuve ahí cuando hubo que arrastrarlo de vuelta a su isla. Rouge recargó su cabeza en su delicada mano y se tornó pensativa.

-¿estas preocupada por el?

-¿mmm..., por el?..A por knucklehead, no, no tanto así- dijo rouge sonriendo. Shadow pensó que ella mentía, y que seguramente tenía ganas de verlo. Hubo un largo silencio que shadow rompió.

-No entiendo, sinceramente-shadow dibujó una sonrisa irónica y serena en su boca- como pudieron todos separarse así de fácil, simplemente como se encontraron al principio, especialmente ese bruto rojo y tú.

-¿De que hablas, como que especialmente?... -rouge- ya te lo dije, no hay nada entre el y yo. Es decir, no es necesario ser un genio para notarlo, yo simplemente soy la hermosa y misteriosa rouge, de naturaleza calculadora y cautivadora, no estoy de ningún bando, solo el mío, y en mi naturaleza esta tomar todo lo que quiero sin jamás dignarme a ver a los demás, rouge dejó salir una risa…y ese echidna, es el rupestre, ingenuo, bobalicón, pasional e impulsivo como una bestia todo el tiempo, e imbécilmente bueno, realmente intolerable… es tan simple y tan poco reto para una mujer como yo… por dios, yo vivo para los placeres materiales y ese sujeto es casi un místico, … -shadow la miró pensativo, ciertamente sabía que la murciélago mentía, había cierta tristeza en su tono de voz y en sus ojos….

-pero si quieres saberlo shadow-siguió ella hablando dibujando una nueva sonrisa mordaz….es verdad, me intriga Knuckles, de hecho me siento fascinada por el. A pesar de ser el tan dueño de si mismo y tan conciente de que la murciélago sentía eso, la respuesta lo había tomado por sorpresa en algun sentido, al parecer algo había sobrepasado su mente escrupulosa y a eso, era hasta estúpido el decirle que no había caso. Rouge continúo divirtiéndose a expensas del erizo.

-que te pone tan celoso shadow dijo ella bromeando y colocando un dedo en el menton del erizo, que no pudo si no estremecerse, no creía que después de tantas decenas de años sin sentir algo parecido pudiese actuar de un modo tan ridículo ante un dedo de una mujer sobre su rostro…pero pronto reacciono y retiro la mano de rouge.

-basta, deja eso-dijo recuperando la seriedad-no se porque te párese tan divertido actuar de esa forma.

-porque lo es- dijo rouge sonriendo en tono divertido-pero no deberías preocuparte así shadow, las joyas me gustan mas que cualquiera. Pero sobre todo estoy más enamorada de mí que de nada como para ser capaz de amar a alguien, solo puedo fascinarme con las cosas por mi propia diversión-sonrió al final rouge. Y creo que volveré una vez mas a ellas, hoy presente mi renuncia, creo que ya es hora de recobrar el viejo rumbo, adiós. La murciélago había dicho las últimas palabras con increíble frialdad, se levanto del sillón con gracia, después dejo la sala con una graciosa despedida, dejando a un asombrado y pensativo Shadow. Aun tocado por las palabras tan cínicas y frías, que sin embargo eran pronunciadas con tal grado de franqueza, por un momento le fue imposible dudar de ellas.

Ubicación isla del ángel

Knuckles no podía dejar de pensar en la ciudad. Sus altos edificios que se paraban como orgullosos espejos, mirando a la humanidad que les rodeaba y habitaba como diminutas partículas a las que acogía en sus prometedoras paredes o entretenía en otro innumerable número de pasados y futuros recuerdos, ya no eran sino un monton de piedras con las que se les haría un favor jugando a patearlas. Miraba sus manos y recordaba el nivel de desastre y no lo creía, como algo tan pequeño había podido convertir en nada lo que antes era un paisaje, compañero para muchos desde el primer día que habían salido al mundo y que los había recibido y definido. muchos de los edificios eran tan altos que garantizaban un confidente guardián que observa baba a muchos durante todo el día…no es que se culpara del todo, pero se llenaba de vergüenza y coraje al saber que no había podido hacer algo antes. Pero el lo sabia, y quizás era lo que lo irritaba mas, sabia eso en ese momento, y eso le había permitido resistir en gran medida el poder del antiguo espíritu que había tenido sobre de sí, por eso había…pero algo tan ridículo y egoísta como un enamoramiento fue lo único que fue capaz de frenarlo tan rápido y fácil, era verdaderamente indigno de un guardián, indigno de la master Emerald y su poder e indigno de la vida de todas esas personas…sin embargo tenía el consuelo de pensar, paradojicamente, que no era la primera vez que station skuere tenia la devastadora suerte, en innumerables ataques de Dr. Eggman ya se las había visto negras, al igual que cuando caos despertó por primera vez, y la ciudad siempre se levantaba junto con sus ciudadanos tan esplendida y bella como antes. además sabia que no habían sino unos pocos heridos, y finalmente que no era únicamente él el que necesitaba sentir eso, y que era algo que había conectado en el momento justo a todos los guardianes… que había purificado por completo la master Emerald acabando con la serie de sacrificios. Eso era otra cosa que atenuaba el estado desmoralizante del guardián… ¿donde estaba ella a todo esto? Como pudo mover los hilos tan fácil, despertar sentimientos tan sublimes y entonces desaparecer con un simple hasta luego, como si se hubiesen encontrado dos conocidos y dieran solo una formal despedida, peor que si se hubiese ido sin despedirse. ¿es que de verdad era tan fácil y tan tonto?….sin embargo todo lo conducía a un consuelo final, lo había salvado, se veía muy alterada para creer que el no le importaba realmente, pero que tal si solo había aprovechado lo que ella deducía que el sentía por ella y lo había aprovechado únicamente para liberarlo, si era así, lo juraba ¡mataría a esa murciélago! Y aun así la Emerald seguía brillando mas que nunca ante el palpite rápido y eufórico de su corazón y ante la incertidumbre en la que había inevitablemente algo de placer, lo que le daba ganas de darse el mas fuerte puñetazo en la cara así mismo. Así había pasado las dos semanas el guardián, distrayéndose únicamente con paseos por la isla para matar los nervios, normalmente no se hubiera alejado ni dos metros de la master Emerald, pero tenia que entretenerse, pero por piedad, no con esos revoltijos de ideas que no llevaban a ninguna parte si no a la angustia,…mientras no podía aun ahí evitar pensar en todas esas cosas, estaba en uno de esos paseos, caminando apresuradamente, mascullando…bueno mas bien gruñendo cosas incomprensibles rápida y nerviosamente. ¿Ya será tarde? se pregunto. De pronto dejo de ver hacia el poco interesante pasto al que su cabeza no dejaba de apuntar para ver el cielo y deducirlo, efectivamente, era el atardecer, el cielo estaba matizado en unos colores azules marinos, morados y rosados y unas pocas estrellas brillaban en el cielo, el sol que se veía enorme como una naranja se ocultaba bajo el mar e iluminaba lo que solo había quedado como el rastro de unas nubes. Knuckles había llegado a los límites de la isla, y desde el borde podía verlo todo. Se sentó a observar el paisaje dejando sus piernas balanceándose en el borde de la isla, como si se tratase de una monumental silla. Vio el mar del mismo modo que vio el cielo, con una sonrisa triste un tanto irónica "el hombre mira hacia aquí arriba cuando quiere sentirse pequeño y observado por algo que lo supere y lo abisme… si supieran que desde aquí no solo les respondería así el cielo sino también la tierra y el mar" pensaba el. La tierra se veía muy a lo lejos, a tal distancia que lo fasinaba como todo elemento en si mismo se perdía en ella, era lo mismo que decir que todo dejaba de existir, lo mismo daba que Sonic corriera en su tierra o no, así como daba lo mismo que el estuviese en su isla flotante por el resto de su vida. Y al dirigir la vista al cielo tampoco era ni siquiera un punto para ellas, así como para la mancha homogénea que flotaba en el mar. Por todo esto, el cielo y el mar le parecían como muchas veces, tan bellos como insultantes e intolerables, tan ausentes de todo como de el mismo en ellos. Claro que muchas veces desde la pirámide el sentía algo muy distinto al ver el cielo, o saber que solo a el le comunicaba la isla cada cambio en su hierba cuando el se acostaba placidamente a descanzar, pero esta vez aquel paisaje le lleno de melancolía como nunca, de la peor, de esa que se siente por lo que ni siquiera se ha vivido o se puede definir. Se pregunto que haría rouge perdida entre todos y con todos, en aquel montículo de tierra, y si incluso estaría ahí, en el único fragmento de tierra que podía ver. Se mantuvo viendo el cielo melancólico y tranquilo al fin, hasta que los grillos como si fuesen las manecillas del reloj empezaron a marcar las horas con su cada vez más abundante canto. Sin embargo el echidna no se sentía lo suficientemente enérgico como para si quiera ponerse de pie. Dejo caer el resto de su pesado cuerpo sobre la yerba y se dedico solo al cielo, que ya era azul intenso casi negro y que ya estaba lleno de estrellas.

-como puede esto hacerle bien a la master Emerald- mascullo de un modo irritado rompiendo el largo silencio, mientras que al mismo tiempo desviaba la mirada del cielo. Finalmente se quiso levantar y se dirigió a las ruinas.

- que estúpido-se decía así mismo irritado-no preferiría estar entre toda esa gente escandalosa y ociosa-en esto fue sincero- con todo su ruido y movimiento inútil, cuestionándome y contestándome cosas tan absurdas que función en lo absoluto tendrán en la vida ecepto robarme el tiempo... Knuckles guardo silencio un rato mas, aun pensativo…no soportaría mucho tiempo, ni siquiera a Sonic y al resto.-(al fin se sentó en el ultimo escalón)-sabia que todo esto era cierto, le parecía una situación odiosa el siquiera verse así mismo viviendo hay lleno de cosas inventadas que le parecían inservibles y con funciones estúpidas con las que uno se complicaba la vida y la de los otros sin necesidad aparente teniendo lo bital a la mano. Knuckles vio en el piso cerca de el, cierta cosa que había sostenido todo el día mientras había estado en el templo, una vez mas la tomo entre sus manos observándola detenidamente.

-hermoso brillo ¿que es eso echidna?-¿? Knuckles reconoció la voz de inmediato, sorprendido dirigió su mirada hacia la interlocutora.

-no me digas que no lo sabes-dijo Rouge recargándose graciosamente en la master Emerald-tienes que ser el peor cazador de tesoros del mundo. El guardián no supo como reaccionar en un principio, se sintió nervioso, y extrañamente intranquilo pero supo despejarse rápidamente.

- si, pues no pregunto tu opinión ladrona. Knuckles de nuevo se sentó en el escalón dándole la espalda, estaba realmente molesto, y quería seguirle el juego, pero no pudo reprimirse.

-¡como puedes llegar simplemente así después de todo lo que paso!-Knuckles.

-¿que, que paso?-Rouge camino hacia el confiada de que el no se atrevería a responderle, pero aun así se mantuvo detrás de el. Pero para la calculadora chica las cosas no salían conforme al plan.

-Y como puedes ahora preguntar eso... Dijo el sonriendo de un modo impaciente, sin atreverse a mirarla.

- si vas a arrepentirte de todo-Knuckles dijo de pronto recuperando la calma- esta bien, si prefieres estar con ese prepotente de shadow también lo esta, pero si lo niegas de un modo tan descarado y esperas que finja que nada ocurrió… desde este momento mas te conviene largarte. Hubo un largo silencio incomodo en el que rouge no se atrevía ni a irse ni a decir nada, solo pudo suspirar y cruzar los brazos en un tono fastidiado y triste.

- que pasa con ustedes dos- trato rouge con un tono bromista y nervioso de interrumpir el silencio, sin embargo Knuckles no contesto, rouge dejo escapar un suspiro- No lo se echidna, no se trata de shadow, creo que el para mi es algo distinto, pero no se lo que quiero. Se solo dos cosas…me encanta venir a molestarte, pero no soy el tipo de persona que disfrute los compromisos…y no soy el tipo de persona que te hará bien a la larga, muy frívola, muy ambiciosa, demasiado materialista para alguien como tú. Ella dijo lo anterior con un sentimiento desmoralizador.

-¿compromisos? … vamos, nadie te esta ofreciendo un anillo o algo así-gruño el echidna de pronto fuera de si, como si no se tratara de el, aun así no estaba exento de sonrojarse- ni siquiera me interesa que te sientas comprometida. Rouge lo miro con expresión confundida.-solo te pido que no…..-Knuckles se trago las palabras, junto con un trago de saliva, pero como no decirle si a el le molestaba tanto que la murciélago quisiera ocultar todo lo que había pasado-solo te pido que no me olvides…como párese que lo has decidido-dijo en un tono bastante gracioso, mezcla de intolerancia y humillación, aun no volteaba a verla.

-toma-Knuckles- le arrojo una cosa por detrás de su espalda, rouge con expresión de sorpresa la atrapo. Era un collar de un metal parecido a la plata con una enorme joya rosa traslucida y brillante en el centro en forma de cuadrado, el collar tenía grabados garagoleados. Rouge estaba impactada con la belleza del adorno, de pronto sonrío emocionada y deleitada, sus ojos centellaron y comenzó a verla contra la luz de la luna.

-¡¿Es para mi?!-dijo Rouge emocionada, con ojos de perrito contento apretando el pendiente contra su pecho.

-Pero no es un anillo- dijo el cada vez mas incomodo y mas rojo adivinando la reacción de la amante de la joyería -no pienses nada…solo te la debía. En este punto Rouge lo miro confundida.

-¿debías?

-…era porque me despedí de todos, creyendo que así podría cumplir con mi destino sin distracciones, solo me falto darte eso a ti…lo encontre por ahí mientras cazaba un tesoro y me parecio que te gustaría… ¡pero que demonios, nunca das tiempo de nada, apenas pisas la isla ya estas provocándome, después solo estoy muy enojado como para recordarlo! La murciélago se indecisa, finalmente se acercó a Knuckles sentándose a su lado.

-toma-Rouge le extendió la joya, Knuckles se sobresalto un poco sorprendido. Ella le sonrió amistosamente.

- pero esto no es una despedida, o ¿si?-Rouge- Esta hermosura puede esperarme…no olvidarte…es todo lo que quieres de mi, ja, ja, de verdad eres extraño echidna, pero si he de decirlo, eso esta hecho. Lo ultimo lo dijo rouge sin atreverse ya a mirarlo, girando la cabeza hacia otro lado…Knox sintió un golpe con aquello, incluso se estremeció ligeramente a causa de la impresión que le daban las palabras de rouge en el tono en el que eran hechas.-pero sabes, continuo rouge-creo que nunca quise llegar lejos contigo, porque…si lo hacia, todo acabaría muy rápido… es mejor y mas duradero ser la ladrona, y provocar tu enojo a ese grado porque,- ella río suavemente- no podrás decirme que no estas totalmente entregado a mi persona cuando te hago enojar… Knuckles guardo silencio, sentía una dura impresión con las palabras de rouge, le parecían tristes, confusas y le daban mucho coraje.

-¡¿pero porque, porque pasaría eso si mostrabas lo que sentías?!-dijo Knuckles en un tono de enojo. Rouge lo miro de modo penetrante con una sonrisa triste, sin responder, como diciendo, "entendámonos, no nos hagamos los idiotas"

-¡¿Que?? ¡¿Que rayos significa eso?! ¡¿Que es lo que te parece tan sobre entendido?! El entendía perfectamente casi literalmente lo que significaba aquella expresión. Sus preguntas eran mas una rebeldía ante la respuesta que verdaderas preguntas. Le dolía la resolución, así de rápida e instantánea que rouge había tomado, pues el impacto que le provocaba no dejaba lugar para que si quiera el mismo pudiese creer que las cosas podrían ocurrir de otro modo. Rouge no vio eso, se sintió fulminada por las preguntas, no quería responderlas palabra a palabra, prefería dejar todo implícito, que todo quedase una vez inarticulado, se sentía furiosa pero también triste, por verse obligada a definirle al guardián lo que ocurría. Todo como si le hiciese hecho una gran ofensa al forzarla a decírselo sin lugar a dudas y verlo a la cara. Rouge solo enfoco su mirada al cielo, aparentando fijarse en las estrellas, en el momento en que el le gritaba aquellas preguntas. Pero ante la confrontación no pudo sino dejar caer su vista al piso a causa del coraje que se reflejaba ya en su rostro.

-¿Porque? ¿no sabes porque?-le dijo al fin fuera de si, viendo ya al echidna.-¡Tu y yo somos polos totalmente opuestos!, jamás podría acercarme a ti y pronto hasta tu lo descubrirías….eres...!eres tan diferente!...eres uggg-gruño ella movida por la ira, odiaba como dejaba escapar sus sentimientos así y el hecho de que los sentía infrenables- ¡Afróntalo chico rojo, el único modo en el que tú y yo podemos intimar, en el que tu yo estamos realmente unidos al 100 por ciento es peleando, no pelearía tanto contigo si lo creyese de otro modo!...debiste dejar-continuo ella mientras bajaba la voz, tratando de contenerse una vez mas-que fingiéramos que nada había ocurrido, así ni tú ni yo quedaríamos tan lastimados, y podríamos estar juntos todo el tiempo que quisiéramos, pero del único modo que sabemos…tu y yo no podríamos durar en una conversación ni 5 minutos. Knuckles la miraba atonito con expresión triste.-tu fuiste quien lo pidió de este modo.

-¿pero-porque?-dijo Knuckles sin entender en un tono que denotaba cierta tristeza.

-¡porque somos diferentes!-dijo ella harta de la ingenuidad del echidna.-ni siquiera lo puedes entender echidna…río rouge en un tono suave y triste, limpiándose delicadamente con la palma de la mano las lagrimas, mientras desviaba la mirada de donde estaba el.

-se que somos diferentes ¡Pero eso que tiene que ver!-dijo el exasperado-no entiendo porque tendría que importar el que seamos diferentes. Es…es aterrador que ni siquiera te parezca posible la idea de que podamos acercarnos si no es peleando, sin siquiera concebir la oportunidad de intentarlo ¡Que sabes tú que no pueda saber yo Rouge!

- …ja No te atrevas a conmoverte por mi porque jamás me acomplejo, sino todo lo contrario, pero te lo dire, desde que te conozco, me siento mal de ser así frente a ti y es porque comenze a admirar lo que tu eres. Estaba tan triste como asustada, su pecho le dolía, sentía que su respiración le pesaba y la cabeza le hervía. No se alejo mas de cuatro pasos, sentía las piernas clavadas al piso, tenia que controlarse, sino seguiría diciéndolo todo, como no podía, tenia que irse, pero a pesar de que se rogaba así misma irse una fuerza interior le sostenía las piernas en aquel lugar, quería escucharlo decir algo lo que fuera, no podía quedarse en silencio después de eso

Knuckles solo la miraba con expresión triste y confundida, no se atrevía a decir algo o acercarse, ¿como hacerlo? sentía que todo lo que dijese perdería sentido para ella cuando lo dijera. Pero le dolía, lo destruía mas que si ella solo hubiese jugado con el o si hubiese hido sin decir nada. "ella esta mas lejos de todo que Shadow y yo" pensó. Pero el pensamiento lo lleno de frustración, por alguna razón esto fue lo necesario par que el se decidiese. Fingió una risa amable, y dijo mientras se acercaba.

-No soy tan buen tipo como crees, especialmente porque siempre estoy dispuesto a molerme a golpes con el primer pelmazo a la mas pronta provocación, pero lo mas importante-dijo atreviéndose a acercarse a ella, lo que la saco de su tristeza sorpresivamente-es que si querer a alguien se tratara de algo tan simple como semejantes, talvez hace mucho tiempo tu ya te habrías quedado colgada de Sonic como Amy rose.-el río en un tono dulce ante la mirada sorprendida de la murciélago.

-Sinceramente rouge, no entiendo que tiene que ver, quien tu eres, es lo que a mi me fascina de ti, no de mi, jaja. Si, si, adoro que tomes lo que quieres cuando quieres como quieres sin dejar que nada te prive,-dijo en un tono tierno un tanto bromista- adoro tus chistes seductores, y que no hay bando en el que estés, Eggman o el nuestro; siempre serás tu quien manda.-Rouge lo veía incrédula- jajaja, y es porque si tu haces eso no lo haces igual a otros que proceden del mismo modo. Tu solo sabes que tu vida es tuya y vienes a vivirla, no es algo que la mayoría pueda mantener en la memoria, creo, y no me queda duda de que eres una persona buena y sensible, no es verdad que vives sin considerar a los otros…eso quizás es solo lo que quieres creer, la verdad yo creo que si no estuvieras tan preocupada y sinceramente dispuesta a proteger a Shadow, el quizás no habría intentado de nuevo proteger a la humanidad. Rouge se sonrojo. Knuckles le coloco el collar entre las manos.

-¿por…que?-rouge. Knuckles se dispuso a regresar a su lugar.

-No es que me este despidiendo-Knuckles-quiero que lo tengas. Vete si crees que tienes que. Ambos compartieron una mirada significativa.

-no es que tenga algo mejor que hacer-Knuckles- así que puedo esperar a que vuelvas, todo lo que quieras, si quieres irte y jamás volver hazlo, solo no me lo digas, esperarte me hace sentir bien -agrego el en un tono gracioso- es una escusa para pensar con esperanza mucho en ti (apunto de un modo cómico a la joya como refiriéndose a la piedra y a el). Rouge estaba muda, no podía quitar su mirada indagatoria de enzima de el guardián, el le respondió con una mirada cariñosa. Por unos minutos no hicieron más que mirarse. Luego el, como despertando desvío ligeramente la cabeza sonrojándose con esa sonrisa sincera aveces un poco nostálgica que lo caracterizaba, ella también reacciono ante esa actitud desviando como el la mirada tímidamente.

-yo… lo siento- murmuro Knuckles apenado sentándose ya en los escalones de la pirámide, y perdiendo de vista a la murciélago.

-gracias...adiós Knuckles.-Rouge- el escucho dos taconeos alejarse unos pasos, y luego el aleteo de rouge. Aunque Resignado y triste, aun tenía un sentimiento calido, no sabía si se le podía llamar entusiasmo a algo así, aun así no podía sino mantener esa sonrisa a pesar de la tristeza que se reflejaba en su mirada. Así, pensativo y en silencio permaneció unos minutos sintiendo todo el cuerpo cansado. De pronto se estremeció al sentir una delicada caricia en sus mejillas con el roce de dos delicadas manos que lo abrazaron por encima de sus hombros hasta descansar sobre su mancha en forma de luna.

-¿sabes guardar un secreto Knox?-dijo rouge con una sonrisa coqueta llena de dulzura. Sobra decir que quien lo había abrazaba desde su espalda era ella, y ahora su rostro se asomaba ligeramente por encima de su hombro, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se mantenía al vuelo horizontalmente.

-s-s-si… ¿porque...?-tartamudeo el guardián.

-me alegra-dijo ella mientras en un tono tierno y lleno de coquetería beso la mejilla del echidna, luego sin dejar de rodearlo con sus brazos ella giro al vuelo desde detrás de el hasta quedar cara a cara.

-entonces-Rouge- que sea un secreto, así seré menos propensa a la huida. A todo esto el pobre de Knuckles no podía ni desviar la mirada de la coqueta murciélago, ni mover un solo músculo, incluso sentía que se le iba a cortar la respiración. Sentía como la sangre le recorría todo el cuerpo a increíble velocidad y sinceramente estaba aterrado... Rouge río dulcemente cuando todo esto fue evidente.

-solo se trata de una hermosa chica, eso no es tan malo ¿o si? – Rouge. Ella acerco sus labios a los suyos…Knox hacía acoplo de todas sus fuerzas ahora para no desviar precipitadamente sus labios, antes de que llegaran los de la deleitante chica. El intento tartamudear algo, pero pronto la murciélago le dio fin a todo ese nerviosismo y sello los labios del guardián con los suyos. Fue un largo beso, tanto, que alfin llego el momento en el que Knuckles perdiendo toda inhibición y no queriéndola sentir ni un poco lejos, coloco su mano derecha en la cadera de rouge que se mantenía en el aire y la empujo suavemente hacia el, hasta que las plantas de los pies de la murciélago tocaron el piso. Al final rouge lo miro de un modo afectuoso, no resistió esa dulce sonrisa, era esa, esa calida y sincera sonrisa la que invocaba todo el tiempo para animarse a buscarlo, y de la que ya le había hablado. Así que súbitamente no conteniéndose lo empujo. El echidna atontantado y ligero como se sentía, no opuso mucha resistencia al golpe que mas bien lo sorprendió. Callo perdiendo el equilibrio y su cabeza fue a darse un golpe contra la Emerald.

-¡Ahu, oye!-Knuckles se sonrojo sobándose la cabeza- que…-antes de que pudiera continuar la murciélago se dejo caer de un modo gracioso y tranquilo. Efectivamente el guardián asustado la recibió en sus brazos.

-bien hecho guardián-dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho, y tomando sus grandes manos las coloco alrededor una de su cintura y la otra de en uno de sus hombros. Knuckles enrojeció, pero no pudo ocultar una sonrisa que desbordaba de deleite y cariño, al igual que una mirada tierna.

-ja, ja, ¿no te ibas chica murciélago?-Knuckles, dijo en un tono cariñoso y burlón.

-calla echidna, solo quiero estar aquí un rato.-dijo ella en un tono dulce y caprichoso recostando su cabeza y la palma de su mano izquierda en el pecho de Knuckles.- jajaja tan solo escucha eso-dijo ella refiriéndose al palpitar del corazón del echidna- cálmate un poco, quieres. Knuckles soltó una carcajada.

-no puedo-Knuckles. Rouge y el compartieron una larga mirada afectuosa, hasta que el, como no aguantando mas, la estrecho un poco mas fuerte y miro a las estrellas, ella empezó a sentirse somnolienta en el calido cuerpo del guardián. Finalmente se quedo dormida, entonces el se sintió libre de mirarla toda la noche hasta que también se quedo dormido.

--

Era una mañana muy fresca, Sonic había dejado a Tails atrás, ya que este último había querido hacer el chequeo acostumbrado del tornado x post aterrizaje. El erizo se sentía lleno de energía a pesar de que en la ultima semana no había dejado de moverse ayudando a reconstruir la ciudad, finalmente el y el resto habían logrado convencer a la ciudad de recibir la ayuda del echidna, y sabiendo la personalidad intranquila y pasional de su amigo sabia que ahora seguro sus sentimientos lo tenían hecho un caudal de protestas y de refunfuños contra todo. Pero cierto es que su energía venia una vez más de la alegría que lo dominaba poco, a poco, todo volvía a ser como antes. Ahora solo quería ver si todo estaba bien con su amigo rojo, y si era así, llevarlo con ellos para que con su ayuda acabaran lo antes posible, y el pudiera correr de nuevo a donde se le diera en gana. Como decíamos el azul personaje iba camino al altar.

Rouge sintió los primeros rayos del sol, directo en sus ojos, lo que la despertó. Dio un bostezo, vio con placer la calida sonrisa del echidna que aun dormía. (Así que nos quedamos dormidos)-pensó dejando de recostar su cabeza en el echidna.

-¿que hora es?-pensó ella Dirigiendo su mirada al cielo. Se percato de que definitivamente ya se había quedado mucho tiempo. Sonrío decidida, con un movimiento sutil tomo las manos de Knuckles y con suavidad las recostó on el piso. Se levanto con cuidado y lo observo dormido unos momentos mientras lamentaba el tener que irse.

- pero no olvides-Rouge- que dijiste que me esperarías todo lo que yo quisiera, no quiero volver y verte con otra chicuela por hay o algo así. Le dio un pequeño beso en la boca mientras este aun dormía, lo observo un breve momento y soltando una sonrisa deleitada, se decidió a darle la espalda.

-esto no debería ser tan difícil-dijo en voz baja con tono burlón y caprichoso, cerrando los ojos.

-A… ¿Rouge?-¿?-Rouge abrió los ojos, cara se puso colorada y asustada descubrió al hablante.

-¡Sonic!-ella retrocedió de modo cómico, y se tapo la boca recordando que Knuckles dormía y si despertaba, el nivel de ridículo de la escena aumentaría, sin atreverse a voltear dirigió sus pupilas hacia donde aun el dormía. Sonic miraba la escena con expresión perpleja.

-Ey, que tal niño azul, je, je,-rouge.

-HI-dijo Sonic aun con expresión incrédula. Rouge sonrío irritada, y avergonzada, dio un fuerte taconazo en el piso, que hizo reaccionar al erizo con un movimiento de miedo violento.

-deja de vernos así quieres…-Rouge-¡que rayos crees que ocurrió aquí pervertido! Sonic sonrío de un modo astuto e impertinente como respuesta, apunto el dedo hacia donde dormía el guardián para recordárselo a rouge. Ella se volvió a cubrir la boca y asustada vio hacia atrás. Por suerte el echidna aun dormía.

-No te preocupes-bromeo el jovial personaje-Knox tiene un sueño muy pesado, necesitarías la explosión de un cohete junto a el ahora para despertarlo.-Ey entonces…que ocurrió aquí rouge-Sonic acompaño la ultima frase con una sonrisa picaresca.

-¡cuanto llevas aquí erizo entrometido!-rouge

-lo suficiente para saber que ustedes se traen algo- la actitud tranquila y picaresca que acompaño a Sonic al decir todo esto lo dejo todo claro, lo sabia todo.

-Bueno que descortés de tu parte espiarnos así.-dijo ella intentando recuperar algo de la dignidad perdida.

-yo no espiaba, solo ocurrió que vi., yo solo buscaba a Knox, no esperaba verte a ti…pero y bien ¿que ocurre entre ustedes entonces?

-¡eso no te concierne!- dijo rouge en actitud ofendida y colorada, luego dio unos pasos para irse ya del lugar.

-Ey, Ey, Ey-Sonic a velocidad luz se coloco frente a rouge para cerrarle el paso- no te iras así, nada mas verdad, dejándolo con esa sonrisa estúpida verdad ¡somos nosotros los que después tendremos que lidiar con eso si no!

-tendrán que hacerlo, lo lamento, esto fue solo un desliz en la vida del echidna y la mía.

-of curse…-dijo Sonic en actitud burlona y escéptica.

-en verdad Sonic…-Rouge-veras yo me parezco mas a ti que a cualquiera, debes saber por eso que es verdad, no me gustaría verme atada a alguien por un sentimiento, a pesar de los míos…sabes a que me refiero no-agrego ella con una expresión astuta…

-auch-Sonic dijo el sorprendido y en actitud nerviosa-de acuerdo, comprendo.

-es decir-siguió rouge con una mirada complisitiba-no es que no sea obvio que esa bola de pelos rosada te encanta, pero no podemos dejar que lo sepa verdad, o parte de la diversión acabaría.-la murciélago acompaño esta frase guiñándole un ojo. El héroe se sonrojo abriendo los sorprendidos ojos como platos. Ruge levanto una mano y la ajito graciosamente a modo de despedida.

-ta, ta, see you later-Rouge emprendió el vuelo- guarda mi secreto chico azul y yo guardare el tuyo.-seguido de lo cual se alejo en el cielo, dispuesta a volver en cualquier momento, cuando se le diera en gana, pero ahora una vez mas se encargaría por un largo tiempo solo de lo suyo. Sonic la miro alejarse.

-quizás no quiero estar aquí cuando Knuckles despierte-dijo Sonic en voz baja- no me gustaría que se desquitara conmigo.

-Sonic ¿que haces aquí?-dijo una voz tras de si, aparentemente tranquila pero que no ocultaba cierto tono de irritabilidad. El erizo se estremeció ligeramente, el guardián lo veía con una mirada de cuchillos.

-¡HI Knuckles!-Sonic saludo de un modo gracioso a Knuckles. Este ultimo solo lo vio entre ojos y toco sus labios. Sonic entonces adivino que Knuckles solo había fingido haberse quedado dormido todo ese tiempo. Pero haciéndose el que no vio nada, retomo el tema del propósito de su visita.-ya convencimos a la gente de la ciudad de que no eres una amenaza, por favor no lo vallas a arruinar con ese dulce temperamento que te caracteriza. Knox sonrío y ambos se miraron con un mutuo entendimiento.

-de acuerdo-Knuckles se incorporo estirando sus brazos mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo-ya era hora, entonces vamos. Seguido de lo cual el y Sonic vieron como rouge desaparecía en el cielo. Cuando la perdieron de vista, los dos sin borrar la sonrisa se dirigieron a la parte de la isla donde estaban Tails y el tornado x, listos otra vez para retomar mas o menos, el rumbo habitual de sus vidas.

Fin

Pues si ustedes no lo creen, yo menos, ya acabe este fic (kackles lover abre una botella de champaña para festejar )Jajajaj puede ser un final un tanto tajante, lo se, lo se, pero pues los que tenían antojo de KnoxRouge, espero ya hayan quedado empalagados del asunto, gracias a todos los que han leeido mi fic, y tambíen a los que han dejado sus opiniones, espero complazca un poco el sonamy del fic. Quisiera recordarles que les advertí del drama y la cursilería que abundaban, y bien si tienen alguna crítica me gustaría saberla. Quizás Knuckles se quejaría conmigo diciendo que se siente la lolita de la historia, y mi pobre Kimen con que lo vencieron de un modo muy cursi y facil, pero pues ya ni modo jaja, esto tenía que terminar de algun modo.

Bueno sin más quiero agradecerle a mi querida multiajenda Adriana porque siempre me motiva a atreverme a hacer lo que quiero como este fic. Ella es muy buena escribiéndolos y no es…en lo absoluto, fan de Sonic, menos de knoxrouge, si bueno, nadie es perfecto. El que apenas le cae bien es Shadow…y eso porque le da ternura en su cuki corazoncito que el monito tenga patines ¬¬. En fin, el fic le esta dedicado como a todas ustedes, aunque la he exhortado de leerlo por los dos motivos que he mencionado, pero tendrá que leer la dedicatoria. por cierto si quieren leer sus fics ella escribe en los de inuyasha y candy candy…aunque no recuerdo su sobre nombre en la pagina, si les interesa luego les digo.

¡Reviwes por favor, el final lo define todo en mi asustado corazonsito! Siguiente en la agenda si este fic gusta, un Sonamy.


End file.
